Diamond Hound Naruto 金剛石 猟犬
by papapryce
Summary: Wealth Fame Power. Abandoned and Neglect by his family, Naruto aims to rise to the top and let the whole world know his name, with the Daiya Daiya no mi and his Nakama's by his side watch Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze takes on the Elemental nations and turn the world upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Diamond Hound Naruto fanfic

 **I do not own Naruto or One piece  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Hmph they locked me out again, when will they remember that they have THREE kids not two."_ a depressed blond thought as he wonders through Konohagakure no sato (木ノ葉隠れの里) vast forestry. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the eldest child of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光) and the Yondaime Hokage (四代目火影) of Konohagakure no sato, and the Akai Chishio no Habanero (赤い血潮のハバネロ).

 _"They always ignore me just because I don't have a freaking furry in my tummy."_ Thought the blond 8-year-old as he hopped over a creak, a twig snapped breaking Naruto out of his musing and looked around with slight fear in his eyes, sure you go and be an 8-years-old and alone in the forest at night, you would be pissing your pants.

"WHO'S THERE?!" yelled the frightened blond. Naruto starts to back up as he heard a low growling sound. The blond then dropped on his ass he saw 4 large wolves licking their snouts and slowly stalk towards the young blonde. Naruto quickly scramble himself up and start sprinting. The wolves howl and starts rushing their prey.

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't WANNA DIE!" The blond screamed in his head repeating those words as a mantra. The wolves quickly caught up to the blonde but Naruto twisted his body to the left and start sprinting back to the direction he came from, clouds started to form and thunder flash illuminating Hi no kuni, the sky started to spill her tears as heavy rain shower over Konoha.  
Naruto ran as fast as his little legs can carry him furiously wiping his eyes from the tears and the rain that clouded his vision, Naruto's legs started to buckle and the young blonde slipped in mud and started to roll into the creek. The creek's current carried Naruto away from the wolves who howled in anger and frustration about losing their prey. Naruto tried to swim out of the creek but the current was to strong for his 8-year-old body. Naruto's consciousness started to wane and soon all Naruto knew was darkness. Unaware of a large hand scooping Naruto up from the water.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up feeling groggy and started to wipe the crust away from his eyes.

"What the... w-where am I?" Naruto asked himself slowly taking in his surrounding.

"I see you awake Gaki." a voice said bringing Naruto's attention to said voice.

"N-Nani, who are you?" Naruto asked moving back which didn't go unnoticed by the unknown man.

"Tch, saved your life from a watery grave and your moving away? Ungrateful brat. I am Izo the 16th commander of Whitebeard Pirates" The man said puffing his chest with pride. Naruto took in the appearance of his savior. Izo is a cross-dressing man who wearing a pink and purple kimono. Izo have a pale complexion and his hair is tied in a way resembling a geisha. He's also wearing a Japanese-looking, light-red spotted indument which is tied around his waist.

"Um, miss, why do you sound like a guy?" Naruto asked innocently. Izo gained a thick mark and slapped him in the back of his head.

"ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY LADY?!" Naruto demanded holding the bump that formed on his head.

"YOU BAKA AM A GUY!" Izo exclaimed shocking Naruto.

"EEEHH?! THEN WHY DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE A GIRL!?" Naruto asked pointing at the cross-dresser.

"Humph! Am not answering to a Gaki like you, I can dress however I want!" Izo said looking up to the sky "By the way, why were you out here in the forest, won't your parents get worried about you?"

Naruto looked down sadness shown in his blue eyes, Izo noticed this and quickly began apologizing "Sorry I didn't know you were an orphan." He said and Naruto just shook his head.

"I'm not an orphan but I might as well be with the way they're treating me." Naruto said looking away with unshed tears.

"What do you mean?" Izo asked with concern in his eyes.

"My parents sealed the Kyubi (九尾)into my younger brother and sister and pays more attention to them than me, I don't know when but soon they forgot about me, they stop putting my share of dinner, forgetting to say happy birthday to me even though me and my brother and sister shared the same birthday and soon they start locking me out, am nothing special to them because I don't have any speciality, my siblings the Kyubi, my mom Chakra chains and my dad Hirashin." Naruto said with tears and snot flowing from his eyes and nose.

"W-wait Hirashin? You the Yondaime's kid?!" Izo asked shocked with his eyes bulging out of his sockets and Naruto nodded his head. Izo smirked and starts to fish out a small chest from his bag.

"Well how about I make you something special?" Izo asked getting Naruto attention.

"Eh?! How!?" Naruto asked with widen eyes. Naruto hopes then died out like a candle in the wind when he saw Izo opening his chest showing a blue pear with patterns that look likes diamonds on its skin.

"Come on don't give me that look, this here is a devil fruit, they only grow far away from here I don't even think they grew here in the elemental nations, so you will be the only one with this fruit." Izo explained.

"What's so great about a stingy ol' fruit?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well this stingy ol' fruit as you put it is cursed by sea devil it can give you great power or the crappiest ability like turning yourself into goop, the only catch is that you'll never be able to swim again, once you touch water you sink like an anchor and you be unable to use your powers." Izo explained to the starry eye blond.

"SUGOI! WHAT CAN THIS ONE DO EH EH WHAT CAN IT DO?!" Naruto asked excitedly making Izo smile nostalgic.

"This fruit used to belong to my old friend Jozu or Diamond Jozu, he died after the War of the best with the whitebeard pirates saving our crewmate ace, this fruit gave him the power to turn himself into diamonds also giving him immense defense and can be able to take on any sword slice etcetera, etcetera, when he died I had the great luck of finding his fruit again, I didn't wanted to eat it since I love my ability to swim thank you very much but I'll give this fruit to you if you promise me something."

"Really?! What should I do?!" Naruto asked/yelled. Izo picked his ears with his pinky finger

"Well, as long as you keep with your dreams and find a **NAKAMA** who will love you for you and not for you power, and not be some giant ass or some emo just cause your parents abandoned you remember other people have it worse than you, some wish they even met their parents, you understand?"

"Hai!" Naruto agreed to those terms and caught the fruit that has been thrown to him Naruto opened his mouth wide and took a bite out of the fruit, it juices was running down his chin, then before he knew it, he experienced the worst taste ever, it tasted like old ramen with stale broth that been left out in the sun for too long, Naruto quickly swallow what was in his mouth with tears in his eyes and watch Izo laughed his ass off.

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, DIDN'T YOU?!" Naruto yelled and pointed his finger at the cross-dresser accusingly, Izo wiped a tear in his eyes and smiled at Naruto. "Well Gaki I hope to see you in the bingo books in the future, remember show the world your worth and turn this NATION UPSIDE DOWN DIAMOUND NARUTO!" Izo yelled at the ending of his sentence, and just like that he's gone leaving Naruto alone in the forest to make his journey back home.  
 **  
DONE thanks for readings and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond Hound Naruto chapter 2

 **I don't own One piece or Naruto**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
 **Four 0years later.**  
A figure sat upon the Sandaime Hokage's head, He wore a burnt orange colored jacket with a black fur collar that is zipped open showing a meshed shirt underneath, he wore black Anbu style pants and blue shinobi sandals, his noticeable features were the whisker marks that donned his face Sunny blond hair and a black military captain cap. (A.n Jotaru cap). Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was thinking about that fateful day a crossdressing man told you to eat a fruit that has been cursed to gain incredible powers, a normal person would just dismiss the whole thing and try admitting the crossdresser to a ' _Special people'_ home and go on to continue their day, but, Naruto isn't normal, is he?

Naruto looked down and clenched his fist and watched his skin turned into the hardest mineral on this planet and smiled softly remembering how he figured out to use his gift.

 **xxxxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxx**

After Izo _disappeared_ _Naruto got up and dusted himself off before starting his journey back to Konoha. As Naruto cross a make-shift bridge over the creek from a tree that has been struck by lightening last night, Naruto heard growling, he turned around and saw the same wolves from the night before slowly stalking their way to him, Naruto realized that there were more of them and slowly back off the make-shift bridge before he started to run, the wolves set chased determined not to lose their prey the second time, three ran behind Naruto while four flanked Naruto two on each side. They were gaining closer and closer since Naruto wasn't fast enough to outrun seven matured wolves. "Crap crap crappity crap" Naruto thought in his mind as Naruto slipped on the wet soil and rolled, Naruto slowly got up to see himself surrounded, Naruto took a step back as each wolf took a step further._

 _"Kuso, what do I do?" Naruto thought to himself trying to think himself out of furry situation until he remembered what Izo told him._

 _"_ _ **this fruit gave him the power to turn himself into diamonds also giving him immense defense and can be able to take on any sword slice etcetera**_ _"_

 _"THAT'S IT" Naruto thought and pointed his fist at the wolves. "DIAMOND POWER GO!"  
There was and awkward silence in the woods, the woodland creatures sweat dropped as they all have one thought going through their little heads "what a weird human."_

 _One wold launched himself at blond sinking his teeth into Naruto tender shoulder making Naruto cried bloody murder as tears rolled down his eyes more wolves started latching their jaws onto the 8-year old and started to drag him in all direction. Naruto have never felt such pain in his life as the wolves dragged him around getting dirt into his wounds, there was only one thought going through Naruto mind. "I'm going to die, I'll die and no one will notice…" he thought then his eyes turned from a fearful child into a determined one. "No, I will not die I'M GOING TO MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW MY NAME" Naruto thought in conviction and started to throw desperate blows to the wolf's head showing nothing but annoyance to the majestic beast._

 _"C'mon you stupid diamonds come out already am not going TO DIE LIKE THIS." Naruto screamed out and saw his right fist encased in diamonds, "Yes!" Naruto thought happily and threw the hardest punch he could muster with his little strength into the wolf that has sunken his teeth in Naruto's shoulders and with a roar he cried out._

 _"DAIYAMONDO NO KEN!_ _ダイヤモンドの拳_ _(Diamond fist)" The poor wolf hadn't suspect a thing before his head was caved in by the diamond encased fist, the other wolves let Naruto's limbs go in surprise seeing this weak human cub just killed of their brother. One growled angrily and launched at Naruto jaws open aiming for Naruto's neck, but Naruto stuck his diamond encased fist into the wolf's mouth and the wolf foolishly clamp his jaw as hard as he can around the arms breaking his teeth, after the wolf have been defanged he whimpered and backed away as blood flowed out of his mouth, Naruto raised his right hand and smashed it in the side of the wolf face showering blood over Naruto.  
Naruto stumbled and glared at the other remaining wolves, the whimper and ran into the thick trees of the forest. Naruto smiled in his victory before vomiting due to the stench of his kills, Naruto looked at the sight and fainted right in the arms of a cat masked Anbu who had seen the whole thing._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FlashBack End xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Naruto remembered waking up in the hospital and frowned.  
 **  
xxxxxxxxxxxxFlashBackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Naruto woke up to a blinding bright light and found himself covered in bandages on a hospital bed  
"When did I get here?" he asked himself then he noticed a brunette nurse writing in a clipboard._

 _"Oh, I see your awake how are you feeling Naruto-san?" The nurse asked as Naruto wiped his eyes from the drowsiness._

 _"How long have I been here?" Naruto asked the nurse._

 _"About four days_." She answered.

" _Have any of my family members visited me?" Naruto asked but quickly regretted it as he saw the nurse had a look of pity in her eyes._

 _"Am sorry Naruto-san, but Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama haven't visited you, your only visitor was that cat Anbu and an Academy instructor, I think his name was Iruka or something." She said, "Is there anything else you need before I go?"_

 _"N-no am fine, thank you." Naruto replied his hair hiding his eyes. As his room door closed Naruto broke down crying.  
_ **xxxxxxxxx FlashBack End xxxxxxx  
**  
Naruto sighed taking of his cap and ran his finger through his blond locks and look over the village, he set the cap back on his head and jumped off the Sandaime's head, using chakra to cushion his fall and start making his way toward the Academy to do the Genin exams, he knew he was late but he didn't want Iruka to be looking for him and drag him back to class. Naruto saw the Academy gate and the twelve-year-old sprinted toward the building, he ran and dodge everybody who were in the hallway and busted down Iruka's class door drawing everyone attention to him.

"You have finally graced us with your presence Naruto, can you please take a seat next to Shika-HEY WAKE UP!" Iruka yelled throwing a chalk at the young Nara effectively waking him up and starting the attendance.

"Troublesome." the Nara sighed out and leaned his head into one of his palm and watch Naruto taking the seat beside him. "So, where were you?" Shikamaru drawled out

"Same place I've always been when I want to be alone." The blonde responded. Shikamaru eyed the Namikaze for a while before sighing and looked at Iruka as he finished the attendance.

"Okay, now that everybody here we can finally start the Genin exams, we will be doing kunai/shuriken, Genjutsu written work and finally Ninjutsu all in that order, please follow me to the targeting range for our kunai/shuriken examination." Iruka said as everyone filed out all determined to pass this exam and become Genin.

 **What weapon should Naruto have, a kodochai, Bisento or brassknuckles?  
Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond Hound Naruto chapter 3

 **I have a made a choice for the weapon Naruto will be using, it will be…**

 **A STEEL PIPE!**

 **I don't own One piece or Naruto  
**  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato Namikaze the world renown Kiiroi Senko and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha is in a stand still with a Kage most dreaded enemy, Paperwork.

"Read, sign, stamp, read, sign, stamp, read, sign, stamp, read- Wait a marriage contract?" Minato reread the document that was on his desk.

"Why in Kami name will I marry off my 12-year-old daughter to a 48-year-old man!" Minato asked himself as his overprotective fatherly side was showing, Minato then quickly did an Academy level Katon jutsu to burn the contract and sighed, his azurite blue eyes wandered over to the family picture he has on his desk and smile softly, his eyes then find themselves looking at his oldest son and found himself frowning.

" _Naruto…"_ Minato thought as he rubbed his finger over his son's photo with sad eyes, he remembered when Naruto came and showed him his ability to turn himself into diamonds, he still couldn't believe was it some sort of Kekkei Genkai? He doesn't know anyone with that ability in his family or Kushina's, did Naruto unlocked a patent Shoton ability? Minato sighed and rubbed his temples and though about when Naruto first confronted him and Kushina.

 **XXXXXXXX Flash Back XXXXXXXXXX**

 _A blond walks into the Namikaze estate with his hair hiding his eyes, he quickly saw his parent training his two siblings Arashi Namikaze and Mito Uzumaki, Arashi has blond hair that framed his face like his father's when he was at that age, he wore a white hoodie with an Uzumaki symbol, Arashi has his mother violet eyes and whisker marks on his face.  
Mito Uzumaki has red hair that styled as two buns like her names predecessor she has Minato's blue eyes. Mito wore an orange kimono top with a red Obi and black pants._

 _"Um Tou-sama, Okaa-sama I can turn my hands into a real diamond look." Naruto ask turning his hands into a diamond with a grin on his face, but his grin faltered when he noticed his parents were still paying attention to his siblings._

 _"Hmm, Naruto stop saying something so absurd no one can turn their limbs into diamonds, and the only mineral based bloodline we know is the Shoton, and our family doesn't even have the Shoton ability." Minato said not taking his eye off his younger children, Kushina nodded her head._

 _"B-but Tou-sama, I ate a fruit which is called a devil fruit that gave me the abi-"_

 _"Enough we don't have the time for you and your false tales, we need to train your siblings to use the Kyubi's power to protect Konoha." Kushina interrupted Naruto, then a loud crack was heard stopping Arashi's and Mitos's training their attention to their older brothers, silence reign over the backyard eyes widened.  
Half of Naruto's left face and arm was completely covered in diamonds where his left eye was supposed to be was a wide circle (think about the 4-tails eyes) and Naruto's left arm was imbedded into the wooden door frame which was broken by Naruto's strength, but, that wasn't what shocked the family his right eye showed cold steel blue eyes._

 _"False tales huh…" Naruto started off and removed his hands from the doorframe before walking back inside but not before saying "If you don't want to help me that fine, I'll just grow strong enough myself to crush a jinchuuriki myself, I don't need any of you." And with that Naruto was gone the only thing that proved he was there was the broken doorframe and a shell-shocked family._

 **XXXXXFLASH-BACK END XXXXXXXX**  
Minato sighed again rubbing his temples, and looked at the stack of paperwork, which seem to double and nearly giving the Kiiroi Senko and heart-attack. Minato had anime tears rushing down his face and wondered why he accepted the job of Hokage. He started with the paperwork but not before thinking.  
" _I'm sorry Naruto, I'll make it up to you…somehow…"_

 **XXXXXX Academy XXXXXX  
** The class went outside to the Training dummy for their Kunai/shuriken evaluation.

"Alright class, please line up so we can begin, first Akihiko Yuri." Iruka said starting the class off and soon as the civilians were done he started to call off the shinobi clans.

"Aburame Shino." Said boy got 7/10 on kunai and 8/10 on shuriken giving him a decent amount to pass.

"Next Akimichi Choji." The big-boned boy got 6/10 on Kunai and 7/10 on shuriken.

"Nara Shikamaru." The lazy Nara yawned and and got 5/10 on kunai and 8/10 on shuriken.

"Inuzuka Kiba." The Inuzuka smirked and gotten 8/10 on kunai and 9/10 on shuriken.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The heiress got the 8/10 on kunai and 10/10 on shuriken.

"Good job." Iruka praised her with a small smile "next Yamanaka Ino."

The Yamanaka heiress has gotten has gotten 6/10 and 9/10 on kunai and shuriken, she smirked at a pink hair girl who scowled.

"Beat that Billboard-brows." Ino taunted. Sakura fumed and went up when her name was called and gotten 7/10 on kunai and 8/10 on shuriken and smirked at Ino who scowled at her.

"Namikaze Arashi." Girls squealed at his name and said boy arrogantly walked up to the dummy getting 10/10 on kunai and 9/10 on shuriken much to his pleasure and his displeasure when his fangirls squealed, his poor ears and everyone else in a mile radius, he then turned to smirked at his dead-last brother.  
"Try to beat that dumbass." Arashi taunted before walking back to his friends.

"Uzumaki Mito." When her name was called boy wolfed whistled at her much to her ire and gotten 9/10 on kunai and shuriken then 10th kunai was in a certain spot of the dummy make all the guys unconsciously hold their special member.

"Uchiha Sasuke." And as soon as he said that he quickly regretted as almost all the girls squeal at the Uchiha saying things like "Go sasuke-kun." "Sasuke-kun so cool." "Bless me with your seed Sasuke-sama." Wait what.

The Uchiha had gotten 10/10 on both kunai and shuriken and smirked at Naruto with a challenging glint in his eyes.

"and finally, Namikaze Naruto." He said and said blond walked up the dummy holding his cap making it cover his eyes.

"yare yare daze." Naruto sighed out, and with one arm threw both kunai and shuriken getting 9/10 on kunai and 10/10 on shuriken shocking the class.

"Congratulations, now it's time for our taijutsu examinations with Mizuki sensei." Iruka said as he led the class to the sparring ring.

"Alright class you guys must be able to last 5 minutes against Mizuki." Soon after everyone who went up against Mizuki and pass leaving Naruto Arashi and Mito.

"Naruto your up." Naruto sighed and stretch his limbs cricking the joints. Mizuki eyes glint maliciously for a second and thought " _The oldest son of the bastard who wouldn't promote me, I'll vent out my frustration on this match."_ Mizuki then smirked.

"Hajime." Mizuki rushed at the blond and before he knew it he had a diamond encased fist in his stomach. Mizuki eyes were wide in shock feeling pain he never had felt before in his years of being a shinobi, while Mizuki was on his back lying in agony, much to the shock of the class Naruto jumped in the air and clasp his feet together before they turned into a diamond and yelled.

"DAIYA YARI! (ダイヤモンドの槍 _Diamond Spear_ )" ramming himself into Mizuki stomach and fountain of blood sprayed out of his mouth, much to the horror of the class Naruto smirked.

"W-winner, Naruto."

 **The reason I picked the steel pipe for a weapon for Naruto is because of Sabo if he can use a steel pipe and still be a badass, then why not Naruto?**

 **Done the third chapter, thank you for reading and for the support please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond hound Naruto chapter 4

I do not own One piece or Naruto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Mizuki was carried away on a stretcher to the academy nurse Iruka brought the rest of the class for the written portion of the exam, after an hour has passed Mizuki came back to the class with bandages wrapped around his torso mumbling about some blond gaki weighting like an Akimichi.

"All right pencils down, when I call on your name please meet me and Mizuki-sensei into room 201 for the Genjutu and ninjutsu examination." Iruka said.

"Akimichi Choji." the first name was called and in half an hour Naruto was finally called, when Naruto walked inside the room he saw his parents and siblings there standing and glaring at him with as much hate as they could.

"You're an embarrassment." Kushina sneered.  
"I should have let that masked man killed you." Minato spat out.  
"When am Hokage am banishing you from Konoha so you don't sully our village good name, dumbass." Arashi claimed.  
"I can't believe a failure like you would dare call yourself an Uzumaki or Namikaze." Mito said in disgust. "You sullied our-"

"KAI."

"Good job Naruto, took a little longer than expected but you still picked it up a few of the students started to cry and ran out of here." Iruka sighed at the last bit. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and walked in front of Mizuki and Iruka.

"Alright now, I want you to do Kawarimi, Henge and finally Bunshin, and an extra Jutsu you know for extra credit." Mizuki told him. Naruto nods and Henged into Izo.

"Um Naruto, who did you Henged into?" Iruka asked curiously. Naruto replied

"An old friend." And Naruto smiled, Iruka looked skeptical but waved it off, Naruto then a Kawarimi with a chair and kawarimi it back to place, Iruka smiled and nod.

"And now the Bunshin." Iruka told him. Naruto couldn't do Bunshin due to his dense Uzumaki chakra, but he remembered a jutsu his parents were teaching to his siblings and decided it to wing it.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Six puffs of smoke erupted in the room revealing seven Naruto standing before them with a cocky smirk.

"I would've been surprised at first but seeing Arashi-san and Mito-san did it due to their dense Uzumaki chakra we expected you to do it, well done now your extra credit Jutsu." Iruka suddenly smile in a teasing fashion. "Are you going to do Rasengan like Arashi, Or the Chakra chains like Mito?"

Naruto's eyes suddenly glared at Iruka and Mizuki with such intensity their glass of water made a small crack, the two Chunin eyes widened and looked at Naruto with both respect and fear.

"Don't ever assume I will do any thing like those _two_." Naruto spit venomously and did quick hand signs before announcing.

"Futon: Reunkudan No Jutsu." The Jutsu destroy the Academy door shocking the Chunins before he walked out with an headband.

" _Everything starts now huh_ , _at least I can finally move out of that house._ " Naruto mused to himself as he  
walked home.  
 **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP 8:30**

Naruto looked up at the moon as he lay on the roof of the Namikaze estate, his family were having dinner downstairs and as usual they forgot to make enough for him, Naruto sighed.

"I shouldn't be expecting them to remember me unless I make myself known." Naruto said to himself depressed, in the corner of his eyes Naruto saw two shadows moving at Chunin speed.

"What was that saying curiosity kills the cat?" Naruto asked himself before takin off to follow the two shadows, He soon found himself landing on a tree over looking down a clearing with a bloody Iruka and a smiling Mizuki with a large scroll.

"Iruka I offered you a place with me and Orochimaru-sama we could have been powerful once we leave this pathetic village, but no, you decided to try and stop me." Mizuki taunted "Now look at you bleeding to death, well I have to go and kill you now before am late at the rendezvoused point."

"D-Damn you traitor." Iruka gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe this his childhood friend was betraying him and Konoha. Mizuki chuckled and stalk towards Iruka smirking maliciously while brandishing his kunai, he raised it in the hair but before he knew it a diamond encased fist was planted in his stomach like earlier, Mizuki coughed blood as he flew into a tree.

"Yare yare daze, Mizuki- _sensei_ , your so damn troublesome." Naruto yawned out. In the Nara estate, all the male Nara's sneezed and all have one thought " _Troublesome."_  
 **  
"** y-you." Mizuki coughed out "The useless child of the Yondaime….you're really a hard hitter aren't you kid, what do you say you join me Orochimaru-sama might have use for skill like yours."

"Thanks for the offer but…..no." Naruto said and glared at Mizuki diamonds are slowly encasing the right side of his body.

"No? well fine then eh eh I guess I got to pay you back for what you did to me NEH?!" Mizuki said as he threw a couple of shuriken's and kunai at the young blond. Naruto turned to his right side letting the kunai and shuriken ineffectively bounce off him.

"W-what Impossible." Mizuki gawked.

Naruto turned to Iruka-sensei.

"Hey Sensei are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Eh, try being skewered by Kunai's, and then asked me if your okay." Iruka replied.

Naruto looked at him with a sweat drop. "Well sit tight I'll take care of this." Naruto turned around raising two fists and set himself in a boxer stance, lightly hopping from his left foot to right.

"AH WHAT KIND OF TAIJUTSU STANCE IS – UGHH!" Mizuki eyes widen as he has a fist shape dent in his cheek his jaws broken and his entire teeth on the right side broke forcing him to swallow the pieces.

"Y-YOU BRAT! DOTON: DOCHU EIGYO NO JUTSU.( **土遁・土中映魚の術** **Earth style: Underground reflection fist technique)** " Copies of Mizuki were climbing out of the ground "HA I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHICH IS REAL OR NOT!"

Naruto sneered at the C-ranked Jutsu, Naruto sprinted across the clearing with high genin speed landing another diamond encased fist in Mizuki's torso.

"I-Impossible.." Mizuki exclaimed his visions were blurring. Naruto clasped his fist together and raised it above his head as Mizuki keeled over

"DAIYA HAMMA! (ダイヤモンドハンマー _Diamond Hammer_ )" Naruto brought his clasped fist down on the back of the Chunins Head effectively killing him due to the brunt trauma. Naruto looked at the corpse and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I overdid it neh Iruka-sensei." Naruto asked with a sheepish smile. Iruka just shake his head at Naruto Antics, A moment ago he was a merciless killer and now he looks like a kid that has been caught with a hand in a cookie jar. An Anbu made his presence known taking the Scroll and Mizuki body nodding his head to the two and Shushined out of the clearing. Both Naruto and Iruka sweat drop then started to chuckle then full-blown laughter, Their laughter carried it self through the woods in the night.


	5. Chapter 5 (small rewrite)

Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 5

I **own NOTHING.(REWRITE)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Naruto walked to the Academy for the team placements, he still wore his Jotaru cap but with the Konoha metal piece stitched the front, he wore a black sleeveless ANBU turtleneck shirt with a blue jacket with black fur on the collar. Naruto have an unusual choice for a ninja weapon, a steel pipe that proudly displayed across his back, everyone who walked past him stared at him with utter disbelief with similar thoughts " _What kind of self respecting shinobi fights with a steel pipe_?!"

Naruto chuckled at their stares, he found this pipe when he moved into his new apartment and since he doesn't have much Ryo left and a guy gotta improvise right? Naruto walked into his classroom drawing the class attention to him.

"What the hell is on your back BAKA?" A pink hair baboon screeched.

"A pipe." Naruto deadpanned looking at her. "Are you sure you should be a shinobi, with poor observation skills like yours you'll die on your first real mission, or worse be some bandit's little cock-sleeve."

The whole classroom was silent, Naruto was almost nice to everybody and to hear such brutal words coming from his mouth it's unbelievable. Naruto walked to his seat and sat down between Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yo." Drawled out Shikamaru.

"Eh, I had no doubts you would pass, Hope we're on the same team." Said Kiba smiling with Akamaru yipping in agreement. Naruto stretched his arms and yawned.

"I hope so too." Naruto replied before taking a seat he stared out of the window,

"Um." A voice near Naruto spoke, Naruto turned to address the new-comer before his eyes narrowed, standing in front of him was his sister Mito.

"What do _you_ want." Naruto spat out. Mito flinched at his tone but then turned cheerful.

"I jut wanted to say congratulations Dattebaro." Mito chirped out, Naruto scowled unaware of the tension in the room Mito added. "Neh why don't we celebrate with ramen like a family?"

"Why should I consider any of you my siblings, or family at that matter?" Naruto asked them shocking the class, and the Hokage and Jonins who are watching via Hiruzen Orb. "You're merely just obstacles I need to overcome you and _your_ family."  
"W-what do you mean we are family, my family are yours too." Mito protested

"I would rather die than to be with your family of child neglecters." Naruto sneered.

"C-hild n-eglecters Y-you don't mean, that do you we neglected you?" Mito asked fearing the answer.

"Damn right I mean it, you have ignored me all of your life, you haven't stand up for me or anything, your nothing to me as I am nothing to you." Naruto whispered to her but the whole class heard it before a fist impacted his left cheek, he looked at Mito who had tears in her eyes.

"F-fine!" she yelled at him "If you feel that way about us, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU ASS!" She turned her heels and stormed off to her seat Arashi just glared at Naruto and turn to comfort his sister. Naruto sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"Good grief..." Naruto muttered, Shikamaru smirked at him while Akamaru started to lick Naruto cheek. Iruka then walked in covered in bandages and smiled at Naruto.

"All right class I am proud to have taught you and I hope to stand by your side one day as brothers and sister in arms, I know you all can be splendid shinobi of Konoha. Now team 1." As Iruka started to name off the teams Naruto zoned out thinking on how to apply his steal pipe to his fighting style, but Iruka's voice broke him out of his musing. 

"Team 7: Naruto Namikaze." Naruto scowled at his last name.  
"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka continued. In first time for four years Naruto felt dread in the pit of his stomach.  
"And Lastly Sakura Har-"  
"SHANNARO TAKE THAT INO-BUTA, AM ON SASUKE TEAM TRUE LOVE CONQURE ALL WE'RE GONNA DATE AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE HIS *GIGGLES* " Sakura Interrupted Iruka and for Sasuke, well like Naruto he's feeling dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Itachi kill me now." Sasuke inwardly wept.

Iruka shuddered and then his head suddenly gotten huge "DON'T INTTERUPT ME! Your sensei I Kakashi Hatake. May Kami have mercy on your souls." Iruka finished off.

Naruto curiosity peaked again wondering what kind of sensei his ' _Uncle'_ Kakshi will be

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame." Iruka continued Kiba was a little depressed he won't be on his friends' team but at least he's teammates on his childhood crush and Shino seem cool.

"Team 9 will be Arashi Namikaze Mito Namikaze and finally Akihiko Yuri." Iruka sensei listed off "Your sensei will be Kushina Namikaze." Iruka inwardly shuddered remember the Red Habanero.

"Yes! Mito-Chan isn't this great, we got Kaa-san as our sensei!" Arashi yelled enthusiastically he then saw her depressed state after her encounter with Naruto and then scowled, he turn to glare at Naruto who seem to be weeping in a corner with the Uchiha muttering about pink hair baboon monkeys, if it was in a different circumstance Arashi would've busted a gut laughing.

Mito sighed as she looked stared at desk, deep in thought. " _why didn't we do anything for Naruto, and now he's basically disowning our family."_ She tried to think of all the times she spends with Naruto but found no memories, all her memories were of Arashi, Her Kaa-san and her Tou-san. Naruto would show up here and there but she wouldn't talk to him. Mito then glared as she remembered what he told her.

 _"Why should I consider any of you my sibling_ s?"

Those words felt like the kuchikiribucho was stabbed through her chest, didn't Uzumaki loved their families, why would her kaa-san just forget about Naruto like that. _"No matter"_ Mito thought to herself _"I'll just beat Naruto in the Chunins exams and force him back in the family I'll do whatever it takes DATTEBARO!"  
_  
"And finally team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

" _Aw man I got fat-ass and lazy-ass, my luck sucks_." Ino though and as if he could read her mind Choji glared at Ino.

"Am big boned." He stated.

" _The fuck can he read my mind, I thought only my clan can do that_." She thought with wide eyes.

"No am not reading your mind Ino and yes only your clan can read minds." Choji deadpanned.

"T-then how." She started off.

"Your facial expression is telling us what you're thinking." Shikamaru yawned out as Ino wilted in her seat.

"That all, I am honored to be you teacher, come back to the class after lunch to be picked up by your new sensei." Iruka told them before walking out of the classroom.

 **XXXXHokage tower XXxxxxxxxxxx**

Minato sighed and rubbed his temples, the other Jonins that were present in his office were concerned for him.

"Um sensei, are you alright?" a white haired Jonin asked.

"I'm fine Kakashi-kun, it just where did I go wrong?" Minat asked and half of the Jonin that were present sweatdropped. " _You're a brilliant Hokage and shinobi but you were a horrible father to Naruto."_ Were the thoughts of the Jonins except for Kakashi.

"Don't worry sensei I'll fix this." Kakashi promised.

"Thanks Kakashi-kun." Minato said to his only living student and dismissed the Jonins to pick up their young charges.

 **XXXXXX Acadamy XXXXXXX**

After lunch everyone made it back to the classroom the Jonins picked up their teams leaving team 7. Naruto was bragging his diamonds to Sasuke while Sasuke was still impressed he think the Sharingan in still better. Sakura was red in the face after being turned down and try punching Naruto which was a bad idea, she went to nursed her hand in the corner. " _What in Sasuke-kun good sweet name is that baka head made off its like a rock."_ She thought, after 20 more minutes she exploded.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?" She screeched just as the door opened.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU." The Bab- I mean Sakura yelled. "YOU MADE SASUKE-KUN WAIT SO LONG!"

The three males sweatdropped, hell even I sweatdropped.

"well." Kakashi began. "My first impression, I don't like you guys, meet me on the roof." Kakashi said disappearing leaving the three shocked Genin in the room.

 **Thank you for reading and please review I promise that there will be longer chapters oh and please check out my new story He Who Inherited The Winds.**

 **Your papa,**

 **Papapryce.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond hound Naruto chapter 6**

 **Soo sorry about the late update.**

 **Oh and to the guest that told me "to eat a dick and get the fuck off here" just because of how I saw Sakura acted in the beginning of the series I just want to tell you that  
Sakura in this fic is a round character, she will be developed and be useful in the later chapters, and not like the 90% of the fic on this site where she is a flat character. So to the Sakura fans I ask you to endure it a little longer until the wave arc or so. Now please enjoy my fanfiction.**

 **I do not own Naruto or One piece**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and his new teammates started their trek to the academy roofs, Naruto pulled Sasuke back and whispered.

" _Listen, I know you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you but we NEED, to team up if we are to survive our shinobi career with HER on our team."_ Naruto told him seriously. Sasuke nodded his head agreeing to it fully. __

_"Just pull your own weight alright then we will get along dandy."_ Sasuke told him and Naruto smirked happy that he agreed, Sakura who's ahead of them suddenly have a urge to pummel both Sasuke and Naruto into the ground but she quickly banished the thought of pummeling her Sasuke-kun _._

"HURRY UP NARUTO AND STOP DRAGGING SASUKE WITH YOU!"Sakura screeched. Naruto sighed and Sasuke put his hands on his shoulder for comfort, all they knew they were brothers of burden. _  
_  
"If we go on a mission with the risk of other shinobi I propose we kill her and blame it on them." Sasuke suggested, Naruto shook his head sadly.  
 _  
_"If we were to do that then it would trace back to us." Naruto replied as they opened the door to the academy roof revealing Hatake Kakashi and all his glory. Kakashi turned his lone eye to the trio and it somehow curved into an upside-down U.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted. "Took you long enough, alrighty then how about we introduce ourselves?"

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked Kakashi, Kakashi sweat-dropped " _Is she really kunoichi material_?" he though to himself before answering her question.

"Hmm, Names, age, Hobbies and dreams." Kakashi suggest shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you go first, you seem pretty shady." Sakura told the silver haired Jonin. Kakashi placed his hand on his chin and looked up to the sky in a thinking fashion. __

_"_ Hmm, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I am a elite Jonin." Kakashi started off. "my age isn't really that important right now, and my hobbies you are to young to know, and I had a dream last night, alright how about you princess bubble-gum?" Kakashi pointed at Sakura. Sakura a little miffed at the nickname started to introduce herself.

"Haruno Sakura, not princess bubble-gum." She spat out. "I like" she looks at Sasuke with lust fill eyes making Sasuke inch away from her. "My hobbies…" She looked at Sasuke again, Sasuke inched away further. "My dream…. . .HE. HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEH" Sakura madly giggled with an intense in the already lust filled eyes, blood seeped out of her nose, the Uchiha quickly moved sitting beside Naruto with fear in his eyes and placed Naruto in between of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto looks at the Uchiha in mix sympathy and anger.

"Okay… So what do you dislike?" Kakashi asked as a sweat-drop form the back of his head.

" **I HATE NARUTO AND INO-BUNTA!"** The Haruno screeched out.

"Kami, woman what the fuck did I do to you?" Naruto asked her in bafflement. Sakura turned to him with hatred in her eyes.

"YOU WERE PLACED ON THE TEAM WITH SASUKE-KUN AND I, THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GET IN THE WAY OF OUR SHINOBI LIFE LOVE!" Sakura bellowed hysterically. Naruto gaped like a fish trying to comprehend that reason.

"So that's the only reason he's a subject to your ire." Kakashi asked her. Sakura nodded her head.

" _great a crazy fangirl, Minato-sensei is this some sort of prank or punishment?"_ Kakashi thought before pointing at Sasuke, Sasuke stared at the man before hooking his hands together and stare at nothing.

"My name." Pause for dramatic effect. "Is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are very little and I hate almost everything, and pink is on of them." He shot a glare at Sakura who flinched. "My dream, No, ambition is to kill a certain man, and bring the Uchiha clan back to it's former glory."

"Isn't dreams and ambition the same thing?" Naruto asked Sasuke, Sasuke then shot him a " _shut up or else_ " look, Naruto then shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi then pointed to Naruto.

"Alright boy-wonder you're next." Kakashi drawled out. Naruto looked at Kakashi for a second before pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, cooking and gardening, My hobbies are training and gardening, and what I hate…traitors, child neglecters and bigots, my dream is to let the whole world know my name." Naruto told Kakashi confidentially. Kakashi stared at Naruto for a bit before nodding.

 _"An avenger, a fangirl and I don't know what t o say about Naruto he might be the only normal one…"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Oh and I like bashing people in the heads with my steel pipe." Naruto said with a glint in his eyes reaching for his steel pipe, Sasuke and Sakura moved a inch away from Naruto "Especially people who makes me wait…"

Kakashi sweat dropped. " _I take back what I just said they're all crazy_ …" Kakashi then coughed in has fist and pulled out three sheets of paper.

"Tomorrow we will have a test it wil-." Kakashi started but was interrupted

"What will the test be about?" Sakura asked Kakashi glared at the girl making her wilt a little.

"You will know if you don't interrupt me.." Kakashi growled out. "any ways, the test will be a survival test."

"But we already did survival training in the academy." Sakura said. Kakashi stared at her before continuing.

"this test will have 66% chance of failure, and you will be sent back to the academy and out of all 11 teams in your graduating year only three or four will pass this test." Kakashi told them enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

"Well, I got to go report to Hokage-Sama, Ja ne, Oh by the way don't eat breakfast tomorrow you'll just throw it up." Kakashi warned them before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Well then, I don't know about you guys but am going to finish pack my things in my new apartment." Naruto informed his new teammates, Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke nodded, Naruto jumped off the roof landing on a lamppost before darting off on the rooftops.

"Ooh Sasuke-ku~un, do you want to go out to see that new Princess Gale movie with me?" Sakura turned around to asked the Uchiha, but only to find out he was already gone, after hearing her hobbies and such the Uchiha wouldn't want to be alone with her, alive or dead. Sakura cursed under her breath before walking home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto landed in the Market district and went into a Dango shop knowing that his family were at Ichiraku, he then saw a couple of goons obviously drunk harassing a cute new waiter. The lead goon with a dog hat (Think Garp's dog hat.) dragged her arm to pull her closer to him.

"C'mon baby I thought it was this restaurant motto to serve the customers, and you can serve me and the BOYS!" As he yelled out the last part he ripped the poor girl top off, a certain snake Jonin was going to interfere before our blonde protagonist walked up to the scene and tugged on the Dog hat wearing goon shirt. The Goons turn their attention to him.

"Uh, what are you doing brat git lost before I kill you." The man drawled out. Naruto looked at him with cold blue eyes that made the goons spine shiver, Naruto held up two fingers.

"FIRST, I want your hat!" Naruto declared the whole establishment froze and blinked then blinked again.

"AHAHAH, THIS THING? WELL GUESS WHAT KIDDO YOU AIN'T HAVING IT!" the man laughed before trying to swat away the blond. Naruto caught his arm and encase his palms into diamonds before squeezing.

"I wasn't asking, I was demanding and second… I DON'T LIKE RAPIST." Naruto yelled out as he broke the man's wrist, the head goon crumbled to his knees before giving a soul wrenching scream. The man's whole wrist turned dark purple.

"GINSEI!" the four other goons yelled out. Ginsei was clutching his now useless arm weeping hysterically on the floor.

"Y-you brat, I-I'LL KILL YOU!" the man bellowed. "GUYS GET HIM!" the other goons rushed at him taking out small kitchen knives they had on hand they tried to stab him before Naruto was behind them, both hands clasped together both diamond encased to his shoulders.

" **Daiya Hamma Renden** (ダイヤモンドハンマー _Diamond Hammer Combo)"_ Naruto whispered out as the four goon's eyes rolled over and crumbled with their mouth opened in shock, the establishment was silent until the snake Jonin from earlier whistled in an impressed tune.

"Damn Gaki, that was- "she then disappeared and appeared behind the dog hat wearing goon holding his good arm which was outstretch with a kunai. "Impressive." She finished.

"D-Damn you NINJAS!" The man shouted in disdain, one swift chop to his head the goon was out for the count, Naruto took his hat sniffed it and recoiled back, the thing reeked of alcohol and sweat, he was going to wash this later, five times for good measure.

"T-thank you!" the waiter from earlier wearing a new coat from the manager to replace her ripped one. She bowed and thank him repeatedly.

"Neh, it's nothing really, just saw a horrible guy with an amazing hat treating a beautiful maiden like yourself in such ill-manner I have to step in. he replied kissing her knuckles making her face turn scarlet. "Besides I GOT HIS COOL HAT!" Naruto exclaimed holding the Dog hat over his head like it's a first-place trophy. The others in the establishment sweat-dropped, and Anko who was going to tease him for being 'smooth', well, lets just say that the words instantly died in her throat when Naruto start pranceing around holding a ridiculous dog hat.

"well then Gaki, that was some impressive stuff." Praised Anko, Naruto turned his head to address the voice.  
"Oi, who are you?" Naruto asked, Anko face-faulted and her eyes turned into white circle and her teeth turned comically sharp.

"I JUST SAVED YOU FROM LIVING YOUR LIFE IN A WHEELCHAIR AND THAT'S ALL YOU GOT TO SAY? "WHO ARE YOU?!" Anko bellowed. Naruto blinked he set the hat down on the ground not wanting to wear it without washing it walk up to Anko and bowed.

"Arigatou, Shinobi-senpai." Naruto said. Anko nodded her head pleased. "I'm the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko."

"Am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself. Anko looked at him in shock,

"OH, so your Hokage-Sama renegade kid."

"I don't see myself has his son." Naruto muttered picking up the dog hat. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you and thank you again for saving my shinobi career." Naruto thanked again before walking out of the Dango shop in a hurry. Anko was curious on why Naruto was in a hurry before the Dango establishment manager tapped on her shoulder, Anko turned around and saw a man with graying hair rubbing his hands together with a smirk.

"So, You're going to pay for these damages since the kid ran off now will you?" The Manager asked.

"And why should i?" She asked the man challenging him, the old man shrugged off the question.

"Since my family own about all the Dango establishment in Konoha, I can tell them to ban you from eating the Dango there and here." Anko paled before reaching into her wallet grumbling about 'stupid blond hair gakis and promising revenge.

On the other side of Konoha Naruto felt a sense of foreboding.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up by crushing his alarm clock and he proceeded to get dress, he wore the same sleeveless turtleneck Anbu shirt the same coat with a fur collar, the only difference was his pants and his new dog hat with the Jotaru hat on top of it, a baggy pants with white zigzag lines designing it. Naruto got his trusty steel pipe and strapped it to his back. After an hearty breakfast Naruto started his journey to the training grounds where he and his teammates get tested on. After arriving to training ground 7, Naruto was greeted with quite a sight, Sakura was holding Sasuke legs begging him to go on a date with her, Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto and his eyes pleaded for Naruto to save him. Naruto sighed and walked over to them picking up Sakura effortlessly.

 _"The hell she weights no more than a knapsack!"_ Naruto thought in shock, Sakura looked at Naruto with widen eyes before they turned into eyes of anger.

"Put me down Baka you look even more ridiculous with that dog head!" Naruto glared at her complied to her wishes dropping the girl on the unforgiven earth before walking over to a stump and leaned against it, Sasuke sat on the tree branch over him and Sakura sat under him. After waiting for another three hours, the three Genin to be grew very restless and angry at Kakashi, Naruto got up to leave but an plume of smoke, Kakashi appeared holding is signature book with an eye smile.

"Yo." He greeted.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at him, they then both face each other with glares.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They both yelled at each other in perfect unison.

"Mah, Mah that enough." Kakashi interrupted them before he went deaf. He then took two bells and a clock much to the anger of the three, " _HE HAVE A CLOCK YET HE WAS STILL LATE!"._

"Alright here what you have to do, all you have to do is to take these two bells away from me before noon, and if you get one before the time limit you pass and you'll become Genin."

"But sensei there's only two bells." Sakura stated.

"Well of course since one of you guys will go back to the academy if you fail to get a bell." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The three Genins to be looked shock then have a determined look plastered upon their faces. Kakashi saw this and smirked.

"Now that's a game face, this test starts in."

"3" The Genins body tensed, gathering chakra to their feet.

"2" they looked around pondering where to hide.

"1 HAJIME!" and they were off. Kakashi chuckled.

Let the games begin.

 _ **And That's all. Thank you for reading and Please review, I love reading your reviews, and to the haters, I love to bask in your hate, BASKING IN IT!**_

 _ **Your papa**_

 _ **Papa Pryce.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 7**

 **To those who were wondering how come Sakura hate Naruto so much in this story, this chapter will explain it. I hope you enjoy this Chapter**

 **I do not own Naruto Or Two Piece.**

 **-**

Kakashi stood alone in the clearing paying attention to his surroundings.

 _"At least they know how to suppress their chakra and keep themselves hidden, although."_ Kakashi thoughts ended as a dog hat wearing blond took a step out of the foliage, Kakashi raised his lone eyebrow.

"Hmm, stepping out like that, not very smart if you ask me, by the way I like your hat." Kakashi told the blond. Naruto punched his palm and diamonds encased his fist.

"Thanks." Naruto smirked at the Jonin, channeling chakra to his feet Naruto darted off to Kakashi,.

"Ninja lesson number one: Taijutsu: Kakashi said as he leaned away from the Genin-to-be making him crash into the dirt, Naruto fist made a small crater in the earth. Kakashi eyes widened and jumped back away from the blond.

" _Damn it, looks like I have to take this seriously if I don't want to be paste."_ Kakashi thought to himself, Naruto saw his impression and smirk, Naruto start running plans and possibilities in his head and finally thought up a plan. Kakashi watched Naruto got up and dusted himself off with and eerie grin on his face making the Jonin wonder what Naruto was thinking. Pumping more chakra to his feet Naruto shot off towards Kakashi momentarily throwing him off, Kakashi quickly composed himself before backhanding Naruto into a nearby lake. Kakashi took out his Icha Icha, unaware of a Diamond encased blond shooting towards him.

" **DAIMOND FIST! (** **ダイヤモンドの拳** _ **Daiyamondo no Ken**_ _)"_ Naruto bellowed out, Kakashi quickly used Kawarimi'd with a log, shock to see the log burst into splinters when it met Naruto's fist.  
 _  
"What is he? No Genin possess that type of strength."_ Kakashi thought, Kakashi knew he can't underestimate his sensei's son so he put the Icha Icha back into his pouch and got in a stance, Naruto looked a little peeved but quickly did a seal less Kage Bunshin shocking Kakashi once more, The Kage Bunshins cupped their hands and the real Naruto stepped in them. the Bunshins then launch Naruto in the air, Naruto making more seal less Bunshin, quickly jumped on from one back to another until he is forty feet from the air, Naruto encased his, making fifteen Bunshins with him, they too were encased in Diamonds.

" **DAIMOND SHOWER! (** **ダイヤモンドシャワー** **Daiyamondoshawā)"** Diamond encased Naruto plummet to the earth like meteors, Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way as all the Bunshin made contact with the ground, disappearing in plumes of smokes leaving craters behind. Kakashi assessed the damage to the clearing in mixed fear and awe, Kakashi walked to the closest crater only to meet a fist in his stomach, Naruto then grabbed his steel pipe and swung it at Kakashi, unfortunately Kakashi caught it and winced due to the power behind it, Kakashi instinct as a Jonin for many years told him to duck narrowly missing a kick from a Naruto clone behind him.

 _"Damn this kid is barely even Genin level, mid or high Chunin at least"_ Kakashi thought narrowly dodging another punch to his torso. Naruto jumped back making six Bunshins, they all encased them selves in diamonds from the neck down.

" _ **DIAMOND SQUAD SIX! (**_ _ **ダイヤモンドチーム六**_ _ **Daiyamondochīmuroku**_ )"Naruto and his clones announced before heavily assaulting Kakashi, Kakashi struck his right leg to one of the clones but reeled his leg back in pain.

" _These aren't regular Bunshins…"_ Kakashi thought. " _I see, so the clones encased themselves into Diamonds making them more durable_." Kakashi had to admit that he is impressed that a Genin-to-be found a way to overcome the weakness of the Kinjutsu: Kage Bunshin, Kakashi pulled his headband up revealing the fable Sharingan shocking Naruto and the two Genins hiding in the forestry.

"Be honored, you're the first Genin that force me to reveal this." Kakashi told Naruto before rushing at him but to his shock all the Narutos jumped back into the forestry just as Kunais rained down on Kakashi. Kakashi Kawarimi'd with a log and looked in the direction where the kunais were coming from.

" _Shit"_ Thought Sasuke, Sasuke jumped off the branch he was on and started to sprint deeper into the forestry, Sasuke was shocked that Naruto could be able to keep up with a Jonin, A ELITE JONIN of all things, he then scowled as he remembered seeing Kakashi's Sharingan.

" _How did he get the Sharingan, only Uchiha's are supposed to have the Sharingan and he can't be a Uchiha, they're all dead unless_ …" Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him. Headband covering the lone Sharingan. Kakashi kicked low at Sasuke, but Sasuke hopped in the air speeding through hand-seals that Kakashi instantly recognized. Sasuke then shot a ball of fire the same size as Kakashi's body. Kakashi eyes widen.

" _ **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU! (**_ _ **火遁・豪火球の術**_ __ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ _)_ " the last of the Uchiha clan declared.

 _"What the hell, how can these kids just be fresh out of the academy?"_ Kakashi thought as he Kawarimi'd at the last second. As the smoke clear Sasuke looked around the clearing trying to find the Jonin.

" _Where is he._ " Sasuke thought " _His he coming from left, or the right? Up?"_ Realization struck Sasuke  
"DOWN!" As Sasuke predicted two gloved hands latched onto the Uchiha's ankles and dragged him down to the earth from the neck down.

"Nice try Sasuke- _Chan."_ Kakashi eye smiled before disappearing in a plume of smoke. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"KUUUSOOOOOOO!"

 **-**

Haruno Sakura, a descendant from a regular family with no shinobi background, she wasn't like her two teammates both from powerful families, and her sensei is the legendary Copy-Cat ninja Hatake Kakashi the son of the White Fang of the leaf. To be honest, she felt like she was out of place and a little intimidated. Sakura always tried her best, providing perfect text-book answers in class to make up for her lack of rich heritage and skills. Once Sakura had no friends and was always picked on by the other girls due to her forehead and her unusual pink hair. After seeing both Naruto's and Sasuke's performance against an elite of the village, she was in a mix of awe and anger, awe that someone in her age group could pull of these feats and anger that she couldn't be up to par with them. Back in the academy Sakura remembers when Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable, almost like devoted siblings they always spar or train together, she wanted to become friends with Sasuke but was to shy to approach him thinking that he will make fun of her like the others, the pressure from her mom didn't help.

 **-FLASH-BACK -**

 _"Sakura-Chan there's an Uchiha in your class, right?" Her mother would ask her._

 _"Hai, Kaa-san, Sasuke said he was the second son of the Clan's head." Sakura would answer her mother like a good little girl._

 _"I want you to be close to him with any chance you get, you_ _ **WILL**_ _do that_ _ **DEAR,**_ _right?" Her mother asked/demanded. Sakura never seeing her mother like this took a step back the nodded._

 _"H-Hai Kaa-san." Sakura told her a little bit afraid. Sakura then felt a hand petting her pink hair._

 _"That's my good girl, always there to make mommy happy, don't let me down. Hmkay?" Haruno Mebuki cooed. Sakura nodded her head with vigor not wanting to be anywhere near her mother at the moment, SOMETHING WAS NOT RIGHT!_

 _"Hai Kaa-san." Sakura answered before running off unaware of her mothers' dark thoughts._

 _"I wasn't successful seducing Minato-Kun, but I'll be damned if I don't let this family have status in this fucking village." Mebuki thought before returning to her magazine. "And I don't care who happiness must be destroy for that goal to be accomplished."_

 **-FLASH-BACK END -**

At first, it was out of duty to her mother, but then she actually developed the need to become his friend, but was always turned down by a cold glare worthy of an Uchiha, before walking over to Naruto, Sakura always saw Sasuke smiling with Naruto and was mesmerized by that smiled, SHE wanted to make him smile like that, SHE wanted to be his friend, SHE wanted to train and get stronger with Sasuke, But no it was always Naruto, every where Sasuke is Naruto was close by. Sakura became envious of Naruto, how come HE gets to be Sasuke friend? She heard that he was the Hokage eldest but Yondaime-Sama didn't like him that much, why should Sasuke be friends with someone that got on Hokage-Sama's bad side?  
Confusion turned to envy, envy turns to loathing, loathing turned into anger and frustrations. After hearing about the Uchiha Massacre and saw how Sasuke and Naruto friendship broke off, she felt that this would be her lucky break, but no, she even gotten colder glares, the type that sends shiver down your back. Sakura saw how Sasuke developed into a handsome boy and started to gain feelings for him, unfortunately she wasn't the only one. She broke off her first friendship with Ino to chase after Sasuke. Damn, was she stupid. Sasuke was colder than before and when she heard that she was on Sasuke's team she thought that the heavens had finally answered her prayers, but when she heard that Naruto would be on said team she was shocked. Thinking that being on the same team would rekindle their past friendship and Sakura would never get a chance to be with Sasuke or be his friend. Sakura rubbed her eyes and took out a kunai and start darting of to find Kakashi. Sakura entered a clearing finding Kakashi sitting on a rock with an orange book in his hands. Sakura thought that this was her chance to shine darted off to Kakashi with mid-academy level speed and held her two kunais in reverse, she tried to strike Kakashi but missed horribly, the Jonin was behind her and kicked her feet making the Haruno fall, Kakashi weaved through Hand-seals and disappeared.

"Ninja lesson Number three: Genjutsu" Kakashi voice was heard from all direction in the clearing

"N-Nani where did he go?" Sakura asked herself. She then heard a twig snapped and spun around to find Sasuke covered head to toe in blood and kunais and a steel pipe running through Sasuke stomach. Sakura's blood ran cold. Sasuke looked up at Sakura with sad eyes.

"S-Sakura, please, am sorry the way I acted before, please save me, Kakashi and Naruto did this to me and left me for dead." Sasuke trudged forward holding a bloody hand out. "Please s-save me y-you're the, only, o-one, I ca, can, trust…" Sasuke felled forward blood splatter across Sakura face, with wide eyes and paled skin, Sakura did the only thing she could think off, she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Sakura fainted. Kakashi who was standing on a branch overhead looked at the Genjutsu-induced girl with guilt.

"I-I think I overdid it…." Kakashi muttered to himself. He was honestly surprise the academy praised her for her perfect chakra control, with the chakra control he was told about he thought that she would be a Genjutsu type and would have broken out of it, sadly it looked like he was wrong.

"Ya think…" A voice alerted Kakashi, he turned to see Sasuke and Naruto minus the dog hat, behind him doing some strange poses. Kakashi would've sweat-dropped if he didn't felt and ominous aura coming off the two. He wondered why there both together, he thought his plan to separate the team to make them fail would've work knowing the history between the three.

"How come you guys are working together is what you're going to say?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"How come you guys are working together?" Kakashi blurted out, he covered his masked mouth and his lone eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY you'll yell." Naruto told the silver hair Jonin in a matter-of-fact tone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kakashi yelled. "HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY?" They did it again! Kakashi looked at the two who have identical smirks on their face.

"You'd think that Naruto and I hated each other." Sasuke began putting his one arm on his hip and on leg jutted outward while combing back his hair.

"But you fail to realize that Sasuke and I go way back." Naruto held out his palm in front of his face one leg jutted outward to the side.

"So, you figured out the meaning of this test?" Kakashi asked only to get his answer by the smirks on the boy's face.

 **\- FLASH-BACK -**

 _Naruto was honestly confused, he remembered his 'father' telling Arashi and Mito that Konoha prided themselves on teamwork, and preached that If you work together with your teams your missions will be successful, so why would Kakashi split them up like this…Unless there was a secret meaning behind this test, OF COURSE! Kakashi was splitting them up. Naruto's eyes widen when he came to that conclusion, he shot off to find Sakura, only to hear a scream, nope never mind guess Sasuke it is then._

 _Naruto sped through the foliage of the training grounds and was greeted by a quite a sight, a red face Uchiha buried from the neck down was spouting some words that would make Tayuya blush but seeing as Naruto have no idea who Tayuya is he just shrugged it off._

 _"Oi I see your learning about your roots?" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke shot his old friend a deadly glare._

 _" .YOU BLOND HAIR BUM!" Sasuke hissed out. Naruto feign hurt and place a palm over his heart._

 _"Is that anyway to speak with the only person who can help you out of your earthly situation?" Naruto mocked laughing at his puns. Sasuke stared at the laughing blond with a deadpanned look._

 _"Your puns were never funny and I see that you haven't changed." Sasuke sighed out. Naruto then adopted a serious look on his face. Naruto sat in front of Sasuke while digging him out._

 _"I think-"_

 _"Wow you think?" Sasuke exclaimed in a mocking tone, Naruto glared at him for a moment shutting the Uchiha up._

 _"As I was saying" Naruto hissed out. "I think I found out the true meaning of this test."_

 _Sasuke was now paying full attention to the Blond Namikaze. True meaning? What true meaning? weren't they suppose to get the bell and the loser get sent back to the academy._

 _"True meaning?" he parroted Naruto nodded._

 _"Remember how all teams in Konoha were supposed to have three team-mates like the Legendary Sannins and the Ino-Shika-Cho and Konoha great Huntsmen squad." Naruto informed Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment._

 _"But what if they replace the person who didn't get a bell to make up for that." Sasuke asked. Naruto shake his head._

 _"There are not that many Genins in Konoha's reserves to replace a supposed team-mate in a test like this, and I doubt that they would take a student out of the academy with bare minimum of how Shinobi works." Naruto answered, Sasuke contemplated for a second before nodding._

 _"Makes sense." Sasuke said as he wriggled out of the hole that Naruto helped made a little wider. Sasuke dusted him self off._

 _"So, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked him as he stretched his stiff bones, being stuck underground for 20 minutes isn't good for your joints. Naruto thought for a moment before having a wicked grin flashed across his face._

 _"Remember formation Sunlight?" Naruto asked his grin getting wider as Sasuke eyes widen._

 _"Y-you sure?" Sasuke asked. "I mean we haven't practiced it for a while now."_

 _"Don't worry am sure it will work out." Naruto said as he got up stretching his back and legs Naruto took of the dog hat mumbling something that sound pretty close to not wanting this beauty here get damaged. Sasuke watched him and sighed._

 _"Why did I ever become friends with you?" Sasuke asked, it was meant as a rhetorical question but Naruto answered._

 _"We were just two people who needed to get out of our sibling's shadow." Naruto replied. "Besides, we hitted off well didn't we?"_

 _"Hn"_

 _"Not this bullshit again!"_

 **-FLASH-BACK END -**

"Ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he lowered his cap making it shadow his eyes. Sasuke nodded getting into a Taijutsu stance. White chakra came off Naruto's diamond encased fist, they got ready to strike but then suddenly.

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**_ __

was heard through out the clearing. Sasuke and Naruto had beady black eyes blinking, Kakashi who was slightly amused and a bit relieved, one of them made him pull out his Sharingan, if both of them were attacking him with the intent to kill he might not have survive, an one-man **DIAMOND** army and a freaking human flamethrower, the thought of it send shivers down the Jonins spine.

"Well then guess times up." Kakashi eye smiled. In the forest of the land of fire, majestic deer were prancing around, exotic birds in their nest caring for their young, powerful bears were looking for their next meal and a place to hibernate for the upcoming winter and beautiful wolves were running in their packs, then suddenly their predator senses were tingling the deer's looked up watching for the possible threat, birds took flight for a bird's eye view to warn the other animals. The bears stood on it's hind legs trying to look menacing on it would be attacker, and the wolves made a barrier around their young, what would make the wildlife of the land of fire act this way? a resonating sound of two pissed twelve years old.

"KUUUUUUUSSSOOOOOOOOOO!"  
 **-**

 **New chapter, about fucking time eh?**  
 _ **The Konoha's great huntsmen squad, is basically a Hyuga Inuzuka and Aburame version of the Ino-Shika-Cho with Tsume Inuzuka ( Kiba's mom, don't really remember her name, so am guessing.) Hiashi Hyuga and Shibi Aburame. And the poses were from Jojo Bizarre adventures tell me your thoughts about it.**_

 _ **Any suggestions for pairings?  
THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **Your Papa,**_

 _ **PapaPryce**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 8**

 **Thank you for supporting this story, I was sure that the story would be a dead 3-chapter fic, Because of all you guys you motivate me to have more ideas. Please continue to support me and the story, again thank you.**

 **I do not own Naruto or one piece.**  
 **  
\- LINE-BREAK-**

In training ground seven, you can find to pissed off twelve-year-old boys grumbling, and one pink hair girl tied to the centre post. Their sensei Hatake Kakashi the elite Jonin of Konohagakure towered over them and his arms at his sides.

"Well." Kakashi started. "I'm not failing you guys." Kakashi told the three. Naruto eyes widened and Sasuke had a pleased smirk on his face. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"You mean we pass, but all I did was faint, did that count as something?" Our bubble-gum haired girl asked. Kakashi looked over to her before saying.

"I suggest you drop out of the Ninja program and find jobs as civilians." Kakashi told them and the reactions were instantaneous. Naruto glared at the man, Sakura gasp, and Sasuke quickly wielded two kunais and rush at the Jonin, Kakashi lifted one foot and placed it on top of Sasuke's right arm making the young Uchiha drop to the ground, he tried to get up but Kakashi was quick to sit on top of him a kunai dangerously close to the boy's nape. Kakashi leveled a glare on him.

"You think being a Shinobi is a joke?" Kakashi asked dangerously. "This isn't a game, A shinobi die everyday, this is the real world." Kakashi hissed out, the three Genin-to-be gulped at the little killing intent Kakashi was leaking.

"Naruto, kill Sakura or Sasuke dies." Kakashi barked out. Sakura eyes widened in fear when she heard that order, Naruto paled a little. Kakashi eased up off Sasuke.

"This how it is in the Shinobi world, we are tools of the village, we live we die for out village, romance have no place in the ninja world." Kakashi looked at Sakura when he said that. "There's no room for revenge." His eyes drifted to Sasuke before settling onto Naruto. "And there's no room for fame, sure there were legends but that wasn't their goal, Shinobi who lust after fame die quicker in the Ninja world whether by going against their commanding officer orders or deserting their village, take Mizuki for example."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura heads bowed low in shame. Kakashi sighed.

"All we have is our comrades, they watch out back and we watch theirs that is how Konoha became so successful, we don't rely on anyone else but our teammates, now tell me which is more important the mission or your teammates?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked up.

"That's easy, the mission of course." Sasuke stated, Kakashi eyes narrowed.

"So, you'll just abandoned your teammates for the mission?" Kakashi hissed out, any thoughts of passing this team just flew out of the window. "An old friend told me this, those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash."

The three Genin-to-be eyes widened, unknowingly to Kakashi those words made a big impact to the three. Kakashi sighed before giving Naruto and Sasuke a bento box.

"I will give you guys one more chance to get the bell from me." Kakashi informed them. "However, you must not feed Sakura if any of you feed her you will be kicked from the Shinobi program in an instant." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto who stayed quite during the whole ordeal took his bento box and opened it, he snapped this chopsticks before murmuring a small gratitude for the food, Sasuke mimicked Naruto and quickly started to eat his. The aroma from the bento drafted itself into Sakura nostrils, making her mouth water at the smell of the food. Naruto rose his chopstick to take a bite of a sweet and sour chicken stopped as he heard a low growl, he turned his head to find a red face Sakura.

"G-gomen, Continue your lunch." Sakura stuttered out. Naruto sighed and got up he picked up a piece of the chicken and place it in front of her.

"Say aaaah" Naruto said to her as if she is but a child that needed to be fed by her mother.

Sakura eyes widened, why would he do this? She abused him for just being close to Sasuke yet he's offering her food and at the risk of being kicked out of the Shinobi program. This one act of kindness changed her whole view point of Naruto.

"I-I'm not that hungry, you eat it." Sakura tried to deny but her stomach protest. Naruto looked at her before putting the S&S chicken to her lips.

"Eat." Was the only thing he said Sakura nodded and ate the Chicken, flavours exploded in her mouth, nothing ever tasted so good. Sasuke got up and offered a shrimp which she so happily ate. Naruto patted her on her head.

"Good girl." Naruto said with a smile, Sasuke smirked while Sakura flushed in embarrassment. The sky suddenly gotten dark and lighting flashed through the sky. Kakashi appeared in front of them with Killing intent leaking out of him. Naruto and Sasuke both got in a fighting stance.

"Why, did, you, went, against, MY, _ORDERS?!_ " Kakashi hissed out in what seem like unbridled rage. Naruto was quick to response.

"We are a team and we look out for each other, I will happily leave the Ninja program if my teammates can advance."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, he looked at Sasuke with cold eyes.

"what do you have to say for your self _Uchiha?_ " Kakashi asked. Sasuke paled at the killing intent but was quick to compose himself.

"Naruto is right, we are a team and I will stand by them!" The lone Uchiha said defiantly. Sakura eyes widened with unshed tears.

"Y-you guys." Sakura muttered. Kakashi looked at them for a moment, the tension in the air was so thick they could barely breath. Kakashi eye smiled, the clouds disperse and the tension had disappeared.

"You pass" Kakashi eye-smiled. The three Genins eyes widened before smiles broke out on their faces. Naruto fell on the grass with a relief look on his face, Sasuke cut Sakura free, and Sakura grabbed Sasuke and started to dance around with him. Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke has swirls for eyes.

"Alright squad seven, meet me here tomorrow at nine for our first official mission." Kakashi instructed them excited that he will introduce his team to the 'joys' of D-rank missions. He got a chorus of "Hai sensei." Before he disappeared in smoke.

"We're finally Genin." Sakura said to herself. She looked up to her new teammates. "Why don't we all celebrate with Barbeque?"

"Sorry, but am busy at the moment, I have something to do maybe next time." Sasuke said before jumping away in the direction back to the village. Sakura looked to Naruto with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Gomen Sakura, but I have to unpack some more boxes, Maybe next time?" Naruto asked, Sakura gave a small nod to Naruto who jumped away.

"Maybe next time." She said to nobody as she too jumps her way back home with only one thought in mind.

" _Naruto may not be that bad_."

 **-HOKAGE OFFICE -**

Jonins were gathered inside the office of the Yondaime Kage of Konoha giving reports about their teams who pass or failed.

"Team one failed, Hokage-Sama." One Jonin reported.

"Team two failed."

"Team three failed."

"Team four." Sighed a Jonin with shades around his eyes. "I suggest they are to be dropped from the Ninja program immediately."

"Team five failed."

"Team six, please Hokage-Sama, I beseech you don't make me take up another Genin team." Begged a Jonin with wrappings around his head.

"Since Kakashi haven't arrived yet, continue with team eight please." Minato sighed out.

"Team eight pass, they showed great teamwork, as expected of the next generation of the Idaina shuryō butai." A kunoichi with a red dress and scarlet eyes reported, this was Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Minato nodded his head in satisfactory.

"Team Ten passes, they have surpassed my expectation with their knowledge of their clan Jutsu, with enough training they might surpass their predecessors of the Ino-Shika-Cho." A smoking bearded Jonin reported with a sash with the Kanji fire on it. This was Sarutobi Asuma the youngest son of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Team eleven passed with flying colors, they understood the meaning of the test right off the bat, I have hopes for them." Chirped a red headed woman in a Jonin attire, this was Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Yondaime, and mother to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. A plume of smoke appeared in the office indicating that it was a Shunshin revealing Kakashi. Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle and an eye-smile.

"Sorry am late, you see there was this rare volume of Icha Icha in the middle of the street with a person name on it, being the gentleman I am, I tried to locate him to return his book." Lied Kakashi earning sweat-drops in the room.

"Gentleman yeah right." Muttered Kurenai

"What happen to the sweet little boy that would be appalled at the sight of those books." Wondered Kushina. Minato chuckled lightly.

"Your report Kakashi?" Minato asks.

"Team seven." Cue dramatic pause "Passes." Kakashi eye smiled. The other Jonins looked flabbergasted, it was no secret that the copy-nin brutally fails his past Genin teams. To hear one that passed was astonishing.

"Tell us what happened Kakashi." Minato asked he too was curious about his son, if he deserves to call him that, progress. Kakashi nodded before recapping what happened during the bell test. It would be an understatement of the century to say that everyone was shocked.

"Hokage-Sama, those two, Naruto and Sasuke, they can't be Genin level, Naruto is high Chunin to Low Jonin at the very least, And Sasuke is Mid Chunin level." Kakashi dropped the bomb. Minato rubbed his chin in contemplation.

 _"How did Naruto get so strong?"_ Minato pondered. " _I know we didn't train him, and that was a mistake I hope to be forgiven for…"_

"And sensei, Naruto seem to be a combat genius, I can tell from his reaction that he made up his moves right on the spot." Kakashi told him. Minato and Kushina eyes widened.

"Minato-kun I'll go talk to Naruto after this briefing." Kushina informed her husband. Minato nodded, but Kakashi knew that this wouldn't be a good idea but he decided to stay quiet.

"I heard he moved into a complex near mine on Hashirama Avenue." A Jonin in the background informed. Minato and Kushina nodded their head in gratitude.

"All right meeting adjourned, dismiss." Minato announced and all the Jonins body flickered away. Minato rubbed his hands through his sun-kissed hair and sighed.

"Why did I ever took up the Hokage position?" Minato asked himself and the hidden Anbu.

 **\- NARUTO'S APARTMENT-**

Naruto stripped himself of his clothes in favour of an orange short and black shirt, packing out the last contents of his stuff he collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling.

 _"I'm finally a Genin and no more bullshit test to tell me otherwise._ " Naruto then smirk as he looked around his apartment, it was still bare but convenient. "This place, its all mine…" and the best thing his parents and siblings doesn't know where he lives, or so he thought. Naruto thought then drifted to his teammate, his old friend Sasuke, and the girl who always had a grudge on him, he just hopes that everything will come up fine. Naruto got up from his spot on the bed an sauntered into the small kitchen.  
 **-INSERT SOUNDTRACK: ROUNDABOUT BY YES!-**

"I really ought to stock up on some groceries." Naruto mused to himself as he walked to the door and put on his sandals. "I'll just eat out." Naruto opened the door and found someone who was just about to knock his eyes widened.

"Y-you." He stuttered he then glared at the newcomer.

"Hello Sochi."

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Again I want to thank you guys for reading this far ahead into by story, sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, it just that I have a lot of assignments to do for school and my brother constantly taking the computer I just don't have enough time to update. But I will try, keyword try to make more updates around every weekend or so, depends. Cookie to those who can identify the reference I placed in the story. AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING. Even though I don't celebrate it but whatever.**

 **Your papa,**

 **PapaPryce.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond Hound Naruto chapter 9**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE HUNDRED REVIEW, I honestly thought I would have 80 max for this story. Thank you guys I love you, please continue to support this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruko or Onepieceko**

 **-LAST-TIME-**

 _"I really ought to stock up on some groceries." Naruto mused to himself as he walked to the door and put on his sandals. "I'll just eat out." Naruto opened the door and found someone who was just about to knock his eyes widened._

 _"Y-you." He stuttered he then glared at the newcomer._

 _"Hello Sochi."_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto stood there, bewildered. How in Kami holy name did this _woman_ found out where he lives, he swears when he found out who informed them of his location he will unleashed an unholy Uzumaki pranking spree on that fucker.

Said fucker suddenly had the urge of holing himself up in his house for ten years or more.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled out, the newcomer looked shock at the amount of animosity in Naruto's voice.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Kushina asked with narrow eyes. "after all, I did come all this way to congratulate you."

Now it's Naruto's turn to narrow his eyes. With barely restraint anger Naruto bit out.

"since when you were ever a mother to me?" Kushina eyes widen before she composed herself.

"I birthed you, I had given you life." Kushina said.

"A mother is someone who took care of their young, you didn't." Naruto spat out. Kushina glared at Naruto.

"Oh man up, stop with your angst fest, here we are trying to fix things up with you and your acting like a spoilt brat!" Kushina all but shout at Naruto. Naruto had to restrain himself from striking this woman down with a **Daiya Hamma Renden** right here and now.

"Even if you do despise us, you still have Minato-Kun's and I blood coursing through your veins, ergo you are apart of our family whether you like it or not" Kushina said "now come pack your things, you're coming back home, _as your mother and clan-head I demand you_." Naruto eyes widened, how dare this woman, the audacity of her! coming in here scolding him and demanding him of all things, then something snapped in Naruto at what Kushina said he have _their_ blood in his veins. Quickly grasping a kunai, he slashed his palms and threw the blood on Kushina staining her dress, Naruto icy blue eyes bore into Kushina's grey blue.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, disown you as my mother and disowning my _clan_." Naruto spat out. "And as of blood you can have it, from now on I am Daiya no Naruto and I cut all my ties with you I am no longer your child and want nothing to do with you, please be on your way _Uzumaki-Sama_." Naruto spat out the last part to his former mother, Kushina eyes widened, things wasn't supposed to go this bad, why did she had to be so short-tempered and spout out those stupid things, now look what her big mouth got her, her own _child_ disowning her and the clan, he even threw his blood back at her breaking any bonds they had or might have had. The mother in her want to break down and beg forgiveness but the Shinobi in her and the clan head wanted to wipe her hand clean of the clan's deserter, Kushina looked down, emotions raged in her eyes like a wild fire before she composed herself, sneered and walked out hearing her former son slammed the door in her wake. Right now, she a shinobi, she can mourn for the lost of her son later in privacy.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

A month after Naruto disowned himself from the family, things have turned to worst for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, They were split in two with Minato and Mito trying to make up for what they did, while Arashi and Kushina didn't want nothing to do with Naruto outside professional terms. Mito still remembered the argument when her Kaa-san came home that night.

 **-FLASH-BACK-**

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISOWNED US?" Minato yelled at hearing how Naruto disowned them. "What did you do?"_

 _Kushina_ _shrugged her shoulder much to Minato's ire._

 _"He washed his hands clean with us, and I expect us to do the same." Kushina said without a care in the world. Minato eyes flashed with rage._

 _"How can you be so calm about this?" Minato asked "Weren't Uzumaki's were big on family?" Kushina then glared at Minato and she got up._

 _"Don't you dare bring that into this, he disowned us, you and me, he is trash to us." Kushina said coldly. "Besides less mouth to feed in this house don't you th-"_

 _CRACK_

 _Mito covered her ears as she hides her self in the stairway, tears cascading down her face. Arashi had a small smirk, Praise Kami that scrub was out of the family, He should've been grateful that he was born in such a family that been blessed by kami herself, or maybe they are the offspring of Kami on earth._

 _God complex no?_

 _Minato fist was through the wall face betraying no emotions, ice cold blue eyes zeroed in on Kushina, at the moment he was not Minato Namikaze, he was now the Kiiroi Senko, The Yondaime Kage of Konoha._

 _"You were not the woman I married." He stated before storming out the room, the house shook as he slammed the door. Kushina stared impassively at the door for a moment before bursting into tears and barricade herself in Minato's and her room._

 _Women are confusing no?_

 _Mito ran off leaving a grinning Arashi._

 **-FLASH-BACK-END-**

Mito sighed as she washed her face in the sink before having to go down stairs to got to her mom for a team meeting.

 **-Normal- P.O.V-**

" _This is scarecrow, is everyone in place_?" A voice went through the three Genin ear piece.

" _Crazy Diamond in position, I have visual on the target_." Another voice ran through the ear piece.

" _Duck ass, in position, I too have visual on the target, oh and Crazy Diamond am going to kill you later."_ Said the third voice. __

_"This is Princess bubble-gum I too have visual permission to attack? Oh and Duck ass."_ Cue snickering from Crazy Diamond. " _can I watch?"_

 _"Maa, maa minna-san."_ Scarecrow drawled out _. "You can kill Crazy Diamond after the mission, also permission granted, GO!"_

Shadow blurred through the trees all with the same goal, the target who was peacefully licking her legs suddenly sensed danger, she quickly jumped over the first shadow.

"Kuso!" it yelled, the target then with the agility of a shinobi darted through the foliage, zig zagging left to right trying to throw off her persistent pursuers. The out of nowhere a whiskered face blond busted out of the ground grabbing her.

"Is it the target?" Another shadow landed asked carefully distancing herself from the danger that was Tora.

"Hai, red ribbon on the right ear, lets go return her to Madame Shijimi."  
"I have a half of a mind to turn that fur-ball into a scarf."

"Let's just go turn in our mission ne?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile. The three Genins nodded and started their way back to Konoha mission department.

 **-LINE-BREAK-** _ **  
**_  
"OOOH, MY SWEET TORA-CHA~AN, OH HOW MOMMY MISSED YOU!" an oversized woman with a lot of make up and her brunette hair tied into a bun, this is madam Shijimi, the wife of Hi no kuni's Daimyo.

 _"Suffer you damn feline_." Our favourite protagonist thought as he watched the cat get crushed between the robust woman's bosom.

" _Now I know why he runs away all the time, poor thing."_ Our pink hair sidekick thought as she looked at the brown cat in pity. Sasuke left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ahem. Now that I have your attention, more selections for D-ranks mission came in, they are taking care of Mitokado-Sama, grandchildren, weeding 's front yard or-"

CRASH

YOWL

"TORA-CHA~AN, COME BACK!"

"Or catching Tora-teme again." Minato finished lamely with a sweat drop. Naruto who developed a new- found hatred for cats would do anything to get out of this dilemma right now or he might just wring the cat's neck with two diamond encased fist.

"Hokage-Sama, forgive me for my intrusion." Naruto started, Minato felt a little saddened that he didn't refer to him as Tou-san but he knew he was at fault. "I feel that my team and I are ready for a C-rank mission, we cannot gain any experience from doing measly chores that civilians are to lazy to do themselves."

"Now you listen here Naruto, you're a Genin, the lowest of the low, it is tradition for Genin to work on D-rank missions and work their way up the pecking order." Iruka interrupt, feeling that the team is not ready to take on the outside world and losing their innocents just months after leaving the academy in a peaceful era.

"Hold on there Iruka, it's up to the sensei of the squad to decide if they are ready." Minato reminded Iruka who looked sheepishly and muttering sorry for a bit. "So Kakashi Are they ready for a higher mission?"  
Kakashi contemplated for a bit, let his cute little minions take on a higher mission and don't hear anymore bitching about a certain mission? Or stay here to do more just to torture them to his amusement.

Decisions, decision.

"I feel like they are ready Hokage-Sama." Kakashi eye-smiled. The three Genins let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"Alright, Iruka-San can you call in the client please?" Minato asked, Iruka nodded before pressing an intercom.

" _Tazuna-San, your escorts are ready."_

After a few minutes of waiting the door creaked revealing an old man with glasses and a straw hat stumbling into the room. He took a sip of his sake and looked at his escorts.

"These brats are *Hic* going to escort me?" Tazuna asked. "They look like *Hic* they haven't come out of their *Hic* diapers yet." He then pointed to Naruto.

"That short one with that dog *Hic* hat looks super stupid are you sure he's a ninja?"

Naruto glared at the drunken elder with a menacing aura, hell Tazuna could swore he saw purple menacing kanji floating around Naruto, Kakashi who thought it was a Genjutsu at first eye=-smile with a sweat-drop, but to be better safe than sorry he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"If anything goes wrong you can count on me ne" Kakashi said with an confident aura. "Besides I am an elite Jonin of this village."

" _Wow, sensei sure is humble."_ The three Genins thought sarcastically. Tazuna seemed relieved at this and nodded.

"Well I am the super bridge builder Tazuna, I hope you escort me back home safely to complete my Super project for my country." Tazuna said.

"All right everyone, you got three hours to prepare your things and meet and the west gate, dismissed." Kakashi instructed before disappearing in a plume of smoke, the Genins began to file out of the room.

"Naruto please wait." Minato called out. Naruto turned around a slight frown marred his face.

"Hai Hokage-Sama?" Naruto asked, uncomfortable of being in the same room alone with _this_ man without his team.

"I just want to say good luck and be careful alright." Minato asked.

"Your concerns are appreciated, Hokage-Sama." Naruto huffed before walking out of the room. Minato sighed before contemplating how to get in Naruto's good grace again.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team seven plus one is currently waiting for their sensei to arrive. The parties present are both grately annoyed.

"Is he always this late?" Tazuna asked.

"Even on a mission the Bakashi is still late." Naruto hissed out, Sasuke snorted in agreement while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Maa, give me a little bit of credit, won't you?" Kakashi asked who seemingly appeared out of no where, the four jumped in surprise.

" _Raise in a Shinobi village I thought that they would be used to this sort of thing."_ The lone Hatake thought. "Alright minna-san let us embark on our journey!"

and so they set off.

 **-Line-Break-**

The hot noon sun beat down on the three Genin who have been walking for hours without rest. Getting a tad bit bored Sakura started to entertain her self by asking Tazuna a couple of question.

"So Tazuna-san, how long have you been a bridge builder?" she asked, Tazuna looked at the girl before taking a sip of his ever present sake.

"Well, let see here, I've been a bridge builder for Forty odd years now." He answered stroking his beard.

"I see, do you have any Ninja's in wave?" she asked curiously, if he had Shinobi in his own village why not hire them from there.

"No, no you see wave is a small port country, we have no need for a ninja village." He answered. Kakashi started to bring himself in the conversation.

"There are only a few ninja village but the main ones are Konohagakure, Kumogakure , Iwagakure, Sunagakure, and the closest one to wave is Kirigakure, they are all led by Kages, together they are known as the Gokages."

"If Kirigakure the closest, why hire Konoha nin?" Naruto asked. But Kakashi answered for Tazuna.

"Kirigakure, is currently under a civil war." Kakashi said, there was solemn silence as they pass a puddle, wait a puddle it hasn't rain in months and how can a puddle survive in THIS weather? Suddenly chains erupted out of the puddle and enveloped around Kakashi who looked surprise. There was a sound of blade shredding flesh and red erupted in front of the Genin and super bridge builder eyes.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!  
JUST FOR YOUR GUYS INFO, I LOVE MINATO AND KUSHINA, AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE TO BASH THESE CHARACTERS, BUT I SHALL DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO MAKE THE STORY MORE ENJOYABLE FOR YOU LOVELY READERS.**

 _ **Your Papa,(even though am just a 16 year old black guy)**_

 _ **Papapryce**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 10**

 **For some reason, words are missing from sentences when I reread my story, its there in the document but apparently when I post its goes missing, huh I didn't know words could be shy.**

 **I do not own Naruto Or One piece.**

 **-LAST-TIME-**

 _"Kirigakure, is currently under a civil war." Kakashi said, there was solemn silence as they pass a puddle, wait a puddle it hasn't rain in months and how can a puddle survive in THIS weather? Suddenly chains erupted out of the puddle and enveloped around Kakashi who looked surprise. There was a sound of blade shredding flesh and red erupted in front of the Genin and super bridge builder eyes._

 _"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto couldn't believe it,He thought this was a simple escort mission with no interaction with any other shinobi, Naruto watched as Kakashi was shredded to pieces, blood sprayed everywhere. Our blond hero eyes narrowed, and his blue eyes turned to ice as he heard the two assailants laughed. A gas mask with horns donned their faces, they wore dark cloaks and menacing looking gauntlets that connected them both with a long chain with blades. They were Gozu and Meizu, The Demon Brothers of the Mist.

"One down." One gloated.

"Three more to go." The other finished with a sadistic tone in his voice they rushed towards their next target, Naruto. Sakura quickly drew a kunai and stood in front of their client. Sasuke however, threw a shuriken at the long chain that connected to the brothers making it stuck to a tree and threw a kunai to keep it in place, Meizu 'tsked' and quickly disconnected both him and his brother, Sasuke quickly engaged Gozu, locked against gauntlet and Kunai, those two-deadly weapons both sang their songs of death.

"You think you got a chance against me?" Gozu asked. "I've killed more men since you were in diapers."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he was being overpowered by the bigger and more experienced shinobi in front of him. " _Damn, I have to do something."_ Sasuke then jumped back and started weaving hand-seals.

" _ **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU! (**_ _ **火遁・豪火球の術**_ __ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ Sasuke bellowed as a large ball of fire rushed towards the Mist Nuke-Nin. Gozu rolled out of the way but his back was singed by the heat of the Jutsu, he didn't had time to recover as Sasuke threw shuriken at him. Sasuke then wielded two kunais and rushed at the Nuke-Nin throwing a barrage of attacks.

Naruto composed himself and reached for his steal pipe as he engaged Meizu. Meizu looked surprised at Naruto's choice of weaponry, that however cost him, as he was paying more attention to the steel pipe he didn't register a Naruto clone erupted from the earth with a fist encased in diamonds. As Meizu was going to insult Naruto for his weapon he felt nothing but pain then the world went black. He got strucked in the temple, fortunately for Meizu he is wearing a mask that cushioned most of the blow, if it wasn't for that masked, Gozu would have lost a brother.

Gozu ducked and weaved through the last loyal Uchiha barrage of attacks, he saw, in the corner of his eye Meizu collapsed. Feeling rage that his brother was defeated rushed to Naruto who was unaware of the incoming danger, as Gozu loomed over Naruto he got clotheslined by the Copy-cat ninja.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled in relief, Tazuna too was relieved. In more ways than one if the dark spot on his pants was any indication.

"Great work you guys, Sakura for rushing to protect the clients and Naruto and Sasuke for holding on your own against Chunin level ninjas." Kakashi eye-smiled, he knew they could beat them, not to brag or anything, Kakashi was confident that he got the strongest team Konoha produced in this generation, he might as well be looking at the second coming of the Sannins right here.

"Sensei, not that am glad or anything, but how are you alive, we saw you got ripped to pieces." Sakura asked as she, the client and her two teammates looked at the spot where Kakashi supposedly 'died'. Sakura paled, Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto turned away, only Tazuna lost his breakfast while Kakashi looked sheepish. Laying there dead on the ground in a pool of its own blood was a deer with it's entrails thrown all over the place.

"Gomen, I had to make it looked like I actually died so I Kawarimi'd with a nearby deer I spotted and placed a Henge on it to make it look like me." Kakashi explained. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, while Naruto looked at the deer then had a large smile splitting his face.

"At least." Naruto said drawing the attention from the shredded deer to him. "We have dinner..."  
Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. Kakashi cleared his throat drawing the attention to him.

"Now, lets get back to business, right Tazuna?" Kakashi eye-smiled at the now sweating bridge-builder.

 **-LINE-BREAK-  
**  
"So a Multi-Million Ryo shipping tycoon Gato has taken over your country and started to oppress your people, is that correct?" Kakashi asked after hearing Tazuna story on why he lied about the mission ranking, apparently his country was poor, even the daimyo has barely enough, and so they added their Ryo up enough for a C-rank mission. Tazuna nodded. "And so, you decided to build a bridge to connect with the mainland to relinquish his hold on your country?" Tazuna nodded once again. "But now his eyes are set on you because you and your bridge are a threat to his business." Tazuna looked down. Kakashi eyed Tazuna before turning to his team.

"Guys get ready we are turning back." Kakashi announced. This mission turned B-rank, possibly A depending on who Gato hires to come after the bridge-builder.

"Please." Tazuna dropped on his knees and bow his head. "Please Kakashi-Sama, don't abandon me and my country, we need this bridge." He begged. Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly and turned his back.

"Not my problem, because of your lie, you could have gotten my Genins killed."

"I see." Tazuna said, his straw hat covering his eyes he was ready to bring out his trump card, the guilt trip. "I guess my cute poor grandchild will just have to cry and cry for his dear old grandpa, he lost his father, but clearly that isn't enough, and my widowed daughter will be forced to sell her body to make barely adequate food for her only child and grow to hate Konoha."

Kakashi eyes twitched, Naruto and Sasuke looked down, something on the floor suddenly grasp their interest and Sakura had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I" Sakura started off. "I can't abandon these people Kakashi-sensei, they need us." Kakashi and her two team mates looked at Sakura in shock, they thought that she would try to back out of this and try to convince them that they were not ready for this. Sasuke smirked.

"It wouldn't look good on the village or the Uchiha clan if we abandon someone in need like this, grovelling on the dirt floor, we are not Iwa." Tazuna hopes started to rekindle.

"Well what about you Naruto, are you set on finishing this mission?" Asked Kakashi, his lone eye stared intently on Naruto. Naruto smirked and hugged both his team-mates.

"If my team-mates are in this, then so am I, I would never abandon my team-mates, Dattebayo." Naruto grinned. Kakashi looked at Tazuna.

"Well here you have it, one Genin team ready to escort you to liberate you people." Kakashi eye smiled. Tazuna looked up with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"All right gang, let go!" Kakashi announced, Inner Tazuna had a cheeky smile while holding his hands up in a peace sign with the embolden words Victory over his head.

"By the way Tazuna after this I hope you can pay Konoha back, for a full B-A rank mission." Kakashi said. The inner Tazuna suddenly had comical tears streaming down his face as the embolden words broke and the 'tory' fell on top of his head leaving a bump.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sama." Tazuna said weakly.

 **=LATER-THAT-NIGHT-  
**  
Team seven and friend made camp in the same area that night, Naruto started to cook the deer into a stew, Gozu and Meizu were both away and tied with ninja wire glaring at their captors. As Naruto mixed the stew Sakura tried to get to know Naruto a little bit more.

"Wow." Sakura said as she sniffed the exquisite aroma that was radiating from the stew. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, I had to feed myself after all." Naruto told her. Sakura frowned at that, feed himself? What happen to his family, she knows his father is Hokage-Sama, and his mom the Habanero of the leaf. Why would he have to feed himself if he had both his parents?

"Why what about your Kaa-Chan, wouldn't she cook for you and your siblings?" She asked, she then saw Naruto face got dark after mentioning his ex-mother. Sakura didn't know what she said wrong.

"That **Onna (1)** never cooked for me, please can we change the subject?" Naruto seems like he was asking but he had a demanding tone. Sakura nodded. There was solemn silence between the two before Sakura started again.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry the way I treated you before, I hated you for stupid and selfish reasons, I failed to see that you're an actual nice guy." Sakura said as she looked down in the fire, too ashamed to look at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura with wide eyes, his eyes then softened, and he place one hand over her head and started to pet her.

"Don't sweat it, we're teammates now right, we got to look out for each other." Naruto told her, he got up and grabbed some bowls and poured the Deer stew, he gave one to Sakura who accepted graciously, then to Sasuke who nodded his head, and to Kakashi and Tazuna. Naruto got two more bowls and walked towards the bounded Demon Brothers. He placed the two bowls in front of them.

 **-INSERT-SOUNDTRACK-SADNESS &SORROW-**

"Why?" Gozu asked. Naruto looked confused.

"Why what?" He asked, this time Meizu repeated the question.

"Why, why are you all keeping us alive, and actually treating us like people?" He yelled out frustrated.

"Because you are people." Naruto answered. Gozu and Meizu eyes widened before looking down.

"No we're not, we are just merely tools for our employers." Gozu said.

"We are just _Shinobi_ , killing is all we know, and its all we ever do." Meizu said.

"So we have no right to call our selves people." They both said simultaneously. Naruto shook his head.

"Ninja's are people too, you choose whether or not you're a tool like you say, or a person." Naruto said. "But, remember this, no matter what you call your self a tool, a demon, etcetera, you will always be a person in my eyes."  
Naruto told them before getting up leaving the two brothers. They never met someone who regarded them as people, their mother disowned them calling them demon spawns, their father who was a Seven Ninja sword man, died before they were conceived by some leaf ninja by the name of Might Dai, they were bred as killers and killed their comrades and friends in the hidden mist. They were both alone, only had each other, then their enemy who they tried to kill a few hours earlier treated them like a person. For the first time, the two brothers were happy, not drunk happy, not I just killed a challenging shinobi happy, but like the joy of being acknowledge as a fellow human being and not jut a stone-cold killer.

"Hey Gozu-nii?" Meizu called out.

"Yeah Imouto?" Gozu answered?

"i-I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be a tool anymore." He said with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Yeah, me too." He told his little brother, the both picked up the stew, blew on it then took a sip.

 **-SOUNDTRACK-END-**

" _THIS IS SO GOOD!"_ they thought both in bliss, it's like their taste buds were enlightened and ascended to Buddha.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he saw the whole thing and watched his student walking back to camp.

" _Naruto, you sure can bring out the best in people huh?"_ Kakashi thought with pride. " _I'm so proud Naruto more than you ever know, maybe, you'll be able to change everyone's ideology of Shinobi as tools."_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Kakashi brought the two brothers into authority, and wasn't surprised as they say they are now going to change their ways. He walked with his students and client down a dirt path, he saw Naruto tensed up a bit, he was proud, after the confrontation of the demon brothers, he knew he shouldn't be so lax, not knowing who Gato might hire.

Naruto heard rustling in the bushes and quickly threw a kunai, hearing a high pitch squeal of pain, he looked in the bushes and saw a death boar with the kunai lodge in his throat. Naruto sighed. He was getting to tensed. He heard another rustle and quickly removed the Kunai from the Boar's neck and threw it in the direction of where the sound was originating from. Sasuke ran over and check the bushes only to find a snow-white hare with comical tears streaming down its face as the kunai almost severed his manhood. Male hood? Rabbit hood? Fuck it!

"Jeez Naruto, calm down your making us all nervous." Sasuke chastised. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"You damn super brat, giving me a heart attack over a friggen rodent?" Tazuna grumbled. He was really scared, he wanted to hurry home, so he doesn't get in the middle of a Ninja Super Showdown again.

"Eh sorry." Naruto chuckled. Sakura and Kakashi eyed the Hare

" _That's odd, I remember reading about big-footed Hares changing the color of their fur due to the seasons, and it's summer now so shouldn't its fur be brown?"_ Sakura wondered. Kakashi however, knew the situation they were in.

" _The Hare' fur, it didn't change during season, so it must have been bred in captivity, OF COURSE A KAWARIMI!"_ Kakashi lone eye widened. He grabbed Tazuna and Sakura.

"NARUTO, SASUKE DUCK!" He yelled, and duck they did.

A large Butcher looking knife flew over head and lodge itself in an unfortunate tree, the wielder of such brutal looking blade landing right on top off it.

He was shirtless with a baggie pants with camo leg warmers and arms bracers, he had greyish skin and dark black hair where his headband was set in a upright fashion, he wore bandages on the lower portion of his face, his sharp black eyes analyzed the Genins in front of him then to his target, Tazuna had shivers going down his spine when he saw that predatory gleam in this unknown NIns eyes. The Shinobi eyes then traveled to the lone Hatake, eyes widened in recognition.

"Well well well, Sharingan no Kakashi, the Copy-cat of the leaf." He said in a mocking tone. "It's is an honor to meet a legend face to face here."

"And you too, Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of the Hidden Mist."  
 **  
TBC  
**  
 _ **-LINE-BREAK-**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please PLEASE review.**_

 _ **What should the pairing for our young blond should be or the story is good enough without one. I would love to hear your opinions in the review sections.**_

 _ **Your self-proclaimed Papa,  
PAPAPRYCE**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 11.**

 **Imouto, Otouto, well don't I feel stupid.**  
 **Oh and I know i forgot to put the definition in the last chapter but 'Onna' I s translated to woman I believe.  
And send some love to JSS2141 for giving me ideas to write this fic and more. **  
**I do not Own Naruto or One piece.**

 **-LAST-TIME-**

 _"NARUTO, SASUKE DUCK!" He yelled, and duck they did._

 _A large Butcher looking knife flew over head and lodge itself in an unfortunate tree, the wielder of such brutal looking blade landing right on top off it._

 _He was shirtless with a baggie pants with camo leg warmers and arms bracers, he had greyish skin and dark black hair where his headband was set in a upright fashion, he wore bandages on the lower portion of his face, his sharp black eyes analyzed the Genins in front of him then to his target, Tazuna had shivers going down his spine when he saw that predatory gleam in this unknown Nins eyes. The Shinobi eyes then traveled to the lone Hatake, eyes widened in recognition._

 _"Well well well, Sharingan no Kakashi, the Copy-cat of the leaf." He said in a mocking tone. "It's is an honor to meet a legend face to face here."_

 _"And you too, Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of the Hidden Mist."_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Guys form the Manji battle formation around Tazuna." Kakashi ordered getting a round of Hai's. Zabuza looked amused. It isn't everyday he gets to fight a legendary Shinobi with his Genin squad, Zabuza was now determined to break them, physically and mentally. He's so going to enjoy this.

"The cold friend-killer Kakashi Hatake is now a Jonin-sensei, my, how the mighty has fallen." Zabuza said with a cold laugh and released an unhealthy amount of killer intent. The three Genin eyes widened at Kakashi's old Alias.

"F-friend Killer?" Sakura stuttered out. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and released his killing intents, Zabuza crossed the line revealing a secret he never wanted to uncover to his cute little Genins.

"Oh, you haven't heard of your infamous sensei?" Zabuza asked. "Your dear sensei here, murdered his own dear friend just for being captured by enemy shinobi during the third great shinobi war, there are many versions to that story." Zabuza reveal, his arms spread out in a grandeur fashion.

 _"Yes, lose trust in your sensei, and in your moment of weakness I will cut you down."_ A maniacal gleam showed in his eyes.

"S-sensei, is that true?" Sakura asked, Kakashi said nothing.

"Enough talk." Kakashi growled at, he glared at the man who revealed his greatest regret.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Zabuza quickly removed his Zanbato from the tree and pointed it at Kakashi.

"I suspect you won't just hand me the old man." Zabuza asked, but all he received was a thrown Kunai. Zabuza batted the blade away and weaved through hand-seals.

" **NINJA ART: HIDDEN IN THE MIST JUTSU. (** **水遁・霧隠れの術** **,** _ **Suiton: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU.)**_ He announced, from the already pre-existing mist that was surrounding in the air, added with a little chakra from the Jutsu, the mist got thicker obscuring Zabuza from their view. Killing intent radiating in the air suffocating the Genins, Sasuke was having flashbacks about his family's massacre, Sakura face turned pale shaken and Naruto gritted his teeth, this was something they never faced before, sure Naruto killed, but his opponents either underestimated him or just release pitiful amount that he could shake off, but this? It's like being in a presence of a being higher than you, he never felt so incompetent, the look in Zabuza eyes, Naruto knows he could easily kill him and his teammates.

Sasuke was having similar thoughts, he hated the feeling of being incompetent, but the killing intent, it is just to much he needed to get away, he grasped his Kunai and slowly brought it up to his neck in hope to end his life just to escape this feeling, this feeling of fear.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out stopping the young Uchiha. "No matter what I did in my past, I will not fail to protect you guys, you're all precious to me and I refuse to let any of you be killed."

His word relieved Sasuke and Sakura, but Zabuza just laughed, his sinister laughter haunts throughout the mist,

"Sensei, such touching words, it is quite a sight to see a sensei calm down their charges before they die. I love it when they think everything will be all right." Zabuza voice was heard through out the mist. "But _Sensei_ what I love even more is the face they make right before I cut them down."

"You damn monster." Naruto growled out. "I'll crush your skull you damn No-brows."

"This one got spunk hmm blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers, my Kakashi this is one of the Yondaime's kid." Zabuza said, Naruto stiffened releasing killing intent of his own. "After I collect my pay from killing the old man, I'll turn your head and this brat to Iwa, am sure they would love to have the head of the person who cost them Kanabi Bridge that fateful summer and the head of their most hated enemy son."

Kakashi tried to locate the voice, he brought his hand to his headband revealing his lone Sharingan eye spinning in rage.

"Oh? The Sharingan so soon?" Zabuza mocked. "Now where should I strike the larynx? The Jugular vein? The heart? Oh, oh, oh I just can't seem to decide."

Zabuza materialized in the middle of the Manji Battle formation with his blade ominously hanging over Tazuna's head.

"WELL THEN WHICH WOULD YOU PREFER?!" He bellowed as brought the blade down to decapitate the bridge builder, only for a kunai to find it's way to his throat.  
"I guess you're just all talk." Kakashi said, but what seeped out through the wound wasn't the red nectar of life, instead it was water.

 _"A Mizu Bunshin, since when did he prepare that?!"_ Kakashi thought with his eyes widened, he was snapped out of his thought by the scream of Naruto.

"SENSEI, WATCH OUT!" Kakashi turned around only to see a huge blade split him in half, his vision of Zabuza parted in two ways, then burst in an explosion of water, it was Zabuza's turn to be shocked.  
 _  
"Nani, so this is the power of the Copy-ninja."_ Zabuza thought he turned around and found a kunai to his neck.

"It's over." Kakashi said standing tall and looking badass as ever.

" _Th-this is a Jonin level Battle, its amazing."_ The three Genins thought.

Zabuza however just leaned forward to the kunai and exploded in water indicating that he too was a water clone shocking the others, Kakashi quickly dodge a downward slash but didn't avoid a kick to his nose making him fall into the nearby lake. Kakashi resurface to catch his breath, but he felt a little restricted in the water.

" _This water, why is it so heavy?"_ He thought before realization struck him like a Raikiri. " _OF COURSE!"_  
Kakashi tried to swim out of the lake in time, conveniently forgetting he can walk on water, but the real Zabuza Appeared behind him catching the feared student of the Yondaime in a water prison technique.

"Kakashi, How the mighty has fallen." Zabuza mocked. "And here I thought you would have provided a decent challenge, but it seems like your accomplishment was an overexaggerated wife tale."

Kakashi glared at the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza looked at him with cruel amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Come one now, don't give me that look, I promise I will play with you a bit more, but right now." Zabuza turned his gaze and looked at Tazuna, who shivered in fear. "I have a Job to complete."

Water clones appeared out of the water and walked menacing to the trio of Genin, the Zabuza clone looked at the three Genin with distain.

"Nothing but children wearing headbands, prancing around calling themselves Shinobi, makes me sick." The water clone disappears from their sight and appeared right in front of the last Uchiha and gave him a devastating roundhouse kick. Sasuke flew back blood spewing out of his mouth, Sakura hurried to catch him and skidded as his body collides with hers.

"Pathetic." Zabuza sneered.

"YOU THREE, RUN YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM ON." Kakashi yelled. "THE BATTLE WAS OVER WHEN I GOT CAUGHT AM DONE FOR, AS MY LAST ORDER AS YOUR SENSEI IS TO TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN!"

"Your sensei's right, you are way out of your league." Zabuza said. "When I was your age I was neck deep in blood, of both my comrades and enemies." He finished of with a sinister smile that was visible through his mouth wrappings.

"The demon..."

"Oh, so you've heard of that legend, haven't you?"

"Twenty years ago, in Kirigakure's ninja academy, the final test, the final requirement to become a shinobi was to kill your classmates."

"Yes, do you know what it is like to kill the people you ate with, train, and dreamt dreams with? Only nine Genin hopefuls were to survive this test." Zabuza said.

"Then suddenly a child, no a _MONSTER_ in the guise of a child, who wasn't even a student in the academy, wiped out a hundred of those Genin hopefuls."

"It felt so good." Zabuza said with a nostalgic look on his face, freaking out the only civilian, how can these people talk about murder so nonchalantly? Training children, _CHILDREN_ for Kami's sake, to kill each other just to become Shinobi, he was glad he wasn't born in Kiri.

"SO PLEASE GUYS!" Kakashi yelled out desperately. "Just go!"

"I'm sorry sensei." Naruto said, he looked at Zabuza with diamonds etching across his face, his dog hat abandoned only wearing his military cap. "That is one order I cannot obey."

"A bit suicidal, isn't he?" Zabuza asked looking at the brave yet foolish blond. "No matter, you will fall before my feet like the insect you are."

The Zabuza clone vanished from sight once and appeared right behind Naruto, Naruto turned his head with a panic look on his face and gathering chakra to his feet.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled, he hated feeling helpless, he can't just stay here and watch his Genin die. He desperately punched the water wall, the original Zabuza laughed.

"Try as much as you like, theres no way your getting out on your own." Zabuza laughed

 **-WITH-NARUTO-  
**  
" _DAMN, he's too fast, I won't be able to cover myself in time!"_ Naruto thought worriedly, our blond hero got kicked in the left side of his head, slamming into a tree and fell like a ragdoll.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled out.

"Looks, like he was all talk." Zabuza muttered before he felt something holding onto him from underground, he looked and found multiple hands the clone.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out to his teammate who nodded his head and weaved through Hand-seals preforming his favourite Jutsu.

 _ **"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU! (**_ _ **火遁・豪火球の術**_ __ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)"**_ was all the water clone heard before he was engulfed in fire, the fire evaporated the water holding the Jutsu together. Naruto then tossed a Fuma shuriken. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he nodded in understanding.

 _ **"Demon wind Shuriken!"**_ Sasuke threw the oversized shuriken. spinning like a deadly Buzzsaw at the original Zabuza holding their sensei prisoner.

"Oh, so you're finally going to attack." Zabuza said. "However, it is all futile." Zabuza caught the Fuma Shuriken but didn't register its shadow.

"A double?" he wondered out loud. But smirked and hop over it, keeping the prison intact. "No matter, you just can't defeat me." Zabuza said cockily. Zabuza didn't anticipated that the shadow of the Fuma shuriken would suddenly poof in smoke revealing our blond protagonist under a **Henge**. Zabuza eyes widened as he saw the blond chucked a kunai at him aiming at the base of his skull. Zabuza was forced to decide, take the kunai to the head and drown Hatake Kakashi, or dodge. And so Zabuza chose the latter. Relinquishing the hold on his Water Prison Zabuza dodge the would be fatal strike from the Genin, Zabuza appeared in front of Naruto, enraged that he would be defeated by this kid.

"YOU DAMN BRAT, YOUR TOUGH, DISTRACTING ME AND MAKING ME RELINQUISH THE HOLD ON THE PRISON JUTSU, NOW STAY STILL AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE SLOW AND PAINFUL!" Zabuza yelled.

He swung the blade down but was intercepted by Kakashi, stopping the blade with the metal piece on his finger-less glove.

"Sorry Zabuza, you forget, I am your opponent, and he didn't distract you to lose your concentration, he forced you too." Kakashi mocked, Zabuza gained a tick mark and jumped back and threw the kuchokiribucho in the air and sped threw hand-seals, to his shock, his opponent started weaving through the same seal as him and at the same speed.

 _"How is he able to tell what—"_ Zabuza thought but Kakashi interrupted his thoughts.

"What I am about to do, is what you were going to say." Kakashi told him, Zabuza glared at him.

"Shut up your no—"

"But a damn monkey?"

There he did it again, how is he ale to do this? Zabuza saw a Genjutsu of him standing by the lone Hatake, throwing Zabuza off balance for a moment. Kakashi did the final Hand-seal for the water Jutsu and an arc of water surrounded Kakashi and release the devastating water Jutsu to Zabuza.

" _Nani, b-but I was going to do that Jutsu!"_ Zabuza thought as the torrent of water swept Zabuza away, He collided in a sturdy tree, pain surged through his body like a Raiton Jutsu, Kakashi threw kunai's at Zabuza hitting their mark on the arms and shoulders.

"C-can you see the future?" Zabuza asked weakly, Kakashi loomed over the fallen Missing Nin.

"Yes." Kakashi said raising the Kunai to deal with the final blow. "Your future is death."

But before Kakashi could react, three Senbons were lodge in Zabuza's neck, killing him quickly and soundly.

"Your right." A voice in the forestry chuckled. "He IS dead, thank you Leaf-san, I was tracking this bastard (Sorry Zabuza-Sama, I got to make it authentic.) down for a quite a while now, I thank you again for wearing him down, I asked if I take his body to dispose of it, his body does contain secrets Kiri doesn't want other villages to get a hold off, that won't be a problem, right?" the Hunter Nin asked with killing intent laced in his/her voice.

Kakashi checked for a pulse before nodding and examined the Hunter Nin.

" _A Hunter Nin at that age, remarkable."_ He thought, Kakashi knew that Konoha would benefit off Zabuza's corpse, but he has no more energy after fighting Zabuza, he wouldn't survive if the Hunter Nin would attack. The Hunter Nin walked pass the Genin, quickly locking eyes with Naruto before retrieving Zabuza's body.

"Well I will be on my way now, Good bye." And in a swirl of leaves the Hunter Nin was gone.

"Who was that sensei?" asked Sakura curiously but received no answer, she looked at her sensei o only see him collapsed.

"Tazuna." Naruto called out locking eyes with the elderly man.

"Yeah, what is it that you need?" He asked.

"How far is your village?"

"Not too far from here just another forty-minute walk from here." He answered, Naruto nodded and did a quick Kage Bunshin to carry Kakashi.

"Alright let's go ne?"

"Right, lets go home."

 **-Line-Break-**  
 _ **There you have it, Team seven confrontation with Momochi Zabuza, I apologize for the lame ending, anyways I was writing this without internet since it went out and I got a little bored, so I wrote this Chapter early, also I couldn't search up the Justus's Zabuza and Kakashi displayed. But I did describe them out.  
I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I would love to read your opinion on this battle in the reviews.**_

 _ **Your Papa,  
PapaPryce. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 12**

 **I do not own El Narutō nor UnoPiece.**

 **-LAST-TIME-**

 _"A Hunter Nin at that age, remarkable." He thought, Kakashi knew that Konoha would benefit off Zabuza's corpse, but he has no more energy after fighting Zabuza, he wouldn't survive if the Hunter Nin would attack. The Hunter Nin walked pass the Genin, quickly locking eyes with Naruto before retrieving Zabuza's body._

 _"Well I will be on my way now, Good bye." And in a swirl of leaves the Hunter Nin was gone._

 _"Who was that sensei?" asked Sakura curiously but received no answer, she looked at her sensei o only see him collapsed._

 _"Tazuna." Naruto called out locking eyes with the elderly man._

 _"Yeah, what is it that you need?" He asked._

 _"How far is your village?"_

 _"Not too far from here just another forty-minute walk from here." He answered, Naruto nodded and did a quick Kage Bunshin to carry Kakashi._

 _"Alright let's go ne?"_

 _"Right, lets go home."_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**  
 **  
**Team Seven and Tazuna had finally reached Wave country, it would be an understatement to say that the only conscious member of team seven were shocked, they were appalled at the state of the country. Children in rags laying in the middle of the streets, Harlots in every alley way, men were stealing from each other. The most saddening thing was, a grown man was beating an eight-year-old girl just for asking for some food to feed her little brother to death. Everything was clear to them now, not every country is as peaceful and happy as Konoha, but something else was clearer than the blue sea itself.

Gato must be stopped.

Tazuna and his escorts had finally made their way to his house. Tazuna knocked the door four times in a riddim, Kind of like a code knock. The door suddenly swung open and out came a raven-haired beauty tackling Tazuna and hugging him like a life line.

"Tou-san, your back, I was so worried about you, I thought Gato got you on your way home!" The lady said indicating that she is of Tazuna's kin. Tazuna taking a big gulp of air after suffocating in her clutches, looked sheepishly.

"Sorry for worrying you." Tazuna said smiling at his dear daughter, his only living child, Tsunami brother Kichimaru was one of the few who was crucified along with Kaiza, Tsunami's second husband. "I've gotten a super team of Shinobi's, they saved me twice from Gatos's hired ninja."

Tsunami finally noticing the members of Team seven bowed gratefully and clasp her hands around Narutos.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much that you protected my father and brought him back to me." She said, Naruto smiled.

"No problem, we just couldn't leave him after hearing about Wave's predicament." Naruto said before adopting a serious look. "Now, on to business, do you have a spare room to place our sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, follow me please." She ushered them in, Naruto chuckled at Tsunamis baffles expression of seeing an extra Naruto carrying Kakashi's unconscious form. Sakura dropped on the couch resting her weary body and Sasuke followed Naruto and his clones to the spare room. Once there Naruto laid Kakashi on the Lone Futon that was in the center of the bare room. Naruto heard Sasuke cursed, he turned his attention to Sasuke before asking.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked with anger in his eyes. "Didn't you see how incompetent (A.N: Incompetent, such a fun word. I like it, I announce it this word of the Month.)  
we were out there, after all this training, we still couldn't lay a graze on Zabuza's clone, A CLONE GODDAMN IT!"

"But we succeeded, didn't we?" Naruto asked, they won, why is he getting so worked up?

"He underestimated us, he was playing with us this entire time!" Sasuke hissed out. "How can I avenge my family, my clan if I can't beat a A-rank shinobi like Zabuza, much less a S-rank like Itachi?"

Naruto eyes were shadowed by his cap, he couldn't say anything, he knows fighting Itachi is and will always will be Sasuke' s dream, is motivation to keep on living. This must have taken a serious blow to the Uchiha's pride. Sasuke stormed out of the room to blow of steam but not before saying this.

"I refuse to accept such a pitiful victory like this, I'm not like you Naruto." He got out before slamming the door leaving the ex-Uzumaki in his room.

Naruto laid against the wall staring at the roof, thinking back to what Sasuke said. Had he really think he was strong after winning battles when he was simply being underestimate, had he really grown into what he hated the most? Was the that overconfident that he would win all battles? Naruto close his eyes drifting off to sleep after this long day hoping to answer these questions himself when he wakes up. Naruto thought he understood his teammate and once best friend.

But apparently not.  
 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Sakura who heard everything could only watch Sasuke storm past her, with a furious expression on his face, she wanted to help Sasuke with whatever problems he might be facing now, but she fears that Sasuke was a ticking time-bomb waiting to blow up in her face if she troubles him right now. She felt useless, as a teammate, as a kunoichi and as a person.

 _"I'm useless."_ She thought with a downcast look on her face. She didn't do anything to contribute to the fight between the Demon brothers nor Zabuza, she felt like a waste of space, an anchor that will only slow this team down. She clenched her fist and bit her lips until blood was drawn. With a determined look she glared at the roof.

" _No, I won't be useless anymore, I won't just stand there and slow down my team. After Kakashi wakes up am going to ask him to train me!"_ She thought vehemently while inner Sakura with fire in her eyes, holding up a sign with 'YOU GO GIRL, SHANNARO!'

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Sasuke was furious, no he was livid, his pride had been dealt a heavy blow after the Zabuza fight, all he did was just being a support, A SUPPORT DAMNIT! He felt that he should be on the frontlines, side by side with Naruto, the only person he had come to respect other than Shikamaru the lazy genius.  
Sasuke went into the nearby forestry before laying crushing blows on a poor tree bark. Sasuke jumped back before weaving hand-seals.

 **"** _ **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU! (**_ _ **火遁・豪火球の術**_ __ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ Sasuke bellowed leaving the poor tree with a scorched bark, and so Sasuke started to leave crushing blows and a little bit of Katon Jutsu in the clearing until his knuckles were blood and hand were numb, he was completely calm now, and looking back at his early tantrum, he felt a little bit ashamed.

"I must have been acting like a pompous arrogant shit who lost his favourite toy." He muttered to himself. It was rare to see him explode like that. Sasuke dusted himself off, before walking back to the Tazuna's house. _**  
**_  
**-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto woke up to a nudge on his shoulders, he opened his eyes and saw his team, Tazuna and his now awake sensei staring back at him. Naruto blushed in embarrassment whispered out a quick apology.  
Kakashi eye-smiled.

"All right now that we are awake, I just wanted to inform you that I've sent for back up and explained the situation to Hokage-Sama via Pakkun, my trusty summoning hound." Kakashi said, Team seven had mix feeling, they felt relieved that their getting back up, because they felt that they needed more help to secure victory at whatever Gato might throw at them, but on the other hand they felt a little peeved that they weren't trusted to complete this mission alone, they prayed that it wasn't any members from their graduation class, they could already hear the bragging. "I also wanted to say I'm proud of you guys, especially you Naruto, you've dealt with the situation well, and fought like a true Konoha shinobi, I'm very pleased that you guys took me code to heart."

Team seven blushed due to their praise then smiled warmly to their sensei. Kakashi eyes then narrowed, making team seven tensed.

"However, I suspect that we might see our little friend Zabuza again." Kakashi said, Naruto and Sasuke looked shock, Sakura paled, and Tazuna looked scared.

"But how Sensei, didn't you confirm him dead?!" Naruto yelled, his two teammates and client nodded. Kakashi just sighed and started to think of an easy way to explain this.

"All right, Sakura you the book worm, what weapons did the ' _Hunter Nin'_ Used?" Kakashi asked as his lone eye stayed on Sakura. Sakura tried to remember what the Hunter Nin used to eliminate Zabuza. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Needles." She whispered out, Sasuke breath hitched as he too realized what Kakashi was leading on.

"Acupuncture." Sasuke whispered out, once Naruto heard that his eyes widened. Kakashi nodded, proud that he has insightful students.

"That Hunter Nin is no other than Zabuza's accomplish, he must have put him in a death like state to successfully get him out of our clutches." Kakashi said. " _Still, to know that much about the human body, and at such a young age, it's scary, the new generation, this might be a new era of shinobi's if there are more young shinobi like these."_ Kakashi added with an afterthought.

"A-aren't you guys thinking too much about this?" Tazuna asked he was truly frightened, the thought of those super monster shinobi coming back after him is a scary thought. He didn't want to deal with Shinobi affairs anymore than he must. But to his dismay Kakashi shaked his head.

"We are ninja Tazuna-san, we must think about every possibility every scenario of what may or may not happen, think underneath the underneath as my sensei put it." Kakashi told Tazuna who deflated. The door opened bringing them out of their conversation, a small child who is no more than nine years old walked in the room and gave Tazuna a hug.

"Welcome back Jiji." The boy murmured. Tazuna hugged him back with a grin on his old face.

"Inari my boy, lookie here." Tazuna said pointing to the four shinobi who are in the room with them. "These super shinobi, saved your grandpa's life, and they're going to help me bring Gato down and complete our bridge."

"They are going to die grandpa." Inari said in a tone of indifference, not batting a lash in the shinobi direction. "They should just go back to their home and live their lavish lifestyle." And with that Inari walked home leaving two pissed of teens and a shocked grandfather.

"Why that." Naruto started but the words from Tazuna stopped him.

"Sorry for that, y-you see, he has been like that since he saw his father crucified in front of him." Tazuna said getting up and left the room, saying nothing more.

 **-IN-KONOHA-KAGE-OFFICE-**

In Konoha, the ex-father of our blond was in a heated battle, it seems that Naruto taught paperwork the famed Kage Bunshin Jutsu just to get back at his father, he knows Minato deserve some type of punishment for is negligence but this, this is to cruel, too INHUMANE, he is basically living a Kage hell right now, in his very eyes Minato witness Paper multiplying, HOW IN KAMI'S NAME DID NARUTO TEACH PAPER TO UTILIZE CHAKRA, THIS IS ILLOGICAL!

 **-BACK-IN-NAMI-NO-KUNI-**

Naruto looked up to roof with a content smile on his face, freaking out Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto just shooked his head and sighed a happy sigh.

"Nothing Sakura, all I right, Justice is served, I have been avenged." Naruto said cryptically, Team seven and friend took a couple step-back from their teammate/student/escort.  
 **  
-BACK-IN-KONOHA-KAGE-OFFICE-**

Minato prayed for a miracle to pull him for his work, and it seems like for once in twelve years, Kami answered his prayers. Pakkun, Kakashi personal summoning appeared on his desk. The little dog looked around then had a huge sweat-drop at the amount of paperwork, the sweat-drop grew as he saw the paper multiplying and the famed Kiiroi Senko driving in tears.

"Hokage-Sama." Pakkun called out. Minato looked at the little dog and pet him.

"Hello Pakkun, why are you here?" Minato asked. Pakkun unclipped a scroll from his back and gave it to the Yondaime, Minato looked confused but opened the scroll never the less. His eyes widen as he read the content.

"I-is this true?" Minato whispered. Pakkun nodded his head in confirmation. Apparently; Team seven ran into the Demon brothers and that the client lied about mission info due to financial issues. Team seven still agreed to continue the mission. They had encountered Zabuza Momochi one of the Hidden swordsman of the Mist and the wielder of the Kubokiribucho. Minato nodded his head in gratitude towards the Ninken(?) before the summon disappeared in a plume of smoke. Minato pressed the button for his intercom. Minato want to help his student's team, but he doesn't have any spare Jonins or Anbu to send out, due to the Chunin exams coming up. And a rumor that the Sound village may be attacking Minato need to fortify the village and abolish any weak points around Konoha's wall and Barrier. Minato searched through some files underneath the still rapidly increasing paperwork and found out that a certain team requested a C-rank Mission. Minato sighed thinking that this might be the best back up team seven might get for now. With a deep breath he pressed the intercom, knowing Naruto will hate him a bit more for this, but right now his safety and survival must be assured.

"Genma-san, can you please call in Team Nine?"

 **To be continued.**  
 _  
_ _ **-LINE-BREAK-**_

 _ **And am done, thank you for reading this chapter, cookies to those who know who team nine are, and tell me what are your thoughts on this chapter in the review section and Happy Halloween I suppose.**_

 _ **Sincerely your papa,  
PapaPryce.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 13.**

 **I do not own Naruto or One piece.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato looked at the assembled team before him in the utmost serious tone he could muster he began to explain why they were summoned.

"Team nine, Team seven are in dire need of relief, the client had lied about what the mission entails" Minato said studying there faces. "The mission which was originally a simple C-rank escort mission suddenly became an A-rank, I am sending you, as you're the only available team in the rosters for this mission."

Kushina looked at Minato with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"What happened on the mission that lead to the rank getting raised?" She inquired. Minato eyes landed onto her.

"Momochi Zabuza." He announced. Kushina eyes widened Arashi's breath hitched and Mito gasped, only Akihiko didn't react as he hasn't heard of the missing nin. Arashi then smirked.

 _"That little shit, no wonder Tou-san summoned us here, that piece of shit is to weak for a mission like this, I'll definitely kick Zabuza's ass."_ Arashi thought arrogantly. Kushina crossed her arms contemplating.

"Why should we help them?" Kushina asked. "He might as well deserve it for abandoning the clan."

"ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKERY!" Minato yelled out slamming his hand on his desk, eyes burned with rage, shocking his family, they were not used to be the center of Minato's anger. "THISN'T THE TIME OR PLACE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT IF HE ABONDONED YOUR CLAN OR NOT RIGHT NOW, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO ABONDON A KONOHA SHINOBI, ESPECIALLY SOMEONE WITH SKILLS THAT HE POSSESES!"

Kushina recomposed her self and sneered as she took the scroll like it is a piece of trash, Mito had a worried look for her former brother.

 _"Please god, let them be okay until we make it._ " She silently prayed. Even though she ignored him for most of his life, she regretted it, her eyes were forcedly opened when Kushina came home that day saying how Naruto rebuked their blood, she was distraught, thinking that Naruto hated them more than anything in the world, she wanted to desperately make it up to him, and she wouldn't care who she must beat that gets in her way of getting her older brothers favour.

Akihiko is a smart boy, he didn't interfere with this family feud, why did he have to be in this drama, couldn't he just get a nice normal Genin team? He sighed thinking there will be more of these episodes. Maybe he can ask to be transferred into the interrogation branch.  
Arashi and a weird look on his face.

" _W-why would Tou-san go through all this just to get that FAILURE back?"_ He thought. " _Skills? What skill Tou-san didn't teach him anything, all he can do is turn his body into diamonds, he knows no strategy, no Katas. What is this madness?"_ Arashi hand clenched into a fist until blood was drawn. He hated, no he despises Naruto, why? Because he thinks he can just get some weird power and upstage him, He is holding back the Yami chakra of Kyubi, he basically saving every one's life! Why must that worthless bastard get so much attention. IT WASN'T FAIR! __

"Dismissed." Minato said with a wave, Team Nine disappeared in blurs. Minato leaned his head unto his palm staring out of his window, noticing that it starting to rain.  
"Just get home safely, Naruto."  
 **  
-LINE-BREAK-**

Kakashi led Team seven into the nearby forestry with crutches for training. Kakashi stopped at three larges threes and turned back to faces his students.

"All right, I will demonstrate a chakra exercise for you guys to practice, it will help you with chakra control, so you don't have to waste chakra while preforming menial Jutsu." Kakashi explained.

"What is this exercise sensei?" Sasuke asked intrigued. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with an eye-smile and said.

"We, are climbing trees." Sasuke and Sakura sweat-drop while Naruto knows where he is getting at, for two whole months he saw his former siblings trying to preform that exercise.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked. "We already know how to climb trees."

"Yes, you know how to climb trees." Kakashi agreed before walking up the tree and standing upside down much to his Genin's shock. "But, do you know how to climb while using chakra alone?"

"How does it work sensei." Naruto asked Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto.

"Well you see, you channel your chakra to the sole of your feet, and you start running towards the tree you chose to climb to build up momentum, so it can take you as high as possible until you get use to it."

Naruto nodded, Kakashi threw three Kunais at the Genins feet.

"Use the Kunai's to mark you process, Ready?" Kakashi asked, His team nodded.

"Begin."

Team seven focus their chakra before making a mad dash towards their tree. Sasuke reach up to a decent height before the tree bark broke, making the Uchiha flip in the air and landed on his feet.

" _This is harder than I though."_ He thought

Sakura ran up the tree with no problem feeling pride in her self, Kakashi eye-smiled her while Sasuke looked slightly impressed with a small smile on his face.

" _No use of having a_ weak _team."_

Sakura saw Sasuke's smile and blushed. Naruto however began to climb the tree, he reached Sasuke's height before he expelled too much Chakra in his feet making his right leg sunk in the bark. Naruto eyes comically widened in two circles, he tried to pull his leg free, but to no avail it was stuck.

"Looks like Sakura his going to become more famous than you Naruto, and it looks like the great Uchiha clan isn't so great at all."

Both Naruto and Sasuke growled while Sakura eeped.

"S-SHUT UP KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled out not wanting to be the center of her teammates animosity. Naruto finally got himself free and looked at Sasuke with determination in his eyes, Sasuke looked back and nodded. Kakashi eye-smiled.

" _Now aren't they motivated."_ Were his thoughts.

- **LINE-BREAK-**

Team seven were around the dinner table with Tazuna and his family, Tazuna started to laugh boisterously.

"My, this is fantastic, it's been ages since our table were occupied with so much guest, I forgot how lively life can be." He laughed out, looking at the two Genins pigging out on their food, while Sakura ate quietly trying not to be embarrassed by her teammates behaviour.

"MORE!" The both announced holding empty bowls, the both glared at each other, Sasuke sprouted black cat hairs and a tail, while Naruto sprouted Dog ears and a tail, Lightening coming out of their glares. They both turned green then puke on the floor. Sakura looked disgusted.

"DON'T EAT SO MUCH IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO PUKE IT UP YOU IDIOTS!"

"Hn, I need to eat, to regain my strength." Sasuke mattured, Naruto nodded.

"That's very true." Kakashi eye smiled. Sakura sighed in submission. Naruto started to laugh at Sakura facial expression. It seemed like a good time until.

"Why." A small voice muttered. This ceased all laughing and everyone turned their attention to the youngest at the table.

"Why what?" Naruto asked. Inari looked up at Naruto with a glare on his face and unshed tears.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING US, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DIE!" Inari yelled out. " DON'T YOU SEE GATO IS UNBEATABLE, HE HAS THIS POWER NO ONE ELSE HAS, HE'LL JUST KILL YOU ALL, SO STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE HEROES, THERE'S NO SUCH THING!"

"So your just going to lay on your belly and accept that?" Naruto asked. Inari looked at Naruto and pointed a spoon at him.

"SHUT UP!" Inari yelled. "NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW EASY LIFE IS I BET YOUR LIVING A COMFORTABLE LIFE WITH YOUR FAMILY IN A NICE HOUSE, AND YOUR JUST WEARING YOUR HEADBAND OVER YOU EYE JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK IT LOOKS COOL!"

Naruto looked at Inari with disgust in his eyes.

"You live here with a family that loves you, my parents ignored me for most of my life." He then point to Sasuke who's staring impassively into his bowl.

"He lost his parents and his clan when he was eight, the killer is his older brother."

"But does that make us weak, no it makes us stronger." Naruto took Inari's cherry tomato and held it up.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Inari yelled out, Naruto smirked cruelly at the kid.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked he then place the cherry tomato on his toungue "Lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick."

Inari started to shake in rage. Naruto then crush the cherry tomato in his teeth, and walked out ignoring the cries of his female teammate.

"Sensei, I'm heading out." He said. "To blow off steam."

He opened the door only to find Kushina in mid-knock. Surprise was evident on his face.

" _I really should stop opening door."_ He thought before he walked past her, and her team. Kushina turned to the table where the shell-shocked client and his family and the silent team seven were at.

"What happened?" she asked tilting her head. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, it looks like our backup is here."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto walked into the woods with an impassive expression on his face, Naruto started to channel Chakra to his fist until it is visible and turned his fist into diamonds, but something went wrong, his fist didn't jus turned into diamonds, but the chakra surrounding his fist did too making a diamond boxing glove on his right hand. Naruto looked with wide eyes.

"I-I can turn my chakra into diamond too?" he asked himself, Naruto then sat cross-legged and started to try shape his chakra into a dog head, it took him thirty minutes to successfully shape his chakra, but the dog head still seemed a little crude looking.

"Konoha wasn't build in a day." He muttered to himself he opens his palms making the diamond dog mouth open before summoning a Kage Bunshin, the dog-head latched on the Kage Bunshin throat, Naruto clenched his fist making the dog-head shut its jaw severing the head of the Kage Bunshin before it erupted in smoke.

"Sugoi..." He muttered Naruto summoned more Kage Bunshin with a wide smile on his face.

 _"This is going to be fun"_

 **-Next-Morning-**

A dark haired woman walked into the clearing with a basking in her hands, she saw a body laying in the center of the clearing with birds perched on it. She walked over to the body and shooed the birds away. Laying there was a blond hair boy with peculiar whisker on his face. She fell under the temptation to stroke them, making the blond eyes shuttered open, revealing the bluest eyes she ever seen.

"You'll get a cold if you sleep out here." She told him. Naruto blinked. In his vision he saw one of the most beautiful girl still stroking his cheeks. He got up into a sitting position.

"Um thanks for the advice." Naruto said with a small blush adorned on his face, wouldn't you if a beautiful woman you never met stroked you cheeks when sleep? And apparently care for your health. Never mind I would be shooked.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his eyes wonder to her basket seeing all munch of herbs.

"My father has fallen ill, so am picking herbs to help him get better." She replied. Naurto nodded.

"Do you need any help um…" He offered but paused as he didn't catch her name.

"Haku, my name is Haku, and yes I would love your help." She told him with a smile making Naruto blush more.

"Daiya no Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, Haku tilted her head sideways. 

"What a strange name." She said, Naruto picked up a small wildflower, remembering what he did the previous night he channels chakra to it turning the flower into diamond. Haku gasped, Naruto chuckled and gave it to her. They continued small talk as they collected the herbs.

"So what were you doing out here?" She asked

"Oh I was training, I have to keep a promise to someone." Naruto said recalling when he first met Izo. Haku tilted her head making her look cute in Naruto eyes.

"Why?" she asked, "You look strong enough already."

"Only a fool will be arrogant enough to stay at their current level, I must expand my horizon because there will always be someone stronger than me." Was Naruto's answer, Haku nodded in agreement.

"So, do you have anyone precious to you?" She asked, Naruto looked at her weirdly for a moment before pondering her question, thinking about his teammates his sensei's and friends, Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah." Naruto answered. Haku nodded.

"When you have someone precious to protect, no matter how strong your advisory might be you will always come out at top."

Haku then got up and dusted her dress.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, but I have to get home soon." She told him, Naruto nodded saying that he would have to head back too. Haku walked out of the clearing, she stopped and turned to Naruto with a dazzling smile making the blond blush more.

"By the way, am a boy."

When those gods forbidding word uttered out of her mouth Naruto turned ghostly white with comically round eyes.

"Nani..."

Haku chuckled at the blonds stupefy expression before leaving the clearing with a sad look on her face. Naruto stared at the boy, girl, GAAAH fuck it, IT back he promised one thing.

"I'll have to make someone proof their gender before I talk to them…" He thought.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**  
 _  
_ _ **THANK YOU FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THAT, GOD AWEFUL, LONG ASS WAIT, BLAME WRITERS BLOCK. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER SEEM A LITTLE RUSHED, PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY NARUNARU:GOLDEN ADVENTURES.**_

 _ **YOUR SELF-PROCLAIMED FATHER,**_

 _ **PAPAPRYCE.**_ _  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Diamond Hound Naruto 14**

 **For those who want a better description of Naruto's new Jutsu, Imagine Sakazuki's his lava arm, I cannot remember the name of that move so can someone tell me in the reviews, thank you.**

 **And to Pato on why I revealed Narutos ability so early is because I don't want to follow the cliché of him hiding his powers and all that. My story is cliché as it is, besides I've seen to much of that same thing and I want to write something different, besides wouldn't you want recognition when you're at that age by your parents? I'm trying to be realistic.**

 **I do not own Fishcake or One Whole**

 **-Line-Break-**

In a mansion lying deep in the woods, sitting in a velvet chair and a shiny golden desk was Gato, his door burst open revealing his goon dragging someone with a bag over their head, Gato smirked cruelly before getting up, he waved his hand at the goons, the both nodded, one punched the bagged man in the stomach making him kneel and another tore of the sack of his head revealing a tan skinned man in his mid-twenties, with curly long purple hair and purple eyes, you might call him a pretty boy, when, Y'know beaten up sporting a black eyes and split lips and such. Gato sauntered over to the purple haired man and stroke his cheek, before slapping him with his ring finger.

"Kibamaru, it is so good to see you again." Gato purred, stroking his finger through the now revealed Kibamaru. "Y'know, I treat everyone here like my family, and you, my boy, you were like a _son_ to me."

Gato then punched Kibamaru in his torso making the man keel over coughing up bile, unfortunately, a drop of bile went on Gato new leather shoes, Gato scowled before kicking Kichimaru.

"You hurt me, I took you in from the streets, I raised you, I gave you women, and this is how you repay me?" Gato asked. "YOU FUCKING TOOK MY GOLD AND RAN OFF?" Gato, with his ringed hand punched Kibamaru in the neck.

"No one, and I mean NO FUCKING BODY, fucks with my gold." Gato whispered to the bloody mans ears. Kibamaru looked up with defiance in his eyes.

"Oh f-fucking b-bite me, what can y-you do w-without y-our goons?" Kibamaru spat out spitting blood on Gatos face, Gato reached for an handkerchief and wiped off the blood chuckling.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do without my so-called goons, you are fucking an ingrate." He said looking at the purpled hair man menacingly, Gato's golden table changed shaped and morphed into a large hydra head. The silhouette of the golden Hydra struck at Kibamaru, blood splattered on the windows. No one could hear a thing except for Gato maniacal laughter. ****

 **-WITH-TAZUNA-PROTECTION-SERVICE-**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura plus team Nine stood at attention in front of their sensei's. Kakashi snapped his book shut and looked at the six Genins in front of him.

"All right kiddos, we are going to evaluate your skills by having a friendly sparring match with team Nine." Kakashi announced with an eye-smile. Arashi grew a cocky smirk thinking he can wipe the floor with these 'chumps'. Mito eyes grew determined to show what she can do, and hope to look good in Naruto's eyes. Akihiko stared impassively trying to fade away. You go Akihiko.

"All right, Sasuke Vs Akihiko your up first!" Kushina chirped. Sasuke walked towards Akihiko, Akihiko got into a stance, he then rushed towards the Uchiha, Sasuke raised his right leg to kick Akihiko, but Akihiko blocked it and strucked Sasuke with an open palm stricke, Sasuke stumbled back before running towards Akihiko weaving Hand seals.

 **"** _ **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU! (**_ _ **火遁・豪火球の術**_ __ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ The Uchiha announced, as a large ball of flaming death rushes toward Akihiko, Akihiko substituted with a log, and unraveled ninja wires, channeling chakra through them, they started to move on there own, withering in the air like snakes. Akihiko thrust a fist to the air and the wires rushed towards the Uchiha, Sasuke maneuvered around them, he broke though Akihiko's defence and planted his fist into the boy's stomach, the blue hair boy eyes widened, and saliva flew from his mouth. He collapsed on his knees as Sasuke grabbed his hair pulled it back and place is hands on his now exposed neck.

"Your done." Sasuke said coolly as he released the bluenette. Akihiko got up dusted his clothes off and offered his hand to shake with Sasuke, who shooked it.

"It was a really good match Sasuke, now I need to work on my defences, maybe you can help me out sometimes?" He asked. Sasuke smirked.

"If only you show me how you made those ninja wires move on their own." Sasuke replied. Kakashi eye smiles at the comradery.

"Winner, Sasuke of team seven." Arashi frowned that his teammate lost, and plan to reprimand him on it. Mito claps for her teammate.

"Next match Sakura vs Mito." Kakashi announced. The two-aforementioned walked in the make shift ring, Mito got in the Uzumaki fighting style while Sakura adopted the Academy style.

"Begin!"

Mito was the first to respond and placed well place blows on Sakura's torso, she then uppercut Sakura's chin, the result, a dazed Sakura, Mito then sweeped her feet making Sakura fall on her back.

"Winner, Mito of team nine."

Mito smiled and looked over to Naruto, only to see him and Sasuke trying to cheer Sakura up. Mito then scowled at Sakura's direction.

 _"Why is he fussing over her?"_ She thought. _"I really should hit her harder."_ Were her dark thoughts. Kakashi and Kushina saw Mito's scowl and frowned, afraid that Mito will develop an unhealthy obsession of getting Naruto's favour.

"And final Match, Naruto and Arashi." Kushina announced, Arashi strutted arrogantly into the make shift ring, but was stopped by Kushina. She knelt down and whispered in his ears.

"I want you to break him, show him the might of the clan he deserted." Kushina whispered darkly, Arashi eyes widened and smiled in cruel anticipation, he wants to see Naruto broken down by his feet to prove his superiority over him.

"Of course." Was Arashi's only reply. The two blonds stood in the middle of the ring, sizing each other up. Arashi quickly dashed faster than the eye can see, that was what the boy prided himself on, his speed, Arashi quickly made a Rasengan as he appeared behind Naruto, Naruto coated his right arm in diamonds and spun around and caught the Rasengan in mid-thrust, there was a loud grinding sound, and the Rasengan dissipate, leaving a beautiful flow of chakra from the fighters, Arashi scowled that this loser dares retaliated like that. Naruto looked at his open palm and saw a spiral mark engraved into the diamonds.

 _"Damn, he really going at it."_ Naruto thought, _"I cant afford to be hit with that."_

Naruto channel chakra to his limbs, a wide grin on his face, he can't wait to find out what his new technique can do in battle. A ethereal form of a dog made of chakra appeared around his arms, he then coated his chakra into diamonds and struck at his former brother, Arashi dodges the snapping dog heads, his eyes narrowed.

 _"Damn, I didn't know he was this good, and what the fuck is with his dog fetish?"_ Arashi thought, Arashi tried to push the incoming strike away, only for Naruto to flick his wrist, thus, getting Arashi right wrist get caught into the jaws of the dogs. Arashi eyes widened as he felt sharp diamond fangs penetrating his wrist, Naruto the kicked the Namikaze in his torso with diamond encased legs. Arashi coughed up blood, he didn't know diamonds were THAT hard. Everything was a blur to Arashi, Naruto continues to strike him with the diamonds dogs, relentlessly, he wouldn't give him a break, it was like he was a hound after his prey. This angered Arashi, He is supposed to be the one that's winning, HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE THE DOMINANT! Eyes turning crimson Arashi roared at Naruto, the vibrations of the roar cracked the Diamonds, Team seven eyes widened, and Mito's eyes widen in worry for Naruto.

Like who cares for Arashi huh?

Kushina had a subtle smirk on her face that no one caught, not one person but Akihiko that is. Arashi struck at Naruto in a beastly manner, Naruto having a hard time to dodge could only shield himself back into diamonds, Arashi clawed at Naruto's throat hoping to kill him once and for all, failed as Naruto ducked under the strike and encased his fist with thick layers of diamonds, Naruto struck at Arashi's stomach, the blow was hard, a shock wave appeared out of Arashi back, his eyes turned white, mouth widened, and collapsed. Kakashi and Kushina, each rushed to their students, checking if they were okay.

"Kakashi! This was supposed to be a friendly spar, reprimand Naruto immediately!" Kushina demanded glaring at her former son. How dare this _deserter_ harmed her beloved boy. Kakashi, team seven and Mito frowned at Kushina's attituded. Akihiko just wants some Dango and green tea at the moment, he long learned not to participate in this drama, huh, maybe he'll meet someone special if he joins the T&I department.

"Your son used Kyubi's chakra in this fight!" Kakashi said in a cold voice, his anger grew as he saw the burn marks on Naruto's wrist. "AND YOU DARE TELL ME TO PUNISH MY STUDENT?! WHAT IF HE WAS KILLED?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT-"Kushina was cut off as Mito backhanded her mother, Kushina stared wide eyed at her before she glared at her only daughter and raised a hand to struck her back, her hand was a blur, aiming at Mito's face, but Kakashi intercept it.

"Enough, our students both need rest." Kakashi said in a cold tone, his view on Kushina drastically changed, how dare this tomato looking ass bitch treated his student that way. Kushina glared at Kakashi before pulling her hand away in a huff, picked up her _only_ son and walked off with Akihiko hesitantly trailing behind her. Mito turned around to Kakashi and bowed to him before rushing to Naruto, she stopped when she saw his glare.

"Leave." Was all he said. Mito looked shock and took a step further only for Sasuke and Sakura to intercept. She scowled at them before jumping away into the foliage. Kakashi sighed and looked in the sky.

" _Damn Obito, Sensei royally fucked up with his family."_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team seven and Nine sat around Tazuna table eating dinner. The tension was so thick, you can cut it with a Raijin blade, and the tension would still hold. Sakura, trying to ease the tension asked Tazuna a question that has been bugging her for a while.

"Um Tazuna?" she called out, Tazuna looked up from his meal and brought his attention to the pick hair girl.

"hmm, yes, what is it?"

"That photograph, someone's torn out of it." She said. "Why?"

It felt like the tension came back with a vengeance, yes, I can see it now, tension the avenger. Tazuna eyes widen, Tsunami stopped washing the dishes, and Inari stiffened.

"It was our families photo, it consists of Inari, Tsunami, me and Kaiza." He answered, he heard a fork slammed onto the wooden table and head Inari little footstep ran upstairs.

"Father!" Tsunami called out admonished, "You know that his and my brother name is Taboo in this household, and certainly anywhere near Inari!" She turned to comfort her son.

"W-what happen to them?" Mito asked. Tazuna sighed and looked at the roof with a nostalgic look.

"Kaiza, was Inari's father, not biologically, but that great man deserves to be called his father." Tazuna said. "When Inari was younger he used to get frequently bullied by the other children, then one day, those same kids took his dog and Inari had enough, he tried to fight back, they then threw the dog into the lake and pushed Inari in with him, In a life and death situation the dog learned how to swim sadly, Inari did not and so he was abandoned by the same dog he cared for. Fortunately, Kaiza was there to save Inari, since that day Kaiza became a father figure to the young lad, even Tsunami older brother Kichimaru became fast friends, in a matter of fact, they were best of friends. Those two were heroes of this village, Kichimaru even got Kaiza and Tsunami hitched." Tazuna laughed a bit.

The guest at the table looked down at their plates, in silent respect of the late Kaiza.

"What did they do to earn that title 'hero?'" Arashi asked.

"They both saved this village from a disastrous flood." Tazuna said. "They were hailed as brothers of wave. Everything looked good and prosperous, Until Gato and his men came, he offered us protection, we so foolishly believed him, the only two who weren't sway by his honey laced words were Kaiza and Kichimaru, we didn't believe them." Tears started to leak out of his eyes. "Oh we were so foolish, Gato then showed his true colors a month after his arrival, he raised our so call protection taxes, he raped our sisters and daughters, he killed our men. Kaiza and Kichimaru had enough and they tried to revolt but."

Tears and snot were running down Tazuna's face.

"THEY WERE PUBLICALLY BUTCHERED BY THAT GOD-AWFUL MAN! THEY CRUCIFIED THEM AND GATO WITH HIS POWERS TO CONTROL GOLD, CUT OFF THEIR LIMB AND BEHEADED THEM, HE PLACED THEIR HEADS IN THE TOWN CENTER FOR ALL TO SEE FOR SIX MONTHS, BANNING US FROM TAKING THEM DOWN OR WE WILL SHARE THE SAME FACE, GATO HUMILATED US WITH THEIR DEATHS, HE KILLED THE FROM EVERYBODY, INCLUDING INARI, DO YOU KNOW HOW TRAUMATIZING IT COULD BE FOR A YOUNG BOY TO WITNESS THAT?! TO SEE SO MUCH BLOOD?! HE NEVER TOOK A STEP OUTDOORS IN THOSE SIX FUCKING MONTHS!" Tazuna bawled. Naruto eyes were shadow, team seven looked down in sadness, while team nine were appalled. Tazuna stood up and furiously wiped his face.

"E-excuse me." He muttered and left the room. Naruto stood up next, and walked towards the guest room, the only thought he have in his mind.

The butcher of Gato.

And he will gladly do it.

 **-END-  
** _ **  
AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 14, THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.  
YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Diamond Hound Naruto 15**

 **Sorry, I was supposed to write and upload this morning but due to my license expired on Microsoft Word, I had to renew and all that. Christ, My math teacher moved a quiz on Thursday, Dec 7th, my ENJOY AND WISH ME LUCK ON THAT BIRTHDAY QUIZ!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team seven and nine except for Arashi who had been vigorously training the night before walked to the bridge in silence. As they made it to the bridge they notice the lack of noise that one would hear during construction. A trail of blood leaked to Tazuna's feet, Tazuna with widened eyes looked where the blood was coming from; It was his old friend and companion, Gaichi. Tazuna and team seven and nine looked around the bridge and were shocked at what they saw, corpse piling up on each other and one man sitting on top of them with a mask companion sitting by his feet. If you were there it would be something straight out of a horror film. But if you're looking at a picture of it, it would be a pretty badass sight, anyways.

"Zabuza," Kakashi growled.

"So, it seems fate was kind enough for us to meet again, and it seems you brought friends."

-LINE-BREAK-

Arashi's eyes fluttered open as a loud crash was heard downstairs, he got up and grabbed a kunai and ran downstairs. He saw two thugs, one with an unconscious Tsunami flung over his shoulder, and one knocking Inari out with the blunt side of his katana.

"Man, You're too lenient, Zori." The taller one muttered to the now identified Zori. "I wanted to see the little guys blood spill."

"Hn, we got the woman, let's just go." Was all Zori said?

"Wuss."

"What was that Waraji?" Zori said glaring at his companion. The now revealed Waraji waved his hand dismissively.

"Hey Zori," Waraji called out. "Before we give her to the boss man, how about we have a little fun with the bro-" Waraji stiffened, eyes widened before they rolled into the back of his head and fell face first revealing a Kunai deeply implanted in his skull to the hilt.

"W-WARAJI!" Zori yelled out in fear, sure the guy annoyed the ever living fuck out of him, but he has been his companion for a year now. Zori looked up to see a blond stalking towards him with a cruel smirk on his face.

"One less trash in this world." The blond muttered. Zori backed up and fell on his rump.

"W-wait, please don't kill me I only worked for Gato to take care of my ill mother working for Gato provides me the medicine she needs, without me, she'll die." Zori tried to explain, in truth he was a nice guy who cares about his family and friends. Arashi stopped and held his chin as if he is in a deep thought.

"I see," Arashi muttered. Zori felt a ray of hope and clasped his hands.

"So, will you let me go?" He asked hopefully, Arashi looked at Zori and smirked cruelly.

"Well, you've interrupted my nap, and you worked for a despicable man, your punishment is, death," Arashi said ruining any hope of survival Zori had as he brandished a kunai.

"W-wait, what about my mother?!" Zori asked. Arashi eyes glinted maliciously.

"Her punishment is death for breeding trash like you, but rejoice, your life will end by me, NAMIKAZE ARASHI!" And with that he stabbed Zori wildly, blood splattered everywhere, nothing was heard except for metal cutting through flesh and deranged laughter. Arashi finally stopped and turned back to the house dragging an unconscious Tsunami.

"I'm going to back to bed." He muttered.

Zori felt nothing but pain, but his thought wasn't on the pain he's feeling, he was wondering about his mother who to this day lies sick in bed.

" **Sorry mama, but I guess I won't be coming home to cook you that curry you loved."**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team Seven and Nine stood face to face with Zabuza.

"Hm? Hold on red hair, grey eyes, pale skin." Zabuza muttered to himself. "Fuck me sideways and call me Tonton, you're the wife of the Yondaime, Kushina Uzu-fucking-maki," Zabuza said almost giddily.

"Akihiko, Sakura protect Tazuna with your life," Kakashi instructed. "Kushina and I will take on Zabuza."

"Hm, well Haku, looks like you get to play," Zabuza said to his companion. Naruto eyes widened.

"H-Haku?" Naruto whispered. Haku slowly took off his mask with a sad smile. Shocking Naruto even more.

"I'm sorry that we would have to meet again like this."

"Oh?" Zabuza started. "You know this boy?"

"Hai," Haku said nodding his head.

"Naruto, who is this person?" Kakashi asked but saw the conflicted look on Naruto's face. "Never mind that now, you WILL explain to me what going on after we're done here."

Naruto shakily nodded his head, He looked at Haku with sad eyes, He and Haku met quite often after the first encounter.

 _ **-FLASH-BACK-**_

 _Naruto snuck out of Tazuna home to go star-gazing, he wondering through the forest hearing a soft voice singing, Naruto soon stumbled on a moon-lit clearing and a figure singing, walking closer he recognized the mysterious figure._

" _For a guy, your voice is beautiful," Naruto said making the figure jump and spin around revealing Haku._

" _Oh, it's you Naruto," Haku said with a soft smile, Naruto made his way over to the feminine boy and sat down beside him looking at the stars._

" _You know, I never asked about you or your family," Naruto said, Haku looked confused then saddened._

" _I-I rather not talk about it," Haku said. Naruto smiled an understanding smile._

" _C'mon I'll tell you about mine if you tell me yours." Naruto offered. Haku sighed and laid down beside Naruto._

" _The father I told you about is my adoptive father," Haku started "My biological parents are both dead, my father came home drunk one night and lost himself, he started to trash the place and swearing at my mother, and before I knew it he pulled out a kitchen knife and stabbed her in the throat."_

 _Naruto looked shocked at what Haku confessed, he didn't expect him to reveal that much. Naruto sighed and ran his finger through his hair._

" _My father turned his sights to me and started to dash towards me, I ran, I ran until my lungs burned, my tears blinded me, I then fell and my father stood over me, I didn't know what happen but all I heard was a fallen body and saw the man that I call father today standing over the bastard I share blood with."_

 _Naruto placed his hand on Haku's shoulder, trying to give him any comfort he can. Naruto sighed again and looked at Haku._

" _Guess I'll start with my family, even though it isn't as bad as yours." Naruto started. "It all started when I was younger when everything was perfect, being the son of a Kage and a well known Kunoichi have two loving siblings, but everything changed."_

 _Haku saw how Naruto eyes looked down-casted._

" _We were about six when my father decided to start training us, he paired me up against my brother Arashi, everything started well, we traded good blows, but before I knew it he threw dust in my eyes, I lost focus and he defeated me. I saw a proud and arrogant smirk on his face, my sister was giggling, I turned to face my father and expected to see a comforting look in my father eyes but all I got was disappointment and anger."_

 _Naruto's fist clenched he gritted his teeth due to the memory._

" _The next time I asked to part take in the training with my siblings, but my father coldly dismissed me. You know what he told me that time?"_

" _Arashi and Mito were born lucky, and I was LUCKY to be born." Naruto thrust his fist toward the sky. "But I don't need luck though, I never need it and I don't want it. I've struggled and worked hard to get where I am and that's what made me strong."_

 _Naruto then touched his heart._

" _It made me who I am."_

" _Ever since then, my family ignored me. I felt like my existence was waning, but it wasn't that what made me grew to despise my family, it that when I got attacked by wolves, not ONE of them stopped by, Their own son." Tears were running out of his eyes. Haku placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled._

" _It looks like we both suffered huh."_

" _Yeah."_

 **-FLASH-BACK-END-**

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them with determination. Haku and Naruto dashed ahead, Diamond and Needles clashed together. Sasuke blurred behind Haku with a kunai in hand, Haku twisted his body, displaying perfect flexibility, and blocked the Kunai. Mito appeared overhead with a kunai in hand aiming for Haku's spine. Haku blurred out of the way, Naruto jumped in front of Haku and tried punching the feminine boy. Haku used his Senbons and blocked each punch while weaving one-handed hand-sign shocking Kakashi and Kushina.

"One-handed seals, its unheard of." Kakashi thought in amazement. Kushina eyes widened at the display of skill this shinobi is showing.

"His skill, he must be on par with Zabuza." Kushina thought. Zabuza chuckled.

"The boy's scary, isn't he?" Zabuza said. "When he is serious in a fight, he surpasses even me. A PERFECT WEAPON AT MY DISPOSAL."

"Kakashi, I'll flank left, you take right," Kushina said, Kakashi nodded and the both blurred out of sight, Zabuza twisted his body blocking two Kunais aiming for his liver and left lung.

"LET THE FUN BEGIN SHALL WE?!" Zabuza yelled out in excitement.

 **-WITH-NARUTO-HAKU-MITO-SASUKE-**

" **Secret Jutsu of Water: The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death (Sensatsu Suishō** **千殺水翔** **)** Haku said as the water around the bridge started to levitate in the air.

"It's a shame, we're fighting in my element," Haku said as the levitated water particles started to contort and stretch into long ice needles. Naruto covered himself from the neck down in diamonds. Sasuke and Mito both channeled Chakra to their limbs to jump away. The needles then fired towards the trio, the needles broke on the impact of Naruto's diamonds shocking Haku, Sasuke and Mito saw Haku's shocked state and dashed towards him. Sasuke landed a vicious blow across Haku's jaw and Mito aimed a kick around his chest cavity. Haku tumble across the bridge. Haku shakily got up and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"Good job, you've landed a hit on me." Haku congratulated, "But, that will be the only hit you will get on me."

Blurring through hand-signs Haku whispered.

" **Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals (** **秘術・魔鏡氷晶** **, Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō)"**

Large mirrors of ice surrounded Haku, and he took a step into one, Multiples of Haku's surrounded around the Genin trio.

"This will be my only offer for your life, give up now," Haku told them. Sasuke 'tched' and weaved through hand-seals.

" **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU! (** **火遁・豪火球の術** **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)"** Sasuke bellowed and a large ball of fire Sasuke ever produced flew out of his mouth with every intends on melting the ice.

"Fool, your measly fire can not melt my ice, it is my bloodline, my Kekkei Genkai," Haku revealed brandishing Senbons.

"K-Kekkei Genkai," Sasuke muttered out. Haku threw the Senbons toward the trio, Naruto blocked the needles due to his diamonds but his two companions weren't so fortunate. He rushed toward the mirror Haku resides in, coating his right arm in thick layers of Diamonds he punched the mirror cracking, Unfortunately, Haku jumped to the next one. Naruto channeled Chakra to his feet and blurred in front of the Ice-user, shocking Sasuke and Mito.

"DORA!" Naruto yelled out punching the ice mirror and punched Haku in his abdominal area.

"AGH!" Haku flew out of the mirror and skidded across the bridge. All Haku knew was pain at that moment, it was like a diamond sledgehammer was slammed in your stomach. Haku tried to get up but the pain was too much. The Jutsu collapsed and Naruto walked towards Haku, while Sasuke and Mito clean their wounds. Sasuke feeling exhausted and Mito annoyed that she didn't help out that much in the fight.

"So, everything you've told me was a lie huh?" Naruto asked. Haku looked up and stared at Naruto with eyes that expressed so much sadness.

"N-no, my parent are both dead that is a fact, but it is due to my Kekkei Genkai," Haku said. "you see, my mother was a refugee from Kirigakure from the bloodline purge, she too refuge in a nearby village. She fell in love then had me, it was when I unlocked my bloodline, everything changed, my father saw what I did and gather some men from the village to kill us." A lone tear ran from Haku's eyes, and this time Naruto can tell it was sincere.

"He killed my mother, and looked at me with tears in his eye, I was afraid and…and I killed everyone in that house with my eyes, I lived on the streets for a whole year, before Zabuza found me I had no purpose to live, I was about to end my life by jumping off a bridge when he came to me... He gave me a purpose Naruto, he's the only person I have."

Naruto looked down his cap shadowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"So that's why, that why you'll go out your way to help this man."

"Yes, Naruto do me a favor." Haku said in a pleading voice, Naruto looked at the ice-user in curiosity, he didn't expect the words that came from his mouth.

"Please, please kill me."

Naruto eyes widened.

"What?"

"Please, kill me I have nothing else to live for." Haku sounded desperate. "This is my dying request, to die by your hands would be an honor for a broken tool like me."

"Is this the only way?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded, Naruto raised his hand channeling chakra into it until its visible, he coated the Chakra into diamonds making shape-shift claws. Tears were going down his eyes, this, of course, survived him, it wasn't like this was his first kill so why shed a tear, he was only doing a favor. A dying man's request. He struck at Haku landing the finishing blow.

 _Sorry Zabuza, I failed._

He struck and heard a SQUELCH. Naruto hand felt disgustingly warm. He looked up and saw Haku's smiling face.

"T-T-thank….y-you N-aru..to.." Haku gasped out. " B-by t-th-the way, I'm a g-g-girl all t-this t-time." Haku leaned up and kisses Naruto softly on the lips. "I-if o-only we m-met o-on a d-d-dif-erent circu-stance, we c-could of b-been f-friends."

Haku fell back staring at the sky. "Maybe more," She thought wistfully before closing her eyes.

Never to open them again.

 **-WITH-ZABUZA-BATTLE-DUO-**

The three-expert shinobi's dance, as death as it choreographer. Kakashi and Kushina struck at Zabuza with deadly precision, and Zabuza batting them away with his Zanbato laughing as if this all a game for him. Kushina jumped back and threw her hand out, large chains of Chakra shot out of her back and towards Zabuza.

"Whoa, that's pretty scary." Zabuza laughed, he jumped over the chains before he felt something wrapped around his leg. "What?"

Kushina slammed the swordsman into a crane, Kakashi jumped in the air with lighting engulfed his fist aiming for Zabuza's heart. Unfortunately, Zabuza regained his senses jumped out of the way just in time. Zabuza pulled out a kunai from his pouch due to his weapon being on the other side of the bridge where Kushina is. Zabuza met with Kakashi as they started to clash shuriken, meeting blow for blow, Kushina blurred behind the Demon of the mist and wrapped his neck with her chains. She started to yank them back, restricting Zabuza from breathing.

"DO IT KAKASHI!" Kushina yelled out, Kakashi charged up another Raikiri and blurred towards Zabuza with intend of ending this here and now.

"HAKU!" Zabuza called out but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the blond boy removed his hand from his favorite tool.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Zabuza gasped out tears were streaming out of his eyes, he can't die here, his ambition to lead the people of Kiri to a brighter future out of the hands of a blood-thirsty murderer.

 _SQUELCH_

Kakashi felt a familiar warmth around his hand but he knew Zabuza was still alive, due to Zabuza's wriggling in Kushina grasp, Kakashi failed to make an accurate penetration to Zabuza's heart.

 _CLAP_

 _CLAP_

 _CLAP_

Clapping was heard throughout the entire and a large army appeared on the unfinished side of the Bridge. Armed to the teeth with spears, swords, hammers, daggers, and five large cauldrons of melted gold?

"It seems I was right about you Zabuza," an arrogant voice resonated through the silent bridge. "You're useless."

"I take it your Gato I presume?" Kakashi asked. Gato made a mocked bow.

"Well, I see the bridge builder still standing, and you getting kinky with an exotic red-head." Gato aid in a teasing manner, his army started to laugh. Kushina release Zabuza, making the missing-nin dropped to his knees to catch his breath. He glared at Zabuza radiating killing intent. Gato shrugged off the intent like it's nothing and smirked.

"I'll just kill you and cash In your bounty and end the bridge builder myself," Gato said but someone stood in his way with hate radiating out of his blue eyes.

"Huh?" Gato muttered, "Who the fuck are you?"

Naruto glared at Gato, diamonds encasing his body, Gato seeing this smirked.

"So, you ate one too?" Gato asked. "The curse fruit of the sea, you've eaten it didn't you?"

Naruto said nothing and let the diamonds covered his body up to his neck.

"DIAMONDS, MY HOW VALUABLE, I'LL DEFINITELY BE KEEPING YOU AFTER I KILL EVERYONE ELSE OFF!" Gato yelled out excited. Naruto clenched his fist.

"COME, LET SEE WHAT STRONGER?" Gato yelled. "GOLD OR DIAMONDS!"

The molten gold in the cauldrons erupted like a volcano and danced erratically around him.

"LET'S PROVE THE THEORY IF DIAMONDS ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

 **-END-**

 **SORRY IF THE ENDING SEEMS A LITTLE RUSHED, AND COOKIES TO THOSE WHO CAN FIND THE REFERENCE FROM ATLA. AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE COVER STORY THAT HAKU GAVE NARUTO IN THE FLASHBACK.**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!**

 **TELL YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY, WHOEVER, SPREAD MY STORY AND MAKE IT WELL KNOW MY SONS/DAUGHTERS!**

 **YOUR PAPA,**

 **Papapryce.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Diamond Hound Naruto 16**

 **AYE, WE HIT 400 FAVOURITES!**

 **DOD: I will try not make the 4-year-old taller than her mother next time.**

 **Canon lover: I know this didn't happen in the show, hence the word FAN FICTION.**

 **GOGODIAMONDHOUND: Thanks! Im glad you like the story, and I agree with you and Phantomsoul2015.**

 **I do not own Naruto, I don't think I own Arashi, do i? and I do not own One Piece.**

 **-LAST-TIME-**

 _"I'll just kill you and cash In your bounty and end the bridge builder myself," Gato said but someone stood in his way with hate radiating out of his blue eyes._

" _Huh?" Gato muttered, "Who the fuck are you?"_

 _Naruto glared at Gato, diamonds encasing his body, Gato seeing this smirked._

" _So, you ate one too?" Gato asked. "The curse fruit of the sea, you've eaten it didn't you?"_

 _Naruto said nothing and let the diamonds covered his body up to his neck._

" _DIAMONDS, MY HOW VALUABLE, I'LL DEFINITELY BE KEEPING YOU AFTER I KILL EVERYONE ELSE OFF!" Gato yelled out excited. Naruto clenched his fist._

" _COME, LET SEE WHAT STRONGER?" Gato yelled. "GOLD OR DIAMONDS!"_

 _The molten gold in the cauldrons erupted like a volcano and danced erratically around him._

" _LET'S PROVE THE THEORY IF DIAMONDS ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE!"_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"HOLD ON!" a female voice that belonged to Kushina Uzumaki yelled out getting everyone's attention, "What is this about a curse fruit?!"

"You really don't know?" Gato asked incredulously, "I thought that Shinobi would have heard of them, very well I shall enlighten you with this final piece knowledge before you die, Devil fruits are fruits that said to be cursed by sea devils, they are _EXTREMELY rare_ to find, men search all their lives for these fruits. But, there is a drawback to these amazing sources of power, you will lose your ability to swim, and you cannot eat more than one of these fruits without exploding of course."

"To think…. a fruit can give you so much power…." Zabuza rasped out. Gato laughed a deep laugh from his belly.

"Fortunately, you cannot find a devil fruit in these continents, they are find on islands on the other side of the world!"

"Tell me…" Naruto started, the first time he spoke since Gato's arrival, "How do YOU know so much about devil fruits."

Gato smirked revealing to buckteeth and took of his blazer, and unbuttoned his shirt revealing a six-pack and muscular arms.

"I was in an organization called the Marines, I was ranked captain of the 16th division, I NEZUMI GATO!" Boasted the former Marine captain, "Sadly, age is a cruel thing, I was much taller and handsome, I had full set of whiskers, I saw that one of my soldiers found the fruit, it was his right to eat it, but I wouldn't have it, so I killed him and ate it and killed everyone else, leaving no survivors!" Gato yelled out. "Suddenly, a massive storm wrecked my ship and I miraculously survived here, holding on with nothing but drift wood to keep me alive from drowning."

"Now enough talk." The molten gold rose again before it started to contort and shape into a rat head with razor teeth. "Time to die."

 **-LINE-BREAK-  
**  
Inari eyes fluttered open, he looked around and saw that the place is trashed, Inari eyes widened as he remembers what has transpired.

"MOMMY!" Inari yelled out and ran around the place, he soon found his unconscious mother by the couch with a large bruise on her cheek and her entire side was scraped from Arashi dragging her. Inari, seeing his mother in such a painful state angers him she and his grandfather were his only pillar he has left, he clenched his fist and ran into his grandfather's room and picked up Kaiza's crossbow and a dozen of arrows, he ran into the kitchen and picked up a pan and placed it on his head, he ran out of the house not before taking two kitchen knives. When Inari ran out side a stench that lingered in the air almost made him retch, he looked to see where it was coming from, unable to hold it in any longer he vomited.  
Laying there were two corpses, one with a gaping hole in the back of its head and one with so many slash marks Inari is unable to identify the person. Inari wiped off the bile residue that was left on his face and ran into town.

Inari ran into town and frantically knocked on the door of one of Tazuna's friend house.

"Who is it?" A tired old voice called out from the other side.

"INARI, OLD MAN GENKO YOU GOT TO HELP ME FREE THIS COUNTRY!

" _Just like his uncle and father."_ Genko thought sadly. "Inari, listen to me well, go home and lock the doors, we cannot beat Gato, he's simply to power-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?!" An elderly woman voice rang out. "A child willing to fight for his country and you're to cowardly to take up arms to help him, and even have the audacity of telling him to go home? you better get your wrinkly old ass out there with that sword of yours before you get none tonight and sleep outside like the cowardly dog you are!"

"Y-yes dear..." Genko muttered submissively. The door creaked open revealing a downcast man with greying hair.

"Let's go liberate a country eh?"

Inari nodded his head enthusiastically

The start of an army.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Hey boss?" A goon called out. "What do we do?"

"You just stay here and watch, this will prove why I am the top dog." Gato instructed.

"HELL, NO YOU CAN FIGHT ME!" Zabuza roared, making more blood squirt out of his wound, he absolutely refuses to die bleeding out and not in battle, he grabbed his Zanbato, ignoring the searing heat of pain in his chest and jumped in the bloodthirsty crowd of mercenaries chopping wildly.

"Guess he can't have all the fun." Kushina muttered before she too jumped in, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and lean his head back.

"Sasuke, Mito assist Sakura and Akihiko with guarding Tazuna, do not let a single mercenary or gold near him!" He instructed before jumping into the fray.

Gato made the golden rat heads flew at Naruto who dodged it, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to dodge the next one. The impact of a golden rat head propelled Naruto into the air in the waiting jaws of another. Naruto quickly brought out a shadow clone and changed his trajectory by kicking off the clone, he landed with a roll. The golden rat head rushed towards the blond once again, and Naruto evaded the giant rat heads once again, but what he didn't realized that Gato has been smiling all this time, spike erupted out of the giant rat's head, thinking fast Naruto jumped on the smooth sides of the spikes and jumped off fast enough to evade the other spikes that manifested near his feet, twisting his body, Naruto landed on his feet. Naruto rushed towards Gato and started to trade blows. Gold erupted from underneath Gato with a yell, hitting Naruto sending him flying backwards. Pumping chakra to his legs Naruto blasted off towards Gato hand leaned back readying to punch the everlasting smirk on the oversized rodents face. Gato raised a shield of golden shield blocking Naruto's punch, smirking Gato thought he had the upper hand, but he was shock as he saw a bulge protruding out of the golden shield, the bulge looked eerily like a fist. Gato 'eeped' and jumped back before Naruto's diamond encased fist erupted out of the golden shield.

 **-LINE-BREAK-  
**  
"To think that Naruto was this strong, where does that leave us?" Sakura asked in amazement. Sasuke clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Was Naruto underestimating them, why hasn't he shown them his full power? Were they simply too weak?

" _Sakura's right, where does that leave us_?" Sasuke thought.

Mito looked on in amazement, her older brother was this strong? Naruto is easily the strongest person coming out of their generation by what she's seeing. Eyes shimmering with determination Mito watched on as she protected the bridge builder.

 _"I cannot afford to fall behind, I can not stay at this state if I want him to acknowledge me- I mean the family again."_ Mito thought.

 _"I feel as if I was born in a shitty fanfiction with an over powerful main character_." Akihiko thought with a sweat drop at the display of Naruto's prowess.

Kushina watched Naruto's battle out of the corner of her eye as she effortless cut down the mercenaries. She couldn't help but feel pride that she birthed someone so power, despite said person abandoned the family. 

Kakashi eye smiled in pride at his student, Kakashi is guaranteed that the next generation of shinobi's will be scary, especially if they've eaten cursed fruit, the weakness of such fruit sound ridiculous to him, Shinobi can walk on water, they don't really need to swim. Kakashi twisted his body and stabbed the throat of a mercenary who was wearing nothing but a wrapped underwear and had a mohawk. Blood erupted everywhere around the smiling sensei.

Zabuza tore through the mercenary like scissor and paper, sporting new wounds and weapons embedded into his skin, Zabuza started to see double due to the major blood loss, fortunately with the blood on his body, the fierce bearing teeth and the blood shot eyes, Zabuza did his alias justice, Mercenaries were hesitant of approaching the derange man.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOOOU WAITING FOR?!" Zabuza yelled out, his words slurring, "COME AT ME!" Zabuza ran cleaving heads from retreating mercenaries drunkenly, eternal horror etched on the bodiless head, the only thing they heard were derange laughter. A very foolish or brave mercenary with a large mace ran to intercept the Demon of the Mist, Zanbato and mace struck each other, Zabuza unable to defend his back received more spears and swords, Zabuza coughed up blood which went into the mace wielders eyes, Zabuza quickly cleaved the mace wielder in half before collapsing on his knees.

"RAAAAAGH!" Zabuza yelled out as a purple demon head materialized behind the swordsman, Zabuza slowly got up, using the last bit of strength he has left in his body, he hefted his large blade, he raised it over his head preparing to decapitate more of the mercenaries, but he suddenly stops.

Sporting fifteen stab wounds.

One Raikiri hole in his chest.

Major Chakra depletion.

Major blood loss.

Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist, one of the seven ninja swordsmen and the wielder of the Kuchokiribucho, standing on his two feet, blade lifted in the air, surrounded by corpses, still striking fear to those around him, not saying any sad goodbyes, no sentimental words. Died a true warrior's death.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**  
There was a poof of smoke and another Naruto appeared, kicking Gato in the air, Naruto jumped on the clone's back reaching higher than Gato's flying body, encased his two feet into diamonds and clasped them together.

 **"DAIYA YARI! (** **ダイヤモンドの槍** _ **Diamond Spear**_ **)"** Naruto announced as he slammed his two feet into Gato's abdomen, Blood and bile erupted out of the man's mouth as he crashed into the bridge, making a large crack smiling its way all the way to Tazuna's feet.

"MY BRIDGE!"

Naruto thinking that he was down for the count turned his back to walk away, a very dangerous mistake for a shinobi, apparently Gato wasn't done yet as a golden spike deeply scratch the right side of Naruto's torso, making the boy hiss in pain as he saw blood erupted out of the wound.

"I must say, you are definitely powerful, but without the fruit YOU ARE NOTHING!" Gato yelled as a large amount of gold erupted around him and surrounded him, it latched on to his skin like armor, the gold wrapped around his fist, making them look like boxing gloves. Naruto seeing this scowled and channel chakra to his arms making a hound shape head, before encasing it into diamonds trying his best to ignore the burning sensation in his side. Gato release a flurry of punches, while Naruto countered by releasing a flurry of his own.

"DIE YOU FRIGGING RODENT, THIS WORLD DOESN'T NEED TRASH LIKE YOU!" Naruto yelled out.

"THAT STATEMENT REMINDED ME OF ONE MY SUPERIOR OFFI-" Gato was cut off as a diamond hound struck him in his cheek fracturing his jaw and propelling Gato's body across the bridge, not letting up Naruto channeled more chakra into his limp and jumped, he drew his hand back preparing to end the man who caused so much suffering, and one of the main reason that Haku had to die.

Gato laid there on his back letting Naruto come closer, he smirked.

 _"Fool."_

As Naruto came within range he thrusted his fist, a spike of gold protruded out of the golden boxing glove, Naruto leaned back but unfortunately the golden spike dug into his flesh, Gato made an upward slash, shredding Narutos right eye, Gato then made another slash across the other eye making a cross shaped scar over where Naruto's right eye use to be.

Naruto landed on his back clutching his grievous wound screaming.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Akihiko and Mito yelled out in worry, even Kushina looked worry. Kakashi tried to come to Naruto's aid, but Gato was not having it, he summoned more of his gold, the gold quickly surrounded Kakashi making him trapped in a large golden ball from the neck down.

"Am not done yet!" Gato said with a cruel smirk, stepped on Naruto's wound making the twelve-old blond scream out in pain. He started to kick Naruto's side making the boy gasp.

All Naruto knew was pain, well no shit, try getting your eye shredded and your side slashed and repeatedly stomped on, Naruto felt that he was about to lose consciousness due to the pain.

"YOU LIKE THAT? DEVIL FRUIT OR NOT NO ONE CAN OPPOSE ME HERE!" Gato yelled, he knew Sakazuki and that damn straw hat can easily beat him, but they didn't need to know that, do they? Gato grabbed Naruto's hair, making him face Tazuna and the others.

"Now watch boy, as I kill everyone here." Gato whispered cruelly. The gold surrounded everybody on the bridge, it impaled Gato's mercenaries.  
 _  
stop…  
_  
"BOSS GATO WHAT ARE YOU-ERK!"

 _stop…  
_  
"WAIT PLEAS-AGH"

 _Stop…._

"LORD GATO NOT US PLEA-KYUFF!"

 _Why can't I do anything?_

"NARUTO HELP US!" Sakura screamed out as she tries to deflect the incoming gold.  
 _  
Sakura?_

"ARGH!" Sasuke yelled as a golden spike busted through his shoulder.

 _STOP IT_

"Oof." Akihiko muttered as he jumped out of the way, but a golden spike emerges out of the one he dodges and scratched his cheeks.  
 _  
STOP IT!_

 _"I SAID STOP IT!"_ The world lost its color, and what felt like a large pulse erupted out of Naruto's voice and ran over the bridge the gold contorted before turning into liquid and dropped with a splash, the mercenaries stopped, eyes rolled to the back of their heads mouths hanging open and they all started to drop, one by one, like flies.

Gato eyes widened, he took a step back from the boy.

"N-no impossible, H-How did you have t-t-that p-power…" Gato fell back starting to lose consciousness, he slipped on the liquid gold and fell off the side of the bridge, into the raging waters below. Naruto was on his knees, hands limply on the sides, eyes rolled back to his head and his mouth hanging open, Kakashi looked over the bridge, seeing a small army of the civilians running towards the bridge. He and Kushina were the only one left conscious, whatever Naruto did knock everyone else out. But he wasn't worried about that, no he wasn't worried at all.

It's over.

We won.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at his unconscious blond student. Of course, we won.

After all, Diamond is unbreakable.

 **-END-  
**  
 **AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 16, NARUTO UNKNOWINGLY UNLOCK CONQUERORS HAKI, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, AND DO YOU THINK I ADDED THE CONQUEROR HAKI TOO SOON OR IT'S JUST RIGHT? BTW, IF ANYONE OF MY READERS HERE HAS DEVIANTART, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD DRAW A DIAMOND HOUND NARUTO PICTURE AND SEND THE LINK TO ME IN PRIVATE MESSAGES.**

 **ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING!  
YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE. **


	17. Chapter 17

**DIAMOND HOUND NARUTO CHAPTER 17**

 **Guest: I'm not planning on making Naruto the next Whitebeard at the age 13, he doesn't even know he have conquerors Haki, it will only appear in the fanfic at a desperate time, or angry enough.**

 **Camdawg: For god sakes, Naruto lost his right eye, why you want him to lose an arm now, I'm not making him Danzo.**

 **Skg1991: Nezumi loved money, Gato does too, they're compatible to me to be the same person, I did not remember Fullbody by the time I wrote the previous chapter and Morgan does not strike me as a money loving bastard like Nezumi.**

 **Listen: NO, you listen you don't barge in on my fanfiction and demand me to add random bullshit into my story, now I love my readers, and I'm open to ideas but don't suggest bullshit like rinnegan Naruto or whatever bullshit like that and first thing I don't even like Harems story, makes no sense to me. Personally, if I had more than one girl I would've have been stressed out, and that shit will be so fucking expensive, good god think about the drama, that shit gives me a headache just thinking about it, much less write it, and who in gods good holy name will teach Naruto Rokushiki and a demon, dragon, phoenix summoning? My nigga you are an epitome of cliché, I am just going to disregard your review, but I'm going to keep it up as a comedy relief in the review section, demanding me what to write, heh funny, I have a half of a mind to slap you through my computer screen.**

 **Anyways now that am done with my rant, I do not own Naruto nor One Piece, I do not get paid whatsoever, so if I ask if you can favourite or review, you can at the very least do that.**

 **-LAST-TIME-**

 _"I SAID STOP IT!" The world lost its color, and what felt like a large pulse erupted out of Naruto's voice and ran over the bridge the gold contorted before turning into liquid and dropped with a splash, the mercenaries stopped, eyes rolled to the back of their heads mouths hanging open and they all started to drop, one by one, like flies._

 _Gato eyes widened, he took a step back from the boy._

 _"N-no impossible, H-How did you have t-t-that p-power…" Gato fell back starting to lose consciousness, he slipped on the liquid gold and fell off the side of the bridge, into the raging waters below. Naruto was on his knees, hands limply on the sides, eyes rolled back to his head and his mouth hanging open, Kakashi looked over the bridge, seeing a small army of the civilians running towards the bridge. He and Kushina were the only one left conscious, whatever Naruto did knock everyone else out. But he wasn't worried about that, no he wasn't worried at all._

 _It's over._

 _We won._

 _Kakashi chuckled and looked at his unconscious blond student. Of course, we won._

 _After all, Diamond is unbreakable._

 **-Line-Break-**

The land of Wave is in a midst of a large celebration, they are finally free! Gato is dead, his goons were giving a choice, to live as honest men, or to be publicly executed, the proud ones were executed but the younger generation who joined Gato to provide for their families were spared. Arashi was flirting with the local girls as he bragged about how he protected the bridge builder's daughter, surprised to say, they weren't all that interested in him, they wanted to see the boy who fought Gato and won. Sasuke and Akihiko ate and drank their meals in relative silence, Mito and Sakura were both hiding from their fanboys, Mito sighed she felt that she will have fanboys everywhere she goes, and for Sakura, she finally knew how Sasuke felt in their Academy days and felt pity for him, as soon as she sees him she will apologize.  
Kakashi and Kushina both wrote reports on the mission, trying to make it sound sane, and as for Naruto, he stood at Haku's and Zabuza's grave Bandages on his torso and where his right eye supposed to be, he gave a silent prayer to his friend, and to the man he respected as a ninja, Naruto placed his dog hat and his military cap on Haku's grave, and a simple pat on Zabuza's makeshift grave that was his Kuchokiribucho. Naruto turned to leave but felt a pat on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Haku and Zabuza his lone blue eyes widened. Zabuza looked at Naruto and nodded his head, he turned and faded out, Haku smiled at Naruto and mouthed.

'Thank you.'

She turned, and she too faded away, not before giving Naruto a wave. Naruto rubbed his lone eye and smile, thank him for what?

To this day, Naruto would never know.  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Team seven and Nine stood on the now complete bridge, the citizens of wave, were waveing them off, wishing them a save journey.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for fighting Gato for us, I apologize for what I did earlier, and I promise I'll be strong just like you." Inari said with tears in his eyes. After everything Naruto soon got tears in his eyes too.

"Stop crying a real man doesn't cry!" Naruto said wiping off his own tears, they looked at each other before embracing, tears streaming down each other face in the most manliness way ever with a sunlight shining on them, Sasuke, Arashi, Kakashi and Tazuna nodded their heads, small droplets of tears in their eyes, while the females sweat-dropped at their behaviour.

"All right everyone take care." Kakashi said waving as he and his squad walked off. Kushina nodded at Tazuna and walked off with her squad behind her.

"Oi, Tazuna what are we naming the Bridge?" A middle-aged voice called out from behind him, Tazuna looked at Naruto and smirked.

"How about after the person who fought our oppressor, the Great Diamond Bridge, for our will, will be strong has diamonds!" Tazuna said, getting approving cheers.  
 **  
-LINE-BREAK-**

"So let me get this straight." Minato started rubbing his temples to ease the impending head ache. "You lots fought a power-hungry tycoon who ate a cursed fruit, that gave him the ability to control gold and his mercenaries and liberated a village, and this cursed fruits also gave Naruto his diamond powers?"

Kushina and Kakashi stood at attention in front of their Kage, their report sound ludicrous, but it is true.

"That right." Kushina answered. Minato looked at his wife, and narrowed his eyes at her, Kushina paled at the sudden burst of killing intent from her husband.

"And I heard that Arashi used the Kyubi's chakra in a _friendly_ spar against Naruto." Minato said stressing the word friendly out, "and you didn't use the Chakra restriction tag I gave you for a moment like that, and you even had the audacity to tell Kakashi to punish Naruto?"

Kushina not used to Minato like this, nodded her head fearfully.

"You know I have every jurisdiction to demote you?" Minato asked her. Kushina nodded her head, her facially expression resemble of one swallowing a whole watermelon.

"Yes, lord Hokage." Kushina answered, Kakashi was long gone.

"Eight months of D-rank missions, no pay, four of those months are to be dedicated of catching Tora, this is your first and only warning, do any shit like this again and am demoting you to academy student and take remedial lessons."

Kushina paled and nodded. Minato sneered at her, this wasn't the woman who he was drawn to by the 'red string of fate.'

"And tell Arashi that he is grounded until further noticed, and that he shall not have any pay for the remainder of this year, and that his Chakra will be sealed for those eight months, so he doesn't abuse it with those D-rank missions he has."

Kushina looked at her husband in shock.

"W-wait, isn't that a little harsh?"

"Harsh? I have a half of a mind of barring him of taking the Chunin exams, making him a eternal Genin, and placing him under house arrest for assaulting a fellow Konoha nin, now tell me is that harsh?"

"N-no lord Hokage." Kushina answered. Minato snorted and wave his hand dismissively.

"Remember this, I am the Hokage, I look out for the benefits for this village, I cannot be lenient to me family, I WILL choose Konoha over you lots, and if any of you dare disobey me, or abandoned Konoha, I will not hesitate to kill you or any off our children, you are dismissed." He told her. Kushina nodded.

"See you at home?" Kushina asked, Minato looked at her and then turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"Am staying out late, don't wait up on me, Uzumaki." Minato answered, and Kushina recoiled in shock, he never called her by her clan name. she nodded and Shushin out of the office. Minato sighed, then he realized something that irked him.

"SINCE WHEN IN THE SEVEN GATES OF HELL DID I FUCKING DISMISSED KAKASHI?!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, the right side of his face was still bandaged, but his torso was healed leaving a large scar, he suddenly remembered he was running low on groceries and quickly made his way to the market, he then heard a thud, and a shout of anger, he sighed thinking some being is trying it's best of not making him get groceries. He turned towards the noise behind the alleyway and what he saw there was a Suna-nin that looked a year or two older than him wearing a cat suit and wearing a kabuki face paint holding up a kid he knows all to well, that grandson of the third Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi. He sighed and went to approach him, since it is his duty of a leaf ninja to watch out for the well-being of their villagers Yada dee da.

"Oi, do you mind putting him down?" Naruto asked. The boy looked at Naruto and sneered.

"And what you are going to do about it, huh one eyes?" He challenged, tightening his fist around Konohamaru collar, making the boy scream out in pain.

"Kankuro stop, he wont like this." The dusty blonde girl behind him said, the now revealed Kankuro scoffed in her direction.

"Well, Kankuro, I'm not going to do anything." Naruto told him, Kankuro smirked and Konohamaru had a betrayed look on his face, "But, I'm sure the Six Anbu guarding our beloved third Hokage's grandchild might."

Kankuro paled and dropped the boy as if he was a leper. The Blonde girl behind Kankuro slammed her fist down the boy's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU DUMBASS?!" The girl hissed out, "HAS THE SUN GOTTEN TO YOUR HEAD?!"

"Ow Temari, you didn't have to hit me so hard" Kankuro moaned, the now revealed Temari used the large battle-fan that was strapped to her back and slammed it down unto Kankuro making the boy shout out in pain.

"APOLOGIZE YOU DUMBASS!"

"OWIE AM SORRY, HAPPY?" He got hit again. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME IN SUCH TONE!"

Naruto watched this with a large sweat-drop. He then sensed another presence, he turned his eyes to a tree branch and saw a red hair teal-eye boy with black rings around his eyes signifying that he was an insomniac.

"Temari, Kankuro stop embarrassing our village." The boy rasped out, Bloodlust suddenly filled the area. "Or I will kill you."

"G-Gaara!" The both muttered out in unison, Konohamaru already bolted down the street with a shout of 'THANKS NARUTO!' when the bloodlust emitted around in the air.

Sand swirled around Gaara's body and he appeared right in front of Naruto, teal eyes bored into Naruto's lone blue eye.

"I apologize for my sibling's behaviour, I guarantee you that it will not happen again." The red hair boy apologizes with a small bow. Naruto raises his visible eye-brow.

"Can you indulge me in why Suna-nins are in Konoha?" Naruto asked. Gaara then took out his passport.

"We are here for the Chunin exams, we came a month early." Gaara answered. Naruto nodded his head, he remembered his former father attending a Chunin exam in Iwa three years prior, and of course they left him home alone while they took his former sibling.

"All right, I won't hold you up anymore, try not to attack anybody next time, or they won't be so lenient as me." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Naruto turned to leave but a hand caught his shoulder, he tensed up, his lone eye narrowed and his blue eyes turned icy, he looked at Gaara.

"Tell me.." Gaara started off in a monotone voice, "what is your name."

"Daiya no Naruto."

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"I know, your siblings muttered your name out in fear." Naruto informed him. Gaara looked at his sibling for a moment before turning back to Naruto with a blood thirsty grin marring his face.

"Mother and I hope to see you in the exams, I promise your death will be glorious." And with that sand swirled around the three Suna-nins, signifying they left in a sand Shushin. Naruto sighed, now he hope to get some groceries.

"HEY NARUTO, AS A THANKS FOR SAVING ME I'LL LET YOU PLAY NINJA WITH ME!" The voice of Konohamaru yelled out dragging two extra kids.

Apparently, he's not getting any groceries anytime soon.

 **-END-  
**  
 **WELL, THERE NO FIGHTING OR ANYTHING OTHER THAN MEETING THE SABAKU SIBLINGS AND SEEING KUSHINA GETTING PUNISHED BY MINATO IN THIS CHAPTER BTW THIS IS NOT A BASHING FIC, KUSHINA WILL SOON SHAPE UP AND RELIZED WHAT SHE'S DOING….IN THE FUTURE….AND ARASHI, WELL I HAVE PLANS FOR HIM AND PLANS THAT YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DIAMOND HOUND NARUTO 18**

 **MY FIRST CHAPTER IN 2018!**

 **DHN 18, IN 2018**  
 **WRITTEN ON JANUARY THE 18TH**

 **ON 6:18**

 **QUADRUPLE 18!**

 **BANZAI!**  
 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONEPIECE.**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Minato looked at his assembled Jonin, he felt pride in his chest as he sees his comrade in arms lined up in front of him.  
"It's that time of the year again," Minato told his soldiers, and they all knew what he meant.

The Chunin exams.

"We must prepare the training ground 44, and up our village securities so that means no slacking off for these two months, we cannot be weak in the eyes of our rival villages, am I clear?"

"YES, LORD HOKAGE!" They all announced, Minato smiled again.

"Any Jonin-sensei are recommending their teams?"

Asuma, the son of the esteemed third Hokage stepped forward and placed his hands over his chest, gone were his usual cigarettes.

"I Asuma Sarutobi, Ninja registration: 010829 nominate team 10 for the Chunin exams."

"I Kurenai Yuhi, Ninja registration: 010881 nominate team 8 for the Chunin exams lord Namikaze."

Whispers were circulating the room.

"I Kushina Uzumaki, 010992 nominates team 9 for the Chunin exams."

Even more, whispers came about.

"I Kakashi Hatake, nominates team 7 to partake in the Chunin exams."

Everyone was stunned silent, it was very unlikely that a graduating class partaking the Chunin exams ever occur. They all looked to see their Hokage's face only to see him smirking.

"Anyone else?" He asked a Large man with a bowl cut dressed in a green jumpsuit came forward.

"I Might Gai, Ninja registration 010252 nominate my Genin to partake in the Chunin exam, they will overcome any challenges with their flames of youth."

"My, won't this be a spectacle?" Minato said, "Anyone this agree with this arrangement, Iruka?" everyone looked to the Chunin who was known as a mother hen when it came to Genins. They were slightly shocked to see him smirking.

"I agree with this completely lord Hokage, especially if team 7 participating, I thought them everything I know, so I am confident that they will pass this no problem," Iruka said, trying to not get a big head like his fellow instructor Ebizu. Minato nodded,

"All right everyone dismiss, except for you Kakashi I wish to speak with you with something of the utmost importance," Minato said as everyone but Kakashi blurred out of the room.

Minato stared down at his most prized Jonin and his only living student with the most serious expression he can muster. Kakashi Hatake, the son of the White Fang looked at his commander and sensei with unease, maybe he was getting punished for leaving without his consent when he was ripping Kushina a new one.

"Kakashi Hatake, elite Jonin, Shinobi registration: 009720," Minato said, Kakashi straightened up, his usual carefree expression wiped clean off his face, leaving no emotions behind. He knew if the Hokage calls out his registration number, it is something serious.

"I will gladly serve the great tree, what is it that you wish great shadow of fire." Kakashi said, reciting an Anbu phrase, telling Minato that he is ready to submit to his will. Minato nodded and took out a photo of a brunette woman with her hair tied to a bun in an elegant kimono, Kakashi could tell that she's is royalty at first glance.

"This is Ito Shimizu, apparently she fell in love with Iwa's elite Jonin Kurobachi of the Kamizuru clan," Minato informed "Her grandfather, who is our esteemed daimyo doesn't approve of this, but alas, she is defiant and ran off with Kurobachi, your mission is to bring her back, and if she is resistant…"

Minato threw the photo in the air and in a flash a kunai pinned the photo through the woman's forehead. "Lord daimyo gave us permission to execute her on spot," Minato said grimly. Kakashi nodded, he would be lying that he wasn't surprised the daimyo would order a hit on his own blood, but even he knows the dangers that could befall on this country if she were to run off to Iwa. Kakashi looked at the photo again, raised his headband, revealing a swirling Sharingan, memorizing every detail the photo has for Ito.

Kakashi nodded once again, he was about to leave before Minato called him out.

"This is an S-rank, and don't worry about your team, I have a suitable sensei to prepare them for the upcoming Chunin exams." Kakashi looked slightly relieved and bowed.

"By your leave lord Hokage?" Minato waved his hand and Kakashi disappeared.

Minato looked out his office window.

"Someone suitable indeed." He muttered to himself with an evil smirk.

Somewhere in the village, a purple haired, Dango lover sneezed.

 **-Line-Break-**

Kakashi appeared in front of his assembled Genins, he sweatdropped at the usual 'your late' outburst, he waved his right hand in a placating manner.

"Now now is that any way to treat your sensei who is going on a mission?" He asked, their eye/s lit up, ' _they're so cute, easy to excite.'_ He thought.

"We're going on a mission?" Sakura asked, "And I didn't have the time to prepare, I need exploding tags and ninja wires and-"

"You're not coming," Kakashi said breaking Sakura rant. This gained curiosity among the three Genins.

"We're not?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yup," Kakashi said as he slapped his hands together, "However there are two things I would like to inform you."

"And that is?" Naruto asked. Kakashi took out three pieces of paper.

"I'm registering you for the Chunin exam." He said with an eye-smile, Naruto's lone eye widen as he took one of the registration form, a chance to jump through the ranks? Hell yeah!

Sasuke took his paper, eyes determined to pass this exam. Sakura took the paper and read the terms and agreement. She knew of the Chunin exams, her neighbor son died during the second round, she heard that the Chunin exams will be a life and death situation. Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked up to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, who going to help us prepare for this with you out on your mission?" Sakura inquired. Kakashi turned his head toward his sole female student.

"Lord Hokage will be taking care of that, now before I go I want to tell you good luck and I will be seeing you guys fighting in the Finals." He then ruffles Sakura and Sasuke hair making the former glare at them, he reached into his vest pouch and pulled out an eye patch with a snarling dog's face on it and threw it to Naruto.

"Here Naruto, just so people won't accuse me of trying to influence you, we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Thank you sensei," Naruto said as he placed the eyepatch on top of his now useless his right eye. Kakashi nodded to his students and disappeared in a swirl of green leaves.

"I wonder who our sensei will be for the duration of Kakashi's absence," Sakura muttered before a kunai flew by her cheek cutting it, purple and green smoke erupted out of nowhere putting the three Genins on age, Sasuke and Sakura wielding their Kunais, Naruto's fist is already shaped as Diamond hounds.

A banner connected from tree to tree revealing the words 'BEHOLD IN MY MAJESTIC GLORY, THE NUMBER ONE TOKUBETSU IN THE FIRE COUNTRY, MITARASHI ANKO!'

Naruto since coming back from wave felt a strange feeling of fear wash over him, and he doesn't know why until he saw a scantily clad woman in only a trench coat and an orange skirt burst through the banner like a high school football team.

"HELLO LITTLE SNOTLICKERS!" Anko yelled out. "WHO'S READY TO BECOME REAL NINJA!"

There was no sound, the three couldn't even comprehend what happened. Anko looked over the three Genins, her eyes caught a sight of blond and looked at Naruto, her eyes widened in recognition before they shimmer in sadistic glee.

"Kiddos, change of plans, we are going to do something I like to call self-study." She then tosses Sakura a scroll with a brown trim and Sasuke a scroll with neon blue trimming. "Pinky, the scroll you're currently is a manual for the **Earth style: Earth Stone Fist (Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** **土遁・拳岩の術** **)** and you Uchiha brat, the scroll you hold is the manual for the **Lightning Beast Running Technique (** **雷獣走りの術** **, Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu).** "

Sakura eyes widened and Sasuke smirked pocketing the Scroll.

"Alright you two buzz off and practice these Jutsu." She said waving her hand in a shooing manner. The two Genins turned around shaking in anticipation of learning these Jutsu, Anko slowly turned towards Naruto, her bangs shadowed her eyes and a crazed smile stretched across her lower face. Naruto finally recognized the woman and took a step back from her.

"H-hello again A-Anko-san." Naruto stuttered, fearing that even his diamonds won't protect him from this woman. Anko grin threatened to rip her face in half. The only thing Naruto heard before all things went to hell for him was this simple incantation.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Kakashi looked across a large river from Kusagakure to Iwagakure, this brought back memories of his first Jonin mission to destroy the Kanabi bridge, thinking back now Kakashi thought back on the irony of the name.

" _Of course, not even the gods do not help here they did nothing to help Obito, just like the name implies_." Kakashi thought ruefully. Kakashi jumped off the ledge and landed on the water surface below via chakra control, he then walked alongside the cliff side to enter Stone country.

Finally, reaching the other side of the natural border Kakashi pulled out a photo of a middle age man, rounded eyes and a rat tail ponytail. Kakashi sprinted on route to the nearest village, Okuda village. Okuda is known as a small village, cesspool to some, home to others. Kakashi was mindful of taking off his headband and placed a white clothe over the Sharingan making some by their first glance would be under the assumption of Kakashi lost it in a freak accident, he then pulled a tatter brown poncho with a hood and donned it. He walked through the littered fill streets of Okuda, his mission briefing stated that he was to meet up with an informant by the name of Shin at a bar called Sakura's nectar.

" _Odd name,"_ Kakashi thought as he entered, as soon as he did the stench of sweaty men who haven't bathe in weeks and showered themselves in cheap liquor washes over him, he tried everything he can do not to seem bothered by it and walked towards a man who looked identical in the photo.

"You're Shin?" Kakashi asked in a low voice. The pony-tailed man looked up and smirked.

"Depends on who is asking cyclops." The man answered Kakashi pulled out his headband showing it briefly before concealing it from sight once again. Shin smirk was gone, and he looked at Kakashi once again.

"Plenty rival ninja's can kill a Konoha nin and take their headband, tell me what did the toad taught?" He said taking a sip of his liquor. Kakashi stared at the man for a few seconds and recited these words.

"The toad taught the shadow, and the toad was taught by the monkey." Shin nodded his head and waved his and for Kakashi to come near taking out a brown package.

"This package here contains your fake ID and Stone country birth certificate, so for the duration of your mission you're born in the land of stone, it also contains a up to date passport to enter Iwagakure if you so desire."

"Much obliged," and with that Kakashi was gone, Shin looked where Kakashi was for a few more moment before returning to his drink.

 **-Line-Break-**

Team seven along with Anko sat in a Dango shop, Sakura and Sasuke were beaming, happily eating their Dango they were pleased that they got their Jutsu's down, Sasuke albeit better due to his larger chakra capacity than Sakura. Anko was wolfing hers down with vigor and with a content look on her face, while our blond protagonist sat at the edge of the table, bruises were implanted in his face, he was once again forced to wear bandages, less he wants to die of blood loss. Anko's training regiment was in a word, outlandish. Her idea of agility training and improving your reaction time is this, outrun a Titanboa like snake that can squeeze with 400 lb of square inch pressure and dodging landmines -which she already set up, how? Nobody knows. – While dodging her airborne shurikens and exploding kunais without using his ultimate defense.

Naruto winced as he raised his hand to eat some of his Dango, but alas it was never to be, Anko -the she-demon that she is- swiped the hungry boys Dango and ate it right in front of his face, Naruto never wanted to break someone's skulls so eagerly before, but he restrained himself, due to the fact that she IS a Jonin AND Konoha laws and unnecessary trouble he would get into If he goes into temptation.

"I'm impressed that you kiddos got those Jutsu down, especially you pinky, you don't seem like the type to be motivated to learn a Jutsu." Anko praised, even though it was a compliment Sakura couldn't help but feel a little irked.

"Of course, I refuse to be a burden to my teammates!" Sakura said with a determined look in her eyes that made Anko smirk.

"Atta girl." Anko said, when she read Haruno file she thought that she would have to BEAT the fangirl out of her but it seems that it was unnecessary." But you need to get your chakra up to par, since this Jutsu will be very taxing, especially with someone with low chakra capacity as you."

"Yes Anko-sensei, will you be willing to help me out with that?" She asked. Anko leaned back in her chair taking another of the struggling Naruto Dango making the boy scream in frustration.

"That why I'm here, aren't I?" Anko said she then looked at the Uchiha and pointed to him.

"And you need to work on shaping your lightning chakra, and expel less chakra when performing the Jutsu." She instructed Sasuke nodded his head, grateful for the advice. She then looked at Naruto and smirked making the boy glared at her with his one eye.

"And you need to improve your reaction time, I will gladly help with that." She said licking a kunai she got from god knows where. Naruto suppressed the urge attacking this woman.

"Anyways, I want you guys to meet me back here by 9:35 A.M tomorrow, don't be late or you will get stuck doing whatever Naruto is doing." She threatened to make the two Genin shiver and looked at Naruto with pity in their eyes as they left in hopes to get a good nights rest. Naruto got up stumbling making his way to the exit but Anko got a hold of his hand.

"Oh you are not going anywhere you see, you made a large dent in my savings for those damages you cause, and I am the one who had to pay, so we are going back to the training field and work on your agility and reaction time for my compensation, to be honest you should thank me by the time we are done you're going to look like you came from a prison shower rape, but have the reaction time as a Jonin." And with that she used Shushin.

Bringing the Screaming Naruto along with her.

 **-END-**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAVE A SAFE NEW YEAR!**

 **YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE**


	19. Chapter 19

**DIAMOND HOUND NARUTO 19**

 **I do not own Naruto or one piece.**

 **CREDITS TO JSS2141 FOR HELPING ME OVERCOME THIS WRITER BLOCK.**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Minato glared at the trio in front of him. Cold blue eyes pierced the soul of the Namikaze family, Kushina started to sweat, Arashi resisted throwing up his dinner and Mito used all her willpower not to faint. In font of them lays a large gift basket filled with a lot of goodies and ninja necessities.

"I want you to go, give this to Naruto and apologize to him." Minato said in a even tone.

"WHAT!" Arashi yelled out momentarily forgetting his place, "I REFUSE TO SULLY MY PRIDE BY APO-"

Arashi suddenly found out why his father was name the yellow flash, in less than a second Minato stood before him, arms outstretched face shadowed showing his two cold blue eyes, Arashi looked shock he was standing in front of his father's desk and then suddenly he's in a book shelf.

 _"You forget your place Genin."_ Minato said with a bone chilling voice. Kushina gasped and rushed to Arashi side and Mito looked away, Minato turned his eyes to Mito and made her face him by holding her Chin.

"Do _you_ have any thing to say?" He asked her, Mito shook in fear, he never attack them like this. She shooked her head making Minato nodded, an apologetic glimmer in his eyes. Arashi got out of his stupor and slapped away Kushina's hand with a scowl on his face shocking Kushina, He got up and stood in a corner.

"Minato that was too hars-"

"It is not beneath me to strike a woman too, your Hokage gave you orders, so I expect you to do it." Minato said cutting Kushina off. "I'll be watching Via Hiruzen's orb"

Mito left and Arashi stormed out, Kushina was held back by an arm on her shoulder, she turned around and to see Minato's face.

"The only reason I've not divorced you yet for your behavior which is not only ill-fitting for a Shinobi and the wife of a Kage, but also represent how much of a disgrace you are to your clan and to my name, but I'm trying to keep this family going since we are both orphans and we know what it's like to lose our parents I don't want that for our kids." Minato said Kushina suddenly found the floor interesting and nodded her head Minato let go of her shoulder and waved her out of the room, Minato sighed and looked at the photo of the man he thinks of as his grandfather.

"Hiruzen, give me strength." He whispered as he gazes out of the window a large shadow blurred into the room.

"Report Sensei."  
 **  
-LINE-BREAK-**

Ito Shimizu, the granddaughter of the Daimyo has never been so happy in her life despite the heartbreak she may have given to her grandfather and family, back at the mansion in the land of fire she wasn't happy, her father who was a General of the land of fire Samurai died in a failed assassination attempt of her uncle who was to be the next Daimyo, and her mother was immediately betrothed to him, however she held no love for him so she killed him and herself in bed on the wedding night leaving Ito orphan to the Daimyo, the only one left to produce pure blood descendants for the Shimizu dynasty. She was nothing more than a sow to produce future leaders. When Iwa's new ambassador Kurobachi of the famed Kamizuru clan of Iwa expressed his love for her, things have been hectic between her and her Grandfather, he immediately ordered for her to be locked up to be nothing more than breeding stock, Kurobachi offered her to come with him back to Iwa, taking the serendipitous moment to escape her grandfather rule and accepted, at first she was using him as a tool to use and throw away to live a free life, however she soon fell for his charms. She truly felt like she will be happy once in her life. However, fate wasn't so kind. On the fourth night of her getaway she heard Kurobachi swore up a storm, she ran to asked him what's wrong and he informed her that her grandfather requested a mission to get her back home and if she were to resist, she was to be executed on the spot. She couldn't sleep without the fear of the shadow of death coming to claim her. Even out of the land of fire her grandfather seems to find a way to ruin her life.

"We're almost there and soon you will be safe, my uncle the Tsuchikage will protec-"He was cut off with the sound of chirping birds and someone who is chocking on their own `their own blood. He feared to turn to the sight behind him he braved himself to face the ungodly sight of his lover dying face and a arm encased in lightning erupting out of her left breast.

"K-Kuroba.." She uttered before her neck was snapped.

"ITO NO!"

"Such a shame, she was completely in love with you, it will be a hassle to take her back, she was such a beauty too." The murderer said, Kurobachi eyes looked at the perpetrator, a spikey grey hair man with a mask concealing his face and wearing a dark brown hooded poncho. Then one thing dawned unto him, this is Kakashi Hatake the same man who killed his younger brother in the Third Great Shinobi war.

"Y-YOU!" He growled out rage in his eyes and foam trickled down his mouth.

"YOU AND KONOHA LOVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING I HOLD PRECIOUSE TO ME!" Swarms of angry wasps swarmed out of nowhere viciously attacking the Konoha Nin. The swarms of insects dispersed revealing saw dust from a supposed kawarimi.

"Where are you?!" He saw a shadow blurred behind him, he swung around weaving hand-seals.

 _ **"Thousand stings technique! (Hachi Senbon No Jutsu**_ _ **蜂千本の術**_ _ **)"**_ The Bees formed a protective Barrier around him and fired their poisoned stingers in every direction shredding the stony mountains of the land of Stone. A shadow loomed over his head he looked up only to see a kunai being implanted between his eyes. He staggered forward trying to comprehend what happened until he finally realized

He was dead.

Kakashi watched the two corpses and sighed he took out to scrolls and placed Kurobachi on a brown one to claim his bounty and a purple one for Ito's corpse.

"I've completed this two weeks early, a little vacation won't hurt…"

 **-LINE-BREAK-  
**  
Sakura slid her house door close quietly, but for the second time in this chapter fate wasn't kind, hell fate's a bitch.

"You're late." A voice in the dark hallway said. Sakura eyes widened.

"s-sorry mother…" Sakura muttered out giving her mother a small bow, a dirty blond hair woman walked out revealing herself with her arms cross.

"You have such beautiful hair." Mebuki purred as started to stroke Sakura's hair. "Have you made any progress with the Uchiha boy?"

"N-no mother."

"Oh? Why not?" Mebuki asked with narrow eyes. "Don't you want to bring our family honor?"

"I-I don't want to do this anymore, I've peace knowing that he won't love me, I just want to be a reliable teammate to him and Naruto, besides I would rather fall in love with." Sakura blushed thinking about the night Naruto opened up ther, and it doesn't hurt that he is a good cook.

"Rather fall in love with who?" Mebuki asked dangerously.

"Narut-"

 _SLAP_

Sakura eyes widened a large red imprint of a hand is proudly painted on the left side of her face, she looked up to her mother who was sporting a sneer.

"You love to drag our name in the dirt don't you…" Mebuki whispered, "To think you would even considered that weak worthless chi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM WEAK OR WORTHLESS!" Sakura yelled shocking her mother.

"Why you..." Mebuki raised her hand to give Sakura another slap but a hand caught it revealing a tall man with spikey pink hair.

"Mebuki enough." He said glaring at his wife, Mebuki huffed and stormed off to the local beauty parlor.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Kizashi asked, Sakura nodded her head as he drew her in for a hug, he soon felt Sakura trembling and his shirt wet, but he didn't care, his daughter needs his comfort and support. Soon he heard light snoring and smiled.

"Whether you drag my name into the dirt or not I'll always love you my cherry blossom."

 **-Line-Break-**

"This sounds troubling indeed," Minato muttered to himself after receiving his latest report, "Sending an Unstable Jinchuuriki into my village with a faulty seal, Rasa what are you thinking?"

"Perhaps the Sun in Suna has gotten to his head." Minato's informant replied. Minato shook his head.

"Even with a heat-oppressed brain, Rasa would think twice of even stepping into the land of fire with malicious intent." Minato said cupping his chin.

"I feel as if something bigger is going on and that Gaara boy would have a vital role in it." The informant said scratching his spiky white mane. Minato kept his eyes on his former teacher before instructing him to elaborate further.

"Indulge me on your hypotheses Jiraiya." Jiraiya scratched his nose before nodding. He walks over to the wall and leaned on it. **  
**  
"You know about the growing tension between Konoha and Suna, ever since their daimyo started to rely on us for their missions, if another village propose the idea of getting the income and supplies to eliminate your competition, the very same competition who is sucking you limited economy dry."

Minato eyes widened.

"Are you implying hat Suna may betray the neutrality treaty?" Minato asked, "I would've thought that they would send the boy as a risky show or strength."

Jiraiya shooked his head, "if only it were to be that simple, you and I would have less head aches,"

Silence filled the room like water in a cup before Jiraiya decided to pour out some of that silence.

"So, how are the kids?" He asked haven't seen his student's children since the night of the Kyubi attack. He sweat drop as he sees Minato curled up in a ball with a depressed air around him.

"What can I say Jiraiya?" Minato started off, "I've been a fool and neglected one, I feel the other is having a brother complex with him and the other would sooner kill him than to accept him in the Family."

"So, what is Kushina doing about this?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eye-brow, Minato chuckled,

"Nothing good, absolutely nothing beneficial, hell she tried to go so far as to even order him back home," Minato said as he looked away, "and he immediately cut himself from, blood means very little to him."

"I know thing seem tough, but what was one thing I've taught you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Leave the past in the past and always look forward to the next chapter known as the future."

"Good lad, is there any thing else you need from me?" Jiraiya asked, Minato nodded and waved his towards him. Minato took off a purple wrap revealing a crystal ball sitting on a velvet pillow.

"We haven't even spent some time together for a while, I invite you to watch Kushina's Apology with me."

"Now this is what I got to see." Jiraiya said walking behind Minato's desk and lean in to see the orb more clearly.

"Let the show begin."  
 **  
-LINE-BREAK-**

The Uzumaki family made their way to Naruto's apartment complex, as the finally made it they came across a bizarre sight, a heavily battered Naruto hiding in the corners seeming like he was avoiding someone or something, they see Naruto smiling like he won a grand prize, he made a mad dash towards his apartment, they could hear him saying "yes yes yes" under his breath. However, you already know what fate is in this story. They watch in silence as Naruto runs away a few inches to his Apartment door, only to see him dodge kunai with incredible reflects and back into Anko. Naruto gains a look of fear when he stares her in the eyes, which was noticed by his family, and tries to run but is grabbed by Anko.

"Not so fast, kid! I still need to get ready for the exams. So, let's get to it." she said as she dragged a crying Naruto away.  
 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Oh oh, now I wonder where I can find a hot lady like that as my sensei." Jiraiya muttered out in a perverse tone making Minato looking at him and sighed.

"She's 30 years your junior." Minato said.

"She's over

The age twenty, isn't she?" Jiraiya shot back in a snarky tone making Minato groan in annoyance.

"Whatever."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

  
The family is intrigued by this and decides to stealth fully follow them but when they do they are meet with a sight that they thought they'd never see. Naruto running from a giant snake while dodging showers of kunai and shuriken and avoiding landmines all while Anko is giving a sadistic smile on her was. Each one had their own reaction to this horribly cruel training. Kushina was shocked, Mito was horrified, and Arashi was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Naruto dodged an incoming barrage of snakes and landed on a branch before jumping almost immediately. The same branch he was on exploded a second after. Kushina was impressed by the time reaction, so she turned to leave them to their devices planning on apologizing to him when he wasn't training.

She hates to admit it but she can tell he's going to be great one day.

Greater than any of his former siblings.

 **-END-  
** _ **Thank you for reading my story, and you've seen a bit of the dark side of Shinobi in this fic with Kakashi killing the girl with no remorse. Also, just to tell you this is by no means a NaruSaku fic just to let you know. Anyways favourite review you know the drill by know if you stayed with me this far.**_

 _ **Your papa,  
Papapryce.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 20**

 **OUR TWIENTHIETH CHAPTER AND 500 FAVOURITES! I FEEL AS IF WE STRUCK A MILESTONE!**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto has finally made it to his apartment, he missed this place, Naruto had to camp with Anko to teach him on how to become a light sleeper when he is out on missions, every 5th hour Anko would try to stab him in his sleep. As Naruto made it to the door of his apartment he heard someone called his name, he turned around to be greeted by the sight of his former mother and siblings.

"What is it that you need." Naruto said in a low voice trying not to show any sign of pain in front of his former family.

"We came here to apologize for our treatment to you, I was in the wrong and because of my pride I pushed you further away, so I humbly apologize." Kushina said as she and Mito bowed, Arashi was grumbling under his breath before Mito nudged him hard on his side making the boy reluctantly bow.

Kushina was expecting something like,

"That's what I wanted to hear." Or a "I'll give you a second chance."

But reality is cruel, oh so cruel to this family, they didn't hear any words but that of a slamming of a door. Kushina gaped at the door in shock, was he not going accept this apology? She swallowed her pride and canceled her plans and all she got was a door slammed in front of her face, her eyes turned white in anger and her hair raised menacingly, but she then remembered that she was the reason for his attitude towards them, They've neglected him, she tried to order him back home, she even encouraged an eager Arashi to try end his Shinobi career and because of that, her relationship with Minato is straining. She looked away from the locked door in front of her as it represents the path of ever gaining Naruto's forgiveness blocked and impossible for her to reach. She placed her hand on the door and mutter a quick goodbye and was the first one to turn away leaving the gift basket.

Mito didn't know what to say, she knew that Naruto wouldn't forgive them that easily. Hell, she still hasn't forgiven herself. She saw Naruto came home in bandages after he was attacked by wolves, she was pretty sure her parents did to but refuse to address the matter. She was there when Arashi blamed Naruto for things he didn't do and didn't even stand up for him, Naruto even tried to claim that it he wasn't the offender but when she was asked if Arashi's accusations were true and the menacing look in Arashi's eyes.

She said yes.

She saw Naruto's betrayed eyes, they spoke to her like they were telling her something.

Telling her that she was too weak.

To this very day, Mito remembered those hurt blue eyes, they haunted her for years. After that entire fiasco Naruto barely communicated with the family, he was basically a ghost whom dwell in in the household before graduating and excommunicated himself. All those times she could've helped, all those time when he needed her. She forsaken him. Therefore, she is so determined to earn her his forgiveness, promising herself to do whatever it takes, she was willing to go far as to be his maid or whatever. Just to let her sleep peacefully at night to get rid of those haunted blue eyes that was drowning in betrayal.

Arashi was simply pissed, no more than piss, livid cant be able to describe the level of anger he was feeling, he couldn't see anything but red, how dare this _trash_ turned away their grateful apology, he swallowed his pride just to even face him, and this is what he gets?

He was disgusted that a child of god like himself was forced to bow down and apologize to this bastard.

 **"** _ **He doesn't deserve your kindness."**_ An effeminate voice purred in his head.

 _"He doesn't deserver my kindness."_ Arashi parroted in his head, Arashi could feel female phantom arms hugged him from the behind.  
 _ **  
"He doesn't even deserve your pity," The**_ voice said, _**"He is nothing compared to you, you're a hero and what is he? An accident, a result of your mother and father carnal pleasure, you however were planned unlike him, you were destined for great things"**_

" _Y-your right, I am a prince, I am a hero what is this trash compared to me, without me Konoha would've been destroyed."_ Arashi told himself, the dark entity in him smirked.

 **"What a fool, throw some honey laced words and he would be eating out of your paw."** It said in a dark masculine voice, a pale contrast comparing to the alluring female voice it used tempting Arashi.

 _"Trash like, him doesn't deserve to be the dirt at my feet, he doesn't even deserve to be the worms that eat shit."_ Arashi thought before storming away from his family.

" _I'll prove it to everyone I'm better in the Chunin exams, I won't give him a swift death..."_

 _"I'll Humiliate, destroy his pride, destroy his mind."_

 _"I'll make him suffer."  
_  
 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Minato and Jiraiya stared quietly at the scene displayed to them, Naruto's refusal for forgiveness and something that send shivers down the two men spine.

"Jiraiya did you see that?" Minato asked. Jiraiya nodded looking extremely concerned, his hand cupped his chin.

"His eyes were just like Orochimaru's when he lost the Candidacy race for Kage." Jiraiya said looking deeply trouble, he didn't want his student to suffer the burden of taking his own son life if he were to stray off into the dark. Minato sighed tears were coming out of his eyes, the fourth Hokage, the Harbinger of death to both Iwa and Kumo, crying.

"I don't know what to do sensei, should I give up, with all the techniques I mastered all the lives I've taken, I wasn't trained for something like this." Minato said hiding his face, it would be too embarrassing if the Hokage was to cry in front of his subordinate despite said subordinate being his teacher.

Jiraiya placed a comforting hand on Minato's shoulder.

"I'm not trained in something like this too, but you got to brave through it and never give up." Minato nodded, he got up and stretched out the kinks in his back.

"Well sensei, I have some paperwork to do, I will talk with you later." Minato said making Jiraiya smiled.

"There, your back I can't stand seeing my star student so depressed." Jiraiya said and a goofy smiled stretched his face. "And if you need me I have to my weekly research."

With that Jiraiya giddily ran out of the Kage's office leaving an annoyed Minato.

"I swear this man loves giving me more paperwork, next time I will send him to jail if I get one more complaint about this."  
 **  
-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto locked the doors behind him, glaring at nothing, how dare they come and apologize him now, when they could have done it years ago, but on the other hand he felt slightly relief and happy that they haven't forgotten about him and came to apologize to him.

A bit contradictory no?

Shaking off these the thoughts Naruto went to take a much-deserved bath, there is no way he was that easy, for YEARS they've neglected him he's not going to be so forgiven. Naruto lone eye found itself looking at the bathroom roof and his thought traveled back to his training with Anko, he was happy with the progress he made, he felt himself growing stronger, who wouldn't with that kind of training?

He's more quick and agile, Naruto was glad he did the training, but there is no way in heaven or hell he would do it again, the Titan boa snake almost ate the poor blond fifteen times, it was pretty determined. Sad thing is Naruto couldn't use his Devil Fruit powers due to Anko not wanting him to overspecialize in one thing. Naruto sighed as he sunk deeper under the hot water, steam obscuring his view, Naruto felt that he came a long way ever since he got his powers four years ago and graduating the academy five months ago. Naruto stayed in the bath until it got cold, so he drained the tub and dried himself off, he donned himself with cleaner copy of his now tattered clothes and jumped out of the window hoping that faith will be kind enough for him to allow him to finally get groceries.

- **LINE-BREAK-**

Kakashi finally decided that his short vacation has ended made his journey back home, as he was about to cross the 'Great Divide'. A giant rift that separated the borders of the Land of Stone with other nations, Kakashi used the wall walking technique to get to the bottom, and that was when he heard a soul wrenching scream. Kakashi normally would have ignored it, but because he was the only one who might have the power to do something in the vicinity decided to investigate.

Kakashi ran for a solid five minute and took cover behind a large slab of rock, he looked and saw something utterly revolting, Bandits raping women who had broken looks on their faces and limps cut off capped with metal.

"Good god, they're nothing more that cock-sleeves, and these bandits made sure of that." Kakashi thought. Kakashi knew that the bandits in the Land of Stone were utterly cutthroat and revolting but this just crossed the line, the made sure that these women and no where to go, Kakashi feeling a sense of duty stepped out to wipe these men off the face of the earth came out of his cover, his lone Sharingan eye swirled angrily.

The Bandits who weren't 'enjoying' themselves quickly spotted the man, a tall tanned skinny man with brown hair and beard walked forward, his arm crossed and two intimidating -well intimidating to civilians and non-shinobi- daggers by his side.

"Who the fuck is you?" He yelled out vulgarly. Kakashi didn't even respond, the wind blew around him and gave the now aware bandits the illusion that his poncho was alive. He did give out an intimidating presence. But the bandit in front of Kakashi wasn't scared, in fact he smirked.

"I am Wei Jin, former Chunin of Iwagakure, the head of the Zhang tribe, AROOOOO!" Wei Jin yellowed passionately.

"AROOOOOO!" The rest of the Bandits echoed too, no longer feeling fear. Kakashi remained silent.

"IF YOU WANT TO JOIN US, KNEAL IN FRO- "Wei Jin heard nothing but the chirping of thousands of birds, he tasted iron in his mouth he looked down only to see a gaping hole in his chest. He collapsed facing his brothers in arm who all had terror in their eyes.

Kakashi weaved through hand seals and ended on Ram and spoke the only thing these scums on earth would ever hear barring the screaming of terror.

" **Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique (** **水遁・霧隠れの術** **,** _ **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ **.)"**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Kakashi stood on a pile of dead bodies his menacing eye travelled to the group of limbless women who were lying unceremoniously on the dirt floor, Kakashi looked at them with the utmost pity in his eyes. Kakashi walked to the only woman who was not broken yet.

"What happen to you, how did they capture you." He asked softly. A brunet who looked between the age of nine-teen and twenty-two looked at Kakashi.

"T-they captured us." She started, Kakashi had a look that said ' _No shit'_ , "We awere all apart of my f-father's traveling caravan, and that when they ambushed us, t-those scums who lay dead at your feet now, a sight I longed wish to see, killed my father and my brothers, they killed all the men and boy-child while selling all the younger girls, we were kept for their entertainment."

"And if not taking away our loved ones were not enough, they robbed us of our limbs and pride making us useless to society, please lord Shinobi, I beseech you to take our life, LET US REJOIN OUR FAMILY!" She begged as tears cascade down her eyes. Kakashi sighed and nodded granting her wish for the mercy killing. The silver-haired Jonin weaved through hand-signs and touched the earth, the very earth swallowed the woman and the deceased Bandits, the Brunet woman for the very first time since her captured smile and uttered her final words.

"Thank you."

 **-END-**

 _ **THE DARK SIDE OF SHINOBI STRUCK AGAIN IN THIS FANFIC, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO STUCK BY ME TO SEE THE TWIENTIETH CHAPTER! AND YES I DID USE THE AVATAR REFERENCE FOR THE GREAT DEVIDE, THE ZHANG TRIBE AND WEI JIN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND STAY SNAZZY,**_

 _ **YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Diamond Hound Naruto 21**

 **I'm sick, so forgive me if I made any grammatical mistakes, it just that I haven't updated this for a while and I don't want my story to be assumed dead.**

 **I DON'T OWN NOTHING, NOT A ZIP BAP SQUIGGLE DAT!**

 **-Line-Break-**

The time we have all been waiting for his now, our favourite trio stood in front of the academy where the first part of the Chunin exams will take place.

"It's been a long time since we came here." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded,

"Remember when we dreaded to fail our real Genin test and repeat another year in the academy?" Sakura asked, Naruto, for no reason had a depressed cloud hanging from his head.

"Back then I had two eyes." Naruto mumbled out making his team sweat-drop, Sakura hanged her arm around his shoulder with a large smile on her face.

"Cheer up! You look badass with that eye -patch," She said, she then leaned in to his ears, "And between you and me, girls find scars attractive." She whispered making Naruto gleamed.

"Just try not scarring you face up too bad but knowing you that's impossible!" Sakura taunted making the blonde depressed again, Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"All right enough goofing around, let's go!" The lone Uchiha said as he entered the building, his two teammates trailing behind. A tall Chunin proctor with bandages wrapped around his head only revealing his mouth instructed them to report to room 301 before returning to sorting out paper work. Naruto had a strange sense of foreboding as he saw that many paper, and one thing he knew for sure.

Its is a written exam.

Naruto shivered, he was never good at written exams, to be told the truth he barely passed his last one before he became Ninja. The trio had only made it to the second floor and they saw a huge crowd of Genins from all over the elemental nations. A brown hair girl fell in front of them, she had her hair up in two buns and wore a pink foreign shirt, her headband is proudly displayed on her forehead.

"How awful." One of the Genins muttered

"Is this how Konoha treat their fellow ninja? Disgusting!" Another voice said. The preparator were two kids, both brown hair but one wears a light blue bandana with the Konoha symbol on it, and another one with a bandage on his chin and cheeks, in a similar stile to the revered second Hokage.

"You think we're disgusting?" The Tobirama wannabe asked, "We're helping you, chumps like you won't even past the third round!"

"Oh yeah?" a voice yelled out, "How would you know?"

"Because," The bandana kid sighed out, with a grim look on his face that send shivers down the spin of every Genin barring team seven and a certain Hyuga, "We've seen the horrors of this exams."

"That's nice and dandy and all but can you take down that pathetic Genjutsu so this hallway can be cleared?" Sasuke said cricking his neck.

"What?"

"Genjutsu?"  
"Sasuke why tell them if they can't figure it out?" Naruto hissed in his ears, annoyed that there will be more competitors.

"I see your only eye's sight is fading," Sasuke remarked, "Don't you see the next flight of stairs are in the end of the hallway that they're blocking?"

Sasuke pointed to the mass of Genins, Naruto sighed before his eyes widened, Naruto dashed to the Tobirama wannabe Genin who was about to kick Sasuke and pinned him to the wall, the Bandana wearing Genin rushed to Naruto, only to be send airborne by the Uchiha, the Bandana kid took out a Kunai and charged at the Uchiha, only to be caught in a headlock by a kid with a bowl cut hairstyle, who seemingly appeared out of no where.

"Enough, there will be plenty of time to show off our flames of youth in the actual exam!" The bowl cut hair kid said, he wore a green jump suit, bandages on his arms and orange leg warmers.

"Lee wasn't it your idea to hide our skills?" a Hyuga cam forward. He had his headband displaying on his forehead signifying that he is of the cadet family. The bun girl from earlier came forward standing beside the Hyuga.

"I'm sorry my friends, the action just boils my blood and made me excited!"

"Um, do you mind letting me go?"

"Oh, my apologies!" Lee let the Bandana kid go and he along with the Tobirama wannabe left. The Hyuga looked at Sasuke and came up to him.

"You, what is your name? How old are you?" The Hyuga said in an arrogant tone which Sasuke didn't like so he ignored him.

"Hey aren't you listening your betters are talking to you." The Hyuga reached out but a hand clasped his wrist, The Hyuga looked up and saw that it is Naruto.

"How dare yo-UGH" The Hyuga kneeled has he felt his wrist being crushed shocking his two team-mates.

"Neji!" They both yelled out, Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and saw that they only have 15 minutes left.

"Naruto let go of him and let's go we don't have the time." She told him making Naruto let go of his wrist.

"You better listen to your slut…" Neji muttered knowing that Naruto would hear it.

"Neji" The bowl-cut hair kid yelled out, "That was very unyouthful thing to say to our comrade!"

"SHUT UP LEE YOU DISGRACE!" Neji yelled out but instantly regretted it as he saw lee's face,

"L-lee I'm"

"let's just go." The bun hair girl said, it was the first time she ever saw Neji like this, sure he has insulted lee, but not like that. Lee trailed behind his teammate and Neji glared at Team Seven.

"Watch yourself..." The Hyuga threatened before he followed his teammates, ashamed that he lost his composure.

And now he must train with Lee to make up for what he did, and wear those god awful jumpsuit.0

 **-Line-Break-**  
Team seven finally made it to room 301, and had a pleasant surprise, their sensei was standing at the entrance with an eye-smile on his face.

"You guys, it is an honor to be your sensei! No words can express how proud I am and as soon as you take a step through these doors, you will not only represent Konoha but all the Team sevens before you."

Team seven beamed at the praised and bow.

"THANK YOU, SENSEI!" They shouted and walk past their sensei, they entered the class-room and was instantly felt a wave of Killing intent. Sakura hesitated but shook it off, Naruto smirked this was the perfect opportunity to let the world know his name, while Sasuke smiled in anticipation of dominating everybody here.

There was a flash of blond accompany by a strike, Sasuke almost fell over as he suddenly felt weight on his back. He looked over his shoulders and saw that it was Ino Yamanaka, he sweat-dropped as she caressed her face in his cheeks.

"OH, SASUKE YOU MUST HAVE MISSED ME, I KNOW ITS SAD TO HAVE TO MEN ON YOUR TEAM!" She

shrieked in his ears. Ino would've expected that Sakura would react in a way, but she was disappointed when she saw Sakura was ask Naruto tips on how to effectively use her Earth fist technique in battle. Not finding this fun she got off Sasuke, making the boy sigh in relief.

"Oi, you're here too?" A voice drawled out revealing it to be none other Shikamaru Nara, Naruto walked up to his old friend and greeted each other,

"Man I know you're reckless, but reckless enough to lose your eye?" Shikamaru asked making the blonde blush in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"SO, EVERYONE OF US FROM CLASS IRUKA IS HERE HUH?" A loud brash voice garnering the attention of the many rookies that were present.

"Oh? You're here too Kiba?" Choji said, Hinate and Shino trailed behind their brash teammate.

"DAMN NARUTO, YOUR EYEPATCH LOOKS BADASS, YOU LOOK TWO TIMES MANLY WITH IT!" Kiba exclaimed making Naruto scratch the back of his head again.

"Do you guys mind keeping it down," a new comer chastised in annoyance, "It is not a field day, you kiddies could possibly die."

The new comer is a seven-teen year old boy with silver hair and round glasses, he had a cocky smirk plaster on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba yelled out, the newcomer sighed, he pushed up his glasses before saying,

"My name is Kabuto, and can't you read the mood in this room?" He said/asked, "the Genins from Rain are extra blood thirsty this year since their crushing defeat in Kumo."

Kabuto pointed to the Amegakure shinobi's who are emitting unholy amount of bloodlust. Kabuto reached into his pocket and took out a deck of cards and started to shuffle.

"Since we are comrades I'll like to give you any information of the participants in this exam." Kabuto said.

"Gaara of the Sand," Naruto asked.

"You know the names? Man, your making this too easy." Kabuto whined and took out a card before emitting his chakra through it revealing the picture of insomniac boy.

"Gaara of the Sand, the last born of the Yondaime Kazekage,  
Missions: B-A ranks.  
Rate of success: 100%

Unusual fact: he never received a scratch or wound in his life.

Jinchuuriki of the Sand Demon Shikaku."

The present rookies all looked shocked except for Naruto who experience his killing intent beforehand. Kabuto shuffled again before asking.

"Anybody else?"

"The information of that blonde kid." A voice called out, the owner of the voice was non-other than Neji Hyuga. Kabuto smirked and pulled out a card.

"Naruto Uzumaki, or what he goes by now, Naruto of the Diamond.

One of three children of the Yondaime Hokage

Missions: D-A

Defeated the Tycoon Gato and Forty-nine of his followers."

Its clear to say that Neji is shocked, so along everyone who isn't of team seven. Kiba walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, Shock evident on her-ugh excuse me his face.

"D-damn Naruto, I didn't know you were such a badass…" Kiba muttered, Akamaru yipped in agreement. Naruto stared suspiciously at Kabuto wondering how he get that information, he later deduced that Kakashi reported it to the Hokage and it became public news.

"There are also a lot of villages as you can see participating, we have a wide assortment for The hidden Grass, The hidden Rain I showed you earlier, all the way to a new small village the Hidden sound, but you don't need to worry about them it their first time in a Chunin Exams."

There were the dark blurs dashing towards Kabuto. A teenager with bandaged face revealing only one eye and a straw cape suddenly appeared in front of Kabuto, he swung his arm with a strange tool with holes on it, Kabuto leaned back but something happened that shocked the Genins representing Konoha, his glasses cracked, Kabuto kneeled down and start vomiting, the attacker raised his arm to finish him off when a large explosion of smoke suddenly appear, the smoke disperse revealing it to be the exam's procters.

"ENOUGH!" a large voice bellowed out. "You dare strike that boy and you'll return home in a casket."

The man in front of them was no other Thank Ibiki Morino, A well knows Masochist and Sadist in the Elemental Nations.  
"You may have heard of me from Stories, everything you ever heard is correct, I am Konoha's Boogie man, Ibiki Morino. Now that I have introduced myself, sit your little asses now or you will all be disqualified!"

The squad from Genins quickly rushed to their seats, the bandaged boy looked at the squads of Konoha and whispered,

"My name is Dosu Kinata, remember the name of your killer." And with that he left to find a seat.

"Now here are the rules for the first part of the exams!" And so Ibiki went off listing the rules, and the consequences of cheating, Ibiki ahs also explained that he will give out the last question for the first portion of the Chunin Exams, and with that.

The Chunin Exams begin.

 **-TO-BE-CONTINUED-**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND FAVOURITE TELL YOUR FRIENDS TELL YOUR FRIENDS CAT, SPREAD WORD ABOUT MY STORY!**

 **YOUR PAPA, (WHO'S CURRENTLY SICK, PRAY FOR HIM TO FEEL BETTER)**

 **PAPAPRYCE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Diamond Hound Naruto chapter 22**

 **You know what I own or don't own since the last 21** **st** **chapter.**

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto stares at the paper in front of him in shock, what exactly the hell is this? How was he supposed to know the coordination of a Kunai being thrown at a X-axis? That question didn't even make sense to him. Naruto was good at many things, but it is clear to see that mechanical energy analysis is not one of them, he learns by action. Naruto skipped that question, hoping, praying that the rest were a tad bit easier. Sadly, it wasn't, just looking at the whole sheet of paper with these questions that looked like they were written in a different language was enough to break Naruto's spirit. Naruto sighed making one of the proctors look at him before scribbling in his notepad…

OH COME ONE? JUST FOR SIGHING?

Comical tears are now streaming down his face.

"Jeez your pathetic, I feel like what Kabuto said was false." A voice beside him whispered. Naruto lone eye looked at the owner of the voice and was shocked to believe it was Kiba with a yipping Akamaru on top of his head.

"Here you can look at some of my answers." Kiba said revealing some of the words on the sheet. Naruto would've have kissed Kiba, if you know, Kiba wasn't a guy…

anyways lets get back on track.

Naruto silently thanked Kiba and as he finished reading the first sentence a Kunai flew past Naruto's ears, making the boy clasp his mouth shut so he doesn't scream out. The kunai landed on the Konoha Genin behind Naruto.

" _W-what, how did they find out?"_ Naruto thought, his lone eye widened inconsiderably.

"H-hey, what is this all about?" The Genin behind Naruto asked. The sentinel pointed his pencil at the Genin and smirked.

"Five strikes and your out, sorry but you just failed the test." He said making the Genin eyes widened and Naruto and Kiba along with Akamaru sighed a breath of relief. "You and your team will leave immediately."

Two other Genins got up with no qualms, eyes closed and walked out hoping to conserve the little pride they have left leaving their teammate who got caught.

"Candidate number 23, failed." A sentinel announced.  
"Candidate number 47 and 43, failed."

The Chunins hopeful were decreasing substantially as more and more Genins were caught cheating. One Genin tried to fight but was dragged out of the room humiliated.

"It's not fair I didn't do anything!" He cried. One Genin from the hidden Sand slammed his hand down on the desk and got up.

"NO, NO WAY!" He shouted out, "WHO SAID I CHEATED FIVE TIMES, WHERE'S YOUR PROOF, HOW CAN YOU KEEP TRACK ON ALL OF US?"

The Bandaged Sentinel said nothing as the Genin rant on.

"YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY HOW DIDN'T YOU KNOW I WAS JUS-"

His question was cut of as the Bandaged sentinel rushed to the Sand Genin and pinned him to the wall with no effort, a cocky smile displayed on his face.

"Sorry pal, we were chosen for this duty because we don't make mistakes like that, you can't even blink without us seeing it." He said to the struggling Genin who was finding it hard to breathe, "We are the best of the best and you my friend are history."

with that the sentinel let the Genin go making him collapse to the ground. He put his pants back in his pocket coolly.

"Now get out and take your trashy teammates with you."

The other Genins were shocked at the brutality displayed, Sasuke think nothing of it as this was the Shinobi world.

"Y-yknow what Kiba?" Naruto said suddenly, "I appreciate your offer for help but no. I don't want my ass to get caught." Naruto mumbled that last part, but Kiba and a sentinel heard. The sentinel chuckled a bit before looking at another Genin and started to write.

"Funny kid." The glasses wearing sentinel thought. Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever your loss."

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
Sasuke bit the erasure tip of his pencil as he looked intently on his paper, why would they give Genins such questions? And why tell NINJAS not to cheat…unless if they want us to cheat, Sasuke looked at the Genin in front of him who is writing down his answers with speed.

 _"Sharingan."_ Sasuke thought, he had awakened his Sharingan back on the bridge when Gato decided to attack every living thing in the vicinity. Sasuke smirked and copy the hand movements of the Genin in front of him and before he knew it he was done.

 _"I hope Naruto and Sakura thought of the test true meaning and fast."_

 **-Line-Break-**

Sakura was known for many things and book smarts is one of them, Sakura analyse the questions and wrote them down quickly, she smirked at her well written answers before looking a ther teammates.

 _"Sasuke looks like he's doing fine."_ She thought, her eyes travelled to Naruto and felt pity towards the blond. " _Oh Naruto, just don't mess this up!"_

Sakura prayed to her team-mate before her world went black.

 **-Line-Break**

 _"Man this test his hard"_ Ino thought as she stared at the questions, the Yamanaka looked up and saw her old friend. " _All right billboard brow, lets put the big forehead of yours to use!"  
_  
" _ **Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu! (Shintenshin no Jutsu**_ _ **心転身の術**_ _ **)"**_ Ino a said quietly, her body fell over as her consciousness transferred into the Haruno's body.

 _"Be honored Sakura, I don't use my Mind Transfer technique on just anyone_." Ino thought cockily, she then grunted in discomfort, " _Man it's cramped in here."_

Ino/Sakura took up her paper and started to memorize Sakura's answers, so she can transfer them to her teammates.

 _"Easy as pie_ " Choji thought

 _"This isn't too troublesome I guess."_ Thought Shikamaru.

Not too troubles indeed.

 **-Line-Break-**

"Number 59, you fail" a sentinel announced, all the Genins looked nervous, praying hoping to whatever God that is there the sentinel won't choose them.

"Number 33 and 9, fail."

 _"That's the 13_ _th_ _team that has been dismissed_." Kabuto thought

"Number 41 fail!."

"Number 35 and 62!"

"HEY NO WA-ARGH" poor fool didn't even learn what happens if you try to argue back. Gaara understood the secret of the test and had a perfect way to cheat off someone, he placed to fingers on his left eye catching Ibiki's attention.

"Look at this one," The master Interrogator, "Cool as a Cucumber he stays focus as if nothing is happening, not bad for a novice."

In Gaara's open palm sand started to gather and formed an eye, said eye levitated over the Sentinels line of sight and had the perfect view of the test papers.

"Excuse me?" Kankuro called out, a sentinel with no pupil and two black line that runs down his face looked at him.

"Yes what is it?"

"I need to use the washroom, sorry." Kankuro said as he was handcuffed and was brought to the men's washroom.

"Man, the security around here is tough, but not tough enough if they didn't realize there was an extra man." Kankuro said before smirking, "Right Crow?"

The Sentinel, now revealed as Crow face started to crack and fall apart revealing a wooden eye hole.

 **-Line-Break-**

Arashi looked at his ex-sibling and enjoyed his suffering. If Naruto was still apart of the famly, or had the attention of his parents, he would already know all this, this is elementary to him. Arashi twitched his finger which is connected to a Ninja wire that is connected to mirrors that are in the air ventilation allowing is teammate Akihiko to see.

 _"Should I make Naruto failed?_ " Arashi thought before he thought against it, it would reflect badly on the child of a Kage to purposely make a fellow Shinobi fail.

 _"I hope to meet you in the second exams Naruto, hell awaits."_ Arashi smiled darkly. Mito saw Arashi's malicious smile and prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

 **-Line-Break-**

After an hour Ibiki finally walked up to the front and spoke in a booming voice.

"All right pencils down!"

Everyone pencil were instantly dropped and the door opened garnering everyone's attention to Kankuro.

"Enjoy playing dolls while shitting eh?" Ibiki asked making Kankuro look nervous and embarrassed as the other Genins snickered.

"Just sit your ass down." Ibiki commanded making the boy run to his seat.

"All right it is time for the tenth question, be warned if you answer it wrong you'll never take the Chunin exams again and force to risk your life for an unguaranteed field promotion if you wish to rank up, but I'm a nice man so I'll give you the choice to leave here, fail and take the exams again next year."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS!" A Genin from Cloud shouted out.

"Oh on the contrary, I do." Ibiki took out a paper with the stamp of the five Kages, "This here is my proof."

"THEN I'LL DESTROY THAT PROOF!" The Genin got up from his seat and drew is sword and charged at the Proctor, Ibiki raised his hand to stop the sentinels who tensed up. As soon as the Genin got close enough Ibiki whipped his leg out crashing it in the boy's temple. Ibiki the grabbed him by the head and lifted him up in the air squeezing his temples, making the pain more and more unbearable.

"AAAAAARGH!"

"You and your team are disqualified, take this trash with you and get out." Ibiki said throwing the unconscious body, the room atmosphere has gotten tense.

"NOW!"

The two-other cloud Genins picked up their disgraced teammate and bowed an apology to the proctor and to the other Genins for their teammate's behaviour.

Many of the Genins were nervous, and soon it was just too much, they raised their hands and left the room in shame. Soon many of the Chunin hopefuls left leaving a handful.

"All right it is time for the tenth question…" Ibiki let his sentence trailed off, the whole classroom got tensed as they waited

"Those of you are left, PASS!"

…

…  
"WHAT?!"

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE TENTH QUESTION?" Kiba yelled out in shock.

"Was the all a bluff?" Temari asked.

"There was no tenth question, that was the true test for this portion of the Exams, you see, if you want to make a successful career as a Shinobi, you must take risk, the cowards that left are the one you know ill never make it as a Shinobi as they are afraid of the risk!"

"So were the questions from 1-9 mean nothing?" Naruto asked making Ibiki look at the blond before smirking.

"No, it held a purpose, that purpose being if you can get information without being caught, that will be one of many missions you will get as a Chunin."

"NOW EVER-"

 _CRASH!_

Naruto felt a familiar feeling of dread and fear and it showed on his face, Sakura and Sasuke felt sorry for Naruto, Kiba looked confused as he looked at the blonde beside him.

A black banner rolled out reading.

"THE MISTRESS OF YOUR CHARM, CLOSE CONTRIVER OF ALL HARM. PROCTER OF THE SECOND EXAMS ANKO!"

The flamboyant woman flew out of the window with a crazed smirk.

"Aw, Ibiki you left this much for me, your losing your touch old man." Anko said teasingly. Ibiki decided to ignore her and collected the test papers making Anko pout. Her eyes travelled to a Blond who was desperately trying to hide himself, Ibiki came and try to take it out of his hand but Naruto fought to keep it make the paper rip and Ibiki sighed before taking Kiba's paper.

Anko smirked in joy and grabbed Naruto by the collar making the boy faint in despair and foam came out of his mouth, the rest of the Genins wondered what this woman did to make this boy have so much fear for her except for team seven and Mito and Arashi.

"Alright kiddos, meet me at training ground 33." She instructed before smiling maliciously, "And don't be late."

With that she jumped out of the window carrying the blonde with her.

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **Thank you all for wishing me well, and for that I decided to update early! Review what you think of this chapter.**_

 _ **Your papa,  
Papapryce!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Diamond Hound Naruto 23**

 **-INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE-**

 **-Line-Break-**

All the remaining Genins had finally caught up to Anko in front of a large dense forestry. Anko unceremoniously dropped Naruto's body making the boy wake up with a yelp causing the other Genins to snicker.

"All right, now that we are here let's begin!" Anko said, she took out a number badge, "Each team will have a badge with a number assigned to each team, your goal is simple, take another team's badge that was assigned to you, for example number 6 takes number 12, if you do not have the badge you were assigned to, you can compensate that by taking 3 badges from other teams."

"That's it?" a Genin voiced his thoughts. Anko smirked before appearing behind him holding a kunai to his neck.

"But be careful, it is not guaranteed that you will lose your life by another team," she warned menacingly to the shaken boy as she released him from her grasp. "If you lose even one of your teammate you can not advance to the next stage."

A sentinel walked up with a sheet of paper and started to hand them out to the Genin. Anko crossed her arms as she saw the confused looks.

"These are wavers saying that Konoha is not responsible for your deaths, please sign them." She told them, all the Genins signed the wavers without any qualms and handed them back to the sentinels.

"Everyone assign one of your teammate to come and collect their badge and the badge that they are to hunt for." A 16-year-old sentinel called out. Shino of team 8 went forward, Mito of team 9, Sasuke of team 7, Ino of team 10 and Neji of team Gai went forward representing their teams.

"Everyone please conceal the number of the badge until you've entered the forest." The sentinel instructed, Anko went to her stool and grabbed a megaphone.

"All right please choose a gate and wait patiently down the countdown like good little brats," Anko instructed when all the Genins chose a gate Anko was satisfied.

"3…"

"We got this in the bag guys!" Kiba said punching his fist into his hands.

"2…"

"Just you wait Naruto, I'm coming for you," Arashi said, he didn't care about whether Naruto has the right badge or not, hell we will take it and the three other team's badges just for the fuck of it.

"1"

"What potential this one has…" A snake-like voice muttered to himself as he watched Arashi.

"GO!"

And they were off, teams from all over the world contained in one forest?

Oh, it's going to be a bloodbath!

 **-Line-Break-**

"Lord Orochimaru, are we still after the Uchiha?" one of the shadows asked and flinched when he saw his master's eyes.

"Sadly, I have postponed that plan…" Orochimaru said, "I think I found some worthy enough to bear this fruit."

Orochimaru took out a red fruit with black swirls around it, both of Orochimaru's minion's eyes widened.

"B-but lord Orochimaru that's!" One of the minions tried to say but Orochimaru cut him off.

"You two go have fun, I will take care of things…" and with that Orochimaru sank to the ground leaving his two henchmen.  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

"

C'mon guys I sense three fresh Genins 2 o'clock from here." A hidden Stone Kunoichi said to her two team-mates who smirked, thinking they got an easy picking, but something went wrong, the Kunoichi whipped her head to her teammates as she heard them scream and saw the horror of large leeches sucking the blood of her team-mates leaving them as a husk, she felt weight on her shoulder and saw a similar large leech, her eyes widened in horror, for some reason she looked up and saw what looked like thousands of the leaches falling on to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shino and his team walked out of a nearby bush, Kiba looked grossed out and Hinata had a perfect Hyuga expression.

"The Vermiculo Hirudinea (Crimson leeches), most native in this part of the forest, the easiest to negotiate with, as long as you offer them blood of course," Shino informed his teammates as he retrieves their second badges,

"Kiba quick hide the bodies where the others are my Kikaichu detects one more team," Shino ordered making the Inuzuka sigh,

"I'll have the smell of blood in my nose for months." He said depressed, Shino and Hinata nodded to each other before jumping back into the bushes.

Patiently waiting for the next unfortunate teams.

 **-Line-Break-**

"We are to meet each other back in this spot in one-hour time and we will each bring back 1 badges when we return," Neji said as he burrowed a kunai in the side of a tree. Lee who was doing push-ups with one hand smile brightly at his teammate's words, he had long forgiven Neji for his words back in the hallway because Neji promised he would train with him.

"Yosh, I promise I'll bring back a badge, right Ten-Ten?" Lee said to his female bun-haired teammate who's sitting on a tree branch playing with a Kunai.

"All right guys let's go!" and with that, they blurred off.

 **-Line-Break-**

"We should find Sakura's team," Ino said as she jumped from branches to branches with her team-mates, "Shikamaru, I want you to hold Sasuke in your Shadow possession, while Choji and I take care of the rest."

"You think we can handle Naruto?" Choji asked Nervously, Naruto was scary when he was sparring with Mizuki. Ino looked at Choji flabbergasted.

"What do you mean if we can handle it?" Choji and Shikamaru sighed, they forgot that Ino went to the nurse before the fight between Naruto and Mizuki.

"Naruto, he can turn his body parts into diamonds," Shikamaru explained, making Ino's eyes widened.

"Diamonds?" Ino whispered, her two teammates nodded their heads.

"Naruto is currently the strongest Genin here," Shikamaru deduced shocking Ino more, "I suggest we don't mess with team 7."

Ino suddenly looked depressed making the two boys raise their eyebrows?

"Ino wha-" Choji started to ask but was cut off by Ino.

"UUGH THAT DAMN BILLBOARD BROW THINKING SHE IS ALL THAT BECAUSE SHE GOT TWO STRONG TEAMMATES, WELL I'LL SHOW HER!" Ino yelled out before whipping around to face her teammates, "STARTING NOW WE ARE GOING TO TRAIN LIKE NEVER BEFORE!"

Choji and Shikamaru sweat-dropped at their female teammate's antics.  
 _  
"Trouble-some."_ Thought both Choji and Shikamaru

 **-Line-Break-**

Akihiko our beloved OC watched his two team-mates bickering,

"I SAY WE SHOULD GO FIGHT TEAM 7, THEY MIGHT HAVE OUR BADGE!"

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT," Mito yelled, "WHAT IF THEY DON'T HAVE THE BADGE WE WANT?"

"THEN WE TAKE IT ANYWAY AND HUNT FOR TWO MORE!" Arashi yelled out in frustration.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR TO-"

"SO WHAT IF IT ISN'T FAIR TO THEM?" Arashi yelled and shoved his sister, "WE'RE SHINOBI, WE CHEAT WE KILL WE DO WHATEVER NECESSARY FOR OUR SURVIVAL AND THE COMPLETION OF OUR MISSION!"

"You just want to fight Naruto…" Mito said, her bangs covered her eyes. "That all you care about, trying to put Naruto in his 'place'."

"I'll be lying if I said that isn't true," Arashi admitted. Mito looked at her brother, anger in her eyes.

"You enjoy making him miserable don't you, all your life you place the blame on him, no wonder he left us." She said, the last part to her self. Arashi glared at his sister he was going to say something but was cut off by the dreadful words that slipped out of his sister's mouth.

"Maybe I should leave too..."

"NO!" Arashi grabbed on to his sister shoulders, desperation in his eyes, "Please, no.."

You see, after Naruto left, Kushina became too clingy to him, and Minato basically ignore him, and it didn't help that the voice in his head that keeps on tempting him, he would lose it if his sister, his best friend left him. Mito was about to say something when she saw Akihiko got blown away like a rag doll and felt pain in her neck, she heard sinister laughing behind her.

"KuKukukukukuku."

Then all she knew was black.

 **-Line-Break-**

Team 7 is currently facing a dilemma, they though all the teams were going to be at each other's throat, but they didn't anticipate that there would be some to team up with each other. Currently, the 9 Genins facing them were One team from Cloud, One from Mist and one from Rain.

The Genins from Rain took out their umbrellas and littered the sky with Senbons.

 **"NINJA ART: SENBON RAINSTORM (JOURO SENBON** **如雨露千本** **)"** The tree announced, The team from Cloud ran forward weaving hand-signs and shot lighting in the air, strange that their not naming their Jutsu.

 **"Combination: Lighting Senbon! (RaitonSenbon** **ライトニングセンボン** **)"**

"SASUKE, GET BEHIND ME!" Sakura yelled as she weaved handseals as fast as she can, while Naruto covered himself in Diamonds.

 **"EARTH STYLE: ROCK SHELTER! (Rokkusheruta** **ロックシェルター** **)"**

A Dome of earth covered both Sasuke and Sakura protecting them from the incoming Senbons, the Senbons bounced harmlessly off Naruto's diamonds, Naruto glared at the team from Rain and rushed at them he tackled the Rain Shinobi in the center and announced.

" **BRILLIANT PUNK! (BURIRIANTO PUNKU** **ブリリアント・パンク** **)"** The Genin flew into a tree breaking his back, and his ribs.

"KAKU!" The Rain Kunoichi cried as she ran to her fallen teammate, she saw a shadow falling upon to her and saw Sakura with her fist encased in earth.

 **"SHANNARO!"**

BOOM!

Sakura left a crater and a crippled body behind as she returned by Sasuke side as he finished weaving his hand-signs aiming to wipe out the Cloud Shinobi.

 **"Lightning Beast Running Technique (** **雷獣走りの術** **,** _ **Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu**_ **)"** Sasuke announced, the three Cloud Genin tried to evade it but Sasuke move his hand in their direction, the Jutsu soon caught up to them.

"SPLIT UP WHY YOU'RE RUNNING WITH M-AHHGH!" What appeared to be the team leader tried to say was Split up why you're running with me making us a bigger Target!

Sigh, idiot teammates, am I right?

The Genins from Cloud all fell unconscious, the lone Rain Genin looked desperately at the Mist Genin for help only to get a Kunai in between his eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't have teamed up with the likes of you." The Mist Kunoichi said in disgust, she had short black hair, purple eyes and a long scar running from her lips to revealing bosoms,

"Hey, at least we can take their badges, and theirs too." A long face with spiky brown hair Shinobi said, but his twin brothers looked at team 7 skeptically.

"Didn't you hear back in the classroom?" The twin said, "They defeated the demon of the Mist, you think we can neg-"

"We did your plan to negotiate and look where it got us?" The Kunoichi said who appeared to be the leader, "Besides he must have gotten too old anyway, demon of the mist my ass."

"Yes, your ass…"

"Which one of you said that?" The Kunoichi yelled out making Team 7 sweat-drop, the kunoichi turned and draw her wakizashi, the two twins took out gauntlet like the demon brothers.

"I'll punish you too later after we dispose of this trash and get to the to-UGH" Sakura with her earth encased fist burrowed it in the Kunoichi stomach, making foam come out of the kunoichi's mouth, Both Naruto and Sasuke dropped behind the twins and twisted their necks, killing them.

"Took us longer than I thought…" Sakura said as she stretches the kinks out of her back, Naruto took out a pouch of water and drank out of it before throwing it to Sasuke.

"Yeah, they were just pushovers."

"I got all their badges, should we head to the tower?" Sasuke asked getting two nods of approval from his team-mates.

"Let's go."

and with that, they blurred out of sight.  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Arashi stood on a branch facing a large snake and it's master, beaten and battered, He couldn't usKyuubi's's chakra as his father sealed it along with 60% of chakra, and that's two Jonin's worth of chakra comparing to the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki, who in total have 4 Kage worth of Chakra.

"Kukuku, you amuse me young one," Orochimaru laughed, his disguised face was ripped in half revealing his pale skin.

"Y-YOU KILLED MY TEAM-MAT AND SISTER!" Arashi yelled before getting a punch in his stomach.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic, it's not cute." Orochimaru whispered earning a growl from Arashi. "But fair not they're not dead, but they will sleep like a corpse for 24 hours."

Arashi sighed a breath of relief.

"Besides I have something for you, a gift you may say."

"W-what?"

"Yes, something like your brother's power but more destructive."

"Y-you know of Naruto's power?" Arashi asked eyes widened, if he knew then he might know he lost to him!

"Yesss, the power of diamonds is rare indeed, for a person who can't utilize Chakra it might just be armor, but for a Shinobi, then the potential is limitless"

The way the enemy is praising his brother infuriates Arashi, Orochimaru saw it in the boy's eyes.

"But here, a source of a similar power like that, the only downside is that you lose your ability to swim," Orochimaru said, Arashi eyes widened, a power like Naruto's but far more destructive?

"What's in it for me?" Arashi asked Orochimaru smiled at that, not very trusting he like that. He took out three bloody badges and drop them at Arashi's feet.

"Nothing, just pass this round of the Chunin exams, so will you eat the fruit?"

Arashi nodded and took the red and black fruit and took a bite making Orochimaru smile before leaving Arashi alone, Arashi only had one thought in his mind.

"BLUCK!"  
 **  
-To-Be-Continued-**

 **THAT'S CHAPTER 23 EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS, OH AND TO THE GUEST THAT SAID IT AMAZES YOU THAT HOW NONE OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NARUTO? I KNOW THAT THEY DON'T TRAIN THEIR KIDS UNTIL THEY ARE IN THE ACADAMY, BUT IN MY FANFICTION, HERE LET ME UNDERLINE THE WORD** **FANFICTION** _ **,**_ **THEY CAN TRAIN THEIR KIDS BEFORE OR AFTER THE ACADAMY, ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND I MIGHT SEE YOU GUYS SATURDAY OR NEXT!**

 **Your papa,**  
 **Papapryce**.


	24. Chapter 24

**Diamond Hound 24**

 **I do not own. For god sakes, do I look rich to you? If I own any of these two amazing shows why am I writing fanfiction about them?**

 **-Line-Break**

Five days since the second exam had started things had been hectic but it was all worth it, all the Genins from Konoha and one of each of the hidden villages had made it to the tower, this was rare indeed, mostly Konoha and one other team from Sand would have made it but all the participating villages?!

Naruto looked at all the teams there, there is that Sand team with the crazed red-head, a Cloud team with two dark skinned shinobi with purple hair, on spiky and one dreaded, with a kunoichi with a pale skin kunoichi with blond hair that is shaved at the sides, a Rain team with spiky black hair, and their mouth piece, Kabuto's team, large Stone Genins with brown hair and muscular faces with one short kunoichi with pink hair, similar to Sakura sitting on the shoulders of a Stone Genin with black spiky hair, and an eyepatch like Naruto.

Naruto was oddly relieved that all the teams from his classed survive, even that pompous Hyuga's team. Naruto looked forward only to look away as he saw his former father stepped forward, the team from Stone glared, but Minato waved at them with a goofy smile. It was clear he was trying to provoke them.

How childish.

"Congratulations for reaching this long Genins, this proved that you are strong willed and if you can survive the forest of death, you can survive anywhere." Minato said, plenty of Genins of Konoha smiled at his words barring team seven and Genins from foreign land. A Sentinel appeared in front of Minato and whispered in his ears, Minato frowned at the message and nodded, dismissing the sentinel he quickly faced the Genins, and started to speak in a joking manner.

"I'm sorry, I know you wish to be in my great presence, but I have serious matters to attend to, but do not worry I won't miss any of your fights, my trusted friend Hayate will take over for now, good bye for now."

And with that Minato displayed his well deserved Moniker and disappeared. In a flash.

 **-Line-Break-**

Somewhere in the tower Minato appeared in front of an injured Anko Mitarashi in a makeshift Kage office, he looked at her with the presence of a Kage, he sat down at a desk and folded his hands together, blue eyes cold and calculating.

"Report Tokubetsu, Mitarashi." Minato commanded, Anko nodded trying not feel uncomfortable in his presence.

"I have encounter my former master Orochimaru, lord Hokage." Anko said, gritting her teeth as she uttered that reviled name from her lips.

"Tell me what happen."

 **-Flash-Back-**  
 _  
Anko sat at her post, eating her last piece of Dango on a stick, she used her teeth and slide the dumpling of the stick and chew it with content but alas, all good things must come to an end. The same 16-year-old sentinel from earlier -Reference chapter 23- appeared in front of Anko with panic on his face, he has white curly hair and grey eyes, he looks young for his age with and appearance of a 10 -year-old, he wore the standard Chunin uniform. Anko didn't noticed the young Chunin as she just threw the last stick like a senbon into a tree, completing the Konoha's leaf symbol with previous other sticks._

 _"All done perfect leaf symbol." Anko muttered to herself._

 _"ANKO!" The sentinel called out a bit irritated that she blatantly ignored him._

 _"What is it Nia?" Anko asked annoyed, the white hair boy glared at his senior with puffed cheeks making Anko giggle, Nia face went blank as he stopped joking around with Anko._

 _"Come with me, you need to see this." Nia said in a serious tone making Anko straightened up and followed him, as they finally reached their destination, there were two more Sentinel and a whole squad of Anbu. On with a bird mask walked up to Anko._

 _"Are you the proctor?" He asked, his tone sounded dead, Anko nodded. The Bird Anbu then handed her a file with three pictures making Anko eyes widened, she saw these same Genins went into the forest. They were checking out the Hokage's son making them look suspicious. Anko with widened eyes looked at the faceless corpse below her and back to the paper._

 _"We identified them to be Kana Shikamatsu and her teammates." The bird Anbu informed Anko, making the woman think how could they die this way? The only person she knew who has an ability like this was Orochi-_

 _Her eyes widened._

 _"HURRY INFORMED LORD FOURTH! OROCHIMARU HAS ENTERED THE VILLAGE!" Anko yelled before blurring away into the forest. Her eyes narrowed, how dare that snake return here? Anko speed up until she saw a face infused into the tree bark, the eyes snapped open revealing yellow snake like eyes, the eyes of a predator._

 _The eyes of Orochimaru._

 _"So we meet again my pupil." Orochimaru said in an amused tone as he slowly removed himself from the tree bark in a relaxed manner, Orochimaru smiled at his former student, "You've surely grown into quite a woman, didn't you Anko-dear."_

 _Orochimaru got the answer he was expecting, a Kunai in the middle of his head, killing him. Well, if he didn't melt into mud that is._

 _"Damn, an earth clone." Anko muttered to herself, Orochimaru behind chuckled._

 _"My how astute of you." The Sannin said sarcastically. He coolly dodged a kick, and weaved away from quick jabs from his student, but he didn't expect a body slam. Anko held Orochimaru's hand and pinned both hers and is to the tree branch and weaved a one-handed hand seal._

 _"TELL ME WHY ARE YOU HERE BEFORE I KILL BOTH OF US." Anko demanded, tears of fury of seeing someone she loved, but betrayed by them in front of her for many years. Orochimaru merely chuckled._

 _"Killing me with the same technique I taught you?" Orochimaru asked with a cocky smirk on his face, "I never taught you to be hasty, you'll die young that way."_

 _Orochimaru then melted into a puddle of mud, Anko was starting to get livid, she felt her seal on her neck flared, leaving a nasty bruise on her neck._

 _"You Bast-AGH."_

 _Orochimaru kicked her into a tree branch with no problem, he chuckled has he moved his long black hair out of his face, his eyes are filled with amusement._

 _"You wanted to know why am here do you?" Orochimaru asked, Anko gritted her teeth as she looked up to her former sensei._

 _"I just thought I would leave a present for a certain someone."_

 _Anko eyes widened._

 _"YOU KILLED KANA DIDN'T YOU?!" Anko yelled out, "YOU WERE STARING AT ARASHI ALL THIS TIME."_

 _She drew to her conclusion, she glared at Orochimaru with pure hate in her eyes, her blood felt like it is boiling._

 _"Don't tell me…" Anko whispered out, "DON'T TELL ME YOU GAVE HIM THAT GOD FORBIDDEN CURSE MARK!"_

 _Orochimaru stared at Anko for a good minute before laughing, a deep laugh from his stomach._

 _"ARE LIVES ALL A GAME TO YOU?!" Anko yelled only to be silenced by a pale hand wrapped around her neck,_

 _"You're starting to annoy me now Anko," Orochimaru said with a frown. Anko struggle under his grasp,_

 _"Let me tell you something I've been hiding from you, you've heard of the Devil fruits correct?"_

 _Anko stared at the man in disbelief, who believed those fairy tales? Has her former master finally gone insane?_

 _"I can see it in your mind, you believe they are not real?" Orochimaru asked, only to get a grunt from Anko, "In fact they're real. Very real, a user of one is in this very village"_

 _Anko eyes widened, a devil fruit user? Here? HOW DOES ANYBODY NOT KNOW THIS BUT THIS TRAITOR THOSE?_

 _"You may know him as Naruto Namikaze, or Naruto Of the Diamond has he goes by now." Orochimaru revealed making her eyes widened, That brat, OF COURSE HIS POWERS, SO THAT HOW HE OBTAINED SUCH POWER!_

 _"Ah, I see you met him, I don't know how he has a devil fruit, they are said to grow on the other side of the world, across the great sea, or the New World you may call it."_

 _Anko started to put all the pieces together, talking about devil fruits and revealing who had the power..._

 _"S-so you gave Arashi a fruit?" Anko rasped out. Orochimaru smiled._

 _"Correct my student, but not just any fruit, I would say it his the fourth most powerful fruit that has ever been recorded."_

 _"S-so why didn't you eat it if it was so powerful?" Anko asked only to be flung into another tree breaking branches along the way, Orochimaru appeared in front of her with a scowl on his face._

 _"Did you think I would turn that offer down, but sadly I already ate a fruit before discover that one, would you like to see?"_

 _Anko eyes widened as Orochimaru grew, his form twisted and soon eight heads sprouted, Large yellow snake like eyes locked in on the Tokubetsu Jonin._

 _"Hebi Hebi no mi: Yamata no Orochi…"_

 **-Flash-Back-End-**

Minato looked grim, this was the third time he heard about this devil fruits, that fairy tale must be true, if anything Kakashi's, Kushina's and Anko's report goes by. Those fruit would be a great asset to the village, it is a shame they are so rare though, and they grow out of Konoha's or any Shinobi village jurisdictions.

Minato sighed and looked at his family portrait.

"Anko dismissed, get your self healed." Minato commanded, Anko nodded and left the room. Minato stared at both Naruto and Arashi.

"Why is it that my family keeps getting into shit like this?"

 **-Line-Break-**

A sickly brown haired Jonin looked at all the assembled Genins in front of him, he placed his hand over his mouth and cough, and cough, and cough again.

"Sorry about that, my name is Hayate Gekko," Hayate introduced, he coughed again and looked apologetic to the crowd of irritated Genins. "Unfortunately, we have too much contestants to participate in the final exams, so there will be a preliminary to weed COUGH COUGH COUGH you out."

"Poor guy." Sakura muttered feeling sympathy for the sickly Shinobi.

"And I'll be your proctor for the COUGH COUGH the preliminaries, any questions?"

The lone red-head sand Shinobi raised his hands, just in time as Minato flashed back into the room.

"Will there be any killing?" He asked, his eyes weren't at the front, they were glued to Naruto, Naruto suddenly had a familiar sense of foreboding.

"If only there isn't any _**COUGH COUGH COUGH**_ , excuse me, If only there is no other choice."

Gaara smiled, as he moved back into place with his team with a content smile, Minato didn't like that smile.

Not one bit.

"Will there be anybody who are unable to continue?" Hayate asked before coughing again, Kabuto raised his hand, His teammate with circular sunglasses placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered harshly.

 _"What are you doing?"_

Kabuto looked at him and frown.

" _Watch yourself weakling."_

"Alright Kabuto Yakushi, your out, you may leave."

"Alright, if your name is on the board please stay down here, if not please go up to the COUGH Balconies." Hayate said before having a coughing fit making Minato place a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"I'm fine Lord Fourth, I'm just waiting for Yugao to return from Spring with that medicine." Hayate whispered making the worried Minato nod his head, they're Ninjas, he's not letting his close friend die of any sickness!

On the board it reads.

"Uchiha Sasuke V Yoroi Akado."

The Uchiha and the masked Genin faced off each other, Yoroi looked down on the Uchiha and smirk behind his mask.

"Is everyone ready?" Hayate asked looking at both contestants.

"Hey little boy, why not quit now or the Uchiha line will end here today?"

Sasuke glared as his eyes bled red, he took out the fallen Mist kunoichi's wakizashi -Sasuke saw it as a spoil of war, you know you'll do the same, don't judge- and got into a stance.

"Start the match." Sasuke hissed out in rage. Hayate coughed and wheeze before raising his hands up in the air.

"START!"

 **-TO-BE-CONTINUED-**

 **THE PRELIMINARIES ARE STARTING, HURRRAY! ALSO, WE HAVE FOUND OUT WH OROCHIMARU DIDN'T EAT THE FRUIT HE GAVE TO ARASHI, AND… THAT IT I GUESS, GAARA ASKING IF KILLING HIS ALLOWED SO THAT SOMETHING RIGHT?**

 **FAVOURITE AND REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK -FOR REAL THO, REVIEW I GAVE Y'ALL SOMETHING TO READ, SO GIVE ME SOMETHING TO READ FROM Y'ALL LOL-**

 **AND THANKS FOR READING,**

 **YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Diamond Hound Naruto 25**

 **DO I BOTHER?**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"START!"

Sasuke blurred over Yaroi with his Wakizashi pointed to strike, Yaroi rolled to the left and sprung at Sasuke, his right-hand glowing trying to reach for the Uchiha, He grabbed him by the shoulder and Sasuke felt something being sucked out of him, Sasuke planted his heel in Yaroi's stomach, making him release Sasuke. Sasuke slid under a wide punch and stabbed the blade into the Genin's shoulder, Sasuke took out the sword out of the Genin's flesh and planted a kick to Yaroi's temple sending the senior Genin sprawling on the floor, Sasuke wasn't done yet, he wouldn't dare let no one off easy for insulting him and his clan like that, -Reference the ending of chapter 24- . He planted the Wakizashi into the ground and weaved through familiar hand-seals.

" **Lightning Beast Running Technique (** **雷獣走りの術** **,** _ **Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu**_ **)"** Sasuke announced, the Jutsu struck the still down Yaroi making him scream bloody murder, his whole body shook as he was being fried alive by the electrical current. Sasuke was still not satisfy yet, he weaved through another familiar Jutsu, known to both Sarutobi and Uchiha.

 **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **火遁・豪火球の術** **)"** Sasuke announced, white hot flames, engulfed Yaroi burning him even more, the gathered Genins were shocked at the brutality, Kiba covered his nose as the scent of burning human flesh got stronger, making him nauseous. Sasuke began to weave another hands-sign before Hayate held both his hands stopping the process.

"Enough, you won." Hayate said, Yaroi skinned was black and charred, his hand twitched slightly signifying that he was still alive.

"Quickly bring him to the E.R!" Hayate commanded and a team of medics rushed to the scene and carried the body out. Sasuke made it up to the balcony, other Konoha Genins avoided him in fear, Kakashi placed a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"The next match is…"

"Kichei Masachi vs Kenpachi!"

- **Line-Break-**

Matches went on, the cloud Genins emerged victorious against the Rain teams, Stone emerged victorious against a team from a small village called the Star village only losing one member due to Chakra poisoning, and the Waterfall emerged victorious against the Mist and Team Arashi defeated the Hidden Grass team.

"Next Match: Shino Aburami vs Zaku Abumi!"

The two Genins went forward, Zaku had an arrogant smile on his face, while Shino was apathetic to the whole thing. Zaku crossed his hands revealing two holes in the middle of his palms.

"This will be easy, too easy." Zaku said before rushing to Shino, he pointed right hand to the Aburami and announced.

" **SLICING SOUNDWAVE! (Zankūha** **斬空波** **)"** Blast of air shredded the arena floor as it travels to Shino, the Jutsu struck making Team 8 call out their teammate's name but was surprised as Shino dissolves into a swarm of bugs, the bugs started to travel towards the Sound Genin.

"W-What is this?" Zaku asked in disgust, "STAY AWAY FROM ME **SLICING SOUNDWAVE! (Zankūha** **斬空波** **)"**

" **SLICING SOUNDWAVE! (Zankūha** **斬空波** **)"** Zaku was starting to get desperate,

"FINE I DIDN'T WANTED TO SHOW THIS JUTSU OFF BUT HERE HAVE IT!"

 **"SUPER SONIC SLICING AIRWAVES! (Zankūkyokuha** **斬空極波** **!)"** A massive amount of wind leveled the entire area, the gathered Genins had to shield themselves from the debris.

The airwaves blew multiple large holes into the swarm, it did nothing but to make it angrier, Zaku back up he prepared to do another **Zankūkyokuha** , but his blood went cold as he felt and heard a crunch, he looked down and saw that the floor was littered in bugs, His eyes widened in terror, desperation in his eyes he looked to the proctor.

"W-WAIT I GIV- AAAAAAGAH" He tried to say but the swarm covered his entire body, crawling into his mouth, his nose and ears, even the tubes in his hands devouring chakra inside out. Team 8 and their sensei Kurenai was shocked at the brutality displayed by their teammate/student. Ino covered her ears to avoid hearing the screaming. Shino walked out behind the finger statue and stood over the now still body of Zaku, he waved his hands and the bugs all went back into his cloak, revealing a dried-out husk of Zaku.

"W-winner, Shino!" Hayate announced. Baki smirked as he crossed his arms.

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
"Konoha sure is brutal this year huh." A Stone Jonin smirked as well.

"I guess they're trying to prove that they are not just tree huggers, but actual Shinobi."

A female waterfall Jonin sneered at the Konoha Genins.

"They're still pretty shitty though, if you ask me." She said in distaste, Asuma who overheard smirked,

"I'm sorry but which village won all three great wars?" he asked making the Jonins growl. Kurenai place her hands at her hips.

"Badmouthing another village which is clearly superior, isn't that setting a bad example for you Genins?" She asked in mocking tone, the Waterfall Jonin took out a Kunai, Kushina laughed.

"You should be careful, some one gave blowjobs her way up to rank shouldn't play with such things." Kushina said, making Kurenai laugh and the WF seeing red.

"Watch yourself hussy!" The WF Jonin growled out, but she collapsed on to her knees as she felt unholy amount of Killing intent, so did all the other Jonins, even though it's not directed at them the Genins had to use all their will power not to faint. Minato stood on the tips of the fingers of the statue position in the Ram hand seal.

"Enough!" Minato said in a calm commanding voice, his blue eyes devoid of all emotions stood there displaying his strength as the Fourth Hokage, "I will not tolerate such hostility in my village, you are guest here in my village, show respect." Minato said he turned and looked on to the Konoha side.

"And you as Konoha Jonins, I expected better, we are here to see if any of these children are qualified to advance into the next rank, not to put salt in old wounds."

"Now…" the Killing intent eased up, "Shall we continue with the matches?"

Hayate nodded, before coughing he announced who was next.

"Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro." Hayate announced, the entire match was one sided, Tsurugi displayed a unique ability but it wasn't enough to defeat the young puppet master. Kankuro showed and intelligent battle strategy controlling the puppet by hiding behind its back and fierceness in the battle, he tricked not only Tsurugi, but everybody in the arena. The victory went to Kankuro.

The next match was between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka,

"Knock em dead Sakura." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder, Sasuke came and did the same thing.

"You got this in the bag." Sasuke said, Sakura smiled at the encouragement and support her team mates gave her.  
" _Finally, I get to show forehead who's atop of the food chain, maybe seeing my skills, maybe just maybe Lord fourth would place me with Naruto and Sasuke!"_ Ino thought as she went down the stairs into the Arena.

"Is everybody ready?" Hayate asked before coughing into his fist. Ino smirked and nodded her head, Sakura nodded her head as well, but had no outward facial expression.

"Then begin!" Hayate said before jumping away, Ino placed her hands on her hips and had a cocky expression on her face.

"It's better if you give up now forehead there is no way that you ca-HEY I WASN'T READY YET!" Ino started to say but was interrupted by Kunais that was thrown by Sakura, her teammates and Sensei sighed.

Sakura twisted her fingers and light reflected, signifying that the Kunais she threw were connected on to Ninja wires, Sakura yanked her hand back making the Kunai's flew straight to Ino.

"H-HEY YOU'RE CHEATING!" Ino yelled out as she rolled under the incoming Kunai. Asuma tried to hide his shame as he turned away from the other Jonins who were giving him unapproving glances of not beating that academy mentality out of her. Sakura threw the Kunais at Ino again, but they missed, she took out more and more Kunais throwing them all around her, to other Genins it looks like she had bad aim, but to the Jonins it was something much more, she was trapping Ino. Right now, Sakura isn't Ino rival, or former friend, Sakura is a Spider, and Ino is her morsel. Sakura threw more Kunais, it nicked Ino's biceps making the girl scream. Sakura pulled the strings back and caught the airborne Kunai's

, her face still devoid of any emotions as she rushed to Ino and strikes at her former friend, Ino using a kunai of her own tried to block each of the hits, but she didn't anticipate a kick to the mid section which sending her sprawling. Ino looked at Sakura with widened eyes, her eyes widened even more as she saw what Sakura was about to do.

Sakura using her Kunai cut off her long pink locks and threw them at Ino.

"S-Sakura, w-what did you do?" Ino asked, Sakura looked at Ino before sneering,

"This Sakura has bloomed, she then weaved through hand-seals and she punched her fist into the ground, she pulled them up revealing two stone fists,

 **"Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu (Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** **土遁・拳岩の術** **)"  
**  
The Jonin of the Hidden Stone whistled, he's not going to lie, he hasn't seen a stone fist that huge since the third great war when Onoki was taking part.

"S-Sakura, what are you going to do, how did you learn that?" Ino ask, she tried to move but couldn't Ninja wires held her tight. Sakura raised her earth fist, poised to strike.

"Give up." Sakura said, Ino couldn't believe it, Sakura better than her? UNBELIVABLE! Ino glared at Sakura.

"Never." Ino said before all went to black.

"Winner Sakura Haruno.

 **-Line-Break-**

Tenten whistled at first glance Sakura looked like someone who focuses on makeup, but clearly her assumption was wrong, she spied Sakura walking back to her teammates, Her wire work was simply beautiful. Tenten eyes travelled to The Red-Hot Habanero team and saw their blue hair teammate looking at Sakura with hearts in his eyes, Tenten sighed,

 _"Boys."_

"Tenten vs Temari!" Hayate announced, she jumped off the balcony and into the arena, her teammate lee voice was the loudest cheering for her. Temari used her fan and glided down to the arena, Tenten smirked, this will be a breeze.

"START!"

It has been barely five minutes and Tenten was on lying down painfully on Temari's fan, Temari flung the girl and Lee rushed down to catch her.

"That was a very unyouthful thing to do, you've already won!" Lee yelled, furious at how his team mate was treated, Temari sneered at Lee.

"Why don't you just leave and take that trash with you?" Temari said as she turned to return to her team.

"Next match Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi!"

The match didn't even lasted 3 minutes, Kin attempts to catch Shikamaru in a Genjutsu, only for it to fail and getting caught in a Shadow possession, Shikamaru only had to lean back making Kin crash her head into the wall making her fall unconscious. The victory goes to Shikamaru, Asuma was relieved that one of his student his qualified to the next round.

The Next Match.

Naruto Vs Kiba Inuzuka.

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto and Kiba faced stared down at each other, Kiba and Akamaru got on all fours with wild smirks on their faces, Naruto was conflicted, he didn't want to fight his child hood friend like this, he cares way too much for Akamaru to hurt him.

"Oi Naruto, don't hold back against me you got that?" Kiba said, making Naruto smirk and nodded, he got in a stance of his own.

"START!"

They both ran to each other trading blows for blow, Kiba ducked under right hook, and sweep Naruto legs, Naruto caught himself with one hand and leaped in the air, twisting his body so that he can land on his feet and rushed back to Kiba.

"Ooh slick aren't ya?" Kiba asked while giving Naruto heavy blows making him grunt a bit, it is strange to receive blunt attacks as he normally fight with his ultimate defense on. Kiba jumped away from Naruto and weaved through hand-seals before getting on all for.

 **"Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique (** **擬獣忍法・四脚の術** **,** _ **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu**_ **)"** Kiba's nails started to change into claws and his fangs started to grow.

"COME ON AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled out, Akamaru yipped.

" **Beast Human Taijutsu Secret Art: Fang Passing Fang (** **獣人体術奥義・牙通牙** **, Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga)** " Both Kiba and Akamaru turned into two spirals of mass destruction carving their way to Naruto, Naruto turned his two fist into diamonds and caught both of them, with an iron like, or may I say diamond like in this situation grip he stopped their Jutsu and flung them into the walls, Kiba growled as he brush off the debris off him, and rushed at Naruto again, he jumped in the air to do an aerial attack but something happen that will forever change the course of history, Naruto with an open palm struck Kiba in the chest, but something felt off, a man chest is suppose to feel hard, not soft.

That was when Naruto eyes widened, Kiba's face turned crimson red. What Naruto felt was a pair of breast.

This is a Haku moment all over again.

 **-TO-BE-CONTINUED-**

 **AND THAT'S CHAPTER 25 WHAT I BELIEVE TO BE THE FOURTH CHAPTER IN THIS ONE WEEK! MY GOD THAT ENDING THO HUH? ANYWAYS YOU KNOW THE DRILL, FAVOURITE RECOMMEND OR WHATEVER! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEW SECTION!**

 **YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Diamond Hound Naruto 26**

 **You already knows who owns it or not.**

 **-Last-Time-  
** _"START!"_

 _They both ran to each other trading blows for blow, Kiba ducked under right hook, and sweep Naruto legs, Naruto caught himself with one hand and leaped in the air, twisting his body so that he can land on his feet and rushed back to Kiba._

 _"Ooh slick aren't ya?" Kiba asked while giving Naruto heavy blows making him grunt a bit, it is strange to receive blunt attacks as he normally fight with his ultimate defense on. Kiba jumped away from Naruto and weaved through hand-seals before getting on all for._

 _ **"Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique (**_ _ **擬獣忍法・四脚の術**_ _ **,**_ _ **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu**_ _ **)"**_ _Kiba's nails started to change into claws and his fangs started to grow._

 _"COME ON AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled out, Akamaru yipped._

 _"_ _ **Beast Human Taijutsu Secret Art: Fang Passing Fang (**_ _ **獣人体術奥義・牙通牙**_ _ **, Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga)**_ _" Both Kiba and Akamaru turned into two spirals of mass destruction carving their way to Naruto, Naruto turned his two fist into diamonds and caught both of them, with an iron like, or may I say diamond like in this situation grip he stopped their Jutsu and flung them into the walls, Kiba growled as he brush off the debris off him, and rushed at Naruto again, he jumped in the air to do an aerial attack but something happen that will forever change the course of history, Naruto with an open palm struck Kiba in the chest, but something felt off, a man chest is suppose to feel hard, not soft._

 _That was when Naruto eyes widened, Kiba's face turned crimson red. What Naruto felt was a pair of breast._

 _This is a Haku moment all over again._  
 **-Line-Break-** ****

"K-kiba, are you…" Naruto whispered as he looked at his hands with wide eyes, he can still feel the softness in Kiba's chest. Naruto was shocked beyond comprehension, his childhood friend, a girl? Why didn't he know of this? Did anybody know? Who is Kiba Inuzuka, if he ever existed. Naruto was angry, confused and sad, emotions raged in his eyes through this revelation.

"W-why didn't you tell me, I thought we were friends, we're suppose to trust each other." Naruto thought furrowing his eyes, Kiba looked at Naruto in shocked before growling.

"You think I wanted anybody to know?" Kiba whispered, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "What more have you been hiding from me, from us?"

What Naruto meant by us is not the rest of the Genins from Konoha, but from Choji and Shikamaru, his friends who stuck by him through thick and thin, hell they even helped him recover from that wolf attack four years ago, Choji who supplied him with food when his family didn't prepare any meals for him, Shikamaru who gave him medicine that was made from deer antlers, and Kiba who helped killed some time by entertaining him with jokes and stories. Kiba said nothing though, her brown hair covered her eyes.

"Tell me Kiba, If I can't trust you how can we be friends, how can I trust you?" Naruto asked once again, but this time it made something snapped inside Kiba, to tell an Inuzuka that they can't be trusted by their own comrades was basically pissing on their pride.

"LIKE HELL I'LL EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Kiba rushed at Naruto with her claws lengthening, and an equal furious Akamaru, who's coat is now red charged at the Blonde.

" _HOW DARE THIS BASTARD, FIRST HE TOUCHED MY BREAST, NOW HE'S DEMANDING AN EXPLANTION FROM ME? HOW DARE HE?! I HAVE NO RIGHT TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO HIM!"_

Kiba and her dog isn't the only one furious. Team 8, who were glaring at Naruto with murderous intent, Hinata's eyes were in its Byakugan stage, Shino's bugs was audible, and Kurenai red eyes had gotten darker, they knew off Kiba's little secret on their Genin test, when Hinata's Byakugan saw the feminine figure under Kiba's thick clothing, and Shino well, because his bugs told him, something with hormones and that type of stuff. Kurenai knew because she sat down with Kiba's mother Tsume and older sister Inuzuka as they explained the whole reason why, it was only fair to let Kurenai know as she is going to be their teacher. Team 8 made a promise to let no one know of Kiba's true gender.

Konoha won't miss another Genin right?

"DIE YOU BLOND BASTARD!" Kiba yelled swiping her claws at the devil fruit user Kiba's whole eye was red, something a furious Inuzuka tend to have, there were rumors that the Inuzuka clan were descendants of the dog demon Sesshomaru, but that was just fairy-tales. Naruto weaved through another punch and stuck Kiba in the stomach, Akamaru latched himself on Naruto's nape allowing the recuperating Kiba to punch Naruto across his face and jumped off in time when the fruit user went tumbling. Naruto had to control himself to not let the diamonds be release, he didn't want to hurt his friend too severely, so Naruto had to rely on his fist.  
 **  
-Line-Break-  
**  
Sadly, that doesn't work out too well against a close-range specialist like an Inuzuka, Kiba in her mad fury shredded the arena, Naruto had to use all his experience with Anko, so he doesn't end up as minced meat. In the stands the rest of the Genins except the Aburame and female Hyuga were confused at Kiba's rage and why isn't Naruto trying to defend himself with his diamonds.

"What's going on?" A now recuperated Ino asked, "Why is Kiba so pissed off?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and Choji squinted his eyes in thought as he took a bite out of his ever-present chips.

"So unyouthful." Lee muttered as he can feel the bloodlust emitting around Kiba, Guy could only nod.

Sakura stared at Kiba suspiciously, the only time she would ever saw someone act like this is when a naked girl caught a peeping tom.

"Wait." Sakura said garner the attention of everyone else. "Naruto struck Kiba in his chest."

One light bulb was turned on.

Shikamaru placed his hands on his chin.

"And Naruto was yelling at Kiba like he found out a secret from him."

Another light bulb.

"And now Kiba's acting like me when my dad walks in on me when am taking a shower." Ino said.

The final Lightbul- wait Inoichi does what?

The Genins eyes widened, team 8 clenched their teeth due to the others found out and killing off the other Genins would truly garner attention from the Kage.

"KIBA'S A GIRL!" Lee loud voice echoed throughout the room, The rest of the Genins eyes widened at Lee conclusion and Kiba who stopped her rampage stared at Lee in shock. That had to be it, Choji and Shikamaru now remembers that Kiba would never follow them in the male's washroom back at the academy, and Sakura and Ino remembers beating up Kiba after coming out of a stall in the female's washroom and thought that he was pervert.

"Why would Kiba kept that secret from us?" Choji muttered, feeling a slight distrust towards Kiba. Shikamaru stared at Kiba closely.

He can see that fear were in her eyes.

"Kiba must have hi-I mean her reason." Shikamaru said.

As Kiba was paying attention to the rest of the Genins and their out burst, she didn't see that Naruto took out a small stone from the piles of rubble surrounding him, he turned his palms into diamonds and crushed the stone into fine dust, Akamaru however, did.

He jumped at the blond, hellbent on ripping out the boy's throat for exposing Kiba. Naruto kicked the dog away while whispering a small apology, Akamaru hit the wall, hard. His whining made it self known in Kiba's ears and she turned only to get dust in her eyes, it stung. Kiba was on her knees howling in pain, desperately trying to get the dust out of her eyes.

"Sorry Kiba, but I got to win this." With that said Naruto punched Kiba in her gut knocking the Inuzuka out.

"Cough Cough w-Cough, Winner Naruto!"

There was a small applause but none from the side from Konoha, they were all to shock to know one of their friends was lying to them for the majority of their lives. The proctor walked up to the center of the arena and announced.

"The next match, Hinata Hyuga V Neji Hyuga."  
 **  
-Line-Break-  
**  
The two Hyuga faced of each other, pale eyes locked to each other. Neji smirked and crossed his arms.

"START!"

"Lady Hinata, you cannot fool anyone with that façade, you are nothing but a weak, spineless little girl who cannot survive in the world of Shinobi and will drag the Hyuga's name in the di-"

"Pain!"

"AAAAAARGH" Neji clutched his forehead in pain, he hastily pulled off his headband revealing a pulsing green tattoo with a red sore around it, Neji's Byakugan activated in pain, Hinata wasted no time to close the space between them and taped a few spots on his body, making the senior Genin collapse.

"Cousin, I am not the little girl you once knew me as, I strived for your attention but alas that was nothing but a fantasy, I am not so weak, and I WILL bring the Hyuga's name to glory." Hinata sneered at the prone form of her cousin before walking off back to her team, Shino nodded his head and Kurenai looked at the two of her students in shock and worry.

"Winner Hinata!"

The other Jonins looked at Hinata. First Naruto, and now Hinata using underhand tactics? Where's the honor of that? Oh, wait their shinobi, not samurai's.

"In such peaceful times, Konoha is still brutal as they were on the battle field." Baki said in awe and slight fear.

Hayate coughed up a fit, and wiped away a little bit of blood from his mouth, Minato was actually worried for his best friend now.

 _"Where is Yugao?"_ Minato thought frantically.

 **-Line-Break-**

"Oh man, when will it be my turn?" Lee thought frantically, he then remembered something Neji told him, well more than less used on him, it is called reverse psychology.

"I no longer wish to fight so soon anymore." Lee said making his hand into a X formation drawing shock looks from his team, his sensei and the other Genins who were around him when he was whining about when it will be his turn.

"Next match, Rock lee Vs Gaara of the Sand!" Hayate announced, and much to the shock of the other Genins and Jonins, Lee cheered and jumped into the arena. Gaara smirked before casually walk down the stairs and faced his bushy eye opponent. Lee smiled at his opponent.

"IT IS GOING TO BE FUN TO FIGHT YOU, YOU LOOK PLENTY STRONG!" Lee shouted.

"All your constant shouting gave me a headache, I'll kill you…" Gaara threatened, the sand team shivered, while Mito and Arashi looked at Gaara suspiciously, he seemed almost familiar to them. Minato looked at Gaara sadly, it is sad to see a Jinchuuriki, a child who sacrificed his whole life for the safety of his village turn out like this because of people's ignorance, hate and fear.

Hayate looked between the two Genins, he raised his hand in the air and made a cutting motion.

"START!"

Gaara's sand imminently shot at lee, who blurred out of the way, Lee jumped in the air and tried to preform an airborne kick at the sand Jinchuuriki, unfortunately Gaara's sand stopped it, Lee distanced himself away from the red-head before charging in again faster punching at Gaara, his fist were nothing but black streaks and the sand was barely keeping up, Gaara now irritated used one hand and slammed it on to the ground, his sand rose over lee and slammed him, well it would've if lee didn't move out of the way, lee appeared behind Gaara and announce.

 **"LEAF WHIRLWIND!"** but alas the sand caught his leg and flung him to the side, lee didn't fell on his back like what the others were expecting, no he twisted his body in midair and landed on his two arms before summersaulting away from the incoming sand spikes, he landed on the two-finger statue. Gai assess the situation with a critical eye, Gai noticed that both of his student was back at his side, although bruise and damage, they want to see their teammate win. Gai smirked.

"My students," Gai started getting his two students attention, "Will you like to see Lee's true strength?"

"True strength?" Tenten asked, Neji looked at his teammate curiously. Gai didn't answer his student question but instead he cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"LEE!" Gai's voiced boomed in the room like thunder, "TAKE THEM OFF!"

Lee looked at his sensei in shock before smiling a bright smile, he took off his orange sweats that were around his ankles and pulled out weights.

"Weights?" Tenten asked unimpressed.

"As if taking off a couple pound will be enough to defeat Gaara." Kankuro said with a sneer. Lee put his orange sweat back on and dropped his weights. The weights fell like a bomb with a slight whistle in the air.

Kankuro, Neji, TenTen, Naruo and all the other Genins and Jonins were surprised to see what they witness.

BOOM!

"IT IS TIME FOR THE GREEN BEAST TO BE SET FREE!"

 **-End-  
Thanks for reading this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts on it, favorite follow if you're a new reader.**

 **And to Dragonfighter11, I thank you for your critism, I'll try to improve on my writing skills, I thank you for reading as far as you did even though you didn't enjoy it, thanks again, be safe and have a happy Friday!**

 **Your Papa,  
Papapryce.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Diamond Hound Naruto 27**

 **I do not own ninja who aren't really ninja since they have glowing armors and crap or pirates who ate power giving fruits looking for a treasure that might not be there but it is there since it was proven by White Beard.**

 **-last-time-**

 _"My students," Gai started getting his two students attention, "Will you like to see Lee's true strength?"_

 _"True strength?" Tenten asked, Neji looked at his teammate curiously. Gai didn't answer his student question but instead he cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice._

 _"LEE!" Gai's voiced boomed in the room like thunder, "TAKE THEM OFF!"_

 _Lee looked at his sensei in shock before smiling a bright smile, he took off his orange sweats that were around his ankles and pulled out weights._

 _"Weights?" Tenten asked unimpressed._

 _"As if taking off a couple pound will be enough to defeat Gaara." Kankuro said with a sneer. Lee put his orange sweat back on and dropped his weights. The weights fell like a bomb with a slight whistle in the air._

 _Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and all the other Genins and Jonins were surprised to see what they witness._

 _BOOM!_

 _"IT IS TIME FOR THE GREEN BEAST TO BE SET FREE!"_

 **-Line-Break-**

Lee stretched out all the kinks from his joints, finally free from the heavy burden that he had to carry for a whole year, Gaara still looked unimpressed thinking how he should kill this monstrosity -Yes even Gaara is a bit freaked out by Lee's eyebrows, yet he doesn't show it.-

"AH, that felt lovely." Lee said to himself before appearing behind Gaara, Gaara eyes widened as he suddenly felt a presence behind, the sand was unfortunately too slow to intercept the fist that struck the right side of Gaara's face, Lee appeared over the still airborne Gaara and planted a fist in the stomach of the Sand Genin. Gaara collided with the floor making a large mushroom cloud. Then Genins and Jonin from Sand was flabbergasted, Baki was pale, how can a Genin be at such calibre, that leaf Genin is faster than him, and if he didn't have the eight-teen years of experience, the thirty-year-old Jonin if afraid to say that he would face a crushing defeat under this Genin.

"G-Gaara will win, right?" Kankuro asked his older sister, but Temari was at loss of words, she wondered if all these Genins from leaf were monsters.

Gaara slowly got up, he started to pant erratically, Gaara started to hold the side of his before throwing it back and let out a soul wrenching scream. The sand responded with the scream and raced after Lee, Lee smirked before appearing in front of Gaara and attempted to knee is chin hoping to disorient the boy, but Gaara is a crafty one, he threw a fistful of sand at Lee which took shape as a Shuriken, Lee yelped as the sand shuriken nicked his cheeks, Lee cartwheeled away from the crazed Genin and started to spin circles around him.

The sand however looks like it has a learning capacity as it started to pick up speed, Lee was now out of sight to the other Genins, but the sand was racing with him slightly touching his heels. A huge sand like tornado stood its ground in the center of the large room, sand particles blew harshly on the skins of the spectators as they try to shield their eyes from the harsh wind. Gaara pushed his hands out and the sand spread across the arena, Lee hovered above him, his posture was poised for a heel drop, but before Lee could make contact Gaara sunk into the sand. Lee looked around frantically trying to find out where the sandy -Don't judge my jokes, I'm trying here- Genin would appear. Spike of sand erupted around Lee like jaws. Lee narrowly jumped out of the closing gaps just in time and rolled.

Gai watched this and see that even with the removal of his weights the sand Genin is formidable. Gai closed his eyes, Kakashi could see his rival is in turmoil. Gai then opened his eyes and cupped his hands once more.

"LEE, I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE 'IT'!" Gai yelled out, Baki looked shocked, there more?

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
"What now?" the man sighed out, Lee looked at his sensei in complete shock.

"But you said I must never use 'IT' unless someone dear to me is in danger." Lee said, Gai made his nice guy pose and smiled, his teeth twinkled, secretly motivating Naruto and Sasuke to brush their teeth five times a day for that same affect.

"I guess I can overlook this one." Gai said making Lee nod his head. Lee made a slashing motion with is arm at a incoming sand spike disrupting, destroying it. The sand particle and his determined look made Lee look badass making Gai smirked, Lee then cross his arms and bending his knees. Aura started to emit around the leaf Genin, the rest of the Genins, Jonins and even Minato are at the edge of their seats,

" **Gate of Opening** **(** **開門** **,** _ **Kaimon),"**_ Lee announced.

" _The Gate of Opening, located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus."_ Gai thought his hand in the chin, admiring how he sculpted the once useless boy to one of the most powerful Genins in Konoha.  
 **"The Gate of Healing (** **休門** **, Kyūmon),** "

 _"located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body."_

 **"The** **Gate of Life** **(** **生門** **,** _ **Seimon**_ **),"**

 _"located on the spinal cord, allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red."_ Gai continued his thoughts. Lee didn't stop their, he continued powering up, chakra spiralling around the Taijutsu specialist.

 **"The** **Gate of Pain** **(** **傷門** **,** _ **Shōmon**_ **),"**

 _"located on the spinal cord, increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use."_

 **"The** **Gate of Limit** **(** **杜門** **,** _ **Tomon**_ **,"**

 _"located in the abdomen, further increases the user's speed and power."_ Gai finished his thought, Kakashi stared at lee in shock and glared at Gai.

"YOU THOUGHT HIM THE GATES!?" Kakashi yelled out, first time since they were kids he lost his cool. Gai raised a bushy eyebrow.

"He's my student my rival, I can train him whatever I please, after all he is my soldier." Gai said in a serious tone, he knows that his behaviour is unyouthful, but he worries for Lee's safety, He knows of the sand Jinchuuriki, on a mission he unfortunately saw the 9-year-old Gaara killed off a group of Mist Anbu without a thought or a shed of remorse. So, this is why Lee must win with whatever means possible, Gai refuse to bury his student before the age of 16, especially to that little monster.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, he knew Gai was an extremist, but this is just too much. Lee, stood tall, his skins crimson, Gaara stared at Lee apathetically thinking that he's still weak, he has seen plenty shinobi's 'power' up and it was clear to say he wasn't impress. The sand charged at Lee and pierced him through the stomach, liver and heart. It would've have been an instant kill if it wasn't an afterimage. Gaara's eyes widened slightly, then they widened to the fullest. Gaara felt pain in his chin and he's airborne, Gaara blinked and saw the angry visage of Lee hovering over him, now Gaara's on the floor lying down in the middle of a crater, only hearing the words.  
 **  
"Hidden Lotus (** **裏蓮華** **Ura Renge)"**

It was all too fast, even for most of the Jonins. Baki was near pissing his pants and was starting to reconsider the invasion plans. The other Jonins especially the waterfall Jonin stared at Lee in fear.

"What is he?" She asked, Gai smirked and gave her a nice guy pose.

"Rock lee, the dead last of his year, but a true mastermind at hard work." Gai said with pride.

 **-Line-Break-**

Neji and Tenten looked at their teammate in awe, Neji was starting to believe that everything was predetermine by fate.

"Oh Gods," Neji muttered in awe.

"That's Lee?" Tenten asked remembering the useless ponytail wearing teammate she had a year ago.

Naruto and his team were in awe at Lee's prowess, Naruto and Sasuke held high respect for the goofy looking Genin, Sakura respected his determination to win as she can clearly see that opening the gates, as he call them were putting immense strain on his body.

Gaara got up, his skin was cracking apart, his teal eyes looked shrunken and red veins surrounded his pupil.

"Raaagh Raaaagh,EERAAAAGHH!" Gaara threw his head back and screamed, his sand danced erratically, saliva started to run down the crazed Genins mouth.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Gaara screamed, sand bullets fired rapidly at Lee, Lee dodge all of them. The sand bullets made large holes in the wall signifying that it would be fatal if Lee were to get hit. Lee appeared in front of Gaara and gave him a quick jab to his chin disorienting him. Lee took the advantage and kicked him in the air, Lee's bandage came lose before he appeared behind the Jinchuuriki, Lee whispered. 

" **Leaf Shadow Dance (** **影舞葉** **Kage Buyō)"** Lee's bandage started to wrap around the insomniac like a cocoon.

 **"Primary Lotus(** **表蓮華** **Omote Renge)** Lee announced before piledriving Gaara into the unforgiven earth. Lee bounced off, in time just as Gaara collide and fell on one knee. If one were to see the arena before this match, they would think only Jonin level ninjas were capable of destroying it to such extent as Lee and Gaara did. Lee can feel that his time is up an can no longer sustain the Gates. His right leg's bone broken, his right arms broken for preforming the **Hidden Lotus (** **裏蓮華** **Ura Renge).** Lee panted heavily and watch Gaara staring at him, and much to the shock of others, Gaara skin cracked and broke like a clay mask. What happen next shocked the others. A perfectly fine Gaara emerge, although exhausted most of his chakra, even for a Jinchuuriki, using that much Chakra to sustain the armor is exhausting. Gaara weakly stretched out his hand, the Sand obeyed its master's will. Lee slowly stood up, he stumbled forward and got ready in his stance. The sand rushed at Lee at full speed but was destroyed in the same manner as Lee before he activated his Gates, the perpetrator was no other Gai.

"Enough, you have one." Gai said seriously. Ino looked confused.

"How did Gaara win?" the blonde ask," Lee is still clearly standing."

"Look closely, its clear to see that he's unconscious." Asuma said putting out his cancer stick. Hayate walked forward.

"N-No, NOOO, NOO HE MUST DIE, HE MADE ME FELT ALIVE THEREFORE HE MUST DIE." Gaara charged at Lee only to be intercepted by the other Jonins and Minato. Minato finger rested on the Tattoo of Gaara, He lifted his other hand which held a tag with symbols inscribed in it.

"Seal." Minato's voice resonated the room, the Seal Minato put in place purpose was to knock out both host and Bijuu, Gaara collapsed and Minato stretched out his hand, each time he uses that dam skills he can feel his chakra coils in that arm tearing.

"Medics come quick!" Hayate announced medics rushed into the stage and gathered the two unconscious boys and brought them away.

"Winner, Gaara of the Sand." Hayate announced.

 **-Line-Break-**

"I didn't know Lee was this good." Neji thought, he remembered when he would always beat Lee in a spar no matter what, but what he didn't realize was that Lee could have always beaten him if he were to use the Gates. _"Looks like I was wrong, Lee you are strong, and you can change fate."_  
 **  
-Flash-Back-**

" _All right, since we are to be a team, please indulge me on your dreams for the future." Gai said, Tenten smiled as she went first._

 _"I want to be a great Kunoichi like Princess Tsunadae!"_

 _"I have no dream." Neji said, Lee then punched a fist in the air, happy that he graduated with his handicap._

 _"AND I WANT TO BE THE BEST SHINOBI I CAN BE!" Lee yelled out, Neji scoffed garnering the attention from the three._

 _"What's so funny?" Lee asked. Neji sneered at Lee._

 _"As if someone who cannot utilize chakra can ever be a decent shinobi, you'll probably end up as an eternal Genin."_

 _"I WILL NOT I SHALL WORK HARD FOR MY DREAM!" Lee yelled out passionately. Neji sneer even more so._

 _"Are you a fool, this isn't something you can say you'll work hard for, take the Kage's for example, they were fated to be strong. You Lee will be nothing but cannon fodder."_

 _"OOOH, I'LL SHOW YOU!"_

 **-Line-Break-**

"boy, you sure showed me Lee, you sur showed me." Neji said making Tenten smile.  
Gai looked at his student with pride in his eyes and made a nice guy pose.

"you did good Lee."

Gai went back and joined his two teammates.

"Next match, Dosu Kinata, vs Choji Akimichi!"

 **-End-**

 **AND that's the end of chapter 27, so close to 30 :D, tell me in the reviews what you think about the fight between Rock Lee and Gaara, it's my first time writing such a fight and I want to know how I do. Thanks for reading.**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Diamond Hound Naruto 28**

 **I do not own Naruto nor One piece for the love of god.**

 **-Last-Time-**

 _"boy, you sure showed me Lee, you sur showed me." Neji said making Tenten smile.  
Gai looked at his student with pride in his eyes and made a nice guy pose._

 _"you did good Lee."_

 _Gai went back and joined his two teammates._

 _"Next match, Dosu Kinata, vs Choji Akimichi!"_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **"** Aw, do you think it is too late to drop out Shikamaru?" Choji asked, clearly not wanting to fight, Asuma placed his hand on Choji's shoulder.

" _I need at least one more of my Genins to make it to the next round, I can't afford to let Lord fourth and Kurenai think I am a bad sensei."_ He fretted, he kneels down and whisper in Choji's ears, the smell of barbeque instantly invaded Asuma's nose making him cringe, he put on a easy going smile.

"Heya buddy…" Asuma started off, Choji looked at his sensei and took a bite out of a hamburger flavoured chip, Asuma damned whoever invented that type of flavour of chip other than regular and sour cream and onions to the deepest pit of hell, he once tried to let Choji eat sour cream and onion flavoured chips but the damned boy refuses to take a bite calling it a mockery to all snacks,

Never in his life he wanted to strangle his OWN student!

"Let's make a deal, if you win this match I'll buy the meat deluxe party meal for you and only you, with a whole pack of." He gulped refusing to let the bile that was rising from the depth of his body to see the light of day, "Hamburger chips."

Choji's eyes lit up, a whole meat deluxe party meal is enough food last a regular person a week by themselves, but for an Akimichi that was nothing short of a light snack. It's expensive too.

"IT A DONE DEAL SENSEI!" Choji jumped off the railing in enthusiasm and landed on his rump, making the other Jonins snicker and Asuma groan.

Dosu followed in the same manner but landed on his feet, his lone eye stared at the Akimichi.

 ****Choji stared down at his hunched back opponent who regarded the Akimichi with an apathetic look, Hayate looked between the two Genins and brought his hand down in a chopping motion signifying the start of the match. Dosu wasted no time to close the space between him and the robust lad, He raised his left leg and it connected too the shocked boys head. Choji rolled on the floor before skidding to a halt, his left eye squinted as he glared at the enemy before him. Dosu made a visible sneer behind his mask,

"Is this all you got fat boy?" Dosu mocked, something snapped inside Choji as he raised his hand and slammed it on the arena floor making a miniature earthquake shocking those present in the room.

"S-since when Choji could do that?" Ino asked shocked, Asuma smirked, beside him, the Hokage and the Akimichi clan knew a special little secret.

Choji's mother has a very powerful connection to the earth style which seemed to have been passed on to Choji, you see she was originally from a royal family in Iwagakure, rumored to have shaped the land. Their connection to the earth style was so strong that they didn't needed to use hand seals to cast Earth Jutsu. They were both respected and fear by the civilization of Iwa and the Tsuchikage Onoki himself. Why would Choji's mother be in Konoha if she was from such a prestige family you may ask to yourself, well you see, the family wish to have no part in Iwagakure military, and Onoki seeing them not useful to the rise of Iwa during the Third Shinobi world war had them killed, with Choji's mother and her older brother being the sole survivor, she took refuge in Konoha and married into the Akimichi clan., while her older brother sought revenge, but failed. He died a warriors death by letting the earth swallow himself and hundreds of Iwa shinobi to what you may known today as the Great Divide.

Well I guess that enough history lessons for a while.

Dosu eyes widen for a moment before they returned to their condescending look.

"I'm not surprise, a little fatty like you can make a little tremor…" Dosu had to jump away from an earth spike at the last second. Choji's face is crimson red, white angry eyes locked onto Dosu, steam blowing out of his nose, Dosu could have sworn he had saw a furious bull behind the young man.

 **-Line-Break-**

"WHOO GO CHOJI, GIVE IT TO HIM!" Naruto cheered on to his friend.

"DON'T FORGET HE CALLED YOU A FAT STINKING LOSER!" Sasuke yelled out, Sasuke sworn he saw a blood vessel popped in Choji's head.

"COME CHOJI DO IT FOR KONOHA!" Sakura yelled.

"DON'T DISHONOR YOUR CLAN!" Hinata yelled out making the others stare at her, this was the kind Hinata they knew for so long?

She looked at them with confusion.

"What?"

Neji scowled at the Hyuga heiress, he cannot deny that she had gain some strength, but did she exchange her kindness for power? Neji couldn't say anything without him seeming like a hypocrite as he always stated that her kindness was her weakness. Neji sighed and see that the Hyuga will still be in their dark days throughout this generation.

Something that both made him angry and sad.

 **-Line-Break-**

The Jonin from Iwa stared at Choji in shock, his hand slowly travelled to his Kunai pouch, he knew of that power and that family, he thought they extinct, he couldn't help but feel like he has a sense of duty to end the line right there and now, death be damned, as long as he took the power that killed his Chunin daughter to hell with him.

Hayate flickered behind the Jonin has he had sensed the killing intent and discreetly held a kunai the nape of the Jonin.

"That is the heir to the Akimichi clan, I suggest you remove your hand away from the pouch." The tip of the kunai pressed harder, the Jonin could feel the sensation of blood running down his spine, he growled and moved his hand away from the pouch, what was the point of dying before he can even get near the Akimichi, he had no choice to watch as the ground in the stadium to rise and fall like waves instantly recognizing the first Jutsu he taught to his daughter.  
 **  
"EARTH RELEASE: MUD WAVE JUTSU! (DOTON: TSCUCHI NAMI NO JUTSU** **土遁・土波の術** **)"**

TheJonin was glad that his Genins were focused on the match, he would have lost his pride if he allowed his students saw his tears of anger and frustration.

" _Aina, I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you."_ He thought as a image of a brunet hair girl with a bandana fashioned headband waved at him, ready to go on her final mission.  
 **  
**Choji wasn't finished yet, he made a ram sign and his body started to expand giving the boy a round appearance.

"ART OF EXPANSION! ( **BAIKA NO JUTSU** **倍化の術** **)"** Choji announced, Dosu eyes widened as he saw the younger boy grew over him, Choji arms retracted into their sleeves, his legs into his pants and his head disappeared into his shirt.

 **"Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank (** **木ノ葉流体術・肉弾戦車** **)"**

Choji in his boulder form bounced in the air and sunk under the waving earth, Dosu and everyone else were on guard, still shocked that Choji has the chakra to do this type of Jutsu. Dosu stayed quiet before jumping to the left as soon as Choji erupted.

"Dandy Jutsu, I'll give you that, but you forget I can feel you underground, with every breath you take, every blink you make, and every blood your heart pumps."

"I"  
Dosu held on to his gauntlet channel chakra.

"WILL" He crouched prepare to launch himself towards the human bolder,

"HEAR" Choji rolled after him before sinking back into the ground,

"IT" Dosu jumped and punched the air below him with his sound gauntlet as soon as Choji reappeared, The sound vibration shooked Choji's body, and due to the water, the sound travelled throughout his body knocking the boy out, thus making everything went back to normal, Dosu walked off before collapsing, he looked at his foot and saw that they were mangled up, his lone eye widened as he realized when he has received such injury, it was when he decided to jump above the rolling Akimichi, how could he have been so cocky? Now his legs looked broken beyond repair, and he was not the only one who saw that, Hayate came forward.

"Due to the Injuries of Dosu Kinata, he will miss the final exams, this battle has been drawn to a tie!"  
 **  
-Line-Break-  
**  
"Amazing, I didn't know Choji was so powerful." Sakura said in awe as Choji was being carried away to the medical center.

"I'm glad I didn't fight against him and provoked him, I might have lost my life." Sasuke said. Naruto nodding in agreement he too was in awe.

Hinata huffed with her arms cross, scowling at Choji.

"He as all this power, yet he lost, such power wasted on a easy to provoke buffoon." She said rather cruelly, Naruto grew angry at that and grabbed her by the collar,

"OI, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Naruto yelled at her, Hinata sneered at Naruto,

"Let go of me," she said calmly, "I don't need a deserter to lecture me,"

"HINATA!" Kurenai yelled as she saw Naruto looked struck, "That was uncalled for, we are all children of Konoha, now apologize!"

Hinata stared at her sensei before scoffing,

"I'm sorry." She said curtly before facing her back to Naruto. Sasuke walked by and pat his friends shoulder and ushered him down to the arena floor, Sasuke could hear the other Jonins from foreign villages snickered.

" _So much for the impeccable comradery."_ The W.F Jonin whispered to Cloud Jonin making him clasp his hand to his mouth to avoid laughing, Sasuke clenched his fist, how dare they mock our village because of one little argument. Naruto saw Sasuke anger and clasp his shoulders.

"Don't lose your cool because of some racist, we can get back at them during the finals." Naruto said making Sasuke calm down. The passing Genins from Stone, Waterfall, Cloud and Leaf all stood in front of the ram statue, with Anko and Minato up from, the Jonin sensei stood behind their Genins. Minato walked forward,

"All of your matches were spectacular, and I have faith that all of you will be very successful in your future of being Shinobi." Minato said with a beaming smile, a smile that make everyone else couldn't help smiling, the Jonins for their teaching skills and the Genins for their hard work, hell even Naruto smiled. The only one who weren't smiling was Gaara as he was apathetic to the whole thing and wanting to get this over with.

"Now Anko will give a number for the next round, each number will be paired up in order, for example number 5 would face against number 6."

Anko went around and distribute the numbers to each Genin.

"I'd like for all of you to state your numbers." Minato said.

"One." Naruto said, he wondered who will be paired against him.

"Two." Arashi smiled giddily, he's going to fight have a rematch with Naruto, and this time he will make sure of his promising of breaking Naruto, physically and mentally.

"Three." Sasuke said.

"Four." Kankuro called out.

"Five." Sakura said.

"Six." A grey hair Kunoichi from Waterfall called out.

"Seven." Hinata called out.

"Eight" Mito called out.

"Nine" Akihiko said, although a bit nervous.

"Ten." Kenpachi called out with a grin.

"Eleven." A muscular stone Genin who looked roughly around the age of seventeen.

"Twelve." Gaara muttered.

"Thirteen." Shikamaru sighed out.

"Fourteen." Temari said,

"Fifteen." Shino said.

"Sixteen." An orange hair Genin from Cloud called out.

"seventeen." A white hair dark skinned from Genin called out. fight his teammate.

"Eighteen." A bulky Stone Genin called out

Match setup.

Naruto V Arashi

Sasuke V Kankuro

Sakura v Takahi

Hinata V Mito

Akihiko V Kenpachi.

Raizo V Gaara.

Shikamaru V Temari

Shino V Kyuma

Mugen V Jin

"I hope to see you all during the next month for the final exams." Minato said shocking the Genins, they had to wait a whole month? Before anyone could question him, Minato was gone in a flash.

- **Line-Break-**

An angry Inuzuka is something no one should ever try to gain the ire, and the residents of Konohagakure knew damn well not to fuck with one. Kiba was livid as she stormed out of the hospital looking for a certain blonde, she followed her nose to his apartment and broke the door down, revealing Naruto in mid bite of his instant ramen.

"Kiba?"

"You!" She yelled and grabbed him dragging him unto his apartment rooftop. Naruto was still eating his noodles as he was being dragged.

Kiba pushed him away from her with angry tears in her eyes.

"Why must it be you to discover it?" she asked. Naruto was confused for a good minute before he knew what she was talking about. His eyes traveled to the floor, don't forget he's still holding his noodles.

"I see your still mad about that, eh sorry?" He offered, Kiba glared at him even more,

"SORRY, SORRY IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TO SAY?!" She yelled.

"I won't do it again?" he tried only to receive a punch in his left side of his cheek. Naruto landed on his back and stretched his arm out with the now empty cup to catch the airborne broth and noodles, he caught them successfully with a relief sigh. He sat down in front of her and motion the angry Inuzuka to sit down, she reluctantly did so, still glaring at the blond who continues to eat that damn noodles.

Her hand blurred knocking the cup out of his hand making the boy whimpered.

That's right, Naruto of the fucking diamond whimpered.

Naruto regained his composure and make sure to remind himself to mourn for his last cup of beef ramen later.

"Alright, Kiba, please I beg of you as a friend, tell me why you were hiding your gender and deceived everyone, we thought we could trust you, please explain yourself. "

"And why should I?" she said stubbornly.

"Then we can no longer be friends since I cannot trust you." Naruto said in a serious tone making Kiba eyes widened, she clenched her fist and bit her lips.

"Fine!" She bit out, a bit unhappy, "You know my clan, right?"

"The Inuzuka, yes." Naruto affirmed.  
"And who's the current clan head?" She asked, Naruto looked at her confused but answered nether the less.

"Your mother." He said, "What does she have to do with anything?"

Kiba sighed and brought her knees to her chest hugging them, Naruto never saw Kiba like this and couldn't help feeling a little guilty. He noticed how the sun was setting and the air was starting to get chilly.

"Wait here," Naruto said and ran back to his apartment leaving Kiba waiting on the roof. Naruto came back five minutes later with to hot cups of chicken ramen and gave one to Kiba.

"Thanks she said."

"Now back to what you were saying, what does your mother have to do with hiding your gender?" Naruto asked.

"There is a law within my clan, only one female clan head for every six generations, my mother is the 36th since the clans founding, so any of her daughters couldn't be clan heir and would have to be force be pregnant by our distant cousin in hope for their to be a male clan heir for the future, my sister got out of it since my mother changed the law so that only the firstborn could have the choice of her mate, but I'm not so lucky, my mother thought she was getting a son, but that didn't happen so to hide me from that law she decided to hide my gender from the rest of my clan barring my sister."

Naruto eyes widened, how can a law be so sexist and barbaric? This was a lot to take in, no one spoke after that, the only sounds were the chirping of the birds returning to their nest for the night and the slurping of the noodles.

"Kiba, you know they would have found out eventually," He said, Kiba gripped the cup she was holding it, her eyebrow furrowed.

"I know, I know, but if I passed the Chunin exams, there would have been a clan meeting, allowing me to be the new clan head, that when I could change the law and…"

"And you wouldn't have to hide anymore." Naruto finished, tears were going down Kiba eyes, but he didn't notice as he was in his own thoughts, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little guiltier, he basically crushed Kiba chance of becoming clan heir as soon as possible, and probably condemned her to the life of being a sow for a male heir. Naruto heard Kiba's sniffling Naruto had to find a way to comfort her, he's good at punching problems away but this doesn't seem like something he can solve with his fist. Naruto turned his back on Kiba and place the two chopsticks in both his nostril and the other two ends pushed out the two corners of his bottom lips.

"BLAAH, EM EH WELRUS!" Naruto shouted out hoping to make Kiba feel better, Kiba seeing this made her eyes popped out and laughed at the blond, Naruto got up and started to do a silly dance around the roof making Kiba forget her worries, she gripped her stomach guffawing. She wiped the remnant of the tears that were still in her eyes and gave Naruto as weak smile. Naruto took the chopsticks out and smiled back.

"Thanks Naruto." She said, she was glad that this blond dork is her friend.

"No problem." He said smiling, he then got hit in his head.

"Mention that I was crying to anyone and I'll kill you, I may be a girl but I'm still no wuss y'hear?" She said pulling Naruto ears.

"OW OW OW, I HEAR YOU I HEAR YOU!"

"Stupid blond." She said smirking, Naruto holding his now red ears glared at the Inuzuka.

"bitch." He muttered Kiba turn around and punched her fist into her palm.

"You got that right!" She said with a grin, making Naruto laugh.

An explosion rocked the street and the building ending the good time they were sharing, Naruto looked over and saw the hotel the Genins of Cloud, Stone, Water fall, and Sound were staying at burning.

Then another explosion that made the whole building crumbled down.

Trapping everyone in that hotel under a burning heap of wood and gas.

 **-TO-BE-CONTINUED-**

 _ **THE END OF CHAPTER 28, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LITTLE BUFF I GAVE TO CHOJI, I SEE A LOT OF FANFICTION WHO MADE HIM LOSE INSTANTLY TO DOSU, SO I WAS THINKING WHY NOT MAKE IT A TIE?**_

 _ **AND WHO WOULD THOUGHT THAT THE HINATA IN THIS STORY WOULD BE SO COLD, YOU KNOW THESE DAYS YOUR RARELY SEE A TRADITIONAL HYUGA TYPE HINATA AROUND IN FANFICTION, SO I THOUGHT WHY NOT GIVE IT A TWIRL SINCE MOST HINATA IN FANFICTION ARE SOFT AND CARING, I THOUGHT MAYBE THIS ONE SHOULD BE COLD, RIGID AND UNFORGIVING.**_

 _ **WE FOUND OUT KIBA'S TRAGIC REASON TO HIDE HER GENDER, AND WHOEVER CAN FIND THE EASTER EGG I PUT IN THE STORY WILL GET MY RESPECT.**_

 _ **SONS AND DAUGHTERS, I HAVE A LOT OF ASSIGNMENTS TO FOCUS ON AT THE MOMENT AND THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL I CAN FINISH THESE ASSIGNMENT, I KNOW YOU WILL MISS ME THROUGHOUT THIS PERIOD, BUT IT IS FOR THE BEST IF I WANT TO SUCCEED IN LIFE!**_

 _ **ANYWAYS TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY IN THE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, ANSWER ANY QUESTION AND READ THE PRAISES!**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN FOR READING,**_

 _ **YOUR PAPA,**_

 _ **PAPAPRYCE.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Diamond Hound Naruto 29**

 **Must I really say it? like come on now.**

 **-Last-time-  
** _ **  
**_ _An explosion rocked the street and the building ending the good time they were sharing, Naruto looked over and saw the hotel the Genins of Cloud, Stone, Water fall, and Sound were staying at burning._

 _Then another explosion that made the whole building crumbled down._

 _Trapping everyone in that hotel under a burning heap of wood and gas._ __ ****

 **-Line-Break-**

It was approximately 11:25 P.M and Minato Namikaze looked at the report he was just given based on the explosion of the hotel that housed the foreign Genins, this drastically decrease the contestants in the finals.

"There is only one survivor correct?" He asked the Jonin in front of him.

"Yes sir, Stone Genin Kenpachi, no last name, age seventeen." He said in a professional tone showing Minato the image of a black haired teenager with a strong jaw and a tan skin complexion, Kenpachi has spiky hair with grey eyes. Minato hummed in thought, according to the papers, the injured Dosu strapped himself in exploding tags and committed suicide, with the intent of taking out everyone that is there with him, the second explosion has cause by the boiler room in the time of the explosion. Minato clenched his fist, innocent staffs worked there, they had families, friends, but their precious life was snuffed away by an unstable Genin. Minato sighed and made his face stone cold.

"Chin," Minato called out the Jonins name, "Kill Kenpachi and make it look like an accident and that he couldn't make it due to his injuries from the explosion."

The Jonin looked shocked.

"Any reason why sir?"

"This is a blessing in disguise," Minato started and got up, "As Hokage, I must eradicate all Konoha's potential enemies, even if they are old men or newborn children."

He has seen what Kenpachi could do in the preliminaries, such ferocity, he hasn't seen anyone who could make earth spikes with a wave of a sword.

Kenpachi must be eliminated.

"Yes sir." Chin said before blurring away, none of them noticed Arashi slipping away from the air vents.

 **-Line-Break-**

Arashi sprinted across Konoha, hoping that he inherited his father speed and make it to the hospital in time, he saw what Kenpachi to do and he admire it, he would love to have someone like Kenpachi by is side to complete his goals.

Arashi ran on the side of the Hospital and slid a window on the 18th floor, entering the Stone Genin's room. Arashi lurked up to the injured Genin's bedside, and saw the full extent of his injuries, from his chest up to his temple were horrid burns, all forming an intricate design that Arashi though was bad ass, Kenpachi eyes snapped open making Arashi yelp in shock,

"Who are you." He asked in a deep voice, Arashi quickly compose himself, and held his hand out.

"Arashi Namikaze, also known as the saviour of your life, please to meet you."

"Saviour of my life?" He asked slowly, and so Arashi went on explaining about his fathers plot to kill Kenpachi off, because he was deemed a threat to Konoha. Saying that Kenpachi was mad is an understatement, he was livid, he glared at Arashi and asked in a dangerous tone.

"What is stopping me from killing his son as a form of payback and as a message to not fuck with me?" Kenpachi asked, Arashi smirked.

"Please as if you can kill m-"Arashi head exploded in red, Kenpachi is holding a stool in one hand, he smirked before trying to get up and leave before that Jonin came after him, Kenpachi smelled smoke and saw that the stool in his hand was melted and heard chuckling, he turned around and saw a red glob that he instantly recognized as magma forming and took shape as Arashi.

Arashi cricked his neck., he has been practicing turning his body into magma ever since he received the fruit, but it takes to much concertation and Arashi doubt he could do it again less Kenpachi attacks.

"That wasn't nice now was it?" Arashi asked in a low tone, he glared at the Stone Genin who's currently frozen in fear.

"What are you?"

"The devil, and I got a proposition for ya."

 **-Line-Break-**

The next day was a bright day, the sun was out, children enjoying themselves, and the women are out for a cool refreshing bathe, A certain white hair man couldn't help but 'check' on the ladies to see if they were okay, through a hole in the fence, He giggle perversely with blood coming from his nose and a bump in his pants.

Today is a good day for Jiraiya, until he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder, he turned around revealing the one and only Naruto with a curious expression on his face.

"Hey Jiraiya, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya was a bit shock to see that Naruto wasn't regarding him with hostility.

"Naruto?" He asked, Naruto crossed his arms.

"That's me, wait are you…. peaking?" Naruto whispered, making Jiraiya shook his head proudly.

"Here look." Jiraiya said moving himself away from the hole so that Naruto can pass, Naruto place his lone eye at the hole and was shock at what he saw, beautiful buxom ladies rubbing each other backs, splashing water at each other.

Now before you can call him a pervert, you must take in mind that Naruto is a growing boy and IS very curious about the opposite gender ever since he was kissed by the dying Haku and accidently touching Kiba's breast.

Jiraiya saw Naruto's expression and smirked, he couldn't help but no corrupt Naruto, he couldn't corrupt Naruto's father and his two other kids, Mito was disgusted and Arashi was way to extra with the 'MY EYES' bit, that stubborn family, but there is no way in hell he will miss the chance of corrupt Naruto.

"You like what you see huh?" He asked Naruto nodded his head, captivated by the sights, Jiraiya giggled and took a book out and handed to Naruto.

"Then you will enjoy this..." Jiraiya said, you can almost make out horns and a red tail coming out of Jiraiya, Naruto took the book and looked through the pages, he looked up at Jiraiya.

"What is rubbing Miki breast and sucking her- "he was interrupted by Jiraiya placing a hand on his mouth.

"Not here, I'll tell you, just follow me." Jiraiya said giddily, leading Naruto to a training ground five ready to explicitly give him the 'talk'

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto sat in front of Jiraiya with an extremely red face, he knew of sex but didn't knew there were such things as positions and foreplay. Jiraiya laughed at Naruto expression,

"Hey kid, how about I train you for the Finals?" He asked. Naruto's blush disappeared, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Train me?" He asked skeptically, "Why not Mito or Arashi?"

"Mito doesn't fit the style I teach and Arashi is too arrogant, I don't like him." Jiraiya said rather bluntly, this time Naruto laughed.

"I don't really like toads old man, and I'm not so good at calligraphy so you can take sealing off the list." Naruto said. Jiraiya chuckled.

"On contrary, unknown to popular belief, I use chakra manipulation not just sealing or Ninjutsu, I leave that to your family- I mean former family." Jiraiya said but caught himself has he saw Naruto's glare.

"A prime example of my Chakra manipulation is **Ninja Art: Needle Senbon (Kebari Senbon** **毛針千本** **)** where I channel and kneed chakra to my mane and fires it, similar to my **Needle hell (Hari Jigoku** **針地** **)** another example is **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo (Hari Jizo** **針地蔵** **)** " Jiraiya explained, "I saw the description of your diamond hound fist, you used pure chakra manipulation and your devil fruit powers."

"You know of my-"

"Every high-ranking official close to the Hokage knows." Jiraiya clarified. Making Naruto eyes widened.

"Looks like I have no choice huh old man?" Naruto said making Jiraiya ticked at the second old man comment.

He really hopes the kid doesn't develop the habit of calling him that.

"Also, kid I might have to warn you now you're no longer the only one who've eaten a devil fruit." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "It seems like Arashi have eaten one too."

Naruto stared at the ground and clenched his fist before smirking.

"Devil fruit or not I will still win."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT BOYO!" Jiraiya yelled out.

"Now Naruto." Jiraiya said getting up and walk to the nearest tree, he punches the tree making all the leaves fall off leaving the tree bare with nothing but the branches, "I want you to spread chakra all over your body and pick up every single one of these leaves." He ordered before sitting down in the shade leaving Naruto do to his assignment.

 **-Line-Break-**  
Arashi scouted the area around, he waved his hand signalling Kenpachi to follow him, the reached to an old abandoned cabin deep in the southern forest of Konoha.

"This was my family's old cabin," Arashi said solemnly when his family was happy together, "You can camp out here until the plan imitates." Arashi said, Kenpachi whistles at the Cabin.

"Staying here for a couple months dozen seem to bad." Kenpachi said as he admires the cabin, they walk in the cabin seeing that it's very dusty, Kenpachi didn't seem to mind but Arashi could barely breathe in the air, he is more accustomed to clean air, inside of a house.

"Thanks boss, for allowing me to stay here." Kenpachi said with a grin, Arashi casually waved it.

"Just hold up to your part of the bargain," Arashi said before turning to leave, he stopped and took out a scroll. "Here, your swords in this."

He threw the scroll to Kenpachi who caught it.

"I'm heading out now, see you in a few months."

"Aye, aye, captain…"

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura, his lone eye stared impassively at them.

"All right the Finals are 28 days away, so I'm going to pick your training up a notch, today we will be scaling this mountain up and down with only our chakra."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled shocked, she wasn't sure if even Kakashi could do this.

"And since Sakura questioned me, we will be doing this with weights."

"Kakash-"

"Sakura…. Shut up." Sasuke said glaring at his pink haired teammate.

"Sorry…"

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

 **-Line-Break-**

Jiraiya threw blurring fast jabs at Naruto whose job is to constantly spread \chakra through his feet and hands before making them into diamonds. He swept at Narutos feet making the blond fall, He jumped in the hair and casted a Jutsu with one hand sign.

" **Ninja Art: Needle Senbon (Kebari Senbon** **毛針千本** **)** **"** He announced, Naruto spread a chakra dome around him as quickly as he could and turned into a diamond sphere, Naruto appeared behind Naruto signifying that the one in the sphere was a clone and channeled condense Chakra into his right arm.

He punched at Jiraiya back and the chakra flew at Jiraiya, he turned the chakra into diamond making it look like a flail. The diamond flail struck Jiraiya making him disperse into oil all over Naruto, Naruto quickly turned his body into diamond as Jiraiya let out a small flame out of his mouth, there was an explosion has the oil reacted to flame and flung Naruto in the forestry.

"You're getting better but come on your slacking!" Jiraiya said charging at Naruto, who also launched himself at Jiraiya, both went at each other blow for blow, Naruto turned his fist into his iconic diamond dog head and latched himself on Jiraiya outstretch arm, Jiraiya retaliated by kicking the blond in the stomach grabbed him by the hair and flung him in the river.

"OH SHIT!" Jiraiya realized what he has done and dive in the river after Naruto, Jiraiya could see the blond sinking and sinking.

Wait did the clone just smirked?

it dispersed in a puff of smoke, Jiraiya realized he found himself following a distraction, he swam out and saw Naruto under a tree holding Jiraiya two books that he has promised him if he would win this exercise.

"Well I'll be damned kid, I ought to think your ready for the finals." Jiraiya said with pride evident in his voice, making Naruto smile a big smile.

 _ **-To-Be-continued-**_ __

 _ **Before any of you ask, Jiraiya is not Naruto's godfather in this story so he has no obligation to be in Naruto's life when he was younger, Naruto has seen him around as a famly friend, so I think that reason is enough to Justify their relation ship together.**_

 _ **I read a lot of Fanfictions where Naruto is introduced to Jiiraiya and they torture the man by getting him beat up by women etc, so why not make Naruto like other normal curious teenage boys.**_

 _ **What is Arashi planning and what does why is Kenpachi staying in the Namikaze family old cabin? Find out next time in DragonBall I mean Diamond Hound Naruto!**_

 _ **Your Papa,**_

 _ **Papapryce.**_ **  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Diamond Hound Naruto 30**

 **Owned by Kishimoto, Oda and Shenron the gay dragon that wants everybody to find his balls.**

 **-Line-Break-**

 **-3 days until the Finals-**

 **"** All right Naruto, Jiraiya called out as he folded his arms, "i want you to demonstrate what you have learned so far."

Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes, Chakra leaked out of his hands and he touched the floor making the Chakra spread, it rose and fell like an wave, he then used his devil fruit power to turn the Chakra into diamonds making the 'waves' spiky, Jiraiya smiled in satisfaction but Naruto did not.

Jiraiya saw Naruto's expression and frowned, he remembered what happened two days ago, and it seem like since then Naruto was slowly changing.

Naruto cringed at the sight of the sharp spikes of the diamonds, he developed such a deadly technique, normally that would have made him happy, but now?

Naruto doesn't know what to feel anymore, the idea of using this technique on someone, to see their blood and innards stain the beautiful mineral.

Naruto then remembered his horrible dream two days ago.

 **-Flash-Back-  
-Dream-**

 _Naruto walked through an unfamiliar forest, it was picth black and his only source of light was his torch, he saw that the dense forestry was widening out signifying that he was almost out, he made a run for it dropping the torch which lit the forest on fire._

 _guess you can say the forest was lit. No? I'll stop,_

 _The forest burned but Naruto didn't care, as long as he got out of the darkness he would be fine, he jumped out and found himself at a bride, but it wasn't a certain bride, it was the bridge Naruto lost his eye protecting._

 _The Great Diamond Bridge._

 _Naruto walked across the bridge, he couldn't see from the side as it was pitch black, lanterns lit the bridge giving it an ominous glow._

 _"Naruto…" A familiar voice called out, Naruto turned around, a bit happy that someone was here with him but recoiled as he saw who it was._

 _a pale Haku with a gaping hole in her chest._

 _"Haku?"_

 _"I couldn't protect master Zabuza, it was YOUR FAULT!" Haku screamed at Naruto, her eyes turned black and her jaws lengthened revealing a a black hole, no teeth nothing. her hair became dry and brittle, it was all over the place, black veins spread across her face._

 _"IF ONLY I HAVEN'T MET YOU, IF ONLY I HAD KILL YOU!" She screeched._

 _Naruto backed up tears flowing from his eyes, wait eyes? He touched his right eye and saw it was there._

 _"H-Haku, I'm sorry, I wanted to save you."_

 _"LIES!" A new voice bellowed behind Naruto, he turned around to see a overly large Zabuza behind him, spears and swords and all sorts of weapons were hanging from his body, his face his bloody._

 _"I SAW YOU STRUCK HER DOWN WITHOUT HESITATION!" Zabuza yelled._

 _"N-no.."_

 _"He felt Haku cold arms wrapped around his neck, Naruto suddenly couldn't move, he couldn't try to speak as it only came out as a mumble, he desperately tried to call for help, but couldn't._

 _he was powerless._

 _"LOOK HOW THE MIGHT HAS FALLEN!" A voice Naruto didn't hear for so long shouted out, Mizuki eyes black with long yellow teeth came from the side of the bridge. "I CAN CLEARLY SAY YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE, KILLER!"_

 _"MURDERER!" Haku shouted in his ears._

 _"Demon." Zabuza snarled._

 _Laughing echoed across the bride, a blue face and wet Gato walked out of the shadows of the bridge, his glasses cracked, water flowed from his nose endlessly._

 _"Look how pitiful you are, Diamond is unbreakable? Pah, anything can break with enough pressure!"_

 _Behind Gato, his dead goons came out laughing._

 _Naruto felt pain and he saw swords and gauntlet protruding rom his body and saw the Genins he and his team killed._

 _Naruto knew what was happening, he's now being haunted by those he killed._

 _They were all coming closer to him, pale, grey hands reach out for the blonde making the boy struggle under Haku's grasp._

 _"Your hands are covered in our blood." Haku whispered._

 _ **-Dream-end-**_ __

 _Naruto woke up in cold sweat and tried desperately to get his breathing under control and walked out of the camp he and Jiraiya had set up, he went to the nearby lake and tried desperately to wash his hands clean from all the 'blood' he spilled._

 _To the outside point of view, it would look like a derange child furiously scrubbing something that wasn't there from their hands, but to Naruto he saw his hand cascaded in red, even the to him the water turned red from all the blood he spilled._

 _"Are there no seas deep big enough to wash my hands clean?" Naruto mumbled to himself. "or will Poseidon too turn red?"_

 _"There are no seas deep enough to wash away our sins Naruto." A voice behind him said in a tired voice, Naruto turned around to see his master._

 _"That is the fate of Shinobi."_

 _"You've killed too?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya looked up, and Naruto could see an image of Jiraiya standing in a sea of blood and corpse._

 _"Of course, I'm neck deep in blood."_

 **-Line-Break-** __

Jiraiya sighed, he had to remember that Naruto is still a child, and to take life of so many people in just the starting of his career?

it was only a matter of time when he would crack. But to Shinobi's there are no such things as post traumatic stress disorders.

"Naruto, remember you are a Shinobi, it is our job to kill." Jiraiya hates to be blunt but he knew it was a fact.

Naruto nodded his head and try composing himself. Jiraiya saw Naruto's demeaner going back to normal and he nodded,

"All right kiddo, you got three days left until the Finals, you can relax for those three days." Jiraiya said making Naruto grin.

"And if you need me…well you know whereto find me." Jiraiya was about to turn and look for a hot spring, but he felt someone tugged his hair, he looked and saw Naruto with a familiar look on his face.

"I'm coming with you." Was all he said, making Jiraiya smile threaten to split his face.

 **-Line-Break-**

The Inuzuka clan is in an uproar, words have reached their ears about Kiba's true gender, A pudgy looking Inuzuka with slick back hair and a large bulldog stood up and pointed at Tsume who was sipping her tea in the council room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS TSUME?" He yelled, furious. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTERS GENDER?"

A tall lanky Inuzuka stood up a black Dobermann by his side,

"YOU DO KNOW THE LAWS OF THIS CLAN IS IN FULL AFFECT TO KIBA NOW RIGHT?"

Tsume opened her eyes and her killing intent washed over the room, what the Inuzuka and the elders saw was an image large black wolf with glowing red eyes and fangs promising cruel death, it ran at them but then disappear, the whole room was quiet, this was surely the Killing intent worthy of the Inuzuka clan head.

"Now that you're done barking like bitches," Tsume said, earning a few growls. A large Inuzuka with a Pitbull stood up and rushed at Tsume in blind anger.

"ENOUGH I WON'T ALLOW A WOMAN TO INSULT ME ANY FURTHER!" His nails grew, and his canines turned into fangs, his eyes turned blood red, Tsume sighed and quickly than the eye can see the large man keeled over as Tsume's fist was implanted in his stomach, he started to vomit his Pitbull tried to hide his face with his paw whimpering in submission.

"Kaijin, take him to the infirmary, ill see to his punishment later." She instructed, a small boy who's two years older than Kiba, and personally one of Tsume's favourite cousin took the hulking man.

"Now can we talk in a civilized manner?" She asked taking another sip of her tea.

An elder got u, he had long white wavy hair and wore an eyepatch he wore a block open shirt with fur on the collar, he still has his muscles signifying that he was a tank back in his time with multiple scars littering over his body **. -Think Silva Zoldyck but with an eyepatch-  
**  
"Tsume," He called out, "Explain your self that you hid my granddaughter's true gender?" He asked his daughter.

"Father, my reasons are mine alone."

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT WOMAN, THE REASON YOU'RE THE CLAN HEAD IS BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY DAUGHTER OF KOGA!" a thin woman with a large yet skinny poodle by her side. "YOUR LUCKY THAT YOUR NOR YOUR DAUGHTERS AREN'T BREEDING STOCK FOR NEW HIERS, WELL LOOK LIKE THAT WILL CHANGE FOR KIBA THAT IS"

She ended with a smile, this woman is Goshinki, she was a candidate to be the 36th generation clan head but was bested by Tsume in combat, ever since then she had a grudge on Tsume and her offspring.

"Goshiniki watch yourself," The now revealed Koga said to his niece, he walked over to Tsume and sat down right in front of her, a right only the previous clan head has.

"My daughter, what were you thinking?" He asked her in a hush tone, Tsume looked at her father with determination in her eyes.

"I was thinking of protecting my daughter, and I refuse to allow her to be a sow for 'future clan heads' she has the right to choose her mate." Tsume said.

Koga sighed, a tear went down his lone eye and stood up, he didn't want to do this to his own blood, but he has no choice.

"Then choose Tsume, make her breed the new generation or cast her away from the clan." He said, his voice boomed throughout the silent room, Tsume sneered at her father and got up, the same aura with the wolf behind her, but Koga wasn't having it, a Larger wolf with three eyes stood behind him. The whole room felt uneasy at the former clan head and the current exchanging killing intent at each other.

The weaker willed fainted, while the stronger were just able to keep their consciousness.

"And what if I don't?" she asked, testing the waters. Her father sighed.

"Then I shall challenge you for the position of Clan head and place Kiba to be breeding stock for the clan." He said in a low tone his eyes turned red, she shadowed over his daughter. Tsume eyes widened, she knew she was years away of beating her father, he was the legendary steel fang.

Tsume sighed and sat down, tears streaming down her eyes

"Fine, the has of this moment, Kiba Inuzuka is banished from this clan" Tsume said in a grave voice, perfectly aware of her daughter listening behind those doors.

 **-Line-Break-**

Kiba with tears streaking down her face turned and ran to her room as quick as she could, she shouldn't have eavesdropped she would rather be ignorant about her banishment. She ran to her room, and slammed the door shut, she turned and found her mother sitting by her bedside, tears of frustration, anger and sadness were too on Tsume's face. Kiba's tough girl façade broke down and she ran to hug Tsume.

"MOMMY!" She cried, Tsume hugged her baby girl harder, saying 'sorry' over and over.

"I'm sorry that iwas born a girl mommy" Kiba cried, Tsume shirt getting wetter and wetter with her daughter's tears.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have changed the law while I had the chance, forgive me my daughter."

The two Inuzuka hugged each other, could be the only chance they would ever see each other again.

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
Sakura wrapped her arms in bandages, she tied her short hair into a bun, with a Senbons to keep it in place, she changed her red shirt with a black turtleneck shirt and black Anbu pants, her headband is placed by pants.

She equipped herself with a roll of wires and Kunais, she was about to leave when she saw her mother by the door. Her arms were crossed, and a scowl was set placed on her pretty face.

"You better win this and not only impress the Uchiha, but impress the other daimyo sons, even lord Hokage's, and not that deserter."

Sakura glared at her mother, she walked pass but Mebuki grabbed her by the shoulders and squeeze.

"You hear me?"

"Mebuki," A voice roared, Sakura saw her father Kizashi marched up the stairs an anger expression on his face, he took her hands-off Sakura's shoulder, and turned to Sakura with a proud smile.

"Good luck my cherry blossom, knock em dead." He said, making Sakura smile, she nodded and ran out of her house.

Kizashi face then turn grim and turned to face his wife.

"I know that you're having an affair." He said making Mebuki's eyes widened.

 **-Line-Break-**

Sasuke knelt by his family shrine, he prayed to his ancestors to ensure his victory in the finals, he got up and walked out of the shrine and looked to the sky, he clenched his fist with a smirk.

"Itachi, just you wait, I'm getting stronger and I'm coming for you."

Far away from Konoha, two shadowy figures sat down on a rock, the smaller of the two opened his eyes, revealing a pair of Sharingan.

"Sasuke."

 **-TO-BE-CONTINUE-**

 __ _ **I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, AND THOSE WHO STAYED WITH ME THIS LONG, I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS, NO REALLY, I DO.**_

 _ **WHAT A CHAPTER, NIGHTMARES, A SECOND COMING OF JIRAIYA, A BANISHMENT, AN AFFAIR AND ITACHI BEING INTRODUCED SO EARLY?  
**_ _  
_ _ **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**_

 _ **YOUR PAPA,**_

 _ **PAPAPRYCE.**_ __


	31. Chapter 31

**Diamond hound Naruto 31**

 **If you believe that I own those two series, I'm going to slap you.**

 **-Line-Break-**

The moon was full, the Fourth Kazekage stood on the roof of a large temple, the wind blowing his robes in the air.

"Rasa." A voice in the Shadows called out in a snake like whisper gaining the attention of the Wind Shadow. Rasa turned around to see golden slit eyes staring right back at him, the figure walked out of the shadows revealing himself has Orochimaru.

"Snake." Rasa said in greeting, Orochimaru smiled in amusement at the nickname.

"There is a change of plans, I won't be able to participate in the invasion, you see something came up." The snake Sannin said. Rasa eyes widened.

"WHATS? SUNA'S MILITARY IS TOO SMALL TO TAKE ON THE LEAF, WE NEED THE CONTRIBUTION OF THE SOUND TO-"

"You have not let me finish." Orochimaru said in mild annoyance." I am letting you use my troops." He said.

"And what about the Snake summoning to attack the front gates?"

"My troops have access to such summoning," Orochimaru said crossing his arms and looked towards the moon. "Just destroy the Leaf and capture the Uchiha for me, Sound will help you rebuild Sand's economy back to it's former glory."

"The Uchiha, why?" Rasa said. Orochimaru smirked.

"The Sharingan," Orochimaru answered, "You see it can benefit the both of us, it can control the Shikaku, so your son won't destroy Sand's economy again, and for me I just want the ultimate body."

"I see." Rasa muttered, his hand to his chin as he was in deep thought, he bowed his head. "Thank you Orochimaru, because of you Sand will be great once again."

Orochimaru waved his hand dismissively, his eyes widened slightly before they were filled with mirth once again.

"Seems like we have a rat in our presence, go now Rasa I will handle this, a Kage mustn't sully his hands with such trash." Orochimaru said, Rasa nodded his head and gold dust engulfed around him, disappearing out of sight. Orochimaru saw the blur heading for the Kage tower, he chuckled before he gave chase.

Hayate pushed as much Chakra to his limbs trying to get to the Kage tower, he still couldn't believe it the Kazekage and Orochimaru is in cahoots with each other!

Hayate froze has he saw himself died in twenty hundred ways, he's a seasoned Jonin, yet he has never been so afraid in his entire career.

"Well well well, it's the Proctor." Orochimaru voice echoed out on the lonely rooftops, Orochimaru figure rose out of the floor in front of the swordsman, Hayate bit his lips drawing blood and leap back from and in coming snake.

Hayate drew his blade and beheaded another snake. He held his blade ready, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"You snake, you will fall today!" Hayate promised suddenly feeling bravery and a sense of duty.

"A sword fights you want?" Orochimaru opened his mouth revealing a snake who regurgitated a long sword, making Hayate's eyes widened in recognition. The longsword of the sky is a famous blade after all. "Fine by me."

Orochimaru rushed towards the swords man, his legs morphed into a snake tail increasing his speed, Hayate rushed at the traitor, blades collided into each other, sparks flew.

The sick swords mand and the legendary snake engaged each other in a dance of death, Hayate blocked a strike to the neck and parried another strike to the liver, he retaliated by swinging his blade, intention to plant his blade into the traitor's head like a seed to the soil.

Orochimaru leaned back, impossible for any human, he was merely playing with the child. Orochimaru's tongue shot out and Hayate cleaved it off earning a scream of pain from the snake, Orochimaru's tail wrapped around the Jonin, he raised the grass cutter in the air and was about to bring it down, but Hayate substituted with a roof tile, Hayate was behind the snake Sannins and whispered.

"For the great tree, **Leaf-Style Dance of the Crescent Moon (** **木ノ葉流三日月の舞** **, Konoha-Ryū Mikazuki no Mai)** "

Hayate leaped at the snake Sannin and cleaved his blade into the traitor, efficiently

Killing him.

well that would be the case if the Orochimaru didn't turn into mud. Hayate looked shocked and felt a piercing pain in his stomach.

"Child, you are good, I'll give you that." Orochimaru praised, "But EVEN WITH LIFE TIME EXPERIENCE YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!"  
 _  
"Minato looks like I won't make it after all, and Yugao, I'm sorry."  
_  
Orochimaru dragged his hand up cutting through Hayate's lungs and heart, killing him instantly. Orochimaru licked the blood from his face and sunk back into the roof.

Leaving Hayate's body for the crows.

 **-Line-Breaks-**

Konoha is abuzz, Merchants advertising only their best, children frolicking in the streets, crowds parting ways and gaze at the Nobles carriages that were all lined up as if it were a parade. The land of Fire Daimyo's carriage was the biggest of them all it was a large red carriage with two golden dragons decorated on the sides, on the top of the carriage is a large golden koi fish as the center piece drawing 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the younger populace of Konoha has they never saw a thing like this. Shirtless men with bandanas tied to the top of their head pounded their drums. Instead of horses, the Royal Samurai Court rode bulls clad in armor as they surround the Royal carriage protecting their lord.

What could today be for Konoha to get so many visits from Nobles? Why it's the Chunin Exams finals!

Finally.

Esteem guest all filed in their seats, while some went to cast off their bets on who they believe will win in the matches.

Minato looked at the arena and saw potential trade partners, or enemy, footsteps was made evident in his ears and he turned around to face Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage.

"Good to see you again Rasa." Minato said, Rasa made a small smile.

"And to you too Namikaze." He greeted back, Minato wrapped his arm around the winds shadow's neck with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Come on, I told you to call me Minato, or is it the amount of sand in your ass crack made you too stiff for pet names?" Minato asked losing his Kage behaviour to his goofier side earning a disapproving scowl from the Yondaime 'Humourful' joke.

"Well Rasa, I hope you enjoy these matches." Minato said.

"I'm sure I will." Rasa said as he looked towards the Arena to see the the Genins filing in.

"Hmm that's strange I thought there were to be more contestants." Rasa said to himself.

"There was an unfortunate accident, a suicide bombing took place in the Hotel they were staying in, it was done by a failed contestant." Minato answered, Rasa looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow.

"And who was this contestant, and have you notified the villages of their promising Genin's death?"  
"It was Dosu Kinuta and yes I've notified each respected village of their Genins demise." Minato said in a professional tone, a pale contrast to his childish behaviour moments ago.

Rasa closed his eyes in satisfaction.

 _"Just as planned."_  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Genins from Konoha and Sand stood side by side facing the crowd of citizens, Shinobi's, nobles and Daimyo's with their Royal Guards.

Naruto stared at them in awe, he hasn't seen so many people together all at once before!

Sasuke nudged his shoulders and whispered.

"Get ready, it's about to start."

Naruto nodded and looked up as an unfamiliar face with a senbon in his mouth appeared in front of the gathered Genins and the crowd.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE 120TH CHUNIN EXAMS!" He announced, everybody in the seating area cheered loudly, their voices shook the ground. "I AM GENMA SHIRUNAI"

"Due to an unfortunate incident, most of the competing Genins lost their lives, in respect of their bravery and dedication to reach this far, I would like us to have a moment of silence." He and the Genins bowed their heads as the rest of the audience including the two Kages got up and bow their heads.

Thirty seconds has passed until everyone sat down and a Jonin with a scar appeared beside Genma and had him a sheet of paper.

"Due to the unfortunate incident, the rosters has changed." Genma said earning a couple 'Boos' from the gamblers.

"The new roster is:

Naruto V Arashi  
Sasuke V Kankuro

Sakura V Mito

Shino V Gaara

Akihiko V Hinata

and finally Shikamaru V Temari." Genma listed as he pointed to each Genins.

"Naruto of the Diamond and Arashi Namikaze step forwards, everybody else, please report to the waiting area." Genma instructed. The other Genins filed out, Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder with a smirk, and Sakura smiled.

"Good luck." Sakura said before leaving.

"If you lose I'm bullying you." Sasuke joked before following behind Sakura. Mito looked back at her brothers with sadness in her eyes, praying that they won't kill each other.

Naruto smiled at his two teammates before turning to look at Arashi.

"Want another beatdown?" Naruto asked turning his fist into diamonds, Arashi chuckled Darkly.

"Trust me, _brother_." Arashi spat out the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I have no intention on losing to you ever. Again"

"Hmph." Naruto grunted dismissively.

Arashi smirked and turned to look at Genma.

"Oi, stop sucking your mini dildo and start the match." Arashi said rudely, Genma got a tickmark, he was about to reprimand the arrogant boy but remembered he was the Yondaime son and it would look bad on him if he disqualified the boy before the match started, good thing no one heard is calloused statement.

"Start!" Genma chopped his hand in the air between them and disappeared in a blur.

The two stared at each other, a leaf from one of the nearby trees fell, both Genins dashed at each other, Arashi with a kunai and Naruto with his diamond fist. The was a cloud clang and a spark, Naruto appeared behind Arashi and vice versa, Naruto turned around and Arashi glared at the broken kunai, he melted the useless piece of iron and turned to face Naruto.

"Using your devil fruit powers so early?" Arashi asked taunting his former brother, "Of course only trash like you would not have no skills, other than punching."

"Oh, I'll show you all the skills I have."

 **-Line-Break-**

In the stands some of the Konoha Genins who haven't made it into the finals all cheered for Naruto.

"GO NARUTO, DON'T LOSE THIS OR ME LOSING TO YOU WOULD BE AN INSULT!" Kiba yelled out she no longer has the fangs of the Inuzuka she now looks like a regular girl, she got a smack on her head by Ino.

"Kiba, yelling isn't lady-like." The Yamanaka reprimanded, after Kiba's banishment the Yamanaka housed the outcast Inuzuka, Ino took it has her responsibility to teach Kiba how to be more girly since she was raised as a boy most of her life.

"Ow Ino, what the hell?" she asked earning another blow to the head. Kiba being smart stayed silent making Ino smile.

"Now, NARUTO GO KICK THAT POMPOUSE JERKS ASS! GIVE HIM A ONE TWO" Ino yelled out punching the air and startling a few nearby her.

Kiba sweat dropped, everyone around Kiba all had one thought.

"Hypocrite."

 **-Line-Break-**

Rasa looked at Minato, a small smirk made it self known on his face.

"You must feel conflicted Yellow flash, both of your sons are fighting each other, you do not know which one to side with."

Minato turned his attention to his esteemed guest.

"Every Konoha shinobi down there are all my children, I do not discriminate, as long as they wear our symbol proudly, then I will be proud." Minato said in a professional tone, Rasa glared at Minato, he was hoping to get a rise out of him.

He has so much hope for these Genins and his shinobi, he chuckled Minato raised his eyebrow.

All Rasa had to do is to destroy his hope.

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto stomped on the floor, his chakra changed into spikes as Naruto turned it into diamonds, Arashi dodged the diamond spikes and throw a shuriken at Naruto which bounced harmlessly off his ultimate defense.

"All right if you want to play it like that then fine." Arashi mimicked his movements and stomped on the floor Arashi would be lying if he didn't regret eating this devil fruit, He is destined to be fast! But the density of the lava made him feel sluggish.

To everybody surprise and team seven's horror the floor turned into lava and rushed towards the shocked Naruto, Naruto regained his composure has he felt the searing heat and remade the diamond wave, the two opposing forces collided, but the Lava wave over flowed, Naruto turned himself fully into his diamond armor, head and all and made himself into a ball, he fell the lava rolled off him and cooled. Naruto got up breaking the cool magma, he was amazed that he survived that attack. He clenched his fist and looked up only to see a large red Arashi coming out of the pool of lava that surrounds him. Arashi arms turned into a large a fox shape head, Naruto crossed his arms as the lava fox engulfed him.

"KEHEHEHEEHHAH TRASH LIKE YOU SHOULD BURN!" Arashi laughed out, everyone was in shock to see someone died such a gruesome death, but that wasn't the case as Naruto burst out of the Lava, still in his diamond armor and punched Arashi in his temple. Arashi tumbled across the stadium floor.

Blood was pouring from Arashi's face while Naruto still looked spotless.

"WHY WHY WHY, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Arashi yelled out, his eyes turned red and slit.

" **Yes, use my power against the fools who trespass against you, SHOW THEM OUR POWER!"** The female voice rang out in his ears, Arashi fell into temptation and let out a guttural roar the brought many of the Konoha villagers terrible memories of a certain demon fox.  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Many of the spectators had to fan themselves because of the heat Arashi was producing.

"Damn, I didn't know Arashi was this powerful, of all people to gain such power." Sakura said, Sasuke had no worries.

"But look, the lava doesn't seem to affect Naruto's defense." Sasuke pointed out, but Sakura still felt worry.

"Incredible." Akihiko looked on in awe.

"The question is how long Naruto can keep his defense up especially against the Kyubi chakra?" Shino said to the duo. Mito with tears in her eyes could only glare at Arashi and trying not to show any outward signs of pain as the other half of the demon is resonating with the one in Arashi.

"You idiot." She muttered

 **-Line-Break-**

"Your sons are very powerful, you must feel proud." Rasa said, Minato didn't say anything as he could only watch his son to fall into temptation with the monster sealed inside of him in disappointment.

 **-Line-Break-**

 **"GREAT ERUPTION! (DAI FUNKA** **大噴火** **)** " Arashi roared out as he punched the air and a large fist shape lava flew into the air, the spectators watched as the lava fist fall like a meteor and onto Naruto. Naruto knew he cannot keep his diamonds activated for long, as this is the longest time he ever had them on, it is putting a strain on his body. Arashi is in a similar situation, he just used the Kyubi's Chakra to help power the only move he has been practising which isn't just splashing Lava around it is safe to say as an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki using Chakra behind devil fruit powers will only be detrimental to your stamina and Chakra if you are not used to it.

Naruto diamonds crept away while Arashi regained his normal form, they both charged at each other with fist raised in the air. The battle of devil fruits has turned into a simple slugfest.

Arashi punched Naruto in the jaw while Naruto threw a quick Jab to Arashi nose dislocating it, Arashi headbutted Naruto's mouth, making the boy spit out a tooth. Soon their faces were bruised and bloody.

Arashi stumbled back, using the last bit of Chakra he formed the Rasengan, much to the delight of the villagers to see the Jutsu their Kage uses, and to the delight of the nobles who came to see ninjutsu's in action and not a simple brutish brawl.

Naruto only saw the Rasengan as soon as it struck his stomach, Naruto went poof, Arashi waved off the smoke looking around.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled but held his jaw as it was in pain from one of the punches Naruto delivered, and damn can that guy punch. The ground underneath him cracked, Arashi didn't have the time to dodge as two Naruto appeared out of the ground with an uppercut to the jaw dislocating it, Arashi fell on his back, too exhausted to get up and felt too much shame that he fell in this battle. One of the Naruto disappear in a plume of smoke leaving only one standing.

Genma seeing the outcome raised the exhausted Naruto hand making the boy winced in pain.

"WINNER, NARUTO OF THE DIAMOND!"

 **-END-**  
 **And that is chapter 31 everybody, I wasn't really feeling that fight, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **No I did not make Kiba board with Naruto, I've seen way to many fanfics of girl living at Naruto apartment so if you know my style by now you would know that I'll make things different.**

 **Review favourite follow whatever,**

 **your papa,  
Papapryce. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Diamond Hound Naruto 32**

 **I swear, I will slap you.**

 **-Last-time-  
** _ **  
**_ _Arashi stumbled back, using the last bit of Chakra he formed the Rasengan, much to the delight of the villagers to see the Jutsu their Kage uses, and to the delight of the nobles who came to see ninjutsu's in action and not a simple brutish brawl._

 _Naruto only saw the Rasengan as soon as it struck his stomach, Naruto went poof, Arashi waved off the smoke looking around._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled but held his jaw as it was in pain from one of the punches Naruto delivered, and damn can that guy punch. The ground underneath him cracked, Arashi didn't have the time to dodge as two Naruto appeared out of the ground with an uppercut to the jaw dislocating it, Arashi fell on his back, too exhausted to get up and felt too much shame that he fell in this battle. One of the Naruto disappear in a plume of smoke leaving only one standing._

 _Genma seeing the outcome raised the exhausted Naruto hand making the boy winced in pain._

 _"WINNER, NARUTO OF THE DIAMOND!"_

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
The proclamation was met with silence, soon a brown hair villager clapped, the clapping increased and soon the stadium shook with approving roars, the very earth shook in the excitement.

"Amazing." Kushina muttered, "How can these two be Genins?" She wondered out loud. She was mortified to see Arashi relied on the Kyubi's power even though he has this amazing power that can match Naruto's diamonds.

"That was an impressive display of strength." A large noble with a red nose praised.

"BAH, I've seen better but what interest me though is that diamond Jutsu the one uses, maybe if I ally with Konoha…" A shin noble with a small sharp mustache and goatee ponder of in thought

Naruto's lone eye was reduced into a swollen black heap, his cheeks and nose were swollen, all in all he was in a bad shape. Naruto smiled but winced in pain since moving that many facial muscles hurts.

Arashi stared at the blue sky with dead eyes, no expression was on his face, Arashi realizes what he was doing with Naruto was wrong, stupid and petty, he ought to go apologizes. AS IF! In some next alternative reality, this loss only added oil to the already raging fire that is Arashi's anger. He would have screamed out in frustration if he had the strength to. Arashi curse Naruto, his every being, every molecule every atom, All Arashi wishes to do now is to tear everything Naruto cares for or cherished down.

 _"Just you wait, Naruto. I'll kill you, no I won't just kill you, I'll kill everyone who knows you, I'll make you watch them suffer, I'LL ERASE EVERYTHING THAT PROVED YOU EXISTED I_ _PROMISE_ _YOU THAT, AND I NEVER, EVER BREAK MY PROMISE!"  
_  
Medic teams filed in and place Arashi on a stretcher carrying him off to the medical bay. Naruto was treated and was instructed to wait along with the other teams. Genma came forward.

"Next match Sasuke Vs Kankuro." He said, Kankuro hopped down to the arena floor and Sasuke coolly walked down the arena stairs, cheers from Konoha erupted in the stadium as they saw the Uchiha.

"Looks like we got a celebrity here." Kankuro said smirking, oh how satisfying it will be to show Sand's strength and crush on of Leaf's top Genin in front of the world to see!

Sasuke scoffed and got into a stance, one arm behind his back and another in front stretched out.

"BEGIN!"

The crowd roar as the two fighters sped towards each other, Sasuke front flipped over Kankuro and threw a Kunai at the bundle on his back, blood seeped through and a short cry of pain soon followed, Sasuke smirked.

"Do you really think that would work on me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes bled red, he took out two Kunais as the bundle unwrapped revealing the real growling Kankuro.

"Let me show you the might of an Uchiha!"

 **-Line-Break-**

"Sasuke is actually doing really good out there." Ino said dreamily, she suddenly remembered who she was talking to and whipped around so hard even Orochimaru who was on the other side of the continent heard.

"YOU BETTER NOT FALL FOR HIM!" She yelled at Kiba, Kiba looked at her with a blank stare.

"Trust me, not happening…" Kiba said, Ino felt relieved yet oddly insulted,

"What do you mean not happening, you think Sasuke not good enough for you?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he's not good enough for me, he's strong ill give him that but the only people he actually socializes with is his team, and he smelled like he showers in garlic and tomato." Kiba said wrinkling her nose, Akamaru yipped in agreement, Kiba may be banished by the clan but she is still had the choice to keep her Ninja hound. Ino placed her hands on her chin as she stared at the lone Uchiha.

"What a delightful and dreamy smell."

"You make me sick." Kiba said look away from Kiba

"Bark!" Akamaru agreed

"SHUT UP!"

 **-Line-Break-**

Kankuro desperately tried to keep his distance from the Uchiha, he twitched his fingers and Crow came flying in front of him protecting him from an air borne Kunai, Kankuro finger twitched twice more and crow flew at the Uchiha, blades retracting from the arms and swung wildly at Sasuke, Sasuke blocked all the strikes, he dodged on and felt something wet on his cheeks, he leaped back and wiped his face, eyes widened as he recognized the purple goo on his fingers.

 _"Poison!"_

Kankuro chuckled as he brought Crow back.

"Uchiha, just to let you know that isn't any poison that is a Sand Scarab beetle saliva mixed with Datura plant, the Sand Scarab beetle can bite its prey once or spray it's saliva, the little critter would be paralyzed for hours, but since you're human, it would only keep you paralyzed for a few minutes, but added with the Datura plant, which everything is poisonous it will be a deadly combination."

Sasuke eyes widened, Kankuro was right, he can't move, and he is starting to see double, Sasuke was finding it hard to breathe, Kankuro seeing his struggle laugh.

"NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHICH WILL KILL YOU FIRST THE POISON OR ME?" Crow flew at Sasuke and beheaded him, the crowd could only stare in silence as Sasuke head flew in the air.

Everything was in silence.

-Line-Break-

"S-Sasuke.. no." Ino whispered tears in her eyes, Kiba looked down it's hard to see someone she knew for a long time died.

"He's a bastard but he didn't deserve that…"

Sakura watched as her teammate body dropped tears flowing uncontrollably down her face, Naruto who is now patched up look shocked at seeing his friend died, until he started to snicker and laughed hard. Everyone stared at Naruto in shock, disbelief and anger, he then pointed to the ring.

"Look."

One of the discard Kunai's in the ring started to shake and a large poof was heard, everyone could hear chirping, Sasuke ran out of the smoke, Sharingan spinning and his right hand engulfed in lightning.

 **"Lightning Release: Chidori! (** **雷遁・千鳥** **, Raiton: Chidori)"  
**  
Kankuro turned around shocked, his life flashed before his eyes, He stumbled back as Sasuke neared him.

"I FORFEIT!" He yelled as soon as the Chidori was near his heart, Genma held Sasuke by his outstretched arm.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowd who was still in shock did nothing, here they saw someone died but came back to life, soon clapping started until Sasuke could swear he saw the earth cracked a bit from all the cheering.

 **-Line-Break-**

" _So, that's the child that Orochimaru wanted to get."_ Rasa said in thought. Minato clapped his hands approvingly.

"What do you think, Rasa?" Minato asked, "And I hope you not too upset with your son losing like this?"

"I have no qualms, Kankuro is still a child, he has plenty room to learn." Rasa said casually. Minato scratched his head a bit, talking to a fellow Kage sure is awkward.

"well on to the next match, shall we?"

 **-Line-Break-  
**

"Next match Sakura and Mito Namikaze!" Genma announced, the two kunoichi walked down the to the floor, their face were blank, in front of her is the one Naruto gives most of his attention to, like he's her brother, no she wouldn't accept that, Naruto is HER brother and she'll destroy anybody who's in the way of that. This is the only way she could atone for her sin against Naruto, to be the best sister she can be.

In front of her, is one of _THEM,_ the people who hurt Naruto, as a teammate to the blonde she felt a sense of duty to win this, to show that Naruto can rely on his team so he could never rely on them to hurt them again, the two girls stared at each other, dead in the eye, fingers twitching ready to preform their respected Jutsu, and to prove to Naruto, who's better and more deserving of his attention.

Crazy huh?

Genma sweatdropped at the sudden rise of tension in the air, these two girls were out to kill he can tell by that much, he wondered who stole who boyfriend, he sighed and dropped his hand, signifying the start of the match and quickly got out of the two hormonal ninja girls way.

Sakura rushed towards Mito, wires dancing around her making Akihiko sigh, ever since Sakura's display with the wires Akihiko fell hopelessly in love, but he was too shy to confess his feelings, all he could do now is to try impress her during his match.

Mito took out three Shuriken and threw them at Sakura, Sakura retaliated by thrusting her hands forwards and channel Chakra into the wires making them come alive, Sakura caught all the Shuriken with her strings and flung them back at Mito. Mito eyes widened and backflipped away, she landed on the walls, Chakra securing her.

"Nice move, for a little whore like you." Mito sneered, Sakura green eyes got darker, she smirked.

"At least I don't have wet dreams about a brother who doesn't even want to associate with you." Sakura bit back, the crowd, the shinobis, hell even Rasa mouth dropped at this, Naruto tried to slink away since everyone knew that only Arashi is the only brother that talks to Mito, he can feel eyes on him.

 _"Damn it Sakura, why must you have to reply back to her."_ Naruto thought.

Minato and Kushina could feel judging stares that they knew was judging their parenting.

Mito face was as red her hair, her eyes were white and round, her hair started to rise and split apart like Nine-tails, everyone in Konoha shivered, while Kushina felt nostalgic.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" Mito screeched out, purple colored chains with blades at the end erupted out of Mito's body, snaking their way towards the pink hair Kunoichi. Sakura eyes widened as she realized her mistake by angering an Uzumaki. Sakura dodge the incoming chains, but Mito had more tricks up her sleeves, she stomped on the ground and more chains erupted. Sakura swore and desperately tried to fight off the rest of the chains, however there was too much, the chains started to cut Sakura all over her body. Mito pulled her chains back.

"HAD ENOUGH?" She yelled, "NO? WELL THEN HAVE SOME MORE!"

Jesus Christ, somebody stop this crazy bitch.

More chains erupted, Sakura using quick thinking substituted with a log, sadly the log was eradicated in a instant, Sakura gulped as she realized that would have been her, Sakura hid behind a tree as Mito was in her blind frenzy for embarrassing her in front of half of Konoha populace.

Mito shredded the arena floor, walls and trees looking for Sakura. How dare this bitch insulted her in front of everybody, now Naruto and everybody else will think she's a slut! Soon after destroying the arena -Shikamaru silently thanked her as it would help him with his strategy for his match to come- there was only one tree left, where Sakura is trying to build up her Chakra for her Jutsu. Mito smiled almost ripped her face in half.

"Found you."

 **-TO-Be-Continued-**  
 **This is chapter 32 everybody, I want to thank you guys for supporting me and all the follows, favourite and reviews, I am extremely grateful. For some reason words disappear when I upload so sorry if a sentence seem incomplete.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter in the review section,**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Diamond Hound Naruto 33**

 **OOOOh, I just want a fool to think I own these series, just try me.**

 **-Last-Time-**

 _Mito shredded the arena floor, walls and trees looking for Sakura. How dare this bitch insulted her in front of everybody, now Naruto and everybody else will think she's a slut! Soon after destroying the arena -Shikamaru silently thanked her as it would help him with his strategy for his match to come- there was only one tree left, where Sakura is trying to build up her Chakra for her Jutsu. Mito smiled almost ripped her face in half._

 _"Found you."_

 **-Line-Break-**

"Found you."

Mito stomped on the ground and her purple chains erupted out of the ground once more travelling all the way to Sakura, Sakura who was oblivious of the incoming threat looked from behind her spot, her eyes widened in surprise as she sees the mass of chains heading her way!

With a plan devised in her head Sakura scooped up a clump of dirt and ran head straight to Mito making the spectators belief she's suicidal.

"COME, COME TO ME!" Mito yelled out with a crazed grin that made Gaara blush. Sakura ducked, dodged and weave under all the chains with grace, as she got close to Mito she threw the dust in her eyes, mimicking Naruto back in to the preliminaries, Mito staggered back trying wipe her eyes clean from the dust, Sakura punched Mito in the gut and one on her jaw, ending it with a kick to the nose, Mito backed away and swiped her hand, chains erupted out of no where but hit nothing. Sakura twitched her fingers and channel her chakra in to the wires, the wires wrap themselves around Mito trapping her, the wires separated her hands away from her burning eyes, Mito screamed in anger and frustration of being succumbed to such an underhanded trick.

Sakura's finger twitched again making the wires tighten themselves on Mito's skin, they were around her waist, neck, for arms and legs. Mito struggled trying to wipe her eyes clear from the stinging dust, hot tears ran down her eyes, she turned her face around not wanting anybody especially Naruto to see her in such a pathetic state. Sakura felt a little guilty but quickly squashed any feelings that were swelling inside her.

"Give up, if you do I'll grant you the relief of clearing out your eyes, if not I will add in more." Sakura said in a cold tone. Mito struggled against the strings a bit only to feel a foot planting it on the side of her head bringing her down, the foot was still on her.

"Give up and promise me you'll never trouble Naruto again." Sakura whispered, Mito's eyes opened glaring at Sakura, her eyes were red and puffy.

Sakura scooped up more dirt and sprinkle a little bit on Mito's face making the girl cough and winced her eyes shut as some particles went into her eyes, Genma seeing this as plain torture intervene.

"Winner Sakura Haruno~"

The crowd clapped but not as passionate as the others, there were some that betted for Mito to win especially that 48-year-old man **-Reference chapter 3-** that proposed a marriage proposal. Even though she wasn't getting much applause, she could hear Naruto's and Sasuke's, the two boys grinning ear to ear at her. Sakura blushed and bowed and walked away ignoring Mito's glares. Mito clenched her fist desperately trying to supress the Kyubi's chakra that was slowly releasing due to the anger she was feeling, so Mito stood up, stumbled a bit and stormed off.

Genma cleared his throat, all this announcing puts a strain on one's throat,

"NEXT MATCH SHINO VS GAARA!" Genma announced the two silent boys make their way into the arena and stared each other off.

"I can sense your blood thirsty, like me." Gaara said out loud making everyone in Konoha nervous, you see when an Aburame goes into puberty the bugs inside of them gets rowdy due to the growing body and hormones that they weren't used to, this creates irritation, frustration and anger to an Aburame, and due to the strange circumstances happening to the body the bugs anger and irritation intensifies the Aburame's.

"I sense so much Chakra in you," A black cloud of insects crawled from Shino's sleeve and floated around him, "Let me take it all."

"START!" and with that Genma jumped back, Sand and the black cloud of insects clashed with the sand but the sand quickly overpowering it, Gaara had a crazed smirk on his face, but It disappeared since his body felt itchy. He looked down and eyes widened in shock, Multiple bugs were burrowing under his skin, Gaara saw something red leaked out of one of the holes.

"A wound, m-my blood?" Gaara whimpered before his pupils shrink in madness, and clutched his head in pain from, the shouting voice in his head. "MY BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOD, BLOOD!"

Gaara flung his head back and a monstrous roar filled the entire village in dread, Minato eyes widened he looked at Rasa, Rasa looked back at him with a small smirk.

"No."

 _ **BOOM!  
**_ **-Line-Break-** _ ****_

The north south east and west gate explode simultaneously, large snakes charged in the village, Mask sand shinobi's rode large black scarab beetles that munched on any civilians that was in their way, including children. Shinobi's from Sand and Sound all charged in the villages unleashing devasting Justu's compromising with wind, earth, soundwaves and fire. While this was going on Chaos took place in the Arena, enemy Shinobi's who were in disguise leaped out and preyed upon the citizens and nobles, a female sand Jonin rushed to a child with a Kunai poised to strike but was stopped when a golden chain rapped around her neck, Kushina kicked her the Jonin of the spectator isle and into the arena, but she never made it to the ground as the chain was still wrapped around her neck thus hanging her.

Kushina brought her chain back and whipped it across the seats hitting a Sound ninja making him flying in the air, Kushina whipped the chain down slamming the Sound shinobi down.

Kakashi ducked and weaved through the onslaught of Kunais while reading his book, a kunai found itself in the said book, making Kakashi's eye widen, his eyes turned darker and he glared at the five Sound Chunins, they could have swore they saw a man made out of lightning behind him, Kakashi rose his headband revealing a spinning Sharingan, his Raikiri activated and he charged at them, to the eyes of the civilians there was nothing but heat, blood and a blue streak.

Kurenai walked up to all the Shinobi's who were trapped under her Genjutsu and slit their neck. Asuma jumped over her and kick a Sand shinobi who was sneaking up on her so hard that his neck twisted 360 degrees.

"Thanks," Kurenai said, Asuma smiled and nodded his head.

Meanwhile the Genins took it as their responsibility to guide the civilians to safety, Sasuke and Neji defended the civilians Neji rushed towards a Sound ninja and tapped him in his chest, the ninja choked and grabbed his throat try desperately to take in oxygen, but Neji's Jyuken destroyed the mans lungs, the man fell forward as Neji strikes at another Shinobi, Sasuke ducked and weave cutting down Shinobi's, his body still felt a little heavy due to the poison from his match with Kankuro, speaking of Kankuro, he and his sister jumped in the Arena to guard Gaara, Genma rushed towards them Kunai in hand but was intercepted by Baki.

"Take your brother and GO!" Baki instructed struggling with the strength of the Jonin in front of him. The two kids nodded their head took Gaara's arm over their shoulders and leaped to the forestry, Baki smirked at Genma, Genma spit the Senbon from his mouth and into Baki's eye. The man clutched his eye and leaped back trying to make a run for it, Genma chased him down but was bodied by a Sound Jonin.

" **Brilliant Punk (** **ブリリアント・パンク** **Buririanto Panku)"** A voice called out, the Sound ninja looked up to see a blond rushing towards him with a diamond arm, he could have sword he saw a huge dark skin man in a weird armor behind him, that was all he saw before he met his gran-gran in the past life who started to scold him for not taking over the fruit stand in the vegetable village.

Genma got up and nodded to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba both landed beside him.

"What's going on, why is this happening?" Kiba asked her arms were covering in someone else's blood, Akamaru's muzzle too was stain red, she had frightened eyes signifying that it was her first time taking a human's life.

"Kids, this is war, your mission is to chase after that Gaara kid and stop his transformation, I know you're just Genins but based on your matches I believe you can handle it, I'll be sending a backup Jonin soon."

The four Genins nodded their head and chased after the sand Jinchuuriki, Arashi during all this chaos snuck away from the fight to meet with Kenpachi.

 **-Line-Break-**  
Both Kages sat in their respective seats as the chaos goes on below, Anbu's held their blade to Rasa's throat while Sand Shinobi's held Kunai to Minato's.

"What is the meaning of this Rasa, have the desert finally gotten to you?" Minato asked, a little humour in his voice at the end, despite their lethal position they were completely calm.

"I will miss your witty humour Namikaze." Rasa replied, he unleashed his build up chakra inside of him giving him a brownish glow.

"And I'm going to miss our pleasant conversations Rasa." Minato said with a smile before he too did the same giving him a yellowish glow, the two superpowers cracked the floor beneath them, and before the anbus from Sand and Konoha knew it, they were dead, there were nothing but blurs flying together, Minato's Tri-pong Kunai connected with Rasa's kunai.

"I couldn't help notice the giant snakes, I assume Orochimaru helped you, odd that he isn't here will you mind tell me where he could be?" Minato said in a pleasant voice, Rasa scowled.

"He's long gone, beside what the point of telling a dead man anything?" Rasa asked and raised two of his arms as he leaped back, gold dust erupted out of the roof tiles a gold cloud surrounds them.

"Die."

The cloud of gold took the shape of a giant cone, Rasa pushed his arm forward and the cone flew to Minato at blinding speed, Minato jumped to the side and felt pain in his side, he looked at saw a spike of gold dust stabbing him, he looked and saw that it came out of the cone. Rasa clenched his fist and it became spikier ripping Minato apart bits by bits.

Rasa closed his eyes.

"Goodb-URK!" Rasa was sent tumbling on the roof tiles, he held his swollen jaw and saw a perfectly fine Fourth Hokage in front of him.

"How…"

"I'm not called the yellow flash for no reason Rasa." Minato taunted, Rasa growled.

"I'll show you why I am named the Gold King of the east!" Rasa said, A large wave of gold dust erupted from the side of the building with Rasa surfing on it.

Minato smirked.

This will be fun.

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba blurred through the forestry, Kiba's nose twitched.

"There are some enemy ninja's tailing us." She growled, Akamaru yipped.

"How many do you think there are?" Naruto asked, Neji closed his eyes.

"About ten." Neji confirmed, Naruto 'tsk'.

"Who will go after them, if we stay together they'll catch up in no time and we need our energy to fight Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Leave that to- "Kiba started but was interrupted.

"No, I will take them." Neji said, "You guys go ahead I'll meet you later."

Neji said that with absolute confidence that they will survive this, they all smiled at the Hyuga and nodded their head.

"I promise that we'll see each other again," Naruto said as he pounded his chest. Neji smiled and slow down his pace he jumped down to a clearing and he inhaled and got in the Jyuken stance, waiting for his opponent to arrive.

Soon nine sound Chunins led by one Jonin arrived, a Chunin snickered seeing only one child in their way.

"Bah, look a tiny little boy, come here child I'll make this quick." He boasted he was walking towards the calm Hyuga but the Jonin stopped him.

"Fool, he's a Genin, and by the looks of it he's a Hyuga, we must proceed with Caution, just one touch and you're dead." The Jonin warned, Neji opened his eyes and his Byakugan activated, he rushed to Jonin who was caught offguard, surprised to see such speed from a Genin, Neji tapped his heart, and twisted his body to tap two more Chunins hearts, they all fell, the seven Chunins were shocked at seeing their commander killed, they regain their composure and charged, Neji got back in his stance and twisting his body, a blue orb surrounded him, two foolish Chunin charged again only to be shredded and flung back. Neji continued until he was low on chakra, the five Shinobi's smiled between their mask and walk towards the tired Hyuga.

They couldn't get close as they were engulfed in fire. Asuma Sarutobi appeared in front of Neji.

"Well done." Asuma praised before catching the falling Hyuga. Asuma charged chakra in his legs and rushed to the bunkers hidden in the stone faces.

 **-Line-Break-**

Arashi stumbled in the old cabin where Kenpachi was residing. He found Kenpachi eating a piece of jerky on the couch while lifting weights.

"It's a racket outside." He said, uninterested Arashi sat on a chair and took an apple.

and

he

Ate

it!

"Just an invasion nothing big." Arashi said, waving his arm dismissively.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?" Kenpachi asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm resting in the medical bay, besides why would I help?" Arashi asked.

"It's your village" Kenpachi said Arashi flung his head back and laugh a grin on his face as he took another bite.

"Nah, it's not like I'm staying here any longer."

 **-To-Be-Continued-**

 **That's chapter 33, I love all you guys and I wouldn't be motivated to updated without all of you!**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews!**

 **Have a blessed day and good luck on any exams that you may or may not have, I know I need some good luck.**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Diamond Hound Naruto 34**

 **I own my computer that I used write this fanfic, in which I do not own.**

 **-Line-Break-**

Kiba's nose twitched as she smelled the Sand Genins a head of her and her teammate, as always ready for battle, things has been seriously hectic since she was banished from the clan, something to this day still blamed Naruto, moving in with the Yamanaka's, getting her fangs -facial tattoo- remove, which was incredibly painful, her cheeks were pink for the rest of the month!

and almost losing Akamaru, Akamaru fought tooth and nails to stay with Kiba despite the persuasion from the other clan members and his fellow dogs, Akamaru stood firm and stayed with Kiba which put a tear into her eye.

 ****Kiba shook off these thoughts as she realized that she's slacking behind so she channeled more chakra into her legs and sped off. ****

 **-Line-Break-**

Rasa turned all the gold dust around him in to giant triangles and threw them at the blonde in front, Minato flashed away from the deadly projectiles and reappeared over Rasa, Rasengan in hand poised to strike, Rasa smirked, and he erupted into large gold spikes piercing Minato, the spikes then engulfed him and threw him off to the side. Minato rolled across the tile roof and shakily got up, wiping off a bit of blood from his mouth. Rasa emerged from the gold dust with his arms crossed.

"Despite being called a demigod Namikaze, I see you still bleed the same color blood as the rest of us." Rasa mused sending another wave of gold at Minato, Minato leaped out of the way and conjured up a shadow clone. The two Namikaze both took out their kunai and engaged Rasa in a dance of death, sparks from the colliding kunai lit up the area like fire works. Minato's clone charges a large Rasengan and struck the floor making Rasa lose his footing while the real one used a regular Rasengan and struck the Kazekage in the torso ripping his Kage robes and send him flying down the tiled roof. Rasa slowly got up, his Kage robes are torn and underneath was a dark brown shinobi armor with a golden Kanji for Gold on the shoulder plates, the two Minato's shed their Kage trench coat leaving only his Jonin vest on and charged at the Wind's shadow. Rasa let out a battle cry and clasped his hands the gold dust that was around him rose higher than the building they were on and form a mock Shukaku.

Minato eyes widened as he now must fight a facsimile Shukaku. Rasa who now sits on top of the head raised his arm, the fake Shukaku followed suit and slammed down, Minato had to throw a kunai away and flashed towards it before he met his grisly end. Minato applied chakra to his feet and started to run up on the side of the Shukaku, he gracefully dodges all the defensive sand that tried to prevent him to reach any further, two Rasengan formed in his two hands and he slammed down, but Rasa blocked by making a protective dome around him. The same very dome sprouted spikes, Minato took the spikes full force and leapt back before it could pierce his vitals.

Minato scowled, he can't afford to pussy foot around anymore. Rasa smirked before letting the false Shukaku strike again.  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Temari and Kankuro are both straining to carry their unstable brother while tree jumping as they are not used to the environment around them, they were pretty sure that Konoha Ninjas would be coming soon.

"Temari, you take Gaara, I'll hold them off." Kankuro told his eldest sister with determined eyes, Temari eyes widened before nodding her head.

"Come back alive, you still owe me 80 Robux." Temari said with a small smile, Kankuro rolled his eyes and slow down, he watched his sister sped off with his younger brother until they can not be seen anymore. Kankuro wrapped his puppet and connected it with his chakra strings and wait patiently for his potential enemies, hands slightly shaking.

His wait was not long as Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba both appeared, Kankuro would have sighed a breath of relief if he hadn't seen their strength but now, he was scared. Putting on a brave bravado he got in a stance.

"I will not let you get any further from here, this is the place where you will fall." Kankuro said with determination, Sasuke stepped further his eyes bled red.

"You guys go," Sasuke said, he didn't feel has he truly defeated Kankuro back in the arena since Kankuro surrendered, that was not a victory to him.

Nor a victory fitting for an Uchiha.

"You sure, I can tell your body is still weak, I can still smell traces of poison." Kiba whispered, Sasuke nodded in certainty, Kankuro raised his eyebrow, why are they whispering over there? What are they plotting?

"Alright we'll leave it up to you, come back to us." Naruto told him before Kiba and him charged at Kankuro who put up his guard has he saw the two incoming Genin, Naruto jumped left and Kiba jumped right.

"HEY!" Kankuro yelled out, "Get back here!"

Kankuro attempted to chase after them but moved his head from the incoming Kunai that was thrown from Sasuke.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." Sasuke growled. Kankuro turned around. The Uchiha in front of him really frightens him, he must now put his bluffing skills to test.

"Up for a round two huh?" Kankuro asked in a mocking tone, "I can still see you're under affect of my poison, you won't make it out alive, no medic nin, not even Tsunade of the Sannins won't be able to bring you back if I send you one more dose of my venom in your system!"

" _That got to shake him up a little"_ Kankuro thought confidently.

But alas, Kankuro was dead wrong.

His eyes widened as Sasuke laughed, Sasuke with a wide grin on his face got in a stance.

"I'm an Uchiha and more importantly I'm a shinobi, it is not my faith to die on a bed surrounded by love ones or in the hospital, I signed up for this, I SIGNED UP TO DIE IN THE MIDST OF A BATTLE!" Sasuke roared out the end, he took out two Kunais.

"COME, SEE IF YOU'RE ONE OF THE SELECTED FEW TO END AN UCHIHA'S LIFE IN BATTLE, SHOW ME YOUR WORTH!" A tingle went down in Sasuke spine, his blood pumping as his Sharingan gained another Tomoe.

Kankuro could faintly see a large man with shaggy black hair behind Sasuke a weird Sharingan in his revealing eyes, he learnt about this man from his father, this was the most infamous shinobi, Madara Uchiha.

 _"This kid got the shadow of this man inside of him?!"_ Kankuro thought out in shock.

Kankuro was struck with unholy fear as he can see the shadow of the infamous man and Sasuke spoke at the same time, to him it seems like their voice overlapped each other, the avatar of Madara Uchiha spoke his famous words.

 **"LET DANCE!"**

 **-Line-Break-**

"So you're just going to leave your village high and dry?" Kenpachi asked, is this the man he's going to pledge loyalty to?

"Yeah why?" Arashi asked in ignorance as he threw away his apple core.

"You do know you can help out, and look like a hero in the eyes of the villagers, right?" Kenpachi asked, "And when you leave, their morals are down, and they won't be able to chase you down because of they fear you'll turn your power upon to them?"

Arashi blinked as he stared at his new friend.

"Damn, I was supposed to be the smart one." Arashi muttered he donned a smile on his face. "THIS IS WHY YOUR MY FIRST MATE, WAIT HERE I GOT SOME HERO STUFF TO DO!"

Arashi ran out of the cabin with enthusiasm leaving Kenpachi with a huge sweat drop running from the back of his head.

"War is a game to this guy." Kenpachi sighed, but then smirk "Looks like I found a strong leader to follow dad…" Kenpachi said as he looked heavenwards.

Arashi blurred through the forest trees, still annoyed as he was slowed down a bit since eating the Magu-Magu fruit. Once he finally reached Konoha and spotted the first enemy he weaved hand signs and incanted.

" **Wind realease: Great Breakthrough! (** **風遁・大突破** **Fūton: Daitoppa)"**

Instead of the blast of wind he had expected, dark hot smoke rushed towards the unexpecting group of sound shinobi, their skins started to burn, and a guttural scream filled the air, they were nothing but plastered statues after the hot smoke rolled over. **(A.N THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE OF POMPEII)**

Arashi Stared in an amazed shock, a smile lit across his face.

"Whoa."  
It must have been a side affect of eating the Magu-Magu, but Arashi doesn't care, screw blowing people away, that shit sounded gay anyways, he'll turn his victims into statues. Arashi with his discover went around the village assisting Chunin and Jonins despite their warnings turned all the opposing Shinobis in his sight into plaster statues, shutting the seniors shinobi's up.

 **-Line-Break-**

"I can see it in your eyes Namikaze, you lost hope once I defeat you, and Gaara completes his transformation, Konoha would all be but a crater in the earth." Rasa said as he continues to send endless strikes on his Shukaku avatar. Minato, all scratched up, a trail of blood running from his lip continued to dodge.

"You underestimate the leaf Rasa." Minato said panting slightly. Rasa rose his thin eyebrows.

"Oh?" He said, Minato looked up, fire in his blue eyes, the same fire Rasa wants to snuff out!

"even if this leaf fall, there will always be one to bloom and takes it place, I will give my life for this village, and I will not let a dessert monkey like you to destroy it." Minato said, he then quoted his predecessor, a shadow of Hiruzen in his Kage robes smoking his pipe appeared behind Minato.

 **"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again tree leaves shall bud anew."** Minato could still hear the third's voice as he recited the anthem. He can feel his Shinobi's pushing the enemy back, Shikaku using his shadow strangling Jutsu, Choza Akimichi crushing all the other Scarab riders and Inoichi using his mind Corrosion Jutsu, he can feel all the Genins fighting valiantly protecting the citizens and Jiraiya fighting off the snake summons.

"This is the will of fire that is passed down from generation to generation, you can not expect to kill one, our flames will spread!" Minato roared out passionately

"SPARE ME YOUR WORDS NAMIKAZE, IF NEW LEAVES BUD THEN I SHALL KILL THE TREE, I SHALL DEROOT IT FROM THE GROUND AND BURN IT IN THE SAME WILL OF FIRE YOU PROCLAIM AND SCATTER IT'S ASHED ALONG WITH YOURS ACROSS THE DESSERTS WIND!" Rasa yelled out annoyed, the fake Shukaku lost its shape and like a huge Tsunami it fell on Minato, the two Kage's make shift arena on the roof was destroyed on impact. Rasa rose out of the gold dust, a victorious smile danced on his face.

"Where is the new leaf you preached about Namikaze?" Rasa said, a house behind him blew up by a stray Jutsu, giving Rasa an ominous appearance.

A blood hand shot out and grasp Rasa's foot, making the man eyes widened, Minato pull himself out, his face was bloody, and he was shirtless revealing his muscular build, wide shoulders and broad chest, but something was different, his eyes.

They were outline with orange and were shaped like a toad.

"What?" Rasa asked in shock.

"Be grateful, you are the only one who isn't a tailed beast to let me draw out this power." Minato said. He struck the side of Rasa face missing completely, Rasa rose his eyebrow on why Minato would miss a punch like that, it then struck him. A powerful and invisible blow hit him on the side of his head, enough to draw blood. Rasa stumbled, he looked at the emotionless Minato. Minato struck him with an open palm to the stomach, the blow didn't reach but that mysterious invisible force did. He coughed up blood and kneeled.

"You can threaten me, but if you ever threaten Konoha again." Another stray building exploded giving Minato an ominous look. His shadow looked like it stretched to the end of the fire country as the fire danced behind him, Rasa now knows why he deserve the title Fire's Shadow, his cold orange eyes bore through Rasa's soul.

"The hidden Sand would be a second city of Loran." Minato threatened. Rasa eyes widened, another building blew up, the black smoke turned the sky black.

"Beg fo mercy." Minato commanded, his voice boomed along with the explosions, roaring of shinobi of both side filled their ears but they pay it no mind.  
 **  
-SOUNDTRACK-RAIN-OF-CASTAMERE-**

 _And who are you the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

Rasa looked at Minato dead in the eyes, Hatred burn deep.

"You forget that I too am a Kage." Rasa whispered.

 _Only a cat of different coat, that all the truth I know._

The gold dust Swept up cutting Minato and his golden locks, blood scattered in the air with the ashes, making it almost a beautiful scene.

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws._

A golden lion figure was behind Rasa, his fangs bearing, Rasa cold eyes stared at Minato.

 _And mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

Minato Kicked Rasa in the side of his head, A golden aura surrounded Minato, while a brown one surrounded Rasa.

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke._

 _"I might not survive this,"_ Minato thought as he eyes his wound, his was deep, ragged and grisly the left-over gold dust in the wound didn't make it any better, in fact it stings, he was starting to get dizzy, darkness blacking in and out. Rasa wasn't in a better shape getting hit in the same spot twice isn't something one can walk off.

 _The lord of Castamere_

The Gold dust rose up, Minato charged his Rasengan, might be his last, Minato slammed the Rasengan in Rasa's chest and roared. Rasa took the full blunt, the Jutsu shredding his flesh, destroying bone and tissue he brought his hands up and Golden spikes impaled Minato.

 _ **"FINAL RASENGAN!"**_

 _ **"DESERT LANCE!"**_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his halls._

The Rasengan struck the heart and Rasa flew away hitting a nearby wall, a gaping hole in the shape of a spiral in his chest. Minato kneeled blood running from his mouth, the spikes were still intact.

 _With no one left to hear._

 _"I have no regrets,"_ Minato thought his life slipping away _, "I only have one prayer, Naruto forgive our foolish family."_

Naruto rushed through the trees, Naruto saw leaves carried off by the wind, Naruto looked back and saw black smoke rising out of Konoha.

 _Yes, now the rain weeps o'er his hall._

 _"No matter what you do, or what path you take I will always look at you with pride in my eyes and rejoice in the heavens, and I will call you."_

The wind carried the leaves heavenward, Minato closed his eyes, for the last time.

" _ **My son!"**_

 _and not a soul to hear._

 **-END OF CHAPTER 34-**

 **There are a lot of things going on in my life right now, my faith in god is being question, Exams stressing me out etc etc.**

 **So when I wrote this chapter, why not channel my emotions to this chapter and kill off someone?**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the song(I don't own It anyways) and this chapter?**

 **your Jamaican Pa,  
Papapryce. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Diamond Hound Naruto 35**

 **I- Y'know I've been trying my best to make witty disclaimers but in all honesty am running our Pm me if you have any, and I'll choose the weekly winner, alright?**

 **-LAST-time-**

 **-SOUNDTRACK-RAIN-OF-CASTAMERE-**

 _And who are you the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

Rasa looked at Minato dead in the eyes, Hatred burn deep.

"You forget that I too am a Kage." Rasa whispered.

 _Only a cat of different coat, that all the truth I know._

The gold dust Swept up cutting Minato and his golden locks, blood scattered in the air with the ashes, making it almost a beautiful scene.

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws._

A golden lion figure was behind Rasa, his fangs bearing, Rasa cold eyes stared at Minato.

 _And mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

Minato Kicked Rasa in the side of his head, A golden aura surrounded Minato, while a brown one surrounded Rasa.

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke._

 _"I might not survive this,"_ Minato thought as he eyes his wound, his was deep, ragged and grisly the left-over gold dust in the wound didn't make it any better, in fact it stings, he was starting to get dizzy, darkness blacking in and out. Rasa wasn't in a better shape getting hit in the same spot twice isn't something one can walk off.

 _The lord of Castamere_

The Gold dust rose up, Minato charged his Rasengan, might be his last, Minato slammed the Rasengan in Rasa's chest and roared. Rasa took the full blunt, the Jutsu shredding his flesh, destroying bone and tissue he brought his hands up and Golden spikes impaled Minato.

 _ **"FINAL RASENGAN!"**_

 _ **"DESERT LANCE!"**_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his halls._

The Rasengan struck the heart and Rasa flew away hitting a nearby wall, a gaping hole in the shape of a spiral in his chest. Minato kneeled blood running from his mouth, the spikes were still intact.

 _With no one left to hear._

 _"I have no regrets,"_ Minato thought his life slipping away _, "I only have one prayer, Naruto forgive our foolish family."_

Naruto rushed through the trees, Naruto saw leaves carried off by the wind, Naruto looked back and saw black smoke rising out of Konoha.

 _Yes, now the rain weeps o'er his hall._

 _"No matter what you do, or what path you take I will always look at you with pride in my eyes and rejoice in the heavens, and I will call you."_

The wind carried the leaves heavenward, Minato closed his eyes, for the last time.

" _ **My son!"**_

 _and not a soul to hear._

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto shook of a small feeling of dread and continued after Gaara, Kiba looked at Naruto in worry.

"Something the matter?" She asked, "You just blanked out there."

Naruto shook his head, eyes glued forward he can faintly see the back of the Sand Genins.

"Kiba we're picking up the pace!" Naruto order, Kiba nodded, a confident smirk donned on her face. Soon in approximately three minutes Naruto and Kiba landed in front of Temari and Gaara.

"Let me down" Gaara commanded pushing Temari away with an over exaggerated strength, the poor blond hit a tree bark and slid down on her knees in pain. Gaara crazed eyes zoned in at Naruto, his grin gotten even wider.

"Na-ru-to…" Gaara whispered, his sand creeped up on his body, soon half of his body was covered in sand with blue veins a large ear that was made of sand on his left side of his face and a large tail made of sand waving frantically behind him, his eyes were black and gold. Gaara leaned his large sand arm and flung it, he announced his Jutsu with a crazed laugh aiming to end Naruto right then and there

" **SAND SHURIKEN! (SUNA SHURIKEN** **砂手裏剣** **)** "

Kiba and Akamaru, reacting fast, jumped in front of Naruto, Kiba used her kunais and blocked them, the duo then rushed towards the Jinchuuriki.

"YOU'VE GOT TO FACE ME FIRST!" Kiba announced she took out one more kunai and charged at the Genin ignoring Naruto's cries to stop. Gaara scowled in annoyance and swiped at Kiba who ducked just in the nick of time. Kiba and Akamaru crouched on all fours, even though she isn't an Inuzuka anymore, their fighting style is all she knows.

 **"Beast Human Taijutsu Secret Art: Fang Passing Fang (** **獣人体術奥義・牙通牙** **, Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga)"**

Two tunnel of drills spiralled their way to Gaara, Gaara annoyed by this obstacle that was in his path of killing the person he wants dead the most swept his hand, this time the blow connected and send Kiba to a tree. The sand kept her In place. Akamaru whimpered his entire torso was red.

"KIBA!" Naruto cried out, he turned to Gaara, his blue eyes gotten darker looking like a ocean in the midst of a storm, Diamonds crept up his body, Gaara smile further.

"YES, YES, YES YEES, THAT'S THE LOOK!" Gaara screamed out hysterically, "SHOW ME YOUR WORTH NAMIKAZE!"

Naruto's vein on his forehead were bulging in anger, he grinds teeth, his eyes were almost murderous now.

"Good grief, you like to piss me off, don't you?" Naruto whispered, his chakra expelling from his body like smoke, his fist turned into his signature diamond hounds.

"Repent Gaara." Naruto whispered and with a burst of speed that broke the branch he was on he charged at Gaara, Gaara smiled even more, sand crept up his body until his entire upper body was covered giving him that demonic look.

"Kekeke, CAN YOUR DIAMONDS WITHSTAND THE DESERT?!"  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Kankuro was on the defense, that damn Uchiha isn't giving him a break. Sasuke knows well enough to never let a puppet master gain distance or its game over. Kankuro using his crow blocked Sasuke's kunai strikes with the blade protruding out of the puppet's arm, sparks flew ever where. Sasuke took out two kunai's to keep Kankuro on heat, Kankuro who wasn't prepare for the dual strike twitched Crows left arm up, the Kunai sliced through the wood, efficiently cutting of Crows left arm. Kankuro cursed and leapt back, he only had one second to place a purple ball in his mouth before Sasuke rushed at him.

"You were cocky before, where did all that spunk go?" Sasuke taunted as he rolled under a strike from crow and continued his relentless assault, Sasuke notice that Kankuro didn't reply he saw his mouth in a chewing motion. His eyes widened before he tried to leap back but Kankuro is quicker, he blew out this purple smoke in Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha eyes leapt back and furiously rubbed his eyes, it stung, and the tears were making it more painful.

"AGH, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Sasuke screamed out in frustration of not alleviating the pain.

"It's a ball of pepper, I applied chakra to my teeth as I chew it to grind it into dust, you can call it my very own pepper spray." Kankuro boasted, he knew a blind Uchiha is a dead one. Sasuke scrunched his eyes up, he can not let this disability get to him, he kept chanting a mantra his father would always tell him when he is in pain.

 _"Pain is temporary, pride is forever, pain in temporary, pride is forever."_

"You think that's going to stop me?" Sasuke bluffed, Kankuro scoffed.

"Stop bluffing, I know you're in pain, you lost." Kankuro said with utmost certainty. He was about to send Crow to end this once and for all, but he suddenly felt exhausted. He felt a ticklish sensation on his arm when he looks to investigate he saw a small black bug.

"The hell?" He asked panting, "When did this get there?"

"Since the beginning of that fight." A voice rang out in the forest. Kankuro looked around but couldn't find anybody. He heard ticking sound and saw a black swarm of bugs cascading a tree making it look black. There was a bulge in the middle and a brown hair kid appeared out of the bugs.

"You're that Aburame kid."

"And you're finished." Shino said raising his arm, Kankuro felt uneasy he saw a large shadow behind him and when he turned around he saw a tsunami of bugs behind him.

"MOTHAFU-"

 **-Line-Break-**

"What is this idiot doing?" Temari wondered, "Does he think he can go against Gaara?"

Apparently, she had forgotten that Naruto survived against a person who can turn himself into lava.  
Gaara strikes at Naruto refusing to let him come any closer, Naruto seeing that close-range combat wouldn't be efficient canceled the diamond hounds, and send a wave of chakra at Gaara, Gaara felt the chakra washing past him like a wave at the beach. Naruto closed his fist and the wave of chakra turned into diamonds trapping Gaara, Gaara struggled against his tight prison.

"It's over, you're done." Naruto stated with finality. Gaara's mind raced with any options, he couldn't lose here not like this.

NOT SO PATHETICALLY?!

His eyes wondered to the still trap Kiba, he leaned his head back in which commanded the sand to constrict the girl making her scream out in pain. Naruto eyes widened at what he was doing.

"S-STOP IT!" Naruto yelled, Gaara's tanuki face smirked.

"Why do you want to save her?" He asked, "She's weak, a burden why limit yourself like this?"

"Because she's my friend!" Naruto yelled out, holy shit this sound so fucking corny, well it is a fanfic based on a Shonen Jump Manga.

Gaara sneered at that word.

"Friend?" He asked, trying to the word in his mouth. "Strong people don't need such burdens, here let me remove this burden off your hands" Gaara leaned his head back even more, Naruto could hear Kiba's bones crushing. Naruto held his head.

"STOP IT STOP IT, STOP IT DAMN YOU!" Naruto made a hook to Gaara's temple knocking him out.

"YOU FUCKING FOOL!" Naruto heard Temari's voice cried out, but he didn't pay any attention to it, he went to Kiba's location and whispered.

" **Daiya Tsume (** **ダイヤモンドの爪** **Diamond Claw)"** his hands turned into a gauntlet of diamond sharp claws, he desperately tried to scrape away Kiba's sandy bindings, but more he scrapes away more come to take its place, its like a regenerating organism. Kiba's face had a look of discomfort as the Sand is getting tighter and tighter as he continues to try remove it.

Naruto backed away, looking in distraught, he held his head.

"No..." He whispered. He couldn't bear the thought of losing a friend. He turned around and found Temari trying desperately to limp away from the area, Naruto growled and jumped in front of her, he grabbed the blonde girl by the collar and lifted her up with ease and slammed her on the tree's trunk, Temari replied with a scream.

"Tell me how I remove this?" Naruto whispered, his face was close to Temari's, close enough that he can tell what she had for lunch. Temari shook in fear, she wasn't afraid of Naruto, sure he's strong and everything, but no she's afraid of a certain beast being released because of Naruto's action.

"Y-y-y-y-o—u" She stuttered, Naruto getting annoyed slammed her again making the girl scream in pain. Sure, try having a metallic fan strap to your back and get slammed repeatedly by a large tree the whole day.

"For fuck sakes, TELL ME!" Naruto all but roared the last bit out. The poor girl was still shaking due to fear and pain, there was an awful scent in the air, Naruto deduce that the girl pissed her pants out of fear.

"Y-you can't," Temari sobbed out, Naruto's grip got tighter making it hard for her breathe. "Only Gaara can, please l-let me g-go, w-we have to get out of h-he-here or w-we will all die."

Naruto sneered at the girl, he was about to question her further when he saw her face turned white, she screamed and desperately try to get out of Naruto's grip.

"PLEASE WE GOT TO GO NOW, WE'LL DIE!" The girl begged, her tears and snot were all over Naruto's hand.

Naruto was confused until he heard a large booming voice that resonated throughout Konoha.  
 _ **  
"I'M FREEEEEE!"**_

 **-To-Be-Continued-**

 **END OF CHAPTER 35! I want to thank Yourflamingn1gga, despite it was a flame (which I'm thankful for weirdly) I found a type of Naruto one piece fic I've been looking for a long time, a Naruto/Doffy Anyways thanks again.**

 **AND THOSE THIS HAPPEN TO ALL OTHER AUTHORS WHO WRITE THEIR STORIES TOO, WHEN YOU UPLOAD WORDS ARE MISSING FROM THE STORY, EVEN THOUGH ITS IN THE MICROSOFT WORD DOC OR WHATEVER YOU WRITE YOUR STORY WITH?  
ANYWAYS,  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS.**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce**


	36. Chapter 36

**Diamond Hound Naruto 36**

 **-INSERT PAPAPRYCE'S INFAMOUSE WITTY DISCLAIMER-**

 **-Last-Time-**

 _"Y-you can't," Temari sobbed out, Naruto's grip got tighter making it hard for her breathe. "Only Gaara can, please l-let me g-go, w-we have to get out of h-he-here or w-we will all die."_

 _Naruto sneered at the girl, he was about to question her further when he saw her face turned white, she screamed and desperately try to get out of Naruto's grip._

 _"PLEASE WE GOT TO GO NOW, WE'LL DIE!" The girl begged, her tears and snot were all over Naruto's hand._

 _Naruto was confused until he heard a large booming voice that resonated throughout Konoha.  
_ _ **  
"I'M FREEEEEE!"**_

 **-Line-Break-**

 **"I'M FREEEEEE!"**

Naruto could feel his stomach drop, he didn't need to turn around as he can see the terrifying beast in Temari's widened eyes, Naruto's lone eye too adopted that same look. The beast looked down and saw three humans, one bonded to a three, and two facing each other, Shukaku recognized the blonde one as his host 'sister'.

 **"WRYYYYYYYYYY, SACRIFICES!"** The Shukaku bellowed out, the insanity in the ancient beast voice made Naruto sick, he can smell rotten corpse and flesh each time the Biju would open his mouth, **"YOUR BLOOD WILL WASH MY SAND!"**

A waterfall of sand rushed towards them, Naruto could only pick up Temari and Akamaru in time and hop to a safe distance, Kiba was fine as she is now bonded by a log that is floating along the sand's current. Naruto quickly made a clone to retrieve Kiba. The clone hauled the log to where Temari is. Naruto's lone eye zoned in on the Sand Kunoichi.

 **"I FOUND YOU!"  
**  
"Watch over them, if anything happens to her, even it be a small insignificant scratch, you're dead." Naruto said, Temari nodded her head, she could see in his eyes fear, anger and a will to win.  
 **  
"YOU'LL ALL DIE!"**  
"No harm would come to her, but it's useless only my father can stop the Sand spirit, you're doomed, I'm doom, all of us, are we were nothing but martyrs to bring down this fucking village?!" Temari said, she started to break down at the last part, all her years of training, to be a stone-cold killer gone, now in that killer's place is a scared teenager who wanted to live. Naruto looked at Temari and sighed. He backhanded her enough to make the girl fall on her knees. He then spoke the words that would forever changed Temari.  
 **  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"**

"You're a shinobi so act like one, I know you're strong and even though we are enemies at this moment, I respect strength and loyalty." Naruto said, his lone blue eye stared deep into Temari's teal eyes, "Do not lose your strength for something as pathetic as fear."  
 **  
"HELLO?!"**

The wind blew across Temari's face as he said those words, she smirked and nodded, quickly wiping of her tears.

"You're right, I'll take these two to safety, my only advice is try wake Gaara up." Temari said before taking Kiba and Akamaru and jumped out of the way. Naruto turned around felt like an ant compare to the sheer size of the Shukaku.  
 **  
"WERE YOU IGNORING ME?"** ****

Naruto took a deep breath, stilling his nerve, his one functioning eyes curved up in to a similar shape and said the words that would shock the Shukaku and Temari who was still in hearing distance.

"Sorry, did you say something?" ****

**-Line-Break-**

Jiraiya ducked and weaved from the onslaught of the enemy shinobi's, what he can tell by their level of skills is that they are low to mid Chunin, he couldn't help but feel insulted. Jiraiya jumped away from the group and saw the large sand beast, he sighed and held up one finger.

"I'll destroy you all with only one finger." Jiraiya said in boredom, The Sound and Sand Chunins Narrowed their eyes.

"SO, WHAT IF YOU'RE A SANNIN, YOU SHOULDN'T BE COCKY WE OUTNUMBER YOU, YOU OLD FOOL!" A Sand Chunin with face paint yelled out in rage. Jiraiya sighed again scratching the back of his head with his other arm. He breathed in the air.

" **Finger pistol… (Shigan** **指銃** **)"** The Sannin whispered, he disappeared and reappeared behind the battalion of Chunins, he whipped his finger, cleaning it from the blood. The Chunins behind him all collapsed, shock was evident on their face, Jiraiya cricked his back.

"Man, I'm getting old." He muttered catching an airborne Kunai and throwing it with enough force it broke the sound barrier, ripping off a Jonin's head.

"That was impressive old man," A familiar voice called out, Jiraiya looked and narrowed his eyes, it was his student's son, Arashi. "But I'll show you something better."

Arashi took a deep breath, and blew out dark fog, Jiraiya had to jump out of the way as he can feel the heat from it, the fog engulfed a Leaf Chunin and a Sand Chunin who were fighting each other, Jiraiya eyes widened as he heard guttural screaming, shocked that Arashi killed off an Ally, he was even more shock as he saw the plastered statue.

"Child," Jiraiya said in a menacing voice, Arashi look at Jiraiya with a confident smirk and a raised eyebrow. Before he knew it he felt a fist burrowing his stomach, Arashi's eyes was wide.

"H-How…" Arashi muttered, he thought nothing could harm him again other than a devil fruit user, and the only one he knows of his Naruto. His world turned black. Jiraiya pulled out his fist, that was dark purple lustre, it turned back to it's original color, he picked Arashi up and slung him over his shoulder.

 _"He's too reckless with this power, I can not afford him to fight in this battle,"_ Jiraiya thought before hopping away to deliver him to the bunkers that resided deep in the Hokage monument.

 _"If this is the person who swore to beat Naruto, I have no choice to seriously teach that diamond brat the ways of Haki and the six powers."_

 **-Line-Break-**

"GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF!" Kankuro screamed out, the bugs covered his body, he slammed himself into a tree multiple times in hopes of getting the chakra loving bugs off.

Shino walked over to Sasuke and raised his arm.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Shino asked, Sasuke looked up his eyes red, from the powder and a little frustrated that he needed saving.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, the two leaf Genins watched Kankuro collapsed.

"Is he?" Sasuke started out, but Shino shook his head.

"No, he's just unconscious, an Aburame Genin cannot wield the type of Kikaichu that kills as yet."

"I see," Sasuke said before slinging Kankuro over his shoulders raising the curiosity of Shino.

"Why are you picking him up."

Sasuke gave a smirk.

"To give him a front row seat of Naruto kicking his siblings ass."

Sasuke and Shino then froze at the amount of bloodlust in the air, they looked up and saw a red and yellow Tanuki made of sand.

 **-Line-break-**

To say Shukaku was livid was saying that he had sand in his ass crack, No human as ever talked to Shukaku that way and live, The sands that made up his body turned red matching his current mood.

" **How dare you…"** The Biju whispered, " **You'll be begging for mercy…"**

 **"YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY, WRRYYYYYYY"**

The stomach of the Tanuki inflated and he smashed it, a compress blast of air blew out of his muzzle.  
 **  
"WIND RELEASE: DRILLING AIR BULLET! (Fūton: Renkūdan** **風遁・練空弾** **)"**

Naruto summoned a clone and jumped on his back, he summoned more and more clones to get him in the air, he saw the Jutsu, shredded his clones and ripped up the ground and thick forest trees with ease. Naruto Eyes widened when he saw the huge tail right in front of him, He turned his back into diamonds and took the blunt blow. He rocketed down to the ground, making a depression in the ground, Naruto coughed up blood, he felt that he was losing consciousness.

His eye sight has gotten blurry, but he can faintly make out the beast preparing another Jutsu.  
 **  
"WIND RELEASE: SAND BUCKSHOT! (Fūton: Sasandan** **風遁・砂散弾** **)"**

Naruto didn't have the time to put on his diamond armor, all he can do was cross his arm as a defense, Naruto could feel the heavy winds pressing down on him and bullets of sand pelting his skin. After the onslaught of sand was done, trees had holes and Naruto is now bloody and shirtless, he wasn't this beaten since Gato. His one good eye looked at the Shukaku, who's arms were raised ready to crush Naruto.

 **"DIE!"**

Naruto forced his body to roll out of the way, his entire body screamed in pain as the shockwave of the blow send him flying crashing into trees.

 **"WRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

The Shukaku let out his cry in victory, he set his eye sight on to Konoha, not feeling satisfied. He turned to move to destroy everything in sight but stopped when he heard out a wheezing cry.

 **"Summoning Jutsu! (Kuchiyose no Jutsu** **口寄せの術** **)"**

A Large white dog appeared out of smoke, this dog has flowing white fur, two red markings under his eyes a moon on his forehead and a Large Konoha headband on his front right leg. ( **A.N IMAGINE SESSHOMARU DOG FORM WITH THE KONOHA HEADBAND)**

The dog whipped his head back and let out a resonating howl, all Inuzuka's stop their fighting and kneeled, their dogs whipped their head backs and howled to, an ancient beast had arrived, the boss of the Dog clan, the legendary Inu No Daiyokai, Toga.

 **"I haven't been summoned by an Hatake for a hundred years, come young Hatake tell me what your name is."** Toga spoke, Naruto slowly got up, still heavily wounded.

"I am not a Hatake," Naruto said, he then heard growling.

 **"How dare you steal the summoning!"** Toga whispered out in silent fury.

"N-no, I didn't steal it, my sensei, who is an Hatake entrusted me with this summoning."

"Lies, tell me this so call Hatake's and his father's name then." The beast of a summoning said, if he provided the wrong name he wouldn't hesitate to eat this child.

"Kakashi Hatake, Son of Sakumo Hatake." Naruto said, following Kakashi instruction. He remembers when he was entrusted with the summoning by Kakashi after the preliminaries.

 _-Flash-Back-_

 _"Naruto, may I speak with you?" Kakashi called out to Naruto just before he was about to leave. They were in front of the tower's gate, all the other Genins have left on a safe route back to the village._

 _"Sure, what is it sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi eye smiled at his student, it's funny really, he is training his sensei's son._

 _"You see a ninja's life is dangerous with out any guarantee of coming home to your love ones." Kakashi started making Naruto confused._

 _"I know of this already." Naruto said, Kakashi nodded his head._

 _"You've grown Naruto, so I'm entrusting you with my clans summoning scroll." Kakashi said shocking the one eye blonde._

 _"W-what?"_

 _"You see Naruto,I'm not mentally fit to raise a family I'm to strung up in the past, and I realized that the Hatake clan is a thing of the past, there is no place for us in the future."_

 _"What are you saying Sensei?" Naruto asked, not likening the way Kakashi's speaking._

 _"I'm not going to settle down, and have kids Naruto, I have made up my mind of being the last Hatake."_

 _The wind blew softly rustling the trees. Silence took over the forest, and not a bird chirped._

 _"Why me?" Naruto started. Kakashi ruffled his head._

 _"You've grown Naruto, I can see that, besides us one eyes got to stick together." Kakashi chuckled._

 _"You're a fake one eye." Naruto joked back, Kakashi had a full-blown laugh that he hadn't had since his father died, he looked at Naruto in pride._

 _"Come on, I'll teach you how to summon." Kakashi said, Naruto lone eye lit up, and nodded his head. Kakashi showed Naruto the hand signs and made Naruto signed his name in blood. Naruto only summoned a black and white pudgy dog whose back legs were mangled, Naruto had a depress aura muttering about the same cripple dog, the dog jumped on Naruto's face and farted, making Kakashi laugh at Naruto's antics._

 _Kakashi looked at Naruto with a cold gaze now._

 _"Naruto take in mind that some of the summoning's won't accept you since you are not of the Hatake's bloodline, they'll sooner turn their fang unto you other than your enemies, remember to mention my name and my father, Sakumo Hatake."_

 _Naruto nodded, filing away the name of Kakashi's father in his memory._

 _"Good luck Naruto, you deserve this." Kakashi disappear with a swirl of leaves leaving Naruto in the deadly forest alone._

 _"wait, HEY YOU BASTARD!"_

 **-Line-Break-**

 **"I see,"** Toga said, now believing Naruto, " **You are brave young man to summon me, and to face off this bastard racoon."**

 **"OH, TOGA IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"** Shukaku said with an insane grin **," THIS IS A FUN FUN FUN DAY!"**

The boss summoning growled.

 **"Tell me your name child."** Toga instructed in a calm voice, despite his urge to rush and demolish this Tanuki.

"N-Naruto of the Diamond." Naruto said, Toga smirk.

" **As of today, you are now a summoner of the dog clan, choose your faction, tracking or combat."**

"Combat." ****

**"Very well then, you are no longer Naruto of the Diamond, with my blessing you are now…"**

Toga rushed at Shukaku, Canin showing full intent of destroying that blasted Tanuki once and for all.

 **"DIAMOND HOUND NARUTO!"**

 **-To-be-Continued-**

 **Chapter 36 folks.**

 **Thank you for you reviews, everybody and please leave more.**

 **And to the guest who said there are no itai and baka are not in any English translation, I knew that's that why I stopped incorporating them in my story.**

 **Review and follow and favourite.**

 **Your papa,  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Diamond Hound Naruto 37**

 **I wish I own some diamonds.**

 **-Line-Break-**

 _ **"Tell me your name child."**_ _Toga instructed in a calm voice, despite his urge to rush and demolish this Tanuki._

" _N-Naruto of the Diamond." Naruto said, Toga smirk._

" _ **As of today, you are now a summoner of the dog clan, choose your faction, tracking or combat."**_

" _Combat."_

" _ **Very well then, you are no longer Naruto of the Diamond, with my blessing you are now…"**_

 _Toga rushed at Shukaku, Canin showing full intent of destroying that blasted Tanuki once and for all._

" _ **DIAMOND HOUND NARUTO!"  
**_  
 **-Line-Break-**

Toga Let out a loud bark, purple sound waves tore up the trees and soil as it made its way to the Biju leaving a large trench. The Shukaku let out a thrill laugh and jumped towards the soundwave, Shukaku rose his hands up and the sand he mixed in with the soil rose.  
 **  
"SAND TSUNAMI BABY! (Ryūsa Bakuryū** **流砂瀑流** **)"**

A devastating wave of sand rushed towards Naruto and Toga.

 **"Hang on pup."** Toga ordered, Naruto gripped Toga's whiter fur and leaped in the air, he then did something no one would have expected.

He hopped in the air, he's literally bouncing in the air. The Shukaku, and the spectating Ninjas couldn't help but stare in awe. Jiraiya eyes widened as he recognized the technique.

" **Moon walk…( Geppō** **月歩** **) "**

Toga whispered. The Shukaku backed up in shot and fell on his big ass, he pointed out his large arm and his head has gotten comically bigger.

 **"HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU BOUNCING IN THE AIR, C'MON TOGA TEACH ME TEACH ME!"** Shukaku roared out. Toga kicked the air with his hind legs, his muzzle open, not losing his advantage.

 **"Naruto, we have to wake up his host, I will latch on to him while you go and wake up the child."** Toga whispered, Naruto could only nod his head. Toga latched himself on the Biju, Naruto stumbled a bit before charging off the large beast, sand rushed towards Naruto, he was too exhausted to equip his diamond armor, but he was saved by Toga's tail. Naruto ran to the crown of the Shukaku, fist in position to strike, with all his might he punched Gaara awake.

"WAKE UP!" Naruto roared, the Shukaku trembled, the sand that made up its body snaked around, Shukaku held his head and roared.

 **"NOOO, AND I JUST GOT OUT!"** The beast cried, and soon crumbled in sand, Gaara fell to the ground, his mind still hazy after being woke up, he righted him self and crouched his knees landing on the floor. Toga shook his fur and yawn.

" **Looks like I won't be needed, the Dog clan will always support you Diamond Hound Naruto."** Toga proclaim before erupting in a large plume of smoke, the trees blew from the force of the winds produced, making the tired Naruto fall right in front of Gaara. The invading Ninja's ran off, and some surrendered, If a Genin, a FUCKING GENIN can defeat a tailed beast, their leaders were on some next level shit to attack this place.

Back to Naruto, he and Gaara were panting, glaring at each other, Gaara rushed at Naruto his fist coiled back, Naruto stumbled before running towards him, he ducked under Gaara's fist and dived forward giving Gaara a headbutt, Gaara crumbled like a puppet who lost its strings, Naruto too follow suit. Gaara looked at Naruto, his teal eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"W-w-why," Gaara rasped out, it hurts to even speak at the moment, despite being a sleep, the Shukaku still fed off his Chakra to maintain its form in the physical world, "Why would you go so far for other people?"

Naruto looked up.

"I didn't have anybody I could rely on when I was a kid, even though im not a Jinchuuriki I was still outed by my family and everyone I grew up to know, I didn'y have anybody to stick their necks out for me, but you, you have a brother and sister who even tried to help you, seeing you disregard them makes me angry, but…"

"But?"

"I feel like I'm contradicting myself, despite what they have done, my family tried to reconnect with me, I would enjoy that, but I've been without them for so long I just can't call them family."

Gaara looked at Naruto before looking away.

"I thought we were the same, I was wrong Naruto…." Gaara said, " And you haven't answered my question."

At that moment Temari carrying the uncounsciouse Kiba and Akamaru landed near by, eyes widened at seeing Gaara's defeat.

Naruto smirked.

"I fought for this village, and for the few people I have made a relationship with," Naruto said, he respects loyalty more than strength.

"So, are you going to end me?" Gaara whispered, fear laced in his voice, Naruto shook his head.

"You haven't experience the joys of having friends, I would feel like a jackass if I would just kill you like that, you suffered enough Gaara, now go home if you ever come back to my home with malicious intent again I will not spare you."

Naruto said in utter seriousness. The sand that binds Kiba shed off freeing her from the log, Temari rushed towards Gaara just in time for Sasuke and Shino to arrive dropping an unconscious Kankuro making Temari cry waterfall tears.

"I'm only one girl y'know.." She muttered, she picked up her two burdens and turn to make a three-day trip back to the Sand.

"Temari…" Gaara wheezed out, the oldest sibling looked at the youngest, "Forgive me…"

"Tell that to both me and Kankuro when we get back home and clean my room."

"Don't, Push, it"

- **Line-Break-**

Shino gave Naruto a energy pill and a canteen full of water, giving Naruto enough energy to head back to the village. Sasuke looked at his friend in jealousy, why does he get to have the strength to defeat a fable tailed beast? What so great about him? Sasuke shook the creeping dark thoughts and went to pick up Kiba, Naruto held him back.

"Don't worry you carried Kankuro here, get a rest." Naruto said with a toothy grin making both Sasuke and Shino sweat drop.

" _HE SHOULD LISTEN TO HIS OWN ADVICE, HE FREAKING FOUGHT A TAILED BEAST!"_

Naruto picked up the brunette and placed Akamaru on his head and jumped towards Konoha, Sasuke and Shino follow suit.

Kiba opened her eyes slightly, she felt that she was being carried, so she looked up and saw that Naruto was holding her, she lightly blushed and fell back a sleep, unconsciously snuggling close to him for warmth.

 **-Line-Break-**

"Konoha has won, but victory didn't come without a price, today Konoha lost many of her children, and her beloved Kage." Koharu, a elderly woman announced, tears were in her eyes. "Minato Namikaze fought bravely against the Kazekage, but died in the process of ou safety."

A large picture of Minato was displayed, plenty of other shinobis who lost their lives photos were lined up beside it, white flowers surrounds it. They all laid upon multiple pyres, Minato's the biggest,

"Today, we shall let go of these souls we came to know and came to love."

Elite Jonins minus Kakashi who refused to come lined up and set ablaze all the pyres containing the fallen shinobi's, they would have smelt burning flesh, but the roses, spices and incense drown out the smell.

The civilians and lower ranks shinobi's let go of lit lanterns in the sky, a symbol to guide the spirits to a better life. Kushina stood in shock as she set a blaze her husband's body, she still couldn't believe she wished it was all a bad dream, she wants to wake up back in Minato's arms at the time he saved her from the Cloud infiltrators. Arashi clenched his fist and looked away, refusing to see his father for the last time and refusing to cry, Mito was outright bawling. She was always 'Daddies princess', just the fact he was gone was devastating.

Naruto, he had nothing to say, he didn't see the man as a father but he respects and admire him as a shinobi and a leader, a small part of him wanting to drop to his knees and cry, shouting that he should of forgave him so that they can be a family, but Naruto quickly snuffed it out, he saw something drop to the floor and saw that it was a droplet of water, he looked up at the night sky, it was clear, he could see al the stars, lights in the village were off, so where did this water came from?

He raised his arms and wiped the left side of his face and saw tears on his fingers.

 _"Tears?"_ Naruto thought, " _W-why I- I am crying, I have nothing to cry for…."_

Naruto clenched his fist, why does he feel sadness, this man wasn't his father anymore, he left, so why does he feel sadness, was it the fact they tried to make it up for him? Or what?!

Naruto clenched eye shut and looked away, he doesn't trust himself now, he doesn't want to forgive them, they don't deserve it, Naruto could vividly remember all the torments he has experienced with that family.  
 _  
-Flash-Back-_

 _Three five years old stood in front of a tall blonde man in a secluded training field, he has a gentle smile on his face which made the three children eager to please him._

 _"Alright kids," He said, "Today you will take your first step at Ninja training, since you guys are young we will do something light, like a couple laps around this field, jump ropes and a sparring match at the end, sounds good?"_

 _Naruto, Arashi and Mito smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. And so, their training regime begins, Due to being Jinchuuriki and Uzumaki, Mito and Arashi were always ahead, while Naruto who was unfortunately behind, struggling to keep out as his Uzumaki stamina ran out and didn't have any Jinchuuriki juice to rely on unlike his siblings, Arashi would tease Naruto about this, while Mito stood back and watch, even turning her head away!_

 _Now, it was time for sparring, Naruto was a little nervous seeing himself as the only one who's tired in the trio, Arashi and Mito, went bouts, while Naruto rested a bit by the shade, Arashi took the victory, Mito started to cry at the humiliation of losing to Arashi, making Minato comfort her, promising to get her some ramen later. Now it was Naruto's turn to have a go at Arashi, he got in a stance that Minato showed them before._

 _Arashi held his stomach and start moaning in pain, Minato was too busy tending to Mito's feelings, Naruto trying to be a nice sibling went to check on Arashi to see if he was ok._

 _"Rashi," Naruto called out his affectionate nickname for his younger brother. "are you okay?" Young Naruto asked, and when Naruto got close enough Arashi smirked and headbutted Naruto, the surprise boy fell and Arashi proceeded to stomp on him, until Naruto had bruises all over his body and his eyes and cheek swollen, tears started to come out of Naruto eyes, but the tears alone makes it worse, making Naruto full out wail, he turn to Minato to see if he would comfort him, but all he got was a look of pity before congratulating Arashi, who stuck his tongue out at Naruto._

 _Later that night, Naruto who's face was covered in bandages went down stairs to fetch a glass of water before returning to his bed, but a conversation in the kitchen halted him, making him peak through the corner of the wall, he saw his mother and father sitting at a table, he heard something that would almost break him._

 _"I'm telling you, he's too weak, the only thing he inherited was that Uzumaki stamina, and is still not enough, he isn't as determined as his siblings, it's not like he's trying, I'm honestly worried, what if he isn't suited to be a Ninja?" Minato asked his wife, Kushina with her face to her hands shrugged._

 _"I don't know Minato, try give him another chance, or test him maybe he would redeem himself?" Kushina offered, Minato shook his head. "I don't know Kushina I don't think he's up for this, I don't think he's cut out for our family, and to fulfill our legacy…"_

 _Naruto with tears in his eyes ran back to his room, trying to move as silently as he could, all he wanted was to make his parent's proud, but after hearing that Naruto felt awful._

 _Minato turned around and walked where Naruto was and shrugged his shoulders._

 _"But fine, I will. I will test the triplets out, this will be a test to see if they are worth my time training them." Minato said._

 _The very next day, the triplets were waiting for their father at the training field, Naruto felt sick to his stomach, maybe his dad was right, maybe he isn't cut out to be a shinobi. He felt someone pushed him and saw that Arashi was hover him and Mito, just as a Kunai and shuriken flew harmlessly over them. Three of Minato's Shadow clones disguised as Stone Shinobi appeared in front of them. The trio eyes widened, they heard stories of their father beating ninjas with a stone ninja._

 _"Looky, here, its that bastard Fourth's kids." The disguised clones said, Minato was silently apologizing, but he needs to be convincing, a fatter stone ninja chuckled._

 _"I got dibs on the girly." Minato felt sick just for saying that, Mito eyes widened, Arashi picked up a kunai that was beside him and pointed towards the stone ninjas._

 _"LEAVE US ALONE!" Arashi yelled, Mito followed his lead and picked up a shuriken ready to throw it, Minato wanted to hop down from their and show her how to properly hold the Kunai._

 _"Ooh feisty aren'y ya!" The skinniest of the clones said, this one looks like a rat more than anything._

 _"What about you, you're not going to try defend yourselves?" The middle one asked Naruto who shook in fear of seeing an enemy shinobi for the first time._

 _"PATHETIC!" they all screamed out and charged towards the trio, Arashi and Mito put on a brave face and rushed towards them, even without training they were still determined to protect themselves, Naruto turned himself into a ball crying._

 _"W-why isn't this happening, where's daddy!?" He thought, Naruto heard to loud puff and saw a panting Mito and Arashi, the third one was over Naruto, the two siblings screamed out Naruto's name as they were too far away, the clones arm was coiled to strike, Naruto froze and swore he saw his whole life flash in his eyes, Minato appeared and dispel the clone._

 _"DADDY!" Naruto wailed and hugged his father, who looked down in disappointment, Minato looked up and smiled, "Good job you two, you passed my test, I will further your training."_

 _The two cheered and hugged each other. Naruto looked up, his eyes full of expectancy._

 _"W-what about me daddy?" Naruto asked his voice quivered. Minato didn't even look at Naruto._

 _"You failed…your too weak," Minato closed his eyes, he didn't want to crush his son like this but for his safety and hopes that he wouldn't pursue a shinobi career after this, he must._

 _"You see, Arashi and Mito were born lucky," Minato started, he then looked at Naruto, Naruto could only stare at his father, blue eyes widened in shock at the next set of words that would soon dance out of the man Naruto wanted to please the most._

 _"But you, your lucky to be born..."_

 **-To-Be-Continued-  
Chapter 37 everybody, as you can see I'm not going to make the Naruto-world funeral, I just re-watched troy and saw the whole body on the pyre and it got me thinking, why not do this since Ninjas are required to remove all traces of their existence after death.**

 **Also, if you can tell, this and the next chapter would be a flashback on Naruto's past, as you can see in the first part I was trying to make it similar to Sanji with his family, anyways tell me what you guys thing about this chapter and I express thanks to you readers by keeping this story alive!**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce**


	38. Chapter 38

**Diamond Hound Naruto 38**

 **I do own flashy ninjas and pirates who can't swim.**

 **-Last-time-**

 _"You failed…your too weak," Minato closed his eyes, he didn't want to crush his son like this but for his safety and hopes that he wouldn't pursue a shinobi career after this, he must._

" _You see, Arashi and Mito were born lucky," Minato started, he then looked at Naruto, Naruto could only stare at his father, blue eyes widened in shock at the next set of words that would soon dance out of the man Naruto wanted to please the most._

" _But you, your lucky to be born..."_

 **-Line-Break-  
-Naruto's-Past-**

One would think that after hearing those words from someone you looked up to, that you loved and wanted to impress the most would crush you and make you quit, but that is not the case for Naruto, he still practiced by himself, he didn't give up, he wants to impress his father and get back on to his good side.

But due to training of Arashi and Mito, the family invested their time into them, training them, teach them politics, the human body and the basic Ninja code. Naruto started to see them less and less, always going out on expeditions, and Naruto was simply left out of all these things, his parents thinking that he wasn't interested so they didn't bring him along, leaving Naruto in the dark, especially when it comes to dinner conversations. Sooner or later Naruto was faded into the background, what was once a happy family picture soon became a discarded memory stored in the bottom of a chest and laid to rest in the basement.

Naruto's sibling now, that's a different story, Mito always looked at pitiful glances and turn away, once Naruto spied that she was heading towards his room with a couple scrolls from their lessons, she raised her hand to knock but froze bit her lip and turn away, this would continue for a month straight and honestly annoyed Naruto that she couldn't muster the courage to talk to him.  
 _  
"You can muster the courage to fight off enemy shinobi, but you can't even talk to me?"_ young Naruto thought bitterly, before retreating to his dark candle lit room. His light bulb blew out and no matter how many times he informed his father, he always receives, "I'll be on it later." Or "I'm busy right now can you wait until the weekend?"

Sad to say that weekend never came.  
Arashi is a special case, he's the only one who made his parents momentarily remember their eldest of the three, but not in a positive way, Arashi has this extreme pranking habit, and he would always place the lame on Naruto, there was once a vase, a special vase that was handed down from Uzumaki Mito great great grandmother, and with Kushina being the only Uzumaki she had every right to inherit it after Mito's death and now your wondering, how does Arashi come in to play?

Well he was tormenting Naruto, stealing his favourite stress-ball.

"Hey, give that back it's mine!" Young Naruto roared out, red faced and annoyed that this demon hiding behind the face of his brother is now tormenting him.

"AHAHAHA, IF YOU WANT IT BACK YOU THEN DO SOMETHING WEAKIE!"

"RAAAGH" Young Naruto leaped at Arashi, but he twisted his body away and threw the ball.

"GO FETCH!" Arashi yelled out, the ball soar across the room, you can faintly hear the whistling of the wind the ball is cutting through, it hit the railing of the stairs and ricochet into the Uzumaki vase, there was silence, both boys eyes widen praying that it would drop, the fac stood upright, making the boys sigh, it the sprouted arms and saluted before jumping off the pedestal it was standing proudly on, and much to the shock of the two boys there was a resonating CRACK!

"Arashi, what was tha- OH MY GOD, GRAND AUNTS VASE, WHO DID THIS?!" Kushina yelled out her face full of anger and tears were edge around her eyes as she could only stare at the remnants of her only connection back to her place of birth.

"I'm not going to ask again, who did this." Kushina asked in a low but bone chilling voice Kushina turned her head to her to boys glaring at them. Arashi started to sweat, Naruto was about to open huis mouth, but Arashi beat him to it.

"IT WAS NARUTO MOMMY" Arashi yelled before running upstairs leaving his brother to his fate. Kushina stared at Naruto who started to shake his head to deny the false claim, he turned and saw Mito her eyes widened, she was about to say something in defense of Naruto, but she saw the way her mother was and quickly ran up stairs, making Naruto ire of her grow more.

"M-m-mommy, I didn't I s-s-swear..." Naruto stammered out backing up, in a clean swift movement, Kushina flew across the room her hand raised in the air, Naruto turned to run but it was futile.

He couldn't escape his unjust punishment…

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto trodden back tiredly from the academy his face blank, today he lost one of his four friends, Sasuke Uchiha, it was all too sudden, one afternoon he, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and Kiba were all playing kick the can then the next day, that same friend you've been with for a long time turns around and insults you in front of the class, all the mocking eyes minus fours felt like knives in his back, Sasuke then and there broke off his friendship with them saying that they are nothing but burdens for his goal.

Naruto arrived at his door and try to pull it open, but it was sealed shut, confused Naruto tried to go through the back door, if he knocked loud enough he might catch his mom's attention, but that too was lock, he then realized that both Mito and Arashi weren't at school either, in fact he remembers Minato telling Kushina Arashi and Mito that they are going to visit the Lan of Vegetables…

THOSE ASSHOLES LEFT WITHOUT HIM!

Naruto glared at nothing and saw that it was getting late, so he walked in to the forest of their back yard in hopes of trying to find their cabin. The wind started to pick up and dark clouds loomed over the village.  
 _  
"Hmph, they locked me out again, this is the third time_!" Naruto pouted with puffed cheeks _, "Stupid Mito, stupid Arashi, stupid Kyubi, stupid test, stupid daddy, stupid mommy!"_ thought the now eight-year-old Naruto, he heard a twig snap and his eyes grew wide with fear, he flung himself into the other direction.

"WHO'S THERE?!" the fear filled child screamed out, he heard low growling sounds and watched as large wolves stalked out of the foliage, the wolves could smell the fear emitting from the human child, filling them with thrill and pleasure, they all charged.

and well, you know the story from there…"

 **-End of Flashback-  
-Line-Break-**

Naruto watched as the last ashes of the man who he once called father blew away, and he and start to make his trek back home, Kiba looked and saw Naruto shuffling through the crowd not staying for the rest of the ceremony and followed him.

"Oi, Naruto aren't you staying for the rest of the ceremony?" Kiba asked, she got no response, after a while Naruto finally answered.

"I was just paying my respects, there is no need for me to stay any longer." Naruto said in a firm crisp tone. Kiba furrowed her eyebrows, not quite happy with the answer she was given. The duo were the only ones walking through Konoha's barren street, it looks like the whole village went to their leader's funeral.

The walk back to Naruto's apartment was long and silent, soon they made it to Naruto's wooden door.

"Do you want come inside?" Naruto offered, Kiba nodded and entered, the duo came face to face with unexpected guests.

 **-Line-Break-**

Two elders sat in a dark candle lit room, both sipping on a steaming cup of green jasmine tea, across of them is a large man with shaggy white hair with a headband with the symbol oil.

"So Jiraiya." Started the first elder, he has shaggy white hair and green glasses, this is Homura Mitokado, "How was your travels out of the elemental country, and have you discovered anything new?"

"My travels have been alright, plenty beautiful women out there, with huge breast, I'm telling you there is something in their water!" Jiraiya started off with a large smile, is face instantly turned stony, "I have also learned that there is a civil war in there Wano country apparently they are not happy with their current Daimyo, Kozuki Kin'tetsu, the son of their previous Daimyo Kozuki Monosuke even with tis great distance, we still share their land, each faction might want us to fight for them…"

"I see." Koharu muttered in a solemn tone, "This is an ill-boding news…" She knows those in Wano are ruthless warriors, some even capable of completely decimating tens of their best shinobi, it was a good thing the toads were ancient residence who had lived there for millions of years, and decided to train Jiraiya, and some wonder why Jiraiya dresses the way he dress…

"Now we must face an urgent matter…." Homura stated in a serious tone, he looked up and his glasses gleamed off the light that the candle gave off, "We need a new Kage, effectively and immediately."

Jiraiya glared at the two.

"So fast?" Jiraiya asked, he doesn't like the idea of someone new in the seat his pupil worked so hard for, but he knows that with the death of the Yondaime, those with still open wounds from the past war would not hesitate to strike the vulnerable village. "I see, who do you think is eligible for the seat, Shikaku Nara seem like a good choice, but knowing the man we would find it too troublesome, and Kakashi Hatake would be too young and inexperience in politics..."

"We already have someone in mind…" Koharu stated in a matter of fact tone. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Who?" Jiraiya inquired.

"You." They both said in the same flat tone. Jiraiya got up, his arms in a 'X' position.

"No, No, NO!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "I will not sit at a desk all day and night till the day I die!"

"Jiraiya, you are the only one in the village capable enough to take the mantle!" Homura protested as he stood up, his fellow elder followed suit.

"And none the less, you are also a student of Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and sensei to the Fourth, if there is anyone more capable its you!" Koharu stated. Jiraiya knelt down seemingly defeated, he then jumped up and pointed towards the two elders.

"What if I give you another Sannins to take the mantle?"

"You can't possibly mean…" Koharu started off.

"She hasn't been seen in the village for nearly twenty years!" Homura said, "No leaf shinobi has gained contact with her!"

"No leaf Shinobi but me that is!" Jiraiya said with a cocky smirk, "I know Tsunadae whereabouts, I have always known, I know where she was five months ago, last week and yesterday, I also know where she will be next year, and that will be Konoha, because I'm bringing her back."

The two elders couldn't help but sweat drop.

"You still couldn't let her go, could you?" Koharu said in a pitiful tone, Homura too looked sorry for the fifty-year-old Shinobi, Jiraiya hugged both their feet with waterfall tears streaming down his face.

"Why won't she love me?!" Jiraiya bellowed.

Koharu sighed, "Jiraiya-boy, what have we talked about?" the elder asked in an admonishing tone

"No feet glomping?" Jiraiya whined out like a guilty puppy. Homura slapped his face.

" _Is this the man we almost gave the village to?"_

Yup, you nearly done fucked up, hue hue.

 **-Line-Break-**

"Why are you two here?" Naruto asked, Kiba stood behind him, this seems like something she should have no business in. In front of the two were tear streaked Kushina and Mito, Arashi refused to come, and there was no Minato to force him as he said, which angered Kushina but relented.

"Why have you left the service so soon?" Mito asked, looking her former brother dead in the eye., her eye then wondered over to Kiba, and wondered why did he brought a girl over alone…..

under no supervision….

Mito had to suppress the urge to gasp.

"I am under no obligation to explain myself to you..." Naruto growled out, "Answer my question, what did you came here for."

Kushina eyes had birthed new tears and she dropped to her knees her head touching the floor, shocking Naruto and Mito, they knee their mother never kneeled -unless she was giving her spouse an oral of course. – they knew their mother was a proud woman.

"Please Naruto, just come home, it is what Minato would've wanted, PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!" The heartbroken mother sobbed out, Mito seeing this teared up and followed her mother lead and bowed to Naruto.

Naruto looked at them in shock, never in a million years he would have seen them bow down like this, was this what he wanted? Naruto closed his eyes thinking back to everything that they have done and stoned his heart at what is supposed to be an emotional scene, he then spoke the words that the fate of the family depends on.

"No, Lady Uzumaki, please leave."  
 **  
-End-**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, you see I wasn't caught up to one piece, and so I took a short hiatus to get caught up, when I saw Wano, I took the opportunity to make it that the Elemental Nations to be apart of it. Tell me the truth where in one piece would you see Ninjas and samurais other than Wano? And information on the timerline in the one piece word, Luffy and Jiraiya are of the same age.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank you guys for being patient, review on what you think ,**

 **Your classy papa,  
Papapryce. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Diamond Hound Naruto Chapter 39**

 **I don't own billy bop wop shop**

 **-Last-Time-  
**  
 _"I am under no obligation to explain myself to you..." Naruto growled out, "Answer my question, what did you came here for."_

 _Kushina eyes had birthed new tears and she dropped to her knees her head touching the floor, shocking Naruto and Mito, they knew their mother never kneeled -unless she was giving her spouse an oral of course. – they knew their mother was a proud woman._

 _"Please Naruto, just come home, it is what Minato would've wanted, PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!" The heartbroken mother sobbed out, Mito seeing this teared up and followed her mother lead and bowed to Naruto._

 _Naruto looked at them in shock, never in a million years he would have seen them bow down like this, was this what he wanted? Naruto closed his eyes thinking back to everything that they have done and stoned his heart at what is supposed to be an emotional scene, he then spoke the words that the fate of the family depends on._

 _"No, Lady Uzumaki, please leave."_  
 _  
_ **-Line-Break-**

The two red hair whipped their heads up, eyes widened with shock.

"No?" Mito whispered out, "What do you mean no?"

"As I said it," Naruto said, looking down on them, "You know how many years I strived for your attention, just for you guy to love me again, and out of the blue you want me back in your lives, why?"

The duo said nothing.  
 **  
-Soundtrack-JoJo-Irreversible-Sadness-**

"Is it because of my powers?" He asked, there was no reply, Kushina got up, her hair covered her tear-stricken face.

"To think we would want to make up for you for such pitiful manner, it's not because of your power Naruto, can't a person see the error of their ways, aren't we all human make mistakes?"

"MISTAKE?!" Naruto roared, "HOW CAN DEMORALZING YOUR OWN SON A MISTAKE, HOW CAN LOCKING ME OUT OF THE HOUSE OR NOT FEEDING ME A MISTAKE, PUNISHING ME FOR SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T DO, how can you even forget your own son, you've literally thrown me to the wolves…"

Naruto sobbed the last part out, Kiba rested her hands on his shoulders in hopes to comfort him, Naruto visible calmed down after the girls touch, he looked hard at the two silent females in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" Kushina whispered out before lifelessly stroll out of the apartment, Kiba caught a glance at Kushina's face and nearly gasp at how dead it looks, so much regret soaked in her skin like sponge with premature wrinkles from the stress she has been feeling, this isn't the strongest Kunoichi of the Fourth generation anymore, just a mere husk of what she used to be.

Naruto lone eyes glared at Mito's figure, Mito planted her forehead deeper in the wooden floor, an audible creak was heard, sadness was replaced with rage in Naruto's only eye.

"And you, you have no idea how annoyed, disappointed and angry I am with you…"Naruto whispered, the creaking sound only became louder, Kiba smell a small scent of blood and deduce it was coming from Mito, "All this time, I looked to you for help, when I needed you the most at times you were never there…"

Mito lifted her head up revealing a bloody forehead, a look of desperation on her face.

"Please Naruto, I'll be there for you this time, just give me another chance to be your sister!" Mito slammed her head on the floor once again, a slight squishing sound made it to Naruto ears, but Naruto didn't flinch or faltered, just kept his stony expression worthy of the second Hokage's praise, "PLEASE!"

The girl screamed out, Kiba couldn't help but feel bad for the girl in front of her, even to go so far as to harm herself, she went to help her, but Naruto stopped her, one look telling her to stay out of this.

"Mito…" Naruto whispered, Mito looked up once again, "You're unsightly" Naruto said in a disgusted tone, shocking the two girls in the vicinity, Kiba has never knew Naruto could be such a bastard, to Mito it felt like her whole world is crashing down, she clenched her fist and got up, she walked briskly out of the room.

 **-Soundtrack-End-**

"I wont ever give up, you hear me Naruto?" Mito whispered out before leaving, "I'll earn your trust one day, Dattebaro.." And with that Mito left, Kiba grabbed Naruto by the collar, her angry brown slit eyes glared hard into Naruto's lone emotionless eye.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD?" Kiba yelled out angered, "YOUR FAMILY CAME BACK, BEGGING TILL THEY WERE BLEEDING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!"

Naruto held both of her arms with a tight grip and effortlessly pulled her off him,

"What is it to you?" He asked emotionlessly, his lone eye looking down on Kiba, making the girl feel like a bug. Kiba with her hair shadowing her eyes growled lowly.

"You have a family that still wants you," the girl whispered, "Mine disowned me, I would do anything to be in my mother arms again, AND YOU'RE HERE HAVING THE CHANCE THAT I CAN ONLY DREAM FOR AND YOU'RE CALLOUSLY THROWING IT AWAY!"

Kiba turned heel and ran out of the dark apartment, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto felt a cool breeze blew across his face, his lone eye fluttered open and he saw that he wasn't in his apartment anymore, or in Konoha in fact, did he get kidnapped, Naruto's right fist turned into diamonds as he intends on giving his kidnapper the what for. He jumped out of the strong grasp and swung his right fist to the perpetrator who simply dodged out of the way.

"Whoa boy," a familiar voice exclaimed, "Watch where your swinging that thing!"

"Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up instantly recognizing that white spikey hair.

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

"In the flesh!" Jiraiya said with a toothy grin, Naruto couldn't help but grin back at his teacher.

"Wait, where are we?" Naruto asked, looking around the unfamiliar environment, Jiraiya planted his large hand on Naruto's head ruffling his already messy hair.

"We my boy, are on a mission." Jiraiya announced, he then tossed Naruto a sack, "Here, get changed."

Naruto caught the sack and nodded before turning to the forestry to get do his morning – well midday in this case- routine. Naruto came out of the foliage wearing a sky blue sleeveless hoodie with a mesh shirt underneath and black shorts, he yawned before asking.

"What's our mission?"

"We are to retrieve a teammate of mine, and she's quite a beauty." Jiraiya answered with a lewd grin, Naruto eyes widened for a second before smirking.

"Judging by that grin, she must be smoking hot, hey how big is her breast?" Naruto asked with a similar grin, Jiraiya made a large circular motion with his hands to his chest and Naruto eyes nearly popped out of his skull,

"YOUR SERIOUS?!" Naruto bellowed out, "SHE CAN'T BE THAT BIG!"

"I KNOW RIGHT NARUTO, BUT TRUST ME WHEN YOU VISIT THE _NEW WORLD_ , YOU'LL SEE BIGGER BREAST AND BROADER HIPS!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a happy smile that he corrupted one of his student's offspring, he can feel Minato's ghost glaring at him.

" _NEW WORLD_!? I COMMAND YOU TO BRING ME THERE, SO I CAN BLESS THESE EYES OF MINE!" Naruto bellowed, Jiraiya laughed whole heartily,

"Maybe later, but we got a mission to focus on now," Jiraiya said Naruto nodded his head, he could help but feel excitement.

"So, any info on where this voluptuous teammate of yours could be?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya took out a map and pointed on a small-town call Tanzaku, "The village of Tanzaku, the gambling capital of the elemental nations, anybody who is anybody go there to make or lose money."

"Mk, so there are a lot of places to go gamble, what is so special about that one village?"

"They are hosting the Waving Cat's event, the biggest event in the gambling world, it is kept every 30 years!" Jiraiya announced, "And that is why our little runaway princess would be there."

"So, when is the event?"

"The next blue moon…" Jiraiya answered in a serious tone.

"…."

"I'm serious, the next blue moon, next week from now." Jiraiya said,

"Oh, you should have said so…"

 **-Line-Break-**

Two figures rushed through the forest, one spewing Lava while one changing the earth to guide the deadly attacks. Arashi jumped in the air, a large smirk on his face as he was having fun training with the elder boy in front of him, Kenpachi raised his steel Jitte – a gift from Arashi who said having a sword while cause great area attacks was a stupid looking combo- and slammed it butt first into the ground, the earth around the shook and a trench open underneath Arashi's foot. Arashi eyes widened as he fell into the trench, Kenpachi walked toward the trench with a victorious grin plastered on his face.

"Looks like I win eh boss?" Kenpachi asked in a smug tone, his attitude quickly changed when a blast of heat struck his face, the dark skin missing nin hopped back and watched in amazement as Arashi flooded the trench in lava, slowly but surely bringing him out of his confinement, his lower body Is the lava itself burning all the grass and nearby bushes. Kenpachi raised his Jitte in the air some how causing a mud-slide,

"Y'know boss, I was an experiment, born from a dead mans balls…" Kenpachi said, Arashi adopted a look of disgust.

"The Royal family of Iwa, Chikyu, that fatty who was fighting the sound nin seems like a descendant…" Kenpachi revealed, Arashi remembered Choji's fight and was impressed by his fellow classmate's power.

"So, you're saying Iwa took the testicals of a dead man to create you…." Arashi, "And you inherited their Kekkei Genkai…"

"COULDN'T YOU BE ANYMORE AWESOME?!" Arashi exclaimed, Arashi then flung a glob of lava which Kenpachi simply side step and raised his Jitte again sending some columns of earth after his future captain. Arashi jumped up and run on the moving columns towards Kenpachi before sending him an overhead kick which Kenpachi blocked with Jitte, Kenpachi clench his left arm and flung a punch towards Arashi's midsection in which the younger of the two caught, another Arashi burst into existence, kunai in hand positioned it on Kenpachi's jugular,

"I win…" Arashi said with a toothy grin.

"Uhn."

 **-Line-Break-**

Kiba strikes furiously after Shino, strike after relentless strikes while the poor Aburame couldn't keep up with his furious teammate, Shino tried to sneak in a quick counter jab but was caught and judo flipped before getting a foot stomped in his chest.

"KIBA!" Kurenai called out shocked, "Training session over, Kiba stay I need to talk to you."

Hinata helped Shino up and cast Kiba a worried glance. Kurenai glared at her student in a mixture of anger, shock and disappointment.

"Kiba, what was that?" Kurenai asked," You should never deal a finishing blow on a comrade, especially in a training session!"

Kiba looked away from her teacher glaring at nothing, Kurenai kneeled and held her students shoulders firmly.

"Kiba, tell me what's wrong, you seem so aggressive lately, care to tell me?" Kurenai asked, "Please?"

Kiba looked into her teacher's ruby red eyes and sighed,

"It's Naruto…" Kiba admitted, Kurenai smirked.

"Oh, boy problems?" She asked in an amused tone, Kiba blushed before shaking her head vehemently, much to Kurenai's delight.  
"NO!" Kiba yelled out comically," it's just that Naruto's family were begging on their knees for forgiveness, where as my family trying to erase that I was ever an Inuzuka, it just makes me angry at how he treats them coldly, it makes me jealous because he has what I want, a family that would do anything for forgiveness…"

"I see, well Kiba you of all people should know how Naruto was treated and why he behaves like that, he must have a reason, now come on I'll take you and Akamaru out for Barbeque."

Once Akamaru heard Barbeque, he was at Kurenai's side faster than a road runner from looney tunes, the two females both laugh at the dog's antics.

"Yes sensei!"  
 **  
-Line-Break-**  
Two figures looked at a lit-up village, lights illuminating the night, and the scent of fine dishes wafted in the night's crisp air, blessing Naruto's senses. It took them hours just to reach the village with Ninja speed. 

"There its m'boy, the gambling capital of the elemental nations, TANZAKU!" Jiraiya introduced, Naruto couldn't help but stare in wonder, large golden statues of carp's, dragons, samurais and ninjas, with lights accenting it, giving them their own spotlight, lanterns danced in the sky and a large electric bill board of a scantily dressed woman swinging her leg with pink signs saying,

"Your pleasure awaits here…"

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"Can we go there?"

Jiraiya busted a gut.  
 **  
"** Remember Naruto, what happens in Tanzaku, stays in Tanzaku…"  
 **  
-End-  
**  
 _ **Since I was away for so long, heres an extra quick chapter as a token of apology, and as you can tell Tanzaku is basically a Las Vegas of the ninja world.**_

 _ **Kenpachi is related to Choji, who knew?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Your papa,**_

 _ **Pryce!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Diamond Hound Naruto 40**

 **40 CHAPTERS WHOO!**

 **I feel like I didn't mention this but the Akatsuki is a simple mercenary group like in Movie 4, they will not be the main antagonist.**

 **-Last-Time** -

" _There its m'boy, the gambling capital of the elemental nations, TANZAKU!" Jiraiya introduced, Naruto couldn't help but stare in wonder, large golden statues of carp's, dragons, samurais, and ninjas, with lights accenting it, giving them their own spotlight, lanterns danced in the sky and a large electric billboard of a scantily dressed woman swinging her leg with pink signs saying,_

" _Your pleasure awaits here…"_

" _Sensei?" Naruto asked Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow._

" _Can we go there?"_

 _Jiraiya busted a gut._

" _Remember Naruto, what happens in Tanzaku, stays in Tanzaku…"_

 **-Line-Break-**

Kiba laid in her room at the Yamanaka estate, she was surprised the Ino's family were so well off despite most of the Yamanaka were florist. Kiba reflected on her attitude towards Naruto two days ago and honestly felt silly, she of all people -Barring Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji- knows Naruto's home life before he moved out, hell she even helped him find the apartment for papapryce's sake. So why did she risk their friendship for something petty as jealousy?

She had a good life within her clan, family to back her up, they picked her up when she had fallen, but that all changed when they found out she was female, but Naruto had it bad since she met him at the beginning of the Academy. Kiba sighed as she rolled on her side staring at a picture with Choji, Shikamaru Sasuke, and Naruto which was taken at the Kyubi festival, her eyes wandered over to Naruto's picture, he had the broadest grin she had ever seen him with. Kiba got up off the bed and punched her fist in her palms.

"Yosh, c'mon Akamaru, we have a blond to apologize to!"

" _Which one?"_ Akamaru barked out, " _Ino because you took her last yogurt or Naruto?"_

Kiba looked at the empty yogurt bottle on her nightstand,

"WHO TOOK MY SLIM FAST YOGURT?!" Ino voice rang out throughout the compound, Kiba stashed the empty yogurt bottle and jumped on the window's ledge.

"Naruto, and let's go!"

Kiba jumped out and saw Inoichi took jumping out of the window with yogurt in his hands.

"You too?" Kiba asked as they descend, Inoichi shrugged his shoulders.

"They're good…"

 **-Line-Break-**

Kiba sprint to the training ground of team seven, she found Sasuke and Sakura amid a Taijutsu battle.

Sasuke went for a low kick which Sakura jumped over, her fingers twitched, and 20 Kunai's floated in the air with her, Sakura, they all embedded in separates trees and Sakura landed on the invisible string giving her the illusion that she was levitating, she smirked before twitching her pinky, a huge log flew out of the forestry, toppling some trees over, Sasuke eyes widened before charging a Chidori.

Sasuke leaped at the incoming log and sliced it in half, he landed on his feet and jumped onto a tree, from where he could see the ground where he landed on collapsed in itself.

"Damn Sakura, when did you have the time to do all of this?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, all he received was a stuck out tongue irritating Sasuke a bit more.

"So childish." He muttered, his dark eyes flashed towards a random tree and spoke.

"If you're done watching, come out now and tell us what you want…"

Kiba jumped down from the tree she was in with an embarrassed smile on her face,

"H-hey, whats up?" Kiba chuckled out, Sakura walked beside Sasuke with a raised eyebrow and a hand to her hip.

"What is it that you need?" Sasuke asked out again, growing impatient and more annoyed that his training session was interrupted.

"Oh, I was wondering if you guys seen Naruto, I want to apologize to him…" Kiba explained it was Sasuke's turn to raise his eyebrow, he looked at Sakura.

"When was the last time you've seen the blonde idiot?" Sasuke asked his teammate, Sakura put her hands on her chin.

"Last time I saw him was at the invasion and the Funeral, but it seems like he disappeared after that."

"Sorry Kiba, we don't know…"

"Ah okay, sorry to interrupt your session, later." Kiba waved off before hopping to a tree.

"Y'know, I felt like the author forgot about us and decided to add us in this segment just to make sure the readers don't mention that he forgot," Sakura said. Well to be fair... yes, I did forget about you….

"How can you, we are the main team in the Canon show!" Sasuke asked out loud to well, me I guess, and it was a simple mistake jeez.

Sasuke gave me a blank look.

Y'know what I see a dark thundercloud raining fireball in the vegetable country, we are breaking the element of nature and the fourth wall by communicating with each other, back to the story before we see a giant mecha nine tails attacking the village.

 **-Line-Break-  
**

"Well kid, this here is our hotel for the week!" Jiraiya proclaimed kicking open an old wooden door, Naruto had a look of annoyance on his face,

"Wouldn't hurt just picking a nicer place, AND THIS ISN'T A HOTEL, IT'S A MOTEL AT BEST!"

"Ah, would you stop complaining, I'm the one who's paying for the trip…"

"WITH MY MONEY!" Naruto comically yelled/

"Let's not get into detail now, stay here and I'll go buy us groceries, does that sound good?" Jiraiya asked, and Naruto nodded his head. Jiraiya started to walk out of the door but stopped.

"Oh, before I forget," Jiraiya tossed Naruto a rubber ball, "Try turning this into diamonds and turn it back into normal, just because we are on a mission we cannot work on your chakra control and manipulation."

"Yes sensei," Naruto asked sarcastically, Jiraiya closed the door behind him and eagerly rubbed his hands.

"Paradise on earth." -The strip club I've mentioned in the last chapter. – "here I come!"

Naruto stared at the rubber ball in front of him, turning into a diamond ball is easy, but using chakra to strip off the diamond is a whole different ballpark. After five hours, Naruto is annoyed, only half of the ball was returned to normal and the other half was still diamonds, and not only that, where the hell is Jiraiya with those god damned groceries?

Annoyed Naruto got up and open the door to go find that old bastard, and god forbid if he goes to that strip club without him…

Naruto's new title would be the diamond nutcracker.

 **-Line-Break-**

Kushina stares blankly at the noodles boiling in front of her, her ears filled with Mito's weeping, her heart breaks with every sob her daughter made, Kushina turned off the stove and made her way to comfort her daughter, she reached out to hug Mito, but Mito pushed her away, an angry visage donned her daughters face.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND DAD THAT HE HATES US!" Mito yelled out, hot tears on her face, Kushina looked down staring at her feet, "it's all because of all of us…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Minato and I just wanted the best fo-"

"AND WHAT WAS THE BEST FOR US?" Mito screeched, "DEMORALIZING HIM LIKE HE SAID, ALLOWING ARASHI TO TORMENT HIM?!"

"We didn't-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW, OR YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO KNOW?"

Kushina said nothing, Mito was about to say something else, but the door opened revealing Arashi, he looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, why are you both crying?" Arashi asked Mito glared at Arashi, making the boy flinched,

"And you, you're the worst of us all..." Mito hissed out, Kushina eyes widened as she looked at Arashi, who still looked confused,

"The hell you're talking about?" Arashi asked.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FIGHTING AND BEATING NARUTO, NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIMES HE HAS SHOWN HE'S STRONGER, AND YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT, WHEN WILL YOU STOP ARASHI, when he's dead?" Mito finally snapped, "Maybe he would have come back if you would apologize too."

Kushina could only stare at her two kids, the way they are now is the product of her parental failures. Arashi looked up at his sister, sneering at her, angry that she even has the gall to scold him, he walked up to her slowly, faintly glowing red, raising the heat in the house, but Mito did not waver.

"I would be lying If I say I don't want to see him dead," Arashi whispered, but just loud enough for the two to hear, Kushina looked at her son in shock, he can't be thinking straight, She collapsed to her knees.

"Ever since he got his powers, all of you tried to get his forgiveness, HE RUINED OUR FAMILY, HE WAS WEAK! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE OUR BLOOD!"

"What about you Arashi, you lost to him twice, he even defeated a Bijuu," Mito whispered, Arashi glared at his sister and stormed away.

"Both of you make me sick…" Were Arashi's final words in that household. Kushina openly wept.

"This is all my fault," Kushina whispered, Mito looked at her mother.

"Yes, it is, you encouraged is behavior, you don't think I didn't hear you telling Arashi to break Naruto back at Wave, I can't believe you would do that to your own child…I can't forgive you."

Kushina stood up and held Mito's arm, screaming.

"WAIT PLEASE MITO, I ALREADY LOST NARUTO AND MINATO, AND I FEEL LIKE IM LOSING ARASHI, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, IM SORRY THAT I WAS BEING FOOLISH TO NARUTO AND IGNORANT TO ARASHI'S BEHAVIOUR, I KNOW I FAILED AND I WANT TO MAKE IT UP FOR MY SELF, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY FAMILY AGAIN, PLEASE, PlEase please don't want to be alone again, please…" Kushina voice became hoarse.

Mito broke free from her mother's grasp and turned to walk, she stopped and looked back to her mother, a tear streaked from her eye, she walked slowly to her mother and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye."

And with that she turned to leave, Kushina laid on the floor weeping, she just lost her entire family again. 

" _Minato, I'm so sorry, I need you more than I did ever."_

 **-Line-Break-**

Arashi glared at everything he passed, the passing villagers looked at him in fear, they have heard of his deeds in the invasion, callously killing fellow leaf ninja's, because they were simply in his way. An old lady, who was a mother of an unfortunate Chunin that Arashi killed walked up to him, tear streaks down her face.

"Son," She said getting Arashi's attention, "I know my son has chosen this lifestyle and I bear no grudge that you killed him just please tell me why, why a fellow ninja must kill his own?" She asked while giving him an apple, Arashi already in a bad mood was wondering why this old hag questioning him. He took the apple and then asked the lady something shocking to all the passerby.

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about?" Arashi asked as he dropped the apple and crushed it under his heel. The old lady shocked and appalled that the killer of her son doesn't even remember his victims.

"How can you forget someone you kill?" She whispered, the spectators thought of the same questions, Arashi smirked and crossed his arms.

"Tell me, do you remember every crumb of bread you've eaten?" Arashi asked, the lady so heartbroken that a child could be so evil grasped her chest and collapsed on her knees, a bulky man with a mustache rushed to grab her. Arashi spat at them and held up his fist, said fist turned menacing red.

"Don't cross me again with such trivial matters if you know what is good for yah, AND THAT'S GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!"

"Monster…demon….it must be the Kyuubi influencing him…" Were the whispers of the crowd and Arashi smirked, he didn't care, what are they going to do? Attack him, with Naruto and Jiraiya out of the village he can well destroy it.

"Eh." He put his hands in his pocket and strut away from the scene, the crowd parted way for him to past, some even threw salt on the path he just passed, and some held three fingers to their heart as a sign to ward off evil.

" _Fuck what they got to think, they'll all be kneeling to me when I make the world under one flag,_

 _The flag of the Vulkan Empire."_

 **-Line-Break-**

I can tell y'all missing our blond protagonist already, but he could be found dragging his unconscious teacher out of the strip club, the old man has been drunk out of his skull and even mistake Naruto as Tsunade, even to go as far as to try to feel his chest, Naruto had to knock him out cold though. Earlier we mentioned that Naruto was annoyed, well he's beyond annoyed, he got the glimpse of the all the voluptuous entertainers, but apparently that was the closing show, the bastard watched all of it without him, Naruto dragged his new master into their small motel room and searched him for money, but all he found was an empty wallet, Naruto sighed and took Jiraiya's half empty booze and took a swig from it, he coughed a bit before drinking some more.

"Stupid old man…" Naruto smirked at the snoring ninja at his feet, Naruto looked out of the small window to gaze at the full moon. For some reason, he couldn't shake off this sense of foreboding.

 **-End-**

 **Chapter 40 everybody woohoo,**

 **review, favorite, you know the drill.**

 **Your classy, chocolate papa,**

 **Papapryce.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Diamond Hound Naruto 41**

 **In the last 40 chapters I try to make creative disclaimers, so here is a real cringe worthy one.  
why did the chicken avoid a lawsuit?  
because he doesn't own the franchise.  
cringey eh?**

 **-Last-time-  
** _ **  
**_ _I can tell y'all missing our blond protagonist already, but he could be found dragging his unconscious teacher out of the strip club, the old man has been drunk out of his skull and even mistake Naruto as Tsunade, even to go as far as to try to feel his chest, Naruto had to knock him out cold though. Earlier we mentioned that Naruto was annoyed, well he's beyond annoyed, he got the glimpse of the all the voluptuous entertainers, but apparently that was the closing show, the bastard watched all of it without him, Naruto dragged his new master into their small motel room and searched him for money, but all he found was an empty wallet, Naruto sighed and took Jiraiya's half empty booze and took a swig from it, he coughed a bit before drinking some more._

" _Stupid old man…" Naruto smirked at the snoring ninja at his feet, Naruto looked out of the small window to gaze at the full moon. For some reason, he couldn't shake off this sense of foreboding._

 **-Line-Break-**

It's been a week since the student master duo arrived at Tanzaku, the pinnacle of gambling in the elemental nations, they can see they are preparing for the Waving Cat event, decorating the village making it look more exaggerated and flamboyant than it already is, everything is bigger, glossier, the streets filled with construction and scents of various cuisines.

"Man, they're going all out…" Naruto couldn't help but comment as he and Jiraiya walked down the busy street, Jiraiya nodded his head, his face looked like it was set in stone, this didn't get passed Naruto." Something wrong?"

Jiraiya looked at his student before shaking his head,

"Nothing, just a feeling I'm having." Jiraiya admitted, Naruto looked at him.

"You too, huh?" Naruto whispered. Jiraiya caught what Naruto said, they ambled along the street for a few more minutes just enjoying the sights, until there was a resonating Boom, Jiraiya turned around and saw black smoke rising from the east Naruto without hesitation rushed towards the smoke, Jiraiya sighed before chasing after him.

 **-Earlier-**

A well-endowed blonde with a blue diamond mark on her head yawned as she trod down a lonely alleyway with her dark hair companion, who is holding a pick with, is that a pearl necklace?

The dark-haired woman sighed, a tired and annoyed look donned her and the pigs face.

"Are you sure this is the shortcut to the hotel Tsunade sensei?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"OINK!"

"Jeez, Shizune calm down will ya?" The now revealed Tsunade asked, with a carefree tone, "I know where I'm going."

"Then shouldn't we have found thus hotel TWO HOURS AGO?!" Shizune yelled out, Tsunade looked at her student with one Hazel eye and both girl and pig froze."

"Lower your voice, you'll disturb our visitor with such vulgar tone." Tsunade said in a chilling tone, A glint appeared in Shizune and the pig's eye.

"Always the one with impeccable manners," A snake-like voice surround the area, and walking out of the wall like he was one with it, a familiar snake-like man appeared in front of the trio. "It is only right since you are the 'Princess of the Leaf'. "

"Orochimaru, it's been a while," Tsunade said with hostility, it's hard to trust someone who betrayed your team and the village and conducted inhumane experiments on people, especially children.

"Such hostility," Orochimaru gasped out mockingly, he placed his hand on his chest in mock hurt, "what could I possibly garnered such hatred from you."

"Take a wild guess."

Orochimaru laughed out loud, angering Tsunade thinking that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Why have you come here." Tsunade asked chakra glowing around her fist.

"Don't act stupid Tsunade, you have something I want, no, not want, I NEED!" Orochimaru's tone turned into a hiss, Tsunade raised her eyebrow, she knows perfectly what he's talking about.

"Oh, and what is it?" Tsunade asked with a smirk, Orochimaru eyes narrowed dangerously he clenched his teeth and point his finger towards his former teammate in a threatening manner.

"Don't feign ignorance, Tsunade, I know you possess the location of the Uranus, give me the scroll Tsunade!"

Tsunade scoffed, "You think I would have something like that with me, I've probably gambled that away years ago."

"Nonsense, it's too valuable to the four of us for you to carelessly bet on it," Orochimaru said in a matter of fact tone.

"Lady Tsunade, what is the Uranus?" Shizune asked.

"It is a weapon of mass destruction, whoever has it has the ability to rule the world or destroy it," Tsunade revealed to her student, Shizune eyes widened.

"How can such a weapon exist?"

"Not many know of its existence young one, only the line of Daimyo of the Wano country, the five elders and Im of the World's government."

"Then if such little people know how you know of it?!" Shizune asked Tsunade looked at her student.

"Shizune!" Tsunade scolded, Orochimaru chuckled.

"It's a lifetime mission bestowed upon to us by the former Daimyo of Wano country, to secure the location of the Uranus, now enough talk, hand over the scroll Tsunade, and once you do all you're dreams will come through."

"Like I would make a deal with the devil, what can you possibly make come through?" Tsunade asked, getting annoyed more and more, with him she was tempted of caving his skull in with her own fist.

"I can bring your brother and your fiancé, Dan, back," Orochimaru said with a smirk, Tsunade's body went rigged.

"W-what, what id you just say?"

"I've completed the Jutsu Tsunade, give me what I want, and I'll let you be reunited with the ones you love…"

"You bastard don't fuck with me…" Tsunade growled out, Orochimaru smirked.

"I'm sure you want me to, but you're not my type, you're too overbearing, and I can assure you I'm not lying."

No matter how much she wants to be with them once again, she knows well enough not to mess with the laws of nature, even if Orochimaru brought those two back, who's to say he won't use them against her, and she couldn't bear the thought of having to fight those two, Tsunade took a deep breath, Tsunade has already come with peace that they are dead, and she loved them too much to bring them back to this world, they deserve their rest.

"Well Tsunade, your answer?" Orochimaru asked. Tsunade hazel eyes landed on her teammate once again.

"My answer is…. SHIZUNE NOW!"

Shizune turned into a black streak and cross the alleyway in half a second armed with a single Senbon needle, she tends to kill Orochimaru, or at least distract him, a purple streak appeared and blocked the attack with a crooked Kunai, this was none other than Kabuto Yakushi, His glasses glint, as he used his free hand to fix it.

"My, such strength in a thin body." Kabuto praised, Shizune glared at the advisory who matched her strength and speed with ease.

"Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, the years didn't calm down your temper at all, and to think you would see reason. It looks like I would have to take the scroll by force."

Orochimaru sighed out, looking at his protégé going against his teammates, he then looked to Tsunade but saw her close to his face, his eyes widened in shock and was made to leap back, but it was ineffective as he felt Tsunade chakra reinforced punch, he felt his nose and all his teeth shatter, on eye popped out and his neck instantly broken, the punch was powerful enough to break the sound barrier and Orochimaru rocketed in a white streak into a large castle which was a tourist spot, the entire castle collapsed, Tsunade seemed suspicious as there was no blood, but she wasn't complaining.

Kabuto and Shizune hopped away and Kabuto could only stare at the damage in shock, in front of Tsunade was a six feet deep trench that stretched out for miles. Tsunade fist was smoking, she turned towards Kabuto, and Kabuto instantly felt small, like he was being stared down by an angered Goddess.

"My, still as powerful as always." Orochimaru voice back, he looks like he didn't sustain any damage to his person, he looked at Kabuto.

"Kabuto," He called out breaking the young boy out of his stupor, "Let's go, Tsunade I will be back, I am going to get those locations even if it the last thing I do."

Kabuto stood beside his master and the two started to sink into the ground, Tsunade jumped and punch the ground where the two were making an 8 deep feet crater, but no sign of Orochimaru.

"He's gone…" Tsunade bit out irritated, "Shizune, Tonton make haste!"

And soon the two kunoichis and the pig disappeared from the area.

 **-line-Break-**

"What could have caused this?" Naruto asked out loud as he inspects the damage done, Jiraiya, however, had a relief smile.

"Seems like our princess as made her arrival." Jiraiya said, Naruto looked at his sensei confused, but Jiraiya paid him no heed, his eyes then narrowed, "Who could she have been fighting?"

Jiraiya hopped from his location and followed the deep trench, at the end of the trench was something that turned his stomach, he sensed Naruto coming behind him.

"STAY BACK, YOU SHOULDN'T SEE THIS!" Jiraiya yelled out, Naruto obeyed wondering what could have caused Jiraiya to act like this. Jiraiya walked towards the bloody corpse, of Orochimaru, an eye missing the nose twisted to the left side of his face and no teeth in the gums, but something else is wrong, his jaws is unhinged and stretched to unbelievable lengths, like a snake shedding its skin.

"So, he was here…" Jiraiya whispered with narrowed eyes, he clenched his teeth and nose flared in fury.

"Who's back?" Naruto asked Jiraiya looked at his student before looking back at the boneless corps in front of him.

"An old but treacherous teammate of mine, Orochimaru." Jiraiya spat out the name like it has the bitter taste of Aloe Vera, "He betrayed the leaf, and not only that he has conducted unholy experiments on people, especially children."

Naruto eyes widened

"Did he do all this damage?" Naruto asked the damage from the scene in front of him stretched out in miles, it seems like there was a small war here.

"No that's our target, Tsunade's doing," Jiraiya said plainly. Naruto stared at Jiraiya with a deadpan stare.

"Really…."

"Yup."

"Just how fucking strong are you people."

"Very."

"Hmph."

 **-Line-Break-**

Tsunade could be seen happily drinking her liquor, eight sake bottles surround her, after what has transpired today, she felt like she deserves to drink away her problems, her student, however, didn't share these same thoughts.

"Tsunade sensei, Orochimaru is after you, do you think it's wise to keep drinking and leaving yourself in such a vulnerable state?" Shizune asked worriedly, after seeing Tsunade's teammate after his defection, his creepy aura has gone through the roof, and to think she had a crush on him when she was twelve, Shizune shuddered at the thought, back then Orochimaru was a respectable and well-loved Shinobi, a runner-up to the Fourth Kage seat of all things, but ever since he lost, he started to become darker and darker, no longer experimenting on prisoners of wars, but on leaf's own citizens as well!

Shizune sighed, she knew she was no match for him, neither will be Tsunade if she keeps drinking, Tsunade reached for a whole new bottle put an unfamiliar hand swiped that away from her. Tsunade glared at the newcomer.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but if you value your-Jiraiya?" Tsunade threatened but after seeing who it is yelled out in shock, she sat up and Naruto is not going to lie, he has never seen such big pair of breasts, he held his nose and mutter a quick apology and looked to the side. Shizune caught this and snickered a bit.

"I swear this is becoming a team reunion, make me guess you're after the location of Uranus too?" She asked Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"No way would I wa-oh so that's why he was here," Jiraiya said, he sat down and bid Naruto to sat down. Tsunade took notice of the second blond, he looked so much like Nawaki but more gritter she mused but she is perfectly aware of who he is.

"I see you have a knack of training blondes, if it's not for the Uranus location, then tell me why you are here?"

Jiraiya face hardened and in a tone, Naruto hasn't heard from his jovial sensei, this day has been a whole new surprise.

"Tsunade Senju, Slug Sannin, by the orders decreed by the council, you are hereby decreed to return to Konoha."

Tsunade glared at her teammate, she was about to say something, but he interrupted.

"To be her new Kage."

 **-TO-BE-CONTINUED-**  
 **That's number 41 people, here to answer some reviews, I haven't done that for a while.**

 **Greer123, don't worry he won't become completely like Jiraiya, maybe he'll be less, or maybe he'll be more.**

 **Guest 1: You'll find out what the Vulkan empire is soon enough.**

 **Draph91: you earn yourself a cookie my friend**

 **Actlux: he'll get his in due time.**

 **UnsanMusho: Maybe it will or maybe it won't stick around to find out.**

 **1995hzq: That idea sounds interesting, but you should know im a tad bit, no im overall lazy, I have four others stories I need to work on after I complete this one.**

 **Again, I thank you for all these reviews and I would love some more, to the new readers don't forget to favourite and follow and bring my story up there!**

 **Your Papa,  
Papapryce**


	42. Chapter 42

**Diamond Hound Naruto 42**

 **Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own these franchises, and neither do you.**

 **-Last-time-**

 _Jiraiya face hardened and in a tone, Naruto hasn't heard from his jovial sensei, this day has been a whole new surprise._

" _Tsunade Senju, Slug Sannin, by the orders decreed by the council, you are hereby decreed to return to Konoha."_

 _Tsunade glared at her teammate, she was about to say something, but he interrupted._

" _To be her new Kage."_

 **-Line-Break-**

"What?" Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune asked out loud. Jiraiya cleared his left ear with his pinky.

"What, what did you just say?" Tsunade asked, shaking her head to see if she was still drunk, "You want me to be Hokage?"

"Yes, if its not you, then they'll pick me, and trust me Tsunade do you think I even deserve to be Hokage with my…reputation, I might even make a law decreeing that all females over the age of 20 should wear no article of clothing, " Naruto secretly hoped for Jiraiya to be the successor of his father now, "Or make it so that they flash their breast anytime they are in my presence." If that would happen, Naruto would stick onto Jiraiya like a leech, but he's not voicing his thoughts.

Tsunade shivered, "Ok ok, I get the point, but I refuse to become Hokage, it is a fool's job to die for their nation…"

Naruto had a tick mark after hearing that, and Jiraiya frowned.

"You've change princess."

"Thirty years will do that to a woman." Tsunade said taking a sip from her Sake. "Besides, look at Sensei, and I heard that blonde pansy" Naruto chuckled at the comment toward his father "Died recently, and for what, if it were me I would have high tailed it out of here."

"Sounds like your nothing but a washed-out Coward." Naruto put his piece in, three grown eyes landed on Naruto.

"What was that?" Tsuande asked, leeking Killing intent, but Naruto wasn't fazed, after receiving the killing Intent of a Bijuu, it will take more than that to faze him, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

Naruto sighed and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WASHED-OUT COWARD!" Naruto yelled out, "You can hear me now, Jeez, you must be getting old, and I'm even starting to believe that your rack is fake."

Jiraiya Shizune and Tonton paled, Tsunade clenched her fist cracking the table, but Naruto wasn't done.

"And what pisses me off the most is people without loyalty, to betray something they fought for, Jiraiya sensei, lets go, this worm doesn't even deserve to be our Kage." Naruto said bluntly.

"You…..Me….outside…NOW!" Tsunade ordered, Jiraiya took out prayer beads and muttered a quick prayer for Naruto. Naruto got up and went to her face.

"Lets g-OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" As soon as Naruto got near Tsunade's face she shoved him so hard he flew out of the establishment and crashed into the wall outside, he fell on his knees as he heard the wall behind him crumble.

"Oh?" Naruto heard Tsunade's voice, "Your still alive, your no ordinary Genin…"

"Tsunade stop this your drunk," Jiraiya tried to reason, he doesn't want to lose another student, especially one he got along so well with. Tsunade ignored him.

Naruto due to his anger forgot who he was talking too, he saw what she could do earlier, He slowly got up, his back killing him.

"I'll defeat you with only one arm…" Tsunade said cockily and put the other arm behind her back. Naruto's body creeped in diamonds, up to the left side of his face.

"Oh, a devil fruit, I haven't seen one of those in ages…" Tsunade said Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"And how do you know its not a Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto snarled, Tsunade scoffed.

"Kid, I know who your parents are, and I know you're the child with out the fox's chakra in him, the only special thing about you is your devil fruit."

Veins appeared all over Naruto's forehead, he hates the fact that she's right, it's all he can do except for one wind Jutsu, Tsunade's fist then turned into a purple hue, she had an arrogant smirk on her face as she saw him looking confuse.

"Well then LET'S BEGIN!"

Naruto rushed towards Tsunade, he had taken pride that he has gotten faster in his diamond armor, Naruto Jumped in the air and clasped his foot together.  
 _ **  
"DAIYA YARI (**_ _ **ダイヤモンドの槍**_ __ _ **Diamond Spear)"**_ Tsunade weaved out of the incoming blondes' path, Naruto struck the earth leaving a small crater, Tsunade raised her eyebrow at this. Naruto jumped back in the air to preform and overhead kick, but Tsunade caught the boy's leg and slammed him into the earth, she raised her fist and punched him in his stomach, Naruto eye widened, and bile erupted out of the blonde's mouth, how can she break is defense like that? The ground underneath him caved in due to the force of the punch leaving a large crater.

"H-h-how?" Naruto coughed out, his eye widened visibly scared that someone can break through his defense. Tsunade smirked and showed her purplish arm.

"This here, is armament haki, one of the three weakness against a fruit user like yourself." Tsunade explained, she clenched her fist, "I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO DESRESPECT A SANNIN!"

She rammed her fist into the blonde's stomach again, and again, the crater getting deeper, Jiraiya eyes were cold and Shizune had to look away, begging for the child's screaming to stop, once it did, Jiraiya rushed to the crater and found Naruto out cold, blood flowing from his mouth and Tsunade frozen at the sight of the blood. Jiraiya glared at his former teammate and picked up his student.

"I'll see you later tonight." Jiraiya said, disappointed in his crush's childish behaviour and carried Naruto back to his apartment.

To Jiraiya, this was Naruto's first true lost.

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
Night has fallen and Tsunade could be seen at a different bar, she sensed Jiraiya sliding in the seat beside her.

"I don't regret what I did, he should no his place in the world…" Tsunade said without looking at Jiraiya.

"Couldn't you have gone a little easier?" He asked, pouring himself a drink, Tsunade sighed and looked at Jiraiya.

"I did go easy if I used even forty percent of my strength he would die…" She said seriously, it was Jiraiya's turn to sigh. _"Tsunade is still the sadist she is."_

"Tsunade," Jiraiya called out, he looked at his team mate. She raised an eyebrow wondering why Jiraiya's face is so serious is he that attached to the boy?

"I know Orochimaru was here, and from your reaction earlier, it seems that he is after the location of the Uranus, what did he offer you for the scroll?" His voice was bone chilling, at times Tsunade keep forgetting that Jiraiya is the strongest out of three, despite him being the dead-last in their generation.

"What makes you think he-"

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya called her name out loud Tsunade stiffen at the killing intent, the bartender eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed, the customers nearby followed suit, soon everyone in the establishment except for Tsunade started to drop like flies. "If you do anything to betray the pact between us, our sensei, Im and the will of the Daimyo of Wano, I will not hesitate to retrieve the scroll,"

Tsunade eyes then widened, she couldn't breath the pressure was too much, the sake bottle exploded due to the pressure Jiraiya was emitting.

"Then kill you without hesitation and without mercy."

With that said, the pressure was gone, Tsunade could breath again but couldn't stop shaking, despite the goofy attitude and east going personality, Jiraiya is the most dangerous and merciless out of the three Sannin, with killing intent alone he could put Orochimaru in his place, he was Hiruzen's true prodigy.

"I understand," Tsunade whispered. Jiraiya's s killer visage disappear as quickly as it came, and he smiled a goofy smile.

"GOOD, NOW LIQUOR ON ME" he then notices what happened, "EH WHAT HAPPEN TO THIS PLACE, AND WHO BROKE THE SAKE BOTTLE?!"

Tsunade sighed, this was the Jiraiya she knows and love.

"Jiraiya there's something I want to tell you."

"Hm, what is it princess?"

"Orochimaru, might be after me, but with you around he's more likely to be hesitant, "She explained as Jiraiya stole a whole sake bottle from the shelf and drank from it. "Will you help me attack him to secure the safety of the Uranus?"

"Sure, but only if you accept our proposal to become the new Kage of the hidden leaf." Jiraiya said with a smirk, Tsunade scoffed, "Oh well, good luck fighting him on your own."

"Fine fine, but let make this interesting, that brat of yours, teach him the **Soru (** **剃** **Shave)** if he can complete it in two weeks, maybe I'll come back."

"Deal, but why two weeks, that's not enough time to learn one of the Rokushiki." Jiraiya argued, it took him a year at best. Tsunade chuckled.

"That's what make this bet interesting, take it or leave it." Tsunade said with a challenging smirk, Jiraiya sighed, at times he wished he didn't love her, so he can just overpower and bring back to the village by force.

"Deal."

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto eyes snapped open and sat up, which was a horrible idea as his bandaged midsection renewed its pain.

"Lay back down, you're not well enough to sit up." An unfamiliar voice made itself know to Naruto's ears, he looked to his left and saw a worried brunette, and with her bending over him he has full view of his rack, Naruto eye rolled to the back of his head and collapsed.

"OI WAKE UP, WE GOT TRAINING TO DO!" A loud boisterous voice woke Naruto up, he opened his lone eye and saw Jiraiya standing over him Naruto sat up and notice the pain was gone.

"My st-"

"I got Tsunade to heal you, now let's go we got don't got time, you NEED to learn this technique!"

"Eh, slow down what's going on?" Naruto asked rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"I've bet that you'll learn a difficult move that would take years to master and learn it under two weeks, if you succeeded then she agrees to return to the village."

"You've betted on me?" Naruto asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yup!" Jiraiya said with a cheesy grin. Naruto sighed.

"I both hate but respect you…"

"I know!"

 **-Line-Break-**

 **"** Alright buddy, this is our first lesson, run FOUR hundred laps, Do FOUR hundred squats and FOUR hundred burpees everyday all day from the crack of dawn to midnight, pronto."

Naruto could only stare at his master with the most blank look he could muster, who does he think he is? Naruto turned around and walked away from Jiraiya thinking he wasn't serious.

"OI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Back to the motel, call me back when you're serious."

"I AM SERIOUS, I HAD TO DO THAT TRAINING FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR NON-STOP, BUT SINCE WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME, WE GOT TO TRIPLE IT!"

"You can't be serious Jiraiya sensei, no one could do such training and survive!"

"I'm the living proof Naruto, me and many others." Jiraiya said, suddenly he appeared behind Naruto, Naruto couldn't sense any chakra used or any dirt cloud from kicking the ground.

"This is the **Soru(** **剃** **Shave)** one of the Rokushiki or Six Powers." Jiraiya said, "I'll teach you the five others, well four since the Tekkai (鉄塊 Iron Body) would be useless since you posses your diamonds and a waste of time."

Naruto felt excitement welling up in his chest, new techniques, count him in, he'll take any chance of getting stronger, Jiraiya sensing his excitement smirked.

"Alright, aren't we pumped?" Jiraiya said, "NOW LET'S GET TO IT!"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Naruto yelled out enthusiastically."

And with that, under Jiraiya's strict supervision, Naruto set off with his training to learn the first Rokushiki.

 **-END-**

 **That's 42! Alright let get to answer to some of the reviews.  
Bladetri: I'm glad you do!**

 **Raiden: I don't think anyone could seal the Kyubi in Naruto, also, he doesn't have the Kyubi soul, I'm not going down that path, and remember that Naruto didn't sign with the toads so he couldn't go Sage mode, glad you like the story still.**

 **Escanor: No problem!**

 **Aguion12: I'll try and thanks for the suggestion, point me out if I'm doing anything wrong, aright?  
**  
 **Animaman: Lets make this clear, I'm not doing none of that 'civilian council/shinobi' council cliché, thought to let you know, the council I'm referring to is from Canon, with just Hiruzen teammates, and Mikoto's dead, I don't think she has any living friends other than Tsume, and I believe Tsume would be a bad person to talk to since she casted Kiba away.**

 **61394: Well she would, but she's across the world.**

 **Well that clears up the questions I want to answer, review favourite and follow, y'all know the drill.**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce **


	43. Chapter 43

**Diamond Hound Naruto 43**

 **I have a dream, yes, a dream that I would one day own Naruto, but alas, it is but a dream.**

 **-Last-time-**

 **-Line-Break-**

 _ **"**_ _Alright buddy, this is our first lesson, run FOUR hundred laps, Do FOUR hundred squats and FOUR hundred burpees everyday all day from the crack of dawn to midnight, pronto."_

 _Naruto could only stare at his master with the most blank look he could muster, who does he think he is? Naruto turned around and walked away from Jiraiya thinking he wasn't serious._

 _"OI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"_

 _"Back to the motel, call me back when you're serious."_

 _"I AM SERIOUS, I HAD TO DO THAT TRAINING FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR NON-STOP, BUT SINCE WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME, WE GOT TO TRIPLE IT!"_

 _"You can't be serious Jiraiya sensei, no one could do such training and survive!"_

 _"I'm the living proof Naruto, me and many others." Jiraiya said, suddenly he appeared behind Naruto, Naruto couldn't sense any chakra used or any dirt cloud from kicking the ground._

 _"This is the_ _ **Soru(**_ _ **剃**_ _ **Shave)**_ _one of the Rokushiki or Six Powers." Jiraiya said, "I'll teach you the five others, well four since the Tekkai (_ _鉄塊_ _Iron Body) would be useless since you posses your diamonds and a waste of time."_

 _Naruto felt excitement welling up in his chest, new techniques, count him in, he'll take any chance of getting stronger, Jiraiya sensing his excitement smirked._

 _"Alright, aren't we pumped?" Jiraiya said, "NOW LET'S GET TO IT!"_

 _"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Naruto yelled out enthusiastically."_

 _And with that, under Jiraiya's strict supervision, Naruto set off with his training to learn the first Rokushiki.  
_  
 **-Line-Break-**

Two weeks has passed and under Jiraiya's strict supervision, Naruto has learned the fundamentals of the _**Soru(**_ _ **剃**_ _ **Shave)**_. Our protagonist first experience was when he and Jiraiya were undergoing a spar, and with what would seem like a fatal blow, Naruto for the first time performed the _**Soru(**_ _ **剃**_ _ **Shave).**_

 **-Flash-Back-**

 _Jiraiya kicked Naruto's legs from underneath him and rapidly gave the blond well timed and powerful strikes, Naruto was having a hard time keeping up with the Buso covered Jiraiya, Jiraiya's knee connected cleanly with Naruto's chin making the one eye blond air born before jumping down on his torso, but as soon as his feet connected to Naruto's midsection, the 'Naruto' explodes in a plume of smoke. Jiraiya saw a shadow over him and saw Naruto with his signature Diamond Hound fist seeking to clamp it jaws around Jiraiya's flesh, Jiraiya smirked before moving back and lifted his foot, the two blows connected with a resonating sound throughout the clearing. Jiraiya winced as he saw the Diamond Hound teeth sank deeper and deeper into his flesh drawing blood, Jiraiya raised his finger and pointed It towards the smirking Naruto's forehead._

 _"_ _ **Shigan (**_ _ **指銃**_ _ **Finger Pistol)"**_ _Jiraiya muttered coldly, Naruto eyes widened as he felt his impending doom, he tried to move but he realized he was to slow, the finger was a centimeter away before Naruto closed his eyes and yelled out._

 _"_ _ **Soru(**_ _ **剃**_ _ **Shave)!"**_ _black streaks appeared and Jiraiya struck the air, his eyes widened, and a grin threatened to split his face, he turned around and saw a slightly disoriented Naruto._

 _"Y-Y YOU DID IT BRAT!" Jiraiya picked up the still disoriented Naruto and swung him around, his face turned into an unnatural shade of green, Jiraiya held up Naruto in the air and looked at him._

 _"IN JUST TWO WEEKS!" Jiraiya exclaimed shaking the nauseous Genin, Naruto looked down and saw two Jiraiya's, he felt his lunch at his throat, burning it he opened his mouth and let it all out on his overjoyed sensei._

 _"BLLEEEH"_

 _"OH MY GOD!"_

 **-Line-Break-**

Time are chaotic for the young Akihiko, his village got attacked by a new village and old allies, houses were destroyed, the Hokage dead, and his teammate staining his favourite teal shirt with her snot, Akihiko let out a sigh and patted the crying Mito on her head top, wishing she would stop and leave, he has plans of stalking erm no, monitoring…um secretly escorting?

Fuck it, he plans to stalk his crush Sakura.

To him, the Gods has sent a pink hair, wire wielding beauty on this earth to brighten the gory ninja ages in which he despise, he didn't created Ninshu for this, Akihiko eyes widened as he felt Mito blowing her nose on his sleeve, THE FUCK?!

"U-um, Mito?" Akihiko let out, trying to be tactful to the hurting girl, "I think its- "

"OH AKIHIKO WHY MUST MOM AND DAD DRIVE NARUTO AWAY, WHY DOES ARASHI HATE HIM FOR, WHATS THE POINT?!" Mito wailed cutting Akihiko off, "THEY'RE ALL STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! IM EVEN MORE SRTUPID FOR NOT HELPING HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, AND NOW EVERYONES GONE."

"Um..."

"Are you sure?" She asked, Akihiko tilted his head, sure of what he didn't even spoke yet.

"Never give up?" She asked, Akihiko blinked, "YOU RIGHT AKIHIKO, I KNEW YOU'D UNDERSTAND, I CAN COUNT ON YOU FOR ANYTHING, I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON NARUTO AND REBUILD THIS FAMILY WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS. I WILL NO LONGER SULLY THE UZUMAKI'S NAME, THANKS AKIHIKO~"

With that she kissed him on the cheeked and left, Akihiko blinked, trying to process of what has transpired.

"What the fuck was that?" He muttered, his first time uttering a swear in the story, and in his life probably, but right now he doesn't care, he just needs to change his shirt and find his pink hair "black widow" **  
**  
 **-Line-Break-**

Kushina has hit rock bottom, she was alone again with only a Sake bottle to keep her company, she started to develop bags under her eyes from restless sleep, her hairs dishevel, not caring enough about her self to fix it up and around her were broken plates, bowls tables, pictures, a photo caught her eye and she shakily picked it up, it was a portrait of her with the triplets still in her whom, and Minato with the biggest grin she has ever saw on his face. Tears streamed down her face, she missed him, she would kill anyone just to bring him back, but she knew that was not what he wanted, he had achieved his dreams of dying for Konoha, for his family and many others safety, but now she doubts she deserved his sacrifice, Kushina let out a heart wrenching sob and shakenly raised the liquor bottle to her lips, the burning sensation of the liquor soothed her, but she only knew it was temporary, after this small relief, grief would strike back ten folds, but Kushina believes she deserved it.

She blames herself for suggesting Minato about that test for their children, for neglecting and intentionally causing harm to Naruto, she disgraced Minato, and more importantly she disgraced herself. Kushina heard a door opened and her head whipped up, thinking it could be one of her kids, but in her state of mind she was also hoping that it was Minato walking through that door with a smile that promised everything would be alright, but she was disappointed, in came a beautiful brunette with a low pony tail and three strands framing her face, she wore a pink blouse and a dark colored skirt along with an apron over it. A basket in her hand that has a delicious scent emitting from it caught Kushina's attention.

"My goodness, Kushina you look like shit." Yoshino gasped in shock at seeing one of her few friends in this state, she knew Kushina for many years and not once she had ever seen her so broken.

"I am shit, shouldn't I have the looks to match?" Kushina snarked bitterly, Yoshino had a stern look on her face and stride across the room and slapped Kushina across her face, the Uzumaki looked up at the Nara in shock.

"KUSHINA UZUMAKI, I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU BELITTLE YOURSELF, YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THAT!" Yoshino yelled in a strict and motherly tone. Kushina looked down, couldn't bear to see her friend, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Y-yoshino, i-I don't know what to do anymore, Minato's dead, Naruto's gone from this family stupid mistakes, Arashi is demented and hellbent on killing Naruto, and Mito, Mito left, I can't take it anymore, I tried to make amends for Minato since he's no longer here but but.."

"So, it is Minato's death that made you open your eyes?" Yoshino asked, pitying her friend. Kushina threw the liquor bottle at the wall and grasped her once beautiful, but now dried and brittled red locks and screamed in frustration, hot tears flowing from her eyes, Yoshino put down the basket and hugged Kushina, rubbing her back she didn't mind getting her blouse wet.

Kushina was there when Shikaku cheated on her and when she got a new place to stay, so she will be there for Kushina at her lowest.

after 30 minutes, Kushina stopped crying she pulled back and wiped her tears, Yoshino chuckled lightly due to Kushina reminded her of her niece after a crying session.

"C'mon Kushina, lets get you clean up and I'll help you fix this place up then we can enjoy this cake that I made. What do you say?"

Kushina nodded her head, happy that she isn't alone.

 **-Line-Break-**

In a middle of a field with tall grass, a single brown snake slithered in the arms of a pale skin man, Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes revealing a golden slit pupil and donned a cocky smirk. He pulled his long hair behind his ears and stood up, the wind blew harder making this scene somewhat aesthetic.

"It's been eight years since we last saw each other, I have not slacken my old friend, today I will show you who's truly the strongest of Hiruzen's student…" Orochimaru spoke, to by standers it would look like he was speaking to himself, but that isn't the case the earth rose and fell and a shape of a man emerged out of the mud, Jiraiya opened his eyes, and it looked like the sky itself turned dark for a split second, the grass around Jiraiya began to wilt, Orochimaru eyes widened, his cocky smirk gone, and he gritted his teeth.

"S-Such Haki, and the killing intent is so potent that it's almost visible…" Orochimaru muttered. Jiraiya stopped a few feet away from Orochimaru, sizing him up.

"You were a brother," he started, veins appeared on his forehead, (A.n think angry Doffy), "I saved your life, and you paid me back by betraying me, but no that isn't enough for a serpent like you, ou have to betray the sacred oath between us three and sensei by trying to take the Uranus your self, for that I will kill you here today…"

Orochimaru gulped, Naruto and Shizune shivered from the trees, and Tsunade stared at the scene with sad eyes.

"You underestimate me Jiraiya, do you think I would come alone?" The snake asked, scales started to appear on his body and a long tongue wet his lips,

"Kabuto do it…"

Naruto eyes widened as he recognized that name, he was that friendly Genin back at the Exams, he was a traitor?

The glasses wearing boy appeared beside Orochimaru and weaved Hand-signs, Jiraiya waited and see what Orochimaru has in store for him.

Kabuto slammed his fist on the floor, and multiple plumes of smoke appeared, he wiped off his sweat, casting a large-scale teleportation Jutsu is very taxing on ones body, in the field and trees, Jiraiya is surrounded by countless Sound shinobi with unnatural body modification Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru, so this is his work, trying to make the perfect body or infusing Kekkei Genkai's together, how far will his perversion go?

"I see you were busy…" Jiraiya said, clenching his fist tight enough to make dents in the metal plate on his palm. He took a deep breath.

 _"Our friend is dead, in front of you is a demon, strike true Jiraiya."_ Tsunade thought as she looked at the abomination in front of her and beside her, but for some reason they didn't regard them at all, there glossy eyes were locked on to Jiraiya.

"I chose the most superior batch of my experiments just for this one fight Jiraiya, I'd like to see how you fare." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and all the monstrosity leaped towards the toad Sannin , Jiraiya eyes started to look at each and everyone of them, to him time slow down as he moved with great speed, Chakra pumping through his body, he grasp the face of the biggest one that was in his reach and slammed the head down in the unforgiven earth, the shockwave was strong enough to blow the rest back, Jiraiya lifted his bloody arm and jump back, just in time as the carcass exploded revealing a purple toxic cloud.

"So that is how you want to play…"

Jiraya clasped his hands and chakra blazed around him, eyes furious,

"THEN LET'S PLAY!"

 **-To-Be-Continued-  
**  
 **-Omake-the cleanup-crew-**

A familiar bird mask Anbu appeared at the base of the Great Diamond Bridge with a fishing net, he drew the net back revealing a blue Gato, he saw some kids watching in horror, the Anbu nodded his head and carried Gato's body away.

The next day the Anbu arrived the forest of death and picked up the Mist, Cloud and Rain ninjas, he saw a squirrel sitting on a tiger's head top, both with the looks of shocks on their faces, he nodded to them and disappeared.

The next week, the same Anbu was carrying the bodies of sand and Sound shinobi with diamond shaped dents in their body, he saw an old lady and nodded to her, she promptly feinted as he disappeared with the wind.

And now you can find the same Anbu having a tug of war with the sand shinobi's, but there isn't a rope, it was Gaara they were fighting over for.

- **Omake-End-**

 **My First Omake hurray.**

 **Animaman: No, Arashi is smart enough to pick his own fights, except with Naruto of course, since he views him as inferior, no matter how much times he was beaten. Also I token your advice with Yoshino, I hope you like it and with the new job I doubt Tsunade would have the chance to speak with Kushina, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Asashithefoxmerc: first thing you didn't even reach far into my story yet you call it Kishimoto garbage, if you did you would see that I try to change up many things in the plots, and second it's not even yaoi.**

 **614394: All Buso haki is black with purple tint is it not?**

 **Midight49: Yup, that's what inspired me to make the Omake.**

 **AzumiBear : I have not thought of a name for Choji and Kenpachi's Kekkei Genka, and Arashi's seal is still on place, I failed to elaborate that the seal has a time limit, on a certain date the seal will be broken on it's own.**

 **The rubber ball bit is something I thought of for his control.  
And yes, Vulkan empire is a Warhammer reference.**

 **I appreciate that you guys took the time to read the chapters you missed and review, I appreciate it and everyone else who've reviewed.**

 **Midnight49: Golden retriever, I like it!**

 **Did I already addressed fireclaw239? If not they I appreciate that you've read the story as far as you did and appreciate that you took time to tell me my flaws in the story. I hope you find a story that would please you and i hope you would visit one of my stories again.**

 **Well that's all folks, don't forget to review – don't be afraid to point out my flaws- and favourite!**

 **You benevolent papa,  
Papapryce. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Diamond Hound Naruto 44  
Disclaimer  
Anuh fi mi. Translation from patwa, its not mine.**

 **-Last-time-**

 _"Our friend is dead, in front of you is a demon, strike true Jiraiya." Tsunade thought as she looked at the abomination in front of her and beside her, but for some reason they didn't regard them at all, there glossy eyes were locked on to Jiraiya._

 _"I chose the most superior batch of my experiments just for this one fight Jiraiya, I'd like to see how you fare." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and all the monstrosity leaped towards the toad Sannin , Jiraiya eyes started to look at each and everyone of them, to him time slow down as he moved with great speed, Chakra pumping through his body, he grasp the face of the biggest one that was in his reach and slammed the head down in the unforgiven earth, the shockwave was strong enough to blow the rest back, Jiraiya lifted his bloody arm and jump back, just in time as the carcass exploded revealing a purple toxic cloud._

 _"So that is how you want to play…"_

 _Jiraiya clasped his hands and chakra blazed around him, eyes furious,_

 _"THEN LET'S PLAY!"_

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
Bodies of multiple Sound shinobi flew in to the air as Jiraiya decimated every single one of them, A lanky shinobi turned his hands in to scythes and tried to cleave off the head of the murderer of his comrades, but only got a vicious kick to the temple strong enough to twist it 360 degrees, Jiraiya jumped in the air and kick the air, a small shockwave underneath is feet as he kicks the air it self, he craned his leg back.

 **"Rankyaku (** **嵐脚** **Tempest Kick)"** A large arch of compress air fire off and leveled the earth, slicing multiple enemies in halves, Jiraiya landed panted, he _**Soru(**_ _ **剃**_ _ **Shave)**_ behind an unexpected shinobi, who looked about eight, he muttered a quick apology and prayer for the child before ramming a Rasengan to his back, he sadly watched the corpse of the child flew away, BLAMING Orochimaru for his death, Tsunade froze and started to shake like a leaf at the sight of all that blood Shizune placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour,

 _"Is it because of the blood?"_ Naruto thought, his eyes widened as he realized, " _She has Hemophobia!"_

Jiraiya turned around and let out a battle cry, clasping his hands together he let out a torrent of oil out of his mouth bathing the field and shinobis in it, he weaved to hand seals and took a deep breath, the air around Jiraiya suddenly got hot and you could see his chest turned orange.

" **Katon: Endan! (Fire style Flame Bomb** **火遁・炎弾** **)** "As soon as a wick of the flame touches the oil, the field a raging pyre rose in the sky disintegrating everything in sight, shinobi's grass and animals, Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune had to shield themselves from the heat alone, Kabuto stare at the scene in fear and awe while Orochimaru scowled and weaved hand signs as the flames roared towards hm.  
 **"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon (Summoning: Triple Rashamon** **口寄せ・三重羅生門** **)** "

Three gates erupted from the earth, bearing the faces of angry demons, The two Jutsu collide destroying two of the gates and the fire dissipate as soon as it touched the last one, Orochimaru unknowingly sighed a breath of relief, his eyes widened as the Gate entrance was being pulled open by Jiraiya himself, his biceps ripped through the sleeves of his green Kimono, his eyes white, at this point Orochimaru truly fears Jiraiya. Jiraiya _**Soru(**_ _ **剃**_ _ **Shave)**_ In front of Orochimaru and brought his to hands together, _ **  
**_ **  
"Jusshigan (** **十指銃** **Ten Finger Guns!)"** Jiraiya announced his technique and slammed all ten fingers in Orochimaru stomach, his eyes widened, and blood rushed from his mouth, Jiraiya put in more strength into it sending Orochimaru flying. Orochimaru crashed through trees, breaking them. Kabuto could only stare at the large man beside him, but Jiraiya wasn't regarding him at all, he thought this would be the perfect chance to strike, he took out his kunai and rushed toward the Sannin, but a diamond encased arm blocked him, Kabuto looked and saw Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto eye widened at the prowess of his sensei, taking on Hundreds of enemy Shinobi is no easy feat, he was even more shocked as Jiraiya opened the large gate by himself and attacked Orochimaru sending him flying. He noticed that Kabuto brandished a curved Kunai to attack his sensei, he encased his right arm in diamonds and _**Soru(**_ _ **剃**_ _ **Shave)**_ in front of Kabuto blocking the blade, Tsunade eyes widened as she saw Naruto preformed something she deemed impossible to accomplish in the span of two weeks.

"H-he did it…" She muttered to herself, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it herself. "Great, now I got to return to the village, Shizune help clear out the rest of those abominations. Shizune nodded grimly and disappeared in a blur, she landed in front of a group of the sound Shinobi's, they sneered at her before aiming their palms at her,

 **"Zankūha (** **斬空波** **Slicing Sound Wave!)"** They announced, Shizune leaped in the air avoiding the compressed air, her hands started to glow.

" **Chakra dissecting blades (Chakura no Mesu** **チャクラのメス** **)** " Shizune whispered, she landed on her feet and swiftly wiped her palms on each shinobi's neck, cutting their main artery from the inside, she looked away to find the next enemy as they choke.

Naruto and Kabuto glared at each other, trying to overpower each other, Naruto growled at the cocky smirk that was on Kabuto's face.

"It seems like I have overestimated you, you're not that strong." Kabuto said,

"We're at a stalemate, I could say the same about you, traitor." Naruto bit back, Kabuto chuckled,

"Your naïve, how can I be traitor to a place where I never had allegiance to in the first place?" He said making Naruto growl, Naruto with his free and took out a kunai and flung it at Kabuto's head, Kabuto tilted his head making the Kunai fly safely away from his body, but he heard a 'poof' he turned his head and saw another Naruto behind ready to deliver a drop kick, Kabuto sneer and grabbed Naruto's hand and flung him into his clone, Naruto grunted as he fell, he planted his two hands on the burnt grass and spread chakra out rushing towards Kabuto, he turned the chakra in diamonds making Kabuto eyes widen.

 **"Colliding Diamond Wave (Shōtotsu Suru Daiyamondo Nami** **衝突するダイヤモンド波** **)"** Naruto announced.

 _"T-That's like Guren's Kekkei Genkai!"_ He thought suddenly gaining interest in Naruto, Kabuto tried to dodge but Naruto send another diamond wave at Kabuto, it crashed into his chest, breaking his ribs, Kabuto coughed up blood as he was sent flying, Naruto dusted himself off before heading to give Shizune some help, he stopped as he heard something cutting the air, he turned his back into diamonds making the Kunai bounce off him harmlessly, Naruto turned around and saw Kabuto getting up, steam coming off him and his torso which was caved in popped out making it look good as new.

"I must say, I'm surprised I was under the impression you can only turn your body alone in diamonds." Kabuto praised, Naruto scowled at the grey-haired lad feeling mocked,

 _"How did he survive that attack, his ribs must have punctured his lungs"_ Naruto thought, Kabuto chuckled at the sight of Naruto's face,

"You're thinking how I could have survive that hit, well you see, thanks to Lord Orochimaru, I developed a body with incredible healing capabilities, it's on par with a Jinchuuriki." Kabuto revealed before his hands started to glow.

 **"Chakra dissecting blades (Chakura no Mesu** **チャクラのメス** **)** " Kabuto whispered and rushed at Naruto with elite Jonin speed, Naruto tried to leap back, but Kabuto slashed at Naruto's right thigh making the boy kneel,  
"You must be wondering why you can't move that leg, you see the Chakra dissecting blades can cut any organs, muscle or tissue inside the body without showing a damage on the outside.

"It has been fun Naruto," Kabuto raised his arm ready to sever Naruto's brain stem, but his eyes widened and jumped back, narrowly missing a fist from an angry blonde woman. Kabuto is no wary off the Sannin in front of him, he fixed his glasses and stayed on guard.

"Are you ok brat?" Tsunade asked, Naruto grunted.

"Thought you weren't going to help out, you old hag." Naruto said, Tsunade glared at Naruto for the insult before shaking her head.

"A Hokage must protect her people, right?" Naruto eyes widened, he looked up.

"So, your coming?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed.

"You both won your bet, so I have no choice." Tsunade said, Kabuto scowled at this predicament before smirking remembering what Orochimaru told him if he was ever in an altercation with Tsunade.

"Tsunade of the Sannin, the world's most renown Medic Ninja." Kabuto spoke in reverence, Tsunade didn't like the tone of his voice, it like he's examining her, dissecting her, "It's an honor to meet you in combat, coming from one Medic to another."

"If you're really a medic, you should know that a medic should not participate in combat." She told him, Kabuto, chuckled,

"You're contradicting yourself milady, your renown in the battlefield as well, the Senju genes runs true in your _blood._ "

Tsunade froze for a moment at the word blood, but as fleeting as it was, Kabuto caught, and his smirk turned into a full-blown grin, he raised his curved Kunai and slashed his palm, Tsunade froze at the sight of the plasma.

"But as a shinobi and a medical ninja, you are a disgrace, fearing the very same thing that courses through your veins, its pathetic." Kabuto insulted, he threw is blood at her, Tsunade collapse and started to scream frantically, Naruto never thought a woman as strong as Tsunade would act like this, Kabuto kissed his teeth and sauntered to her, he raised his fist and punched her, he continuously pummeled her until his knuckled were split open, he healed his knuckled before grasping his Kunai.

"Goodbye" he said the Kunai went down, and blood erupted in the air, Tsunade eyes widened, Kabuto raised an eyebrow, in front of him was Naruto blocking the Kunai with his bare palm.

"S-stop Naruto get away!" Tsunade screamed, Naruto sneered at his Hokage-to-be.

"Is this my Kage, a woman who hasn't even fought yet but ready to give up at the sight of blood?" he asked, "PATHETIC, I REFUSE TO AKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY LEADER IF THIS IS WHO YOU ARE, YOU'RE TSUNADE OF THE FUCKING SANNIN, THE STRONGEST KUNOICHI IN THE WORLD AND THE WOMAN WITH THE BIGGEST RACK IN THE LEAF VILLAGE, WAKE UP!"

Tsunade looked as if she was slapped by a new born child, Kabuto sighed.

"It's hopeless, she is nothing but a shell of who she was," Kabuto insulted, Naruto glared at the glasses wearing Shinobi,

"No, I refuse that, the real Tsunade is in there, and I'll draw her out with these two hands of mine, believe it!"

Kabuto scoffed, he tried to draw out his Kunai, but Naruto had a solid grip, Naruto brought his fist back, shaping it in his signature Diamond Hound, Kabuto eyes widened as Naruto fashion his diamond fist into a snarling dog head, to shape chakra in such detail is truly amazing.

"TAKE THIS, AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS!" Naruto let out an one arm barrage to Kabuto's midsection, Naruto drew his hand back again, "AND ONE MORE FOR THE ROAD!"

With that he uppercut Kabuto sending him fly, Naruto turned around facing Tsunade,

"So will you stay as a coward, or will you stand and fight?"

Tsunade bangs covered her eyes, staring at the blood on her hands, she closed her eyes and a flashback of the death of her lover made itself known in her mind. She sighed and got up, determination in her eyes. Her eyes wondered to Jiraiya and Orochimaru fight.

"Your right, I will stand and fight, the hidden leaf needs her Sannin back, she needs her Kage back."

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out and without a second pass Shizune is by her side," heal Naruto's injuries, and watch over him."

"Yes sensei!" Shizune said, her eyes widened as she saw the spark that died a long time ago in Tsunade's eyes, she thought her will of fire died along with her uncle, she smiled glad that her sensei is back to the woman she respected.

Tsunade leaped into the battle between the two other Sannins, and with an unspoken agreement they all weaved hand signs and slammed their palms to the ground.

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu (** **口寄せの術** **Summoning Jutsu)"** The three announced and a massive explosion of smoke pushed everyone back.

The three-way deadlock has appeared in the world of shinobi again.

And for the last time.

 **-To-be-Continued-**  
 **Chapter44, a quick update you can thank me!**

 **61394: Y'sure? I saw Vergos and some of the details is purple**

 **REVANOFTHESITHLORD: Stick around and you'll find out out.**

 **I'd like to shoutout JSS2141, he's been real cool to me and contributed greatly to this story, so feel free to check out his!**

 **Review favourite and follow,  
Your papa,  
Papapryce. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Diamond Hound Naruto 45**

 **I shouldn't own anime**

 **-last-Time-**

 _Tsunade leaped into the battle between the two other Sannins, and with an unspoken agreement they all weaved hand signs and slammed their palms to the ground._

 _ **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu (**_ _ **口寄せの術**_ _ **Summoning Jutsu)"**_ _The three announced and a massive explosion of smoke pushed everyone back._

 _The three-way deadlock has appeared in the world of shinobi again._

 _And for the last time._

 **-Line-Break-**

The Battle field is eerie silent, the remaining sound shinobi could only stare in awe of what they would only hear in stories, Naruto eyes widened at the sheer size of the summoning.

" **How many years as it been since we saw each other on the battlefield."** A booming gruff voice asked, in front of them is Gamabunta in all his glory, bearing the scar from the Kyubi and a pipe in his mouth,

" **But this time, I see that we are no longer allies, and this is a fight to the death."** A soothing female voice was heard, this is Katsuyu the summoning of Tsunade.

" **I've waited a long time for thissss, but I am a little remorssseful that we didn't have a drink before we fight."** A snake like hiss rang out, this was Manda, the purpled horn snake of Orochimaru, " **Orochimaru, what is the meaning of thisss, after we killed thessse two I expect 200 human sssacrifice."**

 **"** You will get your sacrifices in due time, Manda." Orochimaru assured wiping the blood from his mouth.

Jiraiya cricked his neck and channeled chakra to his feet, his eyes set on Orochimaru.

"Gamabunta…"

" **I got it, get ready!"** Gamabunta instructed and sprayed the snake with a stream of oil while Jiraiya inhaled, his chest burned orange once again and he exhaled a torrent of flames into the oil.

" **Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire style: Toad Flame Bomb** **火遁・蝦蟇油炎弾** **)** **"** They both announce a large jet stream of flames ignited the snake, Manda hissed in pain and leap towards Gamabunta, burn marks marred his skin. Manda wrapped around Gamabunta who tried to get himself free, Jiraiya and Orochimaru wasted no time and rushed towards each other, Orochimaru leaped and preformed an overhead kick in which Jiraiya as caught, but Orochimaru leg turned slimy and easily got out of jiraiya's grasp, He regurgitated his long sword and rushed towards Jiraiya in a streak, Jiraiya blocked an incoming slash with the metal plate on his palm, soon they danced all over the place, sparks exploding with each hits like fire works, Jiraiya thrusted his palm striking Orochimaru, Orochimaru sneered as he was pushed back, he saw a shadow over him and looked up seeing Tsunade, her leg up.

 **"** **Tsūtenkyaku (Heavenly Kick of Pain!** **痛天脚** **)"** Tsunade announced, Orochimaru eyes widened at her most famous move, and swiftly leap back, the heal struck Manda making a dent on his skull, the snake eyes widened and his body slacked giving Gamabunta the chance to get free, he pushed the snake and grasped his sword and swiped up, the blade dug into the Snake's hide and flesh, blood erupted in waves.

 **"OROCHIMARU!"** Manda gasped out, **"I DEMAND 200 HUMAN SSSSACRIFICE AFTER THISSS!"**

  
"You're alone now Orochimaru." Tsunade said in a confident tone.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

 **-Line-Break-**  
Kabuto laid still, his entire midsection was broken, caved in, it was a chore itself to even take a single breath, his ribs pierced his lungs, he coughed up blood as his body racked with pain, he shouldn't have agitated that brat, he saw a brown hair shinobi from sound, Niko was her name, she has a look of worrying in her eyes.

"Lord Kabuto are you okay?" She asked desperately, apparently, she is infatuated with the grey hair boy, what ever reason he doesn't know he has no reason or want for love, but to survive he will take advantage of this moment.

"C-C-c-c—me c-l-s-r." Kabuto rasped out, Niko rushed to his side and placed his head in her lap, she gazed with longing in his eyes, Kabuto smiled, blood rushing from his mouth, Niko has tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'll save you, I swear it." She whispered, Kabuto raised his hands and touched her cheek into which she leaned into, there was a squelching sound and her eyes then widened and blood shot, her pupils sunk and started to shake uncontrollably, Kabuto's fingers were deep in her cheeks, he then moved his hands down, and surprisingly there is no damage done to her face, his hand was soon to her stomach, Kabuto forearms veiny as it look like something is being pumped into it, Niko's skin started to turn grey, losing muscle and weight, her eyes popping out and her mouth hung open as if she's screaming silent pain.

Soon Kabuto looked much better, in fact he felt very much alive, he removed his hands from Niko's now dried corpse with a squelch, he then chuckled, and picked up his broken glasses,

"You should know, someone like me can never learn to love." Kabuto whispered before leaving the corpse behind, He turned and saw Naruto being mended by Shizune, an idea to attack them right here and now came across his mind but he felt the phantom pain in his midsection, he then turned and saw the other surviving Shinobi's no less then 20 all standing there, he weaved unknown hand seals and each of the Shinobi's back shined, there eyes widened as they started to levitate and flew into each other and the corpse that are lying around. As soon as each body touched each other they screamed in pain as their bodies were turned inside out and soon all the Shinobi's that were summoned, dead and alive are together in one grotesque form that rivaled the size of the summoning boss's.

 **-Line-Break-**

Kabuto landed on the head that resided one huge eye, Orochimaru joined right after.

"Good work Kabuto." Orochimaru praised, seeing his experiment paid off, he had the plan to not make dead shinobi's go to waste in the battlefield and give them a new chance of life to serve their masters.

Jiraiya sneered in disgust while Tsunade had to look away, some of fused shinobi were still alive, and on the Cyclops, abdomen were 10 faces of screaming men, Naruto and Shizune weren't so discreet as they both vomit at the sight of the monsters, they witness first hands of its creations.

"D-Disgusting…" Tsunade whispered, Jiraiya stared coldly at the cyclops in front of him, Orochimaru saw their faces and smirked.

"Do you like my creation Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked in a jeering tone, he tilted his head and pointed his sword hand out at Gamabunta and Katsuyu, "This is project Xeed, I learned from my mistakes after the invasion Jiraiya, the only reason that idiot Rasa lost was because I didn't thought again, how to make dead Shinobi fight without having to require a sacrifice or have a chance of their souls being sealed away, now all my Shinobi's have the special seal on their backs in order for me to turned them into Xeed's, this is more effective than the Edo Tensei."

Jiraiya scowled as Orochimaru rambled on and on about his sickening Jutsu, Orochimaru chuckled a bit more, and proud of Kabuto for showing this off.

"Now, Xeed, attack!"

The Xeed rushed clumsily towards the two-great summoning, Gamabunta sneered and drew out his tanto and slashed the of the right arms, but something shock everyone barring Orochimaru and Kabuto, Xeed's arm started to regenerate at an alarming rate before letting out an unearthly battle roar, Katsuyu, sprayed out acid which melted the first layer of the flesh while Gamabunta leaped in the air with his Tanto, poising it to strike the large eye. The Xeed maneuvered it way out of the in coming toad and kicked him away before running towards Katsuya, he grabbed the slug and put her in a headlock, Katsuyu multiplied herself into a much smaller version of her self while Tsunade run on the giant arm of the Xeed, hands of corpses reached out and grabbed her legs, dragging her in, Her eyes widened before channeling chakra into her fist and slammed it into the Xeed's arm, blood and flesh exploded everywhere as the forearm been severed by the woman's herculean strength, she sped through the upper arm in a blinding speed, she finally reached at the top, her fist black, and delivered a brutal blow to Orochimaru in the face, she then twisted her body and kneed Kabuto in the nose, the two men flew off the Xeed landed in their own crater. Tsunade stood atop of the Xeed, her fist turned black and around it was blue with Chakra, she punched the Xeed with all her might and the head exploded, Naruto had never seen so much gore before today, this made what happen at the bridge and invasion look like a lover's quarrel.  
 **  
-Line-Break-**

Orochimaru couldn't believe it, his Xeed has been destroyed, he knew he had to do something or he wouldn't live to see the next day, and that's a thought that frightened him, he knew that his Zoan transformation would be useless against these two, they are better at Haki than he is, If he doesn't think fast nothing can save him.

" **Well Jiraiya, I'll be heading back, Ma's bringing me some of her cooking!"** Gamabunta said, Jiraiya hopped off and nodded to his summon who disappeared in a plum of smoke, Katsuya reformed and spoke to Tsunade.

 **"It appears I must head back as well, farewell."** Katsuyu said in a polite tone before she too exploded in a plume of smoke.

Kabuto limped to his master side as the two Sannin approaches them,

"It's over…" Jiraiya said, Rasengan in hand, Orochimaru sneered at his former teammate.

"No, it's not, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said, an outstretch hand flew towards Tsunade back pouch and grabbed it off the princess's hips, Tsunade turned around and saw the hand retreated to the forest.

"NO, THE SCROLL!" She screamed out, Kabuto smirked.

" _Good job Misumi."_ He thought.  
 _  
_Jiraiya turned around and rushed after the retracting hand with blinding speed, but Orochimaru intercepting him swinging his sword, Jiraiya ducked under the sword and still chased after the retracting arm that disappeared into the forest that surrounded the clearing.

Jiraiya face was red, enraged of losing the scroll he turned and slammed the approaching Orochimaru down to the floor by his neck, Orochimaru turned into mud, as the real one appeared behind him.

"You may be the strongest one Jiraiya, but I was always the smartest." He said before planting the sword into Jiraiya's shoulders, He flung his head back and let out a roar, he formed a Rasengan and rammed it into Orochimaru stomach sending him flying, as soon as Orochimaru landed the impact made a large plume of dust.

when the dust have cleared, Orochimaru was gone, Tsunade turned and looked at Kabuto who's sinking into the grass.

Tsunade clenched her fist, and Jiraiya collapsed on his knees, exhausted.

They might have won the battle, but he still stole the scroll.

The Uranus was as good as his.

 **-Line-break-**

The trip back to the hidden leaf was silent, as if it was a funeral march, how come they haven't sensed the last shinobi?

Tsunade might be slightly depressed, but Jiraiya's been beating himself up about it, he put a lot of pride in that eternal mission they were granted.

Soon, they saw the gates, Naruto couldn't help but be relieved at the sight of his home, he still had unfinished business he had before he was kidnapped to go on this exhausting mission.

They passed the gate guard, leaving by two shocked Chunins, and making the one Tsunade amused, they passed by the villagers who all stopped and stared at the sight of the legendary shinobi's in front of them and the son of their previous Kage.

"Alright, I'm going to the tower to report in, Tsunade it's wise if you were to follow me, Naruto you can go, you need the rest." Jiraiya instructed, Naruto nodded, as he leaped away he heard a complaining Tsunade who'd really want to go to a bar right now and not go to a stuffy old building.

Naruto shook his head and leaped from building to building, planning what might happen tomorrow.

Maybe he'll go get groceries.

 **-END-**

 **Chapter 45, eh I'm not really feeling this chapter y'know, feels a little rush to me, what about you guys?**

 **Xeeds were inspired by a mixture of the Nomu and those demons from Berserk and they play a vital role in this story.**

**Animaman: I'm not trying make everybody have a devil fruit, maybe one or two more but that's it.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading,**

 **your papa,  
Papapryce.  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Diamond Hound 46**

 **Pizza mozerrella ella ellal lella-Gyro Zeppeli, how great would this franchise be if he owned this?!**

 **-Last-time-  
** _The trip back to the hidden leaf was silent, as if it was a funeral march, how come they haven't sensed the last shinobi?_

 _Tsunade might be slightly depressed, but Jiraiya's been beating himself up about it, he put a lot of pride in that eternal mission they were granted._

 _Soon, they saw the gates, Naruto couldn't help but be relieved at the sight of his home, he still had unfinished business he had before he was kidnapped to go on this exhausting mission._

 _They passed the gate guard, leaving by two shocked Chunins, and making the one Tsunade amused, they passed by the villagers who all stopped and stared at the sight of the legendary shinobi's in front of them and the son of their previous Kage._

" _Alright, I'm going to the tower to report in, Tsunade it's wise if you were to follow me, Naruto you can go, you need the rest." Jiraiya instructed, Naruto nodded, as he leaped away he heard a complaining Tsunade who'd really want to go to a bar right now and not go to a stuffy old building._

 _Naruto shook his head and leaped from building to building, planning what might happen tomorrow._

 **-Line-Break-**

If this came apart of the job descriptions, Tsunade Senju should have never made that bet, her inauguration was just yesterday, announcing that she is the new Kage, the civilians seemed overjoyed that a Senju is ruling over them once again,

while yesterday was a day for celebration, today is a day for business. Neck deep in files Tsunade read through each of them while attempting to rub away her incoming migraine, she heard a door open and saw Shizune struggling with a tower of papers.

"My god…" Tsunade whispered, She felt like just getting up and leave, but she couldn't less she be a 'kill on sight S-rank shinobi', what the hell did she get her self into?

"Here Tsunade-Sensei, these are the files of the damage to the arena, and some contracts with some of the construction workers, you need to write your signature in each and everyone of them." Shizune said as she dumped the pile of papers on Tsunade's already full desk.

Tsunade stared at the pile of papers with cold emotionless eyes, debating if becoming a S rank missing Shinobi is worth it, her eyes fell on a report of the Chunin Exam and the invasion after it, she read the report of them matches thoroughly and she is impressed by achievement and actions a group of Genins have done during the invasion.

"Shizune come here…" Tsunade said as her apprentice was about to leave, Shizune raised an eyebrow and turned,

"Yes sensei, what is it?" She asked, wondering what her master needs, Tsunade handed Shizune the files, and an impressed look donned her face.

"Wow, t-this is impressive." Shizune said, "I can't believe a Genin could fight a tail beast and live, one even survived an Uzumaki frenzy with a sound strategy."

"Now that's legendary." Tsunade said, remembering the time when her grandmother went into the fame Uzumaki frenzy and nearly killed her grandfather.

"And the other one fought through poison, Tsunade sensei, not promoting them would be a waste!" Shizune exclaimed, "And they have proven they can handle themselves in the field and lead other shinobi."

"I know, I know," Tsunade said, she pushed her wheeled chair back and took out three green vests in a plastic wrapper.

"Shizune inform team seven to meet me in my office by noon," She instructed, Shizune bowed leaving Tsunade with her devices. Tsunade remembered the stack of paperwork surrounding her, even some dating back to her Granduncle reign.

"Those lazy bastards, dumping their load on the new generation of Kage…"

"Smart…"

 **-Line-Break-**

In a simple apartment, a shimmer of light shown threw the window, but it was thwarted by a porno magazine, that's right, the sun was defeated by porno, praise porno,

Naruto laid on his bed in a wild fashion in nothing but a plaid buttoned up pajama shirt and boxers, one leg hanging off the bed, on leg resting on the windowsill, his arms spread out and the porno magazine resting on his face. Unbeknownst to Naruto, his two teammates were at his door, Sasuke with a large tick mark hammered away at the wooden door.

"Jeez shouldn't he hear this?" Sakura muttered, apologizing to another set of neighbours who resides on the same floor,

"Hn, this stupid idiot is wasting our time." Sasuke said, his knuckles red from the abuse they had receive from Naruto's wooden door, "Can't we leave him?"

"No, Lady Tsunade instructed every member of team seven." Sakura said folding her arms, it took another 30 minutes, of knocking before Sakura's ire grew, Sakura spoke in a sweet tone that halted Sasuke's consistent knocking.

"Sasuke, please move..." She asked, the sweet tone sickened Sasuke stomach, he blinked and saw Sakura's sole an inch to his face, he yelped before dropping on his back, Sakura broke through the door, like a small grenade blowing through its obstacle, Sasuke's eyes were beady blinking in shock.

"Well that's one way, if he doesn't wake up from that, I'm worried he's dead…" Sasuke muttered, Sakura clenched her fist.

"He'll be dead anyways if he didn't wake up from that, and I'll be his murderer." Sakura promised, they opened the door to Naruto's room, they opened the door and saw the snoring blonde, Sasuke sweat-dropped while Sakura became red in the face at what she saw laying on his face open, Sasuke eyes fell on it too and a mild blush appeared on his face.

"Is that…" Sakura asked,

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Was he…"

"I'm assuming so…"

"LAZY PERVERT!"

 _WHAM!_

 _POW!_

 _SMACK!_

 _MROW!_

 **-Line-Break-**

The entirety of team 7 stood at attention in front of Tsunade, Kakashi stood behind with a proud glint in his lone eye, Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the bruised face of the one Naruto, who's nose is clogged with tissue to stop the nosebleeds, she cleared her throat and spoke in a tone that shouts out authority.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto winced at his former name or was it from the pain, let's assume both.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood up straighter, his chin held high.

"And finally, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stood at attention.

"I have assembled you here today is because you three have proven yourself, both in the Chunin exams and during the invasion, and I am glad to say that you three have done Konoha and your Kage proud, so it is in my honor to say, congratulations Chunin Naruto Uzu- no I'm sorry, Naruto of the Diamond, Chunin Sasuke Uchiha, and Chunin Sakura Haruno, may fortune smile upon you."

The three couldn't believe it, they were promoted! Sakura had tears of joy in her eyes, Sasuke and Naruto both grinned at each other and fist bumped, Kakashi smiled at the comradery these three shares, he walked up to the newly promoted Chunins with their vest.

"You guys, you have no idea how proud I am of you three, when I first met you, I thought you each were snot nosed brats that doesn't understand what it takes to be Shinobi, yet you've proven me wrong and wrong again, I have heard the tails of your exploits, and I am proud to say, that Team 7 is no more."

This got the attention of the three Chunins,

"WAIT WHAT?!" They chorused, Kakashi eye smiled at their reactions.

"You guys are now apart of team Kakashi!" Kakashi said, his voice beaming with joy!

The shock and dreadful expressions on their faces melted away as soon as they heard that, they sighed in relief.

"Here are your official vests" he said, handing them out, Naruto grasped his vest, his hands slightly shaking, tears streamed out of his lone eye, he's getting closer to his dream!

Sasuke smiled a true smile that was never seen for so long, whereas Sakura both grabbed her teammates and sensei and hugged them as if her life depended on it.

It was truly a joyous moment for team 7- no,

for team Kakashi.

 **-Line-Break-**

To celebrate for this joyous occasion, Team Kakashi went to see the new Princess Gale movie, due to the movie being a huge hit in the box office, the three new Chunin snuck in and watched the movies upside down.

 _In a barren battlefield, where weapons and corpses are laid to rest, a man kneeling with his sword, looked solemnly at the dirt-._

 _"We…have no where to go, there's no going any further." He said,_

 _"A journey like this, it was impossible." His comrade said as he laid on his back, one with a white face paint laid next to a tree spoke next._

 _"This is impossible, lets give up already."_

 _"There is a way," a female voice spoke out towards the three broken willed men, "Have faith, we will find it without fail."_

 _"But princess…" one of the men said, the princess turned around with a determined look on her face._

 _"Do not give up!" she said, the men looked at her in awe of her determination, soon the wind started to blow harder and a cackling was heard,_

 _"Princess Gale!" the voice called out, "You will not be able to go further!"_

 _"MAO!" one of the Princess's men called out as he stood up, "Is this storm your doing?!"_

 _Mao chuckled, his white beard and mustache blew heavily in the winds, an armor with a sword raised his blade behind Princess gale,_

 _"_ Oi, watch out!" couple voices rang out in the theatre. __

_she evaded the attack and thrusted her sword forward, obliterating the armor, soon the armor of men who have fallen took up life, and took to the weapons that's surrounding them,_

 _"Give it up, resign yourself, Princess Gale," Mao said with a confident look on his face, but Princess Gale stood tall._

 _"I won't give up, as long as I live I will turn everything I have into strength," she then turned and faced Mao," and forge a path forward!"_

 _her body was then enveloped in rainbow chakra._

 _"Princess, the rainbow chakra is burning" The man with long hair said, the one with face paint turned to his comrades,_

 _"Lets go, we must burn our chakra as well!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _Mao took his staff and swung it around, the earth it self broke and a stream of dark chakra flew towards them,_

 _"PITIFUL!"_

 _The dark chakra snaked its way towards the four, but it was reflected and the dark chakra split off and hit the surrounding walking armors, Princess Gale then let out a battle cry and thrusted her sword forward, a blast of rainbow chakra overpowered Gao and sent him flying,_

 _the dark clouds dissipate revealing a clear sky and a rainbow_

"That was AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out, his team stared at him with a deadpan look on his face, "And Princess Gale is so hot too!"

"OI YOU THERE!" An angered voice rang out, making Naruto lose his concentration and fell, he righted himself and landed in a crouch,

"What is it?" He asked as he stared at the Usher, the usher scowled and pointed an accusing finger towards the one eye blonde,

"Don't act dumb, you snuck in here to watch the movie for free, didn't you?" he accused as the rest of Team Kakashi came hopping down, the Usher then noticed their headbands and vest,

"Oh your Shinobi?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head, "anyways can I see the proof of payment?"

The three then smiled nervously, before bolting out of the theatre with grins on their faces,

"OI GET BACK HERE!" The usher yelled out, the audience getting fed up with the interruptions threw their trash at the Usher making him cower before running off.

"Be Quiet!"

"Shut up will ya!"

"I paid good money for this movie!"

 _Princess Gale looked up to the skies with a small smile on her face,_

 _"Let us go," She started as she pointed her sword to the rainbow, "Beyond that rainbow!"_

 **-Line-Break-**

Three Chunins laughed as they each have a stick of Dango in their hands, remembering the look on the usher face as he got pelted with trash,

"Well, that movie was great," Naruto said as he took a bite out of his dumpling, Sakura nodded,

"Yeah it really inspired me!" She said, Sasuke, looked a bit irritated,

"Yeah, but you had to go make a fuss, so we couldn't see the rest of the movie."

"It's not my fault, and I do mean it, princess Gale is hot!" Naruto claimed in a proudful manner, his chin up in the air, Sakura sighed at Naruto's behaviour, it seems that ever since Jiraiya started to train Naruto, he started to become less silent all the time.

"Sasuke's right, though, man I wish I was there a little longer to see Mitchy play the role of the handsome Sukeakura a bit longer,"

"I remember the days, where you would say that I'm still the best," Sasuke grunted out, Sakura stick her tongue out at him making Naruto snicker.

"Sakura, your taste in men sucks as usual," Naruto stated bluntly

"What did you say?" Sakura asked with the face of a Kabuki demon, Naruto stared blankly at her.

"Nothing..."

"Good."

Naruto saw a billboard of the movie they snuck into, he sighed,

"Man, if only I can fight for a princess like her…" Naruto said wistfully, Sasuke scoffed,

"Ridiculous, it's only just a movie," He said, the trio both stopped in their tracks as they heard galloping wondering who could be riding a horse at such fast pace in the village, that when they saw her, on top of a majestic white steed, wearing a green kimono with a pink sash was none other.

"Princess Gale!"

 **-To-Be-Continued-**

 **After a fight like the one in the last chapter, I decided to make this chapter a light and happy one, as you know I'm constantly trying to improve my writing style, and I want to ask you guys a question, should I rewrite the previous chapters, or keep it to show how far I have come?**

 **Anyways, review, like share etc, I love you all.**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Diamond Hound Naruto 47  
**  
 **Do you have a moment for me to tell you about our lord and saviour, DIO-Sama?- Enrico Pucci**

 **Neither Pucci, or I Papa, own these franchise, Dio might but that is just a conspiracy theory I have,**

 **-Last-Time-  
**  
 _"Ridiculous, it's only just a movie," He said, the trio both stopped in their tracks as they heard galloping wondering who could be riding a horse at such fast pace in the village, that when they saw her, on top of a majestic white steed, wearing a green kimono with a pink sash was none other._

 _"Princess Gale!"_

 **-Line-Break-  
**

"Princess Gale!"

The trio were surprised as they saw what they thought was a fictional character came alive, speak of the devil huh?

The steed landed graceful before running again, the gate opened, and they saw armored men chasing after Princess Gale, down a battered alleyway,

"Looks like you got your wish Naruto." Sasuke said as he chased after them with Sakura right behind, Naruto blinked, he should start wishing more was his thought before he too took chase.

The princess raced through the market street of Konoha, destroying some fruit stands along the way, by standers flung themselves out of the way of the speeding horse lest they wish to be trampled to death since the princess has no intention of stopping.

The armored horse men were still on her heels, one horse man decided to split off from the group into another alleyway to cut the princess off. The princess turned a corner and saw the horse man who took the other path in front of her, she reeled the horse back making it stand on its hind legs and neighed.

The horse man threw a net to snare the princess but was soon decimated by Kunais, they were thrown by non other than Naruto,

"W-what?" The armor man stuttered as he saw Naruto jumped from his perch and landed on the horse, he was petrified by that lone blue eye,

"Night." Was all he heard as he received a knee to the temple and succumbed to darkness.

A man with a brown cloak raced through the other armored horse mans,

"Don't let her get away!" He ordered as he saw the princess took the opportunity to get away, Gale raced through the clobbered streets, the white steed jumped as soon as they saw a stair way, the two leading horsemen took out a round vail filled with oil and threw it at the horse's feet making him slip and ultimately making Gale dismount.

"NOW!" the brown cloaked man commanded, the armored men stood on their horse and jumped towards the downed woman, her eyes widened in shock as they all tackled her, holding her down to keep her in place, a please smiled donned the brown cloaked man's face.

"We finally captured her." He said with relief in his voice, his eyes widened behind his round sun glasses as princess Gale exploded in a plume of smoke revealing Sakura, her fingers twitched and the men who had attempted to hold her down finding themselves dangling in the air like Christmas ornaments.

"W-what?" he whispered, Sasuke shimmered into existence, standing on the horse behind the brown cloaked man, he turned around eyes widened in fear, all he saw was a gaze as cold as ice before everything turned black.

"Whew that was easy." Sakura said as she proceeds to bind all the men into one huge bundle with her ninja wires, Sasuke said nothing as he stared at the road ahead, he hasn't been down this area of the village before…

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked as he appeared on a tree branch, Sakura looked up with a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with happiness, Kakashi flickered in front of the brown-haired man, and all the wires that held everyone together broke apart.

"My bad, I apologize for my subordinates' actions." Kakashi said in a bashful tone, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's behaviour,

"This man is our client." Kakashi informed, making the two-face pale,

They have a mission?

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
The real princess gale could be found gazing solemnly by a river side while her horse greedily lapped up the water and quenched his thirst.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" A voice from behind her asked, she turned around and saw a Chunin with blond hair and one eye, what's noticeable about him is the whisker marks that donned his face.

Naruto gazed at the beauty in front of with a calm persona, but inside he was raging, " _Damn it, who were those bastards that was chasing this beauty?! If I get my hands on them I'm going to kill them!"_

  
"I'm actually surprised of seeing the actress of princess Gale so soon after seeing your movie, I'm a real fan." He said with a blinding smile, his lone eye closed, he heard galloping and quickly jumped out of the actress's path as she stormed off on the horses back, Naruto was about to fall in the water when he summoned to clones to catch his arms before he fell in.

"That was close…" Naruto muttered as his eye widened in fear of drowning. The actress galloped without looking back to see if the blonde was alright since she nearly ran him over,

"Y'know I love the visuals and the affects of the movie, it must be hard for the crew to find an accurate rainbow!"

The actress of princess Gale turned around in shock of seeing a boy keeping up with a horse, she then remembers he was Ninja and so she slapped the horses behind making it speed up.

"The movie really inspired me Y'know!" Naruto said as he sat behind her, the poor woman turned around and nearly had a heart attack right then and there as she saw his face close to hers, "Wow even close up you're really beautiful, and you're great with the reins too!"

The actress, fed up, increased her speed, they ran into another district, old men and women alike never moved so fast trying to get out of the Actress's way, her flowing Kimono got caught on to stuck out pole and ripped it, Naruto nose bled a bit at seeing the sudden exposure of skin,

"Hey, don't you think your going a little too fast?" he asked, his voice laced in worry, but she didn't care as she tries to shake him off, kids suddenly ran into her path and her face etched in shock and horror,

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled, the woman pulled the reigns off the horse for it to stop, but It flung the duo off the horse, Naruto quickly caught Koyuki and righted himself, so he can land on his back, cushioning the actress's fall.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked, Koyuki pushed him away and scrambled to her feet, dusting off the dirt of the remains of her Kimono, one of the children that almost died shook herself out of shock as she recognizes who almost ended her life.

"Hey, its Princess Gale!" She squealed in excitement, the other kids all got up and ran to her,

"Wow, it's really her!"

"Its princess Gale, Princess Gale!"

"I am not Princess Gale," Koyuki said, speaking for the first time, the girl grin and smiled.

"We know, you're the actress Yuki Fujikaze!" The little girl said, "I'm a huge fan!"

She then proceeded to reach for her knapsack, the other kids saw what she was going to do and followed suit, taking out each of their notebooks and pens.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Yeah me too!"

"Pretty please!"

Koyuki scowled at the children in front of her, tired of hearing the same questions repeatedly, what's so great about autographs? The handwriting will fade, and the paper or canvas would soon wear out.

"I don't give autographs!" she said crossly, the children persisted,

"Come on, don't say that!"

"Please, just this once?"

"You're an actress so at least give us an autograph."

Koyuki had enough and stomped her leg,

"That's enough!" She snapped, silencing the children, "What the hell so great about getting my autograph, you'll just put it away just for it to collect dust, it serves absolutely zero purpose, it's useless, how idiotic!"

With that she stormed off leaving the disheartened children and the horse Naruto watched the scene silence, a little shock to see the woman behave such way, it's like she was a child, Naruto ears perked up as he heard what the bystanders have to say.

"Yikes, what a disappointment,"

"Her success made her arrogant,"

Naruto sighed and patted the depress children on their heads, he took their pens and turned it into diamonds for them, making their eyes grew wide.

"WOW!"

"So pretty!"

"Can you turn my hat next?"

Naruto smiled before taking off leaving the now happy children behind, the bystanders who saw this smiled,

At least one of the fourth's son is human.

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
"You're first mission as Chunins is to guard the actress, Yuki Fujikaze, who's known for her role as Prince Gale,"

"Guard?" Sasuke asked, since she's a renown actor shouldn't she have tons of body guards for her?

"Well, More like escort, than guard." Kakashi clarified, one of the set workers sighed,

"This next Princess Gale movie is the first one we're filming abroad, but you saw our star Yuki Fujikaze, is."

"I'm very sorry," the brown cloaked man, who appeared to be Koyuki's manager apologized,

"Still, the Hidden leaf Ninja's are impressive," The director said, the director is a old man with grey hair, wearing a yellow turtleneck shirt and a brown cap, smoking from a pipe that reminded Kakashi of the Third Hokage, "They easily beat the men we hired to be her bodyguard and stuntmen."

"T-Thank you.." Kakashi said bashfully, Sakura who was looking around the Movie set looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you saying thank you, Sasuke and I were the one who did it, you just arrived." She said, Kakashi sweat dropped and Sasuke turned his head, hiding his smirk, Sakura noticed a beautiful picture with cliffs, and leaned in to get a closer look,

"Just look at those cliff…" She whispered in awe at their beauty.

"That's the rainbow glacier, found only in the Land of Snow."

"Your Kinja who played the role of Burikinto!" Sakura recognized,

"The last scene of the film is to be located there," the second man said.

"And your Hidero, who plays Shishimaru!"

Sasuke sighed, as he leaned back in his chair,

"Land of snow, what an awfully far place to go…"

"The Manager Sandayu here recommended it." One of the employees said, "Apparently the rainbow glacier shines seven colors in spring."

"That is an old legend…"

"Before we explain further in the mission, where is Naruto?"

- **Line-Break-  
**  
Koyuki, or Yuki which is known by everyone had donned a disguise, a pale trench coat, round sun glasses and hat snuck into an alley, looking back to see if that Blonde Ninja was following her, she turned around and saw him hanging upside down with a dull look on his face, he too is getting tired of this game of hide and seek., Koyuki let out a scream of surprise and landed on her ass, she sighed, she gives up.

"Find, I'll get you your autograph," she said in defeat, Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not here for that…anymore" Naruto whispered out the last bit with a tint of a blush.

"Then WHY are you here?" She asked, Naruto jumped down and walked in front of her, pulling her up from the filthy alley floor,

"Just got a message from my team, I'm here to bring you back to your set so we can go."

Koyuki eyes narrowed and she sighed,

"Fine, lets- TAKE THIS!" and with a swift fluid movement she took out pepper-spray and sprayed Naruto's lone eye, the Blonde let out a painful yelp as Koyuki ran off, Naruto stumble back and hit a creaky old wooden beam that supported other lumber, it then broke under him and it all came crashing down.

Koyuki ran off to a bar to drink her thoughts away, she doesn't want to return to that place, the place where her father…

Now her idiotic manager proposed the ridiculous idea of filming the concluding scene of the Princess Gale trilogy there, she sighed as she greedily swallowed her 20th cup of Sake. Naruto then barge in the bar, an angry scowl on his face,

"FOUND YOU, YOU ANNOYING WOMAN!" Naruto yelled, his eye still red from the being pepper-sprayed, Koyuki groaned, the voice of that blond Chunin hammered into her head.

"How is it that you keep finding me?" She slurred, annoyed with Ninjas, Naruto's face turned comically red,

"I just know how to find a beautiful woman!" Naruto huffed, I think he spent too much time with Jiraiya…

"A little flatterer, huh?" Koyuki slurred before laughing, "Listen kiddo, you're too young for me."

"Yeah no shit."

"…"

"Anyways we have to go back to the set." Naruto said, Koyuki glared at him,

"No!"

Naruto sighed, he didn't wanted to do this but she was pissing him off now, he quickly chop the back of her neck and carried her on his shoulders, the scent of booze invaded his nose like the hidden sand to the leaf, he sighed before carrying the unknown princess to the movie set, whispering.

"Troublesome…"

 **-** _ **To-Be-continued-**_

 _ **Escanor: Don't worry,Naruto will meet the well aged straw hat soon, and sorry, I'm not redeeming Arashi, this story needs an antagonist and your not forcing nobody, I enjoy reading your ideas.**_

 _ **Animaman: I'm not going to do with the family drama for this arc, this arc is completely team seven/Kakashi centric.**_

 _ **Greer: As I said, this will be a team 7/Kakashi centric arc**_

 _ **Review, fav follow etc etc.**_

 _ **Your papa,  
Papapryce. **_


	48. Chapter 48

**Diamond Hound Naruto 48**

 **DIO might have transcended humanity, but I haven't transcended past these damn disclaimers.**

 **-Last-Time-  
** _ **  
**_ _"I just know how to find a beautiful woman!" Naruto huffed, I think he spent too much time with Jiraiya…_

 _"A little flatterer, huh?" Koyuki slurred before laughing, "Listen kiddo, you're too young for me."_

 _"Yeah no shit."_

 _"…"_

 _"Anyways we have to go back to the set." Naruto said, Koyuki glared at him,_

 _"No!"_

 _Naruto sighed, he didn't wanted to do this but she was pissing him off now, he quickly chop the back of her neck and carried her on his shoulders, the scent of booze invaded his nose like the hidden sand to the leaf, he sighed before carrying the unknown princess to the movie set, whispering._

 _"Troublesome…"_

 **-Line-Break-**

The ship rocked and sway in the northern seas of the great Wano continent, Sakura sat on top of the mass watching the set workers scramble around assembling their camera's, costumes etc. Koyuki in her large purple coat stared at the sea's in front of her, her eyes are colder than any glaciers that past by.

Naruto, donned in a white fur coat to keep him warm, walked up beside her, he was assigned the role of her 'Keeper' during this mission, much to his displeasure, he was sick of playing hide and seek with this girl back in the village, there's no way in hell he would bust his ass searching for her in a whole new country.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, he lost count of asking the same question ever since this boat took sail, and every time he doesn't get a reply.

Naruto sighed and began to walk back to his team, until he heard her speak, the first time she have spoken on this entire voyage.

"Why?" She asked, Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Why what?" Naruto asked, Koyuki turned to face Naruto, her face void of all emotion,

"Why keep asking me that question, why do you care about my wellbeing, trying to make me eat, constantly checking on me…"

Naruto sighed, he placed his hands in the fur coat pockets,

"It's my mission…" Naruto said bluntly, Koyuki chuckled,

"Your mission, huh, so this is just your job, well you're relieved from your duties Ninja, you can go home," She said bitterly, Naruto raised an eyebrow, why would she say that?

That was when he saw what she was about to do, she flung her self off the railing, Naruto eyes widened as he saw her body plummeting towards the water,

"YUKI WENT OVER BOARD!" Naruto yelled, and soon the whole ship was in a frenzy,

"WHAT ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME FOR, GO SAVE HER!" Yelled one of the employees, Naruto waved his arms frantically,

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Naruto yelled back,

"WHAT KIND OF NINJA DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM?!"

There was a splash and they saw could make out a pink blob swimming further and further down in the freezing waters, all was silent, everyone on board held their breath,

they saw bubbles and Sakura emerging out of the water with an unconscious Koyuki on her shoulders,

"SHE DID IT!"

"HURRY BRING HER SOME ROPE!"

"No need," Kakashi said, they all looked at Kakashi in shocked, he eye-smiled at them, "She'll show you what a Ninja can do!"

Sakura then jumped and landed on top of the water and ran on the side of the ship, shocking the civilians since they haven't seen what Ninjas are capable of.

Sakura held tightly on Koyuki's body, accidently feeling the woman's curves making her slightly blush, she jumped on the deck and two men rushed towards them, medics Sakura realized as one gave Sakura a blanket, and one laid Koyuki on her back starting to preform CPR,

After a tense minute, Koyuki started to cough up the salt water, her skin pale and her lips blue,

"S-she's close of getting hypothermia, we must warm her up ASAP!" The medic warned, the rest of the crew blushed, they were all male, even her make up artist is male, the amount of embarrassment they would feel if Koyuki woke up seeing them naked cuddling her,

Naruto's face blush he was about to volunteer but Sakura, knowing that Jiraiya corrupted Naruto backhanded Naruto out of the way!

"I'll do it," She said, the crew looked relieved, well except for Naruto who was grumbling while Kakashi patted his back, he too was going to volunteer but Sakura beat him to it, they could only dream.

The medic nodded and brought Koyuki and Sakura down to Koyuki's cabin. Naruto sighed, at least she isn't dead, and he didn't have to ruin this awesome white fur coat that kept him warm,

sometimes he wonders what his life would be like if he hadn't eaten this devil fruit, would he still have his strength?

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
Sakura begrudged herself for volunteering and should have just let Naruto do it, her face is crimson red due to her and Koyuki being stark naked and cuddling with her freezing body to keep her alive, she couldn't help but stare at Koyuki's body, if her personality wasn't shitty, she might have just developed feelings.

 _"No Sakura, you like boys, boys!_ " She thought to herself, her eyes then traveled to Koyuki's cleavage, she felt something ran from her nose,

she touched it and saw blood, her eyes widened, her mind is telling her that she's straight, but her body is telling her that she's gay.

This is too confusing for the young Chunin. She felt Koyuki stirred and felt her arms wrapped around Sakura's frame and drew her in for the warmth,

her whole body is now redder than Uzumaki hair, Sakura emerald eyes landed on Koyuki's soft lips,

she gulped, there's just no way, no way that she's attracted to females, she like boys, she wants a husband, and give births to kids one day, right?

 _"I'm not gay, am i?"  
_

**-Line-Break-**

A hour passed, and Koyuki I finally stable, she is now having a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, Sakura appeared on deck, slightly dazed, when asked what happen she said nothing, just walked back on top of the mast and gazed at the clouds.

Sasuke sighed as he sunk himself deeper in his thick black fur coat, it started to snow, everyone stopped what they were doing and gazed up,

the sky is clear, and land was coming up, there stood a frozen waterfall and large sculpture of glaciers stood tall at attention.

"Yes!" he heard the voice of the director with a blowhorn, "This would be a perfect shot, EVERYONE TO YOUR PLACES, YOU FIX YUKI'S MAKE UP, GET GOING!"

Sasuke had to cover his ears as the man practically screamed in his ear drums. Sasuke glared at the man and huffed, watching the workers scrambled to complete their orders, soon in a record time the entire set is complete, the actors in costumes, rereading their script before the camera is on them.

Koyuki walked off the ship, in her Princess Gale robes, her face stony like she was upset about being saved, she sneered at the snow crunching under her feet, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura both walked up beside him,

"You guys have the honor of being the first outsider to watch the making of the Princess Gale," The director told them as he strutted up to them and place his hands to his hips.

"ALRIGHT, PLACES EVERYONE!" The director said yelling into his blowhorn, Princess Gale, ending Scene one, Take one, and...ACTION!"

From her blank face went to an expression of shock and the one to fear, she ran to the fallen body of Shisimaru,

"NO SHISHIMARU!" She cried out, both Sasuke and Naruto had to admit, she is one damn good actress, "You got to stay with me, Please Shisimaru!"

"Ugh, I-im sorry Princess," He grunted out, "I failed you Princess, forgive me I beg you,"

"How can you say that?" She asked bewildered, "without you by our side we would have never found the courage we need by making it this far!"

"I only wish, I see beyond the rainbow." He rasped out, "With you princess"

And with that his head fell back,

"Shisimaru!" She cried out, her voice made the viewer felt despair as if it was the real thing.

"I have to admit, she's amazing," Sasuke said, he looked to see Naruto entranced in the show in front of him, Sasuke shook his head, since when Naruto was such a romantic?

"I-its like she isn't that moody bitch from an hour ago." Naruto whispered, Sakura said nothing, in fact she was lost in her thoughts.

"Oh yes, That's Yuki for you," Her Manager said as he looked at her in pride, "When the camera is rolling, its like she comes alive, there isn't another actress on earth that could match her brilliance." He praised,

Princess Gale started sob over the body of her comrade, the viewers leaned forward, shock to see such emotions looking real, well that is until,

"Hold on for a second guys," Everyone groaned,

"What's wrong?" One of them asked in an annoyed and disappointed tone,

"Sandayū." She called out to her Manager, "Can you give me some tear drops so I can cry?"

As she asked this Sandayū stumbled around in his pouch fetching for the item she desired, he got it and started to run to her,

"Coming, coming," he reached to her and placed the eye drops over her eyes, "Ok, let's see."

he squeezes the small bottle into Koyuki's eyes, she still looked up,

"Alright, they're spilling over, let's do this!" She said, much to the annoyance of the crew,

"For goodness sake, let start with a close up," the director said to the camera man who sighed and nodded, Naruto lost his entrance look and started to look disturbed, same with Sakura , her first emotion since coming out of the Cabin, even Sasuke had to sneer.

"Okay, Princess Gale ending, take 2, ACTION!"

"SHISIMARU!"

 **-Line-Up-**

  
Everyone has boarded the ship for the night, it was…uneventful, just the ship rocking calmly in the icy waters below, despite not having the ability to swim, it put him to ease, like he was born to sail the seas, he sighed watching the night sky, feeling the cold wind on his face, the salty smell of the sea invaded his nose,

it is calming,

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto heard Kakashi's voice, his lone blue eye seems to glow in the night light,

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, he saw the eye smiling man, Kakashi chuckled he looked so much like his father, but he wouldn't bring that up…

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, Naruto nodded his head, Kakashi leaned on the ship's side and looked up, gazing at the bright full moon,

"You know, this is my second time coming to this land." Kakashi said, Naruto looked up with a raised eyebrow, "This is the most beautiful place in the Shinobi lands, and the only country without bloodshed, well it use to be, that all changed sixteen years ago, I was nine, a still fully realized Chunin, like you, I had to travel to the land of snow by myself to deliver Documents to their ruler, Sosetsu Kazahama a kind and beloved daimyo, but it seems that I came while there was a coup d'état, the usurper was non other than his brother, it's a shame that siblings would kill each other."

Naruto looked down, he knows how that feels, if he shows any signs of weakness around Arashi, he would be killed on the spot.

"Sosetsu told me to protect his daughter, I didn't remember her name though, something, something Kazahama."

"I brought her to the port and had her hide in the land of fire capital, never seen her since, I wonder what happened to her." He said with a sigh, that little brat grew on him during that short trip to the land of fire.

Naruto remained silent, just listening to his Sensei's story, Kakashi sighed,

"I-I, I wasn't a great sensei was i?" Kakashi asked, Naruto looked up, wondering where this is all coming from,

"Sure I gave you guys a couple scrolls, but I didn't teach you guys at all except for one simple chakra exercise, you've taught yourself teamwork, taught each other combat strategies, essentially, I felt that I had no part of your growth," Kakashi said as he sat down,

Naruto looked at his sensei, he tiptoed himself and patted his sensei's shoulders and shook his head,

"No, you were a great sensei, if you were bad you would have only picked the easiest to train and be done with it, and in that scenario that would be Sasuke," Naruto joked, Kakashi sighed, "And plus, you did gifted me that summoning contract, without it, Konoha would be another desert, If anything you've been a great sensei."

"You think so?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, Naruto grinned a wide grin,

"I know so," Kakashi smiled at his student, he looked up and saw the northern lights, it reminded him of something the young princess taught him.

"Want to see something cool?" Kakashi asked. He took out a loaf of bread and crushed it in his palms, and imbed chakra in the crumbs so it looks like it is glowing, he threw the crumbs in an arc and what Naruto saw shocked him, out of the icy waters multicolored fishes and creatures sprang up to swallow a crumb, he never saw anything like it , the water droplets floated in the air while the creatures of the sea danced in the air, imitating the northern lights,

unknown to them, Koyuki could be seen at the entrance to the ships cabins peaking out eyes widened in shock, she instantly recognized him, he was the man who saved her from her uncle.

"It _IS_ you…"

 **-To-Be-Continued-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Yes, I am full of shit, well not anymore, I took a shit, so I'm shit free, try again.**

 **Azumibear: Thanks for the congratulations, I didn't even notice that I pass the 100k mark, also I forgot about the whole Kiba thing to be honest, let's just say that Naruto got back unannounced and by time Tsunade was inaugurated Kiba has to take a mission that very same day so she couldn't meet with Naruto for that apology, and in a sense, Naruto has found his 'Nakama', Team seven, Kiba Tsunade, Jiraiya Shizune and my all time favourite, TONTON!**

 **Jayswing103: The story is retarded, and nothing makes sense? Okay, and if you want to know why people like it, ask them.**

 **LunarReads: I was re-watching HXH and the idea came to me.**

 **Animaman: Well I was planning to do that, oi are you reading my mind or the future? Something seems fishy, especially how you hinted out the new form, hmmm I got to change plans now, thanks a lot.**

 **Guest: Because, I like the movie, I know it isn't Canon but I love the movie for the nostalgic feels, I'm sure you understand.**

 **Well thank you for all those who comments, I love you all, yes even you mr guest who said im full of shit and Jayswing103, I love you too…**

 **and I like to thank those who stuck with me this far, y'all really the reason I'm still updating, I would have lost motivation ages ago…probably like the second week of this making, -Insert Jolly papalike laughter- You guys have no idea how special you are to me even though we are thousands miles apart, you guys are the real ones.  
Y'all stay classy, and look forward to the future chapters,**

 **Your Papa,  
Papapryce.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Diamond Hound Naruto 49**

 **hmm, I doubt I would be writing fanfiction now if I own it, would i?**

 **-Last-Time-  
** _ **  
**_ _"Want to see something cool?" Kakashi asked. He took out a loaf of bread and crushed it in his palms, and imbed chakra in the crumbs so it looks like it is glowing, he threw the crumbs in an arc and what Naruto saw shocked him, out of the icy waters multicolored fishes and creatures sprang up to swallow a crumb, he never saw anything like it , the water droplets floated in the air while the creatures of the sea danced in the air, imitating the northern lights,_

 _unknown to them, Koyuki could be seen at the entrance to the ships cabins peaking out eyes widened in shock, she instantly recognized him, he was the man who saved her from her uncle._

 _"It IS you…"_

 **-Line-Break-**

The ship has finally made it to the snowy country, the ship docked on ice, the cast and the crew of princess Gale walked in a straight line, finding a spot to film, soon they had to march through a crevice, two large ice walls surrounded them at both sides.

Kakashi is positioned at the front, Naruto at the east, Sasuke West and Sakura in the south position, Sasuke's finger twitch in anticipation, his dark eyes scanning the Icy tundra surrounded them, it would be a for a successful ambush, Sakura's green eyes looked frantically around, and Naruto stared at the path ahead,

"So, Mr. Director," Kakashi started as he slowed down to stand beside the elder, the old man looked at the elite Jonin and smiled,

"Please, call me Makino, Hatake." Makino said with a careless gesture, Kakashi nodded, storing away the name in his mind for later,

"Where are we heading?" He asked, Makino pointed his cane towards a mountain summit,

"The White Rock is the name of that their mountain, and that's our destination." Makino said with a confident smirk, he could already feel the amount of money this movie will be reeling in, Kakashi nodded his head and walked back into his position.

An hour or so have passed since they have docked, and another hour has passed as they've walked through the trench, now hiking on the frozen mountain side, everyone's nerves were at their highest, Team Kakashi on guard and the crew members feeling uneasy.

the mountain side is quiet, no sounds of the howling winds that didn't wanted to be outdone by wolves, and snow started to pour down violently, Kakashi narrowed his natural eye before pulling up his headband, he saw that there was Chakra in the snow!

"EVERYONE BE CAUTIOUS, WE WERE BEING TRACKED!" Kakashi yelled, his team of Chunin got in position, Sakura's wires flashed a tinge of light, and Sasuke took out the wakizashi he took from that mist Genin back in the forest, and Naruto's left, and right arm were cascade in his diamonds.

Tension quickly filled the air as if it was an empty bucket in a flood, Kakashi eyed the landscape feeling uneasy at the stillness, his attention was soon drawn by an explosion of snow and ice, everyone raised their arms to covered their face from the pellets of broken airborne ice.

A chilling yet familiar voice soon made itself known to Kakashi's ears.

"It's been a long time haven't it, Kakashi Hatake?"

 **-Line-Break-**

"It's been a long time haven't it, Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi narrowed his yes, in front of him is a purple hair man with short cut noble style eyebrows and teal eyes wearing armor.

"Nadare Roga..." Kakashi recognized, Nadare has an arrogant smirk plastered on his face,

"I hope you're not planning to run away like the last time…" He said in a cocky tone, Kakashi said nothing, not taking the bait, Nadare seeing this, eyebrow twitched,

"Give us the girl Kakashi," Nadare commanded, "or everyone here is going to die."

 _"Us_?" Kakashi thought as he saw the lone man,

"Girl?" Kakashi asked feigning ignorance, "What girl, gasp, don't tell me you want my precious little Chunin, Sakura." Kakashi joked irritating the shinobi in front of him, Sakura glared at her sensei, not amused.

Nadare, like Sakura is also not amused by Kakashi's snarky behaviour, his eyes wondered to Koyuki's,

"Greetings _princess_ Koyuki, your beloved uncle misses you…" Nadare said before Kakashi blocked his view of Koyuki holding a kunai, he looked back at the now revealed princess with slightly widened eyes,

"Princess, so it was you." Kakashi said, Naruto eyes widened, so she was the princess that Kakashi was talking about Sasuke and Sakura looked shock as well, they are living every child ninja dream of protecting a princess.

"Nadare Roga, you won't be getting no where near her," Kakashi said in determination, Nadare looked at Kakashi with a sneer, who does he think he is?

Determined to make him run away like he did the last time jumped and weaved hand seals starting with Ram, and ended with dog, Kakashi dashed forward, Sharingan spinning as he copied the mean to T.

 **"Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu** **氷遁・一角白鯨** **)"** the two Shinobi's shouted, the ice underneath them shooked and cracked as two incredible huge narwhals exploded out of nowhere and landed on a belly flop,

plumes of snow and chipped ice filled the air, heavy winds pushed the crew and the Chunins who were desperately trying to hold on with Chakra but the force was too strong. Kakashi and Nadare, both dived through the cloud of snow and the clashing of Kunais rang through the air,

Sparks flew around, only marking their destination before another second has pass before another spark lit in a different area.

Kakashi threw the Kunai, Nadare arrogantly tilted his head making the Kunai pass him, Nadare then frowned as he heard birds chirping, he turned around and saw a second Kakashi sprinting towards him with lightning engulfing his right arm,

"NOW MIZORE!" Nadare yelled out, the entire mountain of ice shook, Kakashi looked up before dispelling his clone, not to waste chakra to maintain it, he can see an avalanche coming towards them, and a big one too…

In front of the avalanche a heavily built man with a chiseled jaw, short cropped dark purple hair and like his comrade with the short noble cut eyebrow riding a snowboard as if he was leading the avalanche, Kakashi saw that he was heading towards his Chunins and the crew so he rushed to intercept him, but Nadare got in his way with a slash that Kakashi ducked.

"You're not getting away from me this time, Copy Cat Ninja!"

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto sees the large man sliding down in his direction, turning his entire upper body from his neck to waist into diamonds he moved to intercept him,

"Oi, actress stay behind me!"

Mizore is a simple man, always complete his missions but always try to avoid hurting children, but this wasn't the case, this child in front of him is a Chunin, he and his team must have did an extraordinary feat to gain that title so early, he will not hold back on him.

Naruto channeled chakra to the sole of his feat and letting it burst, he flew towards Mizore, Mizore unclipped himself from the snowboard kicking it up, swirling it in his hand for a bit before raising it to block Naruto's airborne punch, his eyes narrowed at the bit of force behind it before he pushed him off.

"Such strength in one so young, tell me your name," Mizore said, Naruto scowled, saying nothing charged towards the large mane, the man sighed at Naruto's behaviour before crouching, tubes expelled steam and chakra before he started to move in a blinding blur, he appeared behind the still charging Naruto and raised a heavy armored leg to the boys right cheeks, sending him tumbling.

Naruto didn't even saw the man move before it was too late, and unlike his previous enemies this man attacked him in his blind spot, something many shinobi are too arrogant to think about. He held his throbbing cheek, his lone blue eye looked around for the large man, for his size he's extremely fast.

He feels a gust of wind, and on instinct he raised his right arm, coated in diamond to block the incoming strike,

" _He's still going for my blind spot?!"_ Naruto thought, Naruto eye widened as the strength behind Mizore's punch lifted him into the air, Mizore grabbed Naruto's leg and started to spin around, the steam and chakra expelled itself from the pipes of Mizore's armor making him go faster, picking up snow in the air, soon a large tornado made of snow was form, Mizore then let go of Naruto making levitate in the tornado, the tornado slammed Naruto on the mountain side, the ice and snow burying him.

Mizore moved to strike again but he found himself unable to move, he saw the light glimmer of some liquid that was coated on the ninja wires and turned to saw a pink hair girl with a smirk, he then saw a dark hair boy inhaling hair, his eyes widened as his mind concluded into one possibility of what they were doing and he realized what the liquid is,

Oil…  
 **  
"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** **火遁・龍火の術** **)"** Sasuke announced as the flames were instantly surging through the oil coated wires towards Mizore, the fire reached him, but there was no scream of pain that the two were expecting, instead they saw a bright circular light and saw the flames sucked into the circular piece of his armor, he looked at them with a stony expression, he could feel is Chakra replenish.

"Is that all?" he asked, veins started to pop and his muscles flexed bursting the wires, he turned to face the two Chunins, Sasuke rushed towards him with his Wakizashi in hand, Sakura jumped back and starts to formulate a strategy, that is before she got a kick to her temple making her roll across the snow,

"You didn't think there would be another one of us, huh?" said a feminine voice, a girl that could be related to Sakura, she has pink hair that stuck out of two holes out of her grey helmet and green eye, and that same noble cut eyebrow and chakra armor like her teammates.

Sakura sat up rubbing her cheeks glaring at her look alike,

"You stole my color scheme," Sakura accused lifting her cloak revealing tons of kunai strapped with explosive tags that are connected to her ninja wires, Fubiki scoffed,

"Blame Kishimoto"

then they charged.  
 **-Line-Break-**

Kakashi ducked underneath a blade of ice and delivered an uppercut kick, Nadare flew back and landed in a crouch, he looked up seeing double Kakashi who's index finger is curved at his lips, or where his lips would be if his mask wasn't hiding it.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** **火遁・豪火球の術** **)"** Kakashi announced letting a large ball of fire towards Nadare, melting the snow underneath it as it soars. Nadare, feeling the heat brought his hands out forwards, the large ball of flames dissipated as soon as it reached contact, Nadare smirked cockily, his chakra returning to him, and he could see Kakashi getting tired,

"Sorry Kakashi, but I'm on a time limit," Nadare said and took out a small black ball from his pouch, Kakashi narrowed his yes, wondering what is he planning.

Nadare threw the black ball in the ear and made a Ram sign, there was a Deafening boom, Kakashi dropped to the snow, covering his ears, a bloody Sasuke jumped away jumped away from Mizore and a bruised Sakura away from Fubiki covering their ears.

The three smirked as they saw an avalanche heading their way, Fubiki and Nadare sprouted mechanic wings and flew off from their armor and Mizore connected himself to his snowboard, grabbing the stunned Koyuki, a handed sprouted out and grabbed Mizore leg, he looked and saw a blue lipped Naruto holding on to his leg for dear life,

"I've overestimated you kid," Mizore said as he made a sharp turn making Naruto lose his grip sending him rolling into the avalanche.

"Rest with the ancestors."

 **-Line-Break-  
**  
The snow starts to crack and out came the silver haired leader of team Kakashi, soon Sasuke erupted out of the snow gasping for breath, Sakura followed next, soon each member of the movie set and cast appeared, Sandayū broke out of the snow,

"Koyuki, KOYUKI WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed out frantically, "Kakashi, where is she!?"

Kakashi looked at Sandayū with a sad eye,

"Her Chakra is distant, they got her, I failed." Kakashi said, Sandayū started to panic even more,

"S-she was suppose to bring light to our nation, "he muttered, "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER, WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE Y-"Sandayū collapsed, Sasuke stood behind him, it's getting fun to chop this old man.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked, an orange hair man walked up dusting the snow off his cap,

"It seems we lost some members of the costume designers, it seems they didn't survive, we're lucky if any of us survive."

Sakura nodded her head mournfully, her eyes then widened as she looked up,

"Wait where's Naruto!?"

 **-Line-Break-**

Far off their location, an extremely tall who looked up to 9'8 man in a black coat and a white t-shirt and fading black curly chin length hair carried a sleigh with an unconscious half frozen blonde, one of the oddest feature of this man wasn't his height or the burned scars on his right arm and right side of his torso, but the fact that his left leg is not of flesh, but of ice, he heard growling and saw three wolves, thinking that the boy he was saving was an easy target,

he lightly tapped his foot and large glaciers pierced the wolves, instantly killing them, he continued his journey back to an igloo, where he changed Naruto's wet clothes and gave him fresh ones, even though they are way too baggy on his form, he wrapped Naruto in a white bear cloak and placed him by the fire, he sat down in a corner and drank from a liquor bottle,

"He's safe, now I can relax."

 **-To-Be-Continued-**

 **Look who has made an entrance!**

 **also, I would like to make one thing clear, the cut eyebrows that team Doto has and to some extent Kimimaro, why I call them noble cut is because I've learned that Japanese nobles do their eyebrows in that fashion.**

 **Also sorry for the late update, I just transferred to a new school so im trying to catch up on all the assignments and lessons!**

 **Now to answer your questions,  
Jax Namikaze: you see, I'm trying to finish this story before I jump on to the others. And Naruto family will not be forgiven, like I've probably mention in the previous chapters he can tolerate them to an extent but that would only be on professional business.**

 **Guest sept 13: yes this is the movie**

 **Guest sept 11: just did**

 **Guest sept 11 numba 2: I'm not sure…**

 **Animaman: okay, to clear up some misunderstanding, Sakura wouldn't be hitting Naruto, even if it is for comedy relief, if you were female and a guy you know who has been corrupted by the worlds biggest pervert offered to warm her up from hyperthermia, wouldn't you as a female try to stop him from doing something to her?**

 **Gamelover41592:Thanks, and Sakura would be Bi for the very least, she has discovered she liked the female body but take in fact that she had a crush on a guy for years, so that wouldn't change at all for a while.**

 **Thank you, guys, for all your support, really!**

 **review favourite etc to the new comers, and I hope yall stick around for more,**

 **Your papa,  
Papapryce.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Diamond Hound Naruto 50 (editted)**

 **YES YES YES YES YES WE REACH NUMBA 50!, IT FEELS LIKE DAYS AGO WHEN I WAS JUST WRITING CHAPTER 49!**

 **I do not own pirates or Ninjas, in** **fact, I'm pretty sure they would own me.**

 **-Last-time-**

 _Far off their location, an extremely tall who looked up to 9'8 man in a black coat and a white t-shirt and fading black curly chin length hair carried a sleigh with an unconscious half frozen blonde, one of the oddest feature of this man wasn't his height or the burned scars on his right arm and right side of his torso, but the fact that his left leg is not of flesh, but of ice, he heard growling and saw three wolves, thinking that the boy he was saving was an easy target,_

he lightly tapped his foot and large glaciers pierced the wolves, instantly killing them, he continued his journey back to an igloo, where he changed Naruto's wet clothes and gave him fresh ones, even though they are way too baggy on his form, he wrapped Naruto in a white bear cloak and placed him by the fire, he sat down in a corner and drank from a liquor bottle,

"He's safe, now I can relax."

 **-Line-Break-**

Naruto is confused, he doesn't recognize where he is, the place isn't the land of snow, his eyes widened, wait eyes? Naruto reached up and touched where his right eye supposes to be, and to his shock, it's there.

He started to amble down the battered stone road, tripping on each uneven stone, he heard giggling, he turned around and saw that no one was there, where is he? Why does he have his right eye back? His mind was full to the brim of questions, he tried to speak but no words would come.

There was that giggling again, he turns to run, anxiety taking over his entire being, after what seems like hours of running he met a small blond child in the middle of the road, he turned around, his face blooded and the side of his face was caved in as if someone was repeatedly beating it with a sledgehammer, the right blue eye of the child is milky why while the left was a chilling blue,

Naruto recognized the child as himself, the younger Naruto then spoke, the voice was not of a child but a mix of his own and late father.

" **T** h **E** y w **E** re b **O** rn **L** u **C** k **y** , **Y** o **U** w **E** r **E** l **U** c **K** y t **O** b **E** b **O** r **n**!"

Naruto woke up in cold sweat, panting slightly, he reached over to touch his right eye, feeling the soft cloth of his eyepatch, he clenched his fist, this is reality. Naruto's lone eye wondered around the strange surrounding and conclude that someone other than his teammates found him and rescued him. He also saw that he was in overly baggy clothes, and a white fur of a bear.

"Where am i?" Naruto rasp out, he places a hand to his throat feeling a short pain, he turned and saw the tallest old man he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh, you're awake?" the old man said, strange, inside the igloo is warm and comfortable, but he could see his breath as if he was outside.

"W-where am i?" Naruto croaked out, his hand shot out to his neck, his mouth dry, incredibly so.

"Here kid, drink this…" he gave him a cup of water, Naruto took it to his lips and recoiled,

"I-it's a-a bit w-warm…" Naruto said, the old man nodded,

"It's no good drinking cold water when I saved you from the cold," Kuzan informed, "And to answer your question, your in my lovely abode."

Naruto stared at the large man in front of him with a blank stare, Kuzan stared back before sighing.

"I've seen your fight, kiddo," Kuzan said, "you possessed a power I never dreamt of seeing again… the **Daiya Daiya no mi** …"

Naruto eyes widened in shock.

"You know of my powers?" Naruto asked, Kuzan looked away,

"Of course, after all I am the one who killed your predecessor." He revealed, Naruto eyes widened even more, the man in front of him, killed the last user of this power, he doesn't know what to do, strike him down to avenge said predecessor or thank him for being one of the main reasons he has this strength.

Kuzan lightly chucked, he then took another swig of his liquor and sighed in content.

"I can see your dilemma kid, its written clear as day on your face." Kuzan said with a wistful smirk, Naruto had the decency to look away in embarrassment of being easy to read even,  
 _  
_ _"What kind of Chunin is easily read by a non-Shinobi."_ Naruto thought in shame a depressed aura surrounding his person.

Naruto tries to remember what transpired that left him in this state, but all he got was a headache, his hand reached up and noticed a soft cloth was wrapped around his head,

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"I don't know much, but what I saw was a brute of a man carrying a woman with you hanging on his leg, he flung you off and you hit your head on a rock, I was going to stop him, but I saw that you were bleeding ou, you've been unconscious for three days."

Naruto eyes widened at the news as his memory flashed, he remembers getting his ass handed to him, despite looking like a dumb fighter, that big guy was smart enough to use his blind side, Naruto glared at icy walls and clutched his right eye in contempt, cursing Gato to the grave for blinding him and giving him such liability.

Kuzan saw this and he recognize the emotion Naruto must be feeling, he saw the same emotion on Diamond Jozu's face as he took his arm, and he had the very same emotion when Sakazuki took his leg.

"Oi kid, tell me what's your name?" Kuzan asked suddenly, Naruto looked at him before answering.

"Naruto, Diamond Naruto." Naruto answered, Kuzan sighed, must everyone of that fruit adopt that moniker? Does he go by Kuzan of the ice?

"I'm Kuzan, pleasure to meet you." He said, Kuzan's body stiffened as he glared by the door.

"Stay here, do not follow me…" He instructed before getting up and walked out of the entrance, Naruto looked taken back, he won't follow no orders from a non-shinobi, especially a strange old man who somehow killed his predecessor.

Naruto got up, but found out that his leg is still asleep, he army crawled towards the entrance and used the walls as support, and his eyes widened as he saw eight masked shinobi surrounding Kuzan with the same symbol as the Ninjas who attacked his team.

"Old man, this is the last time we are offering you this deal, Doto doesn't take kindly to refusal, especially from foreigners," The leading one with an armor that Naruto recognized from the other three.

"As I have said for the past 3 years, No I will not join your forces and teach any of you." Kuzan said firmly with an annoyed tone, "this is my last time telling you this, leave and never return."

"You have no contribution to this great land of snow, Die old man!"

All eight rushed towards Kuzan, Naruto had to do something, he tried to move but collapsed into the snow, he only has the strength to turn his finger tips into diamonds.

Kuzan sighed, " _Troublesome kid."_

As soon as two shinobi were in front of him, he appeared behind them, two spears of ice rose out of the snow, Naruto eyes widened, will he see the power that put the end to his predecessor? Kuzan turns around and implanted both spears into each of the Shinobi's back. Three yelled out in range and charged towards the ice user, Kuzan turned around with a sword made of ice in his hand.

The bigger one of the tree raised a hammer to crush Kuzan, but he stepped aside and cut the hammer in half before the blade of ice dug into his flesh, the last two of the three appeared behind him weaving hand signs, but blood erupted in their vision, they looked down and saw that their hands were missing.

"M-M-M-MY HAND!" one of them cried out before his head flew in to the air, the next one screamed before he started to run, Kuzan tapped his foot and large glacier of ice erupted skewering the frightened shinobi from all side.

The leading shinobi watched this in silence, his eyes narrowed, he didn't sense any chakra behind those attacks he never had seen something like this throughout his years as a Jonin, Kuzan turned towards him with a bore look on his face while Naruto could only stare in amazement.

"Well, are you going to attack me too?" He asked in a lazy tone. The Jonin huffed and turned around,

"Come you two, do not be as foolish as they were and rush in, we are clearly out matched." He said, the other two glared at Kuzan before nodding, they each took out their mobile snowboard and boarded down the hill, Kuzan breathed out a sigh of relief as he took out his liquor.

"No matter where I go, they always find me…" He muttered, he then turned around and saw the amazed look on Naruto's face.

"Get out of the snow, you're wasting my efforts of healing you…"

"O-Oh my bad..."

 **-Line-Break-**

What is left of team seven had no idea what to do, they lost the princess and one of their members is missing. Kakashi sighed, this somehow reminded him the mission back at Kanabi bridge, but instead of saving one damsel in distress, he must find his student and said Damsel.

The thing is, he has no idea where to look, Naruto and Koyuki could be anywhere in this icy wasteland, and the moral of his team is at an all time low the two believes Naruto is dead no matter how much he tries to convince them, he has never seen Sakura so depress, and Sasuke is moodier than he is when he first met him.

"Sensei… What are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked, her hair hanging in front of her face her widened green eyes staring at nothing, she can't believe Naruto would be gone. Kakashi frowned at her, she wasn't taught on how to cope when losing a teammate in any situation, what are they teaching at the academy, flower picking?

Sasuke however, is no different, he had somewhat a brotherhood with Naruto like how Kakashi had with Obito, so he can tell how he must be feeling now,

"We-" Kakashi started but got interrupted as the door of the small shack they were in slammed open revealing Sandayu clad in a samurai chest plate with a red robe, he have a katana by his side and a spear in one hand, other men clad in similar armor behind him.

"We find Koyuki, you must forget your other comrade and complete your mission!" He yelled, Sasuke eyes bled crimson, Tomoes swirling in anger as he rushed towards Sandayu, he clutched onto the man's robe and shook him,

"How dare you. How freaking dare you," Sasuke snarled out looking into the frightened man's eyes, "How can you say that when one of our teammate is-"

"Sasuke enough," Kakashi commanded, no matter how much he wants to shove a Raikiri into the man's beating heart, he cannot deny that he is right, it is the Shinobi way to see the mission throughout, member short or not, "He is right, this is what you've sign up for, do not bring shame to the vest and headband you don, this is a shinobi faith."

Sasuke looked down, his bang shadowed his eyes, his hands fell limply at his sides, Kakashi could only stare at him in remorse,

"Sasuke, I know you lost another person that you see as family, but I swear as long as I live, I will not let lose any of you." He said his hand on Sasuke shoulder, Sasuke shook him off,

"Yeah right, wasn't that you said before?" Sasuke said bitterly, remembering Kakashi's promise on their first encounter with Zabuza as he walked out, Sakura silently stalked behind him, saying nothing throughout this ordeal Sandayu followed behind them with a huff.

Kakashi could only stare at the spot Sasuke stood, his lone eyes open, as a small tear fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, forgive me…"  
 **  
** **-To-Be-continued-**

 **Your papa is back and jeez sorry for the wait, I had writers block and thank the real OG, Jss2141 for helping me out of it. Once again thank you Jss2141 for pointing out that i mixed up Kizaru and Kuzan name.**

 **Anyways I hoped y'all enjoy number 50 of Diamond Hound Naruto and thank you all for sticking with me throughout this journey,**

 **Your papa,**  
 **Papapryce.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Diamond Hound Naruto 51**

 **I own nothing, sorry guys, no horrible disclaimer this time.**

 _ **-Last-Time-  
**_ _ **  
**_ _"Sasuke, I know you lost another person that you see as family, but I swear as long as I live, I will not let lose any of you." He said his hand on Sasuke shoulder, Sasuke shook him off,_

 _"Yeah right, wasn't that you said before?" Sasuke said bitterly, remembering Kakashi's promise on their first encounter with Zabuza as he walked out, Sakura silently stalked behind him, saying nothing throughout this ordeal Sandayu followed behind them with a huff._

 _Kakashi could only stare at the spot Sasuke stood, his lone eyes open, as a small tear fell from his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto, forgive me…"_  
 _ **  
**_ **-Line-Break-**

"OI OI OI OI!" A loud voice rang out through the icy tundra, the former Marine could only sigh in irritation, this kid is so damn tenacious. It has been three days since the blond successor of the diamond fruit awakened, and throughout those three days this damn 'Ninja' has been annoying him to help him train his devil fruit, Kuzan sighed, he is too old for this.

"For the last time kid, I'm not going to-" Kuzan froze, pun intended, as he saw Naruto, his head deep in the snow, bowing to him.

"Please, help me get stronger, I can't… I refuse to stay weak!" Naruto shout out passionately, in his short life Naruto wanted nothing as badly and Kuzan could see that, the boy swallowed his pride and even bowed to him.

Kuzan let out another tired sigh,

"Man this is going to be a pain, fine, I'll teach you…" he said looking away, Naruto head shot up as he stared at Kuzan with wide surprised eyes.

"Really?" Naruto whispered, Kuzan motioned him to get out off the snow, seriously if the kid loves it that much why didn't he just leave him there?

"Yeah, yeah, now get up," He said, Naruto sprung up, with a large grin, his lone eye brimmed with joy and a smile so big it threatened to split his head in half, a smile that reminds him of a certain Pirate King. Kuzan sighed if he didn't know that the boy in front of him is a Ninja, he could easily have mistaken him for an innocent kid.

"YES!" Naruto jumped for joy, "What are we going to do today?"

Kuzan raised an eyebrow, it is still off putting that the kid witnessed him massacred other ninja's, yet he is still so calm in his presence, Ninja's are scary.

Kuzan held his chin in thought, is it wise to teach this kid Marine devil fruit training, to show him the training that brought all Marines vice admiral and admirals their might?

Eh, it wouldn't hurt right?

"Alright first thing you should know, a devil fruit is like a fire, a wonderous servant, but a horrible master." Kuzan started, Naruto could only stare at the man blankly.

"How is a devil fruit a horrible master?" he asked.

Kuzan sighed as he scratched his cheeks, he doesn't know, he couldn't blame him.

"You see there is a myth, that a Devil fruit holds an actual devil inside…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, so like a tail beast but in a fruit.

"The myth has been proven true..." he revealed, "this is a secret that has been passed down from each high ranking Marine officials, I won't tell you who they are, not yet at least."

Naruto eyes widened, so he basically ate a devil?

"You see, once you die, you will be reborn as a devil, curse to haunt your successor, like Diamond Jozu is the devil cursing you, but have no fear you won't turn into a devil while your alive." He said as soon as he saw the terrified look in the boy's eye.

"But there is a way Diamond Jozu can control you, when you are the epitome of anger, to the point where you no longer hold love for the world, and once you start using your powers in that state of mind, the devil would take over and wreak havoc…"

As he say this, Naruto saw his hand unconsciously drifted to his leg,

"My comrade, he was ambitious, and wanted nothing but justice over pirates, his heart soon overcome with hatred and wanted nothing but complete marine control over the world, his predecessor took advantage of that and completely corrupted him, and I was a fool not to see it from the start…" Kuzan said with a lace of regret in his voice, Naruto is curious now,

"What was his power?"

"The logia type, Magma devil fruit." Kuzan revealed, Naruto eyes widened, he knows what power he is talking about, of course he would, his own brother have that same fruit.

and Arashi mental state isn't pretty…

not pretty at all…

 **-Line-Break-**

Team Kakashi and The Old Snow military marched the icy tundra in a midst of a blizzard, they have no shelter so their only option is to march forward, using their cloaks to protect themselves from small airborne ice that would have pelted their skins at high speed.

The blizzard lasted for four long hour, they're cold, hungry and tired, but in order to survive they must keep moving, so far there were only two casualties, two men collapsed, exhausted and tired, and as soon as they closed their eyes, they were gone, but they will be grieved for later, everyone who lost their lives will be grieved, when the land of snow is liberated.

To everyone's relief the blizzard started to clear, and they soon find them selves on the peak of a mountain looking over the land of snow.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura gasped, Sasuke huffed.

"As soon as we find this damned princess and our teammate's corpse then I will start to appreciate the aesthetics of this God forsaken land." Sasuke growled out, still bitter about the loss of Naruto, Sakura could only look at him sadly and silently clench her fist.

"There!" Sandayu pointed out with binoculars, behind a mountain smoke rose in the air and moving east, soon the cause of the smoke appeared as a large heavy train with a symbol,

"I recognize that symbol anywhere, that is where they are keeping her." Sandayu declared in anger, "LETS GO!"

A roar of agreement erupted and soon they marched down the mountain side in hopes of catching the train, Kakashi shook his head in annoyance.

"Those idiots, how can we protect them and the girl if they are charging in recklessly." He muttered as he and his team quickly followed them down the treacherous mountain path.

Soon, they were ahead of the train, due to it making a pit stop at a station to refill on coal, The Old Snow military stationed on a steep hill right beside the tracks while Team Kakashi watches them, their plan of charging in and demand the princess sounded stupid, and when he suggested to a more diligent idea, he was told to shut up and stand watch.

Ungrateful bastards.

The train started it's journey and The Old Sand military charged down the hill with a deafening roar, archers lit up their arrows and the sky darkened, littered with arrows and flames adorning the tip, raining down onto the armored train.

 **-Line-Break-**

"What is all that racket?" a deep gruff voice asking his subordinate,

"Lord Doto, there seems to be a rebel attack," a masked snow shinobi with a brown ponytail reported, Doto sighed, he could have sworn he eliminated all his enemies and political rivals along with their families and men.

"Kill them all, not one survivor, or you will take his place on Charon's ferry." Doto threatened, the shinobi gulped.

"Yes sir!" he said before disappearing, Doto turned to face his sleeping niece,

"You look just like your mother..." He whispered with a cold tone.

"And your father."

The slots in the left flank of the train opened multiple shinobi lined up heavy machineries which are loaded with countless of kunais took aim.

"FIRE!"

and with that one command, all went to hell.

 **-Line-Break-**

The arrows bounced of harmlessly and only a few flew through the slots, but that wasn't enough to stop the blood bath, countless of Kunai's tore through the Old Snow military like it was butter, kunais going high speed tore through the bodies, limbs and heads, painting the snow with blood, organs and brain matter, the air took a heavy scent of human waste and iron in a matter of seconds.

After 10 seconds, every soul who were in the Old Snow Military have passed on to their next life, in a matter of 10 seconds, men of 80 fell to the advance technology of Doto.

Kakashi could only look at the scene in horror, he tried to warn them, but they refused to listen, Sasuke glared at the train as it starts to leave the area, and Sakura looked away from the gruesome sight, fighting the urge to vomit due to the smell.

" _C'mon girl, you're Chunin now, don't be so weak of heart in a time like this."_ She told her self.

"Guys, they did this to themselves…" Kakashi informed them, as he looked in the direction of the train, "We'll head east along with the train, but stay out of sight, and make camp."

Sakura nodded but Sasuke said nothing but walked east, Kakashi sighed.

This is the darkest moment in these kids' careers.

 **-Line-Break-**

"Kid, you look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright…" Kuzan asked. Naruto nodded,

"What you said…a magma devil fruit…" Naruto whispered, Kuzan raised an eyebrow, "What have you seen someone with it, then that means, Sakazuki, he's dead, tell me who inherited this power!"

"M-my brother, well I couldn't call him my brother, he's been deadest on killing me ever since we became Ninja." Naruto revealed, Kuzan sighed.

"Your brother, He's in Sakazuki's clutches now, there is only a matter of time…"

"If what you say is true, he also holds the dark side of the Kyubi…" Naruto muttered,

"Kyubi?" Kuzan asked.

"An entity of malicious chakra that took form of beast, the number of their tails identifies how strong they are, and they are only nine in existence."

"Malicous chakra, and he have this entity inside him, how?" Kuzan asked.

"My late fath- our previous leader, split and sealed the Kyubi in him and my sister when we were born."

Kuzan caught the slip of tongue, so he was the previous leader's child,

"And what about you, do you any malicious entity living inside you?" He asked.

"None, the only special thing about me is the fruit..." Naruto revealed. Kuzan sighed, the atmosphere is getting to heavy.

"Alright enough, the tense atmosphere is becoming tiring, let's get your training started."

"Yes sir!"

Kuzan smiled, he hasn't been called 'sir' in ages.

 **-Line-Break-**

"I'm going to be the most beautiful actress ever, just watch me daddy!" shouted a young voice, a smiling man crouched beside the young girl and looked at her reflection.

"And I will be with you every step of the way, I promise." He replied, but the young girl glared at him,

"But you aren't." the young girl said in an accusing tone, but her voice isn't childlike and innocent, it was a voice of a grown woman, the man's smile turned into a frown, and tears of blood stream down his face, he gripped his daughter tightly, she looked at his reflection and saw his shrunken face, a cursed frown and dark eye sockets leaking blood stared back at her.

" **I'm sorry…"**

Koyuki shot up, panting heavily, she moved to wipe her face, she is dowsed in sweat, her hands shaking, she hugged herself and started to sob uncontrollably she looked up and her tears filled eyes scanned the room, it was dark, how did she end up here?

Memories of what transpired burst into her skull, the fight being knocked out, everything came rushing back like an avalanche. She whimpered due to the pain of her headache.

"So you're finally awake." A voice that would haunt Koyuki forever rang out in the dark unfamiliar room, two thick heavy hands clasped her shoulders.

"Your uncle misses you dearly, Koyuki."

 **-To-Be-continued-**

 **Jeez, Chapter took a dark turn, huh?**

 **Reviews:**

 **1995hzq: I don't like writing other people ideas, because I fear it won't come out to one's expectation.**

 **TechnoGalen: I've seen you leave hate reviews under almost every fics I've read under the alias masashiarashi or something like that, you even called this story dirty yaoi around chapter 8, so idek why you stuck around?**

 **Animaman: Nope, Minato had left no chakra imprint on Naruto or anything for him to see his 'soul' the only way for him to see Minato again is when he's dead, but what I mentioned during Kuzan's conversation about the devil fruits, it looks like Naruto won't have an afterlife, the man basically sold his soul to the devil fruit.**

 **Well that is it for the reviews, thank you once again for reading.**

 **Btw I have heard about being hacked so becareful y'all**

 **Your papa,  
PapaPryce.**


End file.
